Seducción oscura
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: ADAP...Edward de Masen ha sido elegido por la Hermandad secreta, una sociedad anónima de caballeros paganos que han jurado defender a la humanidad.Edward está decidido a luchar contra su oscura sexualidad, a negarse a sí mismo todo placer
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas acá les vengo con otra adaptación espero que la disfruten mucho

Te dedico este capítulo mi querida y única amiga Cecy te amo mi vida.

Michelle

Seducción oscura

Los guerreros de las Highlands juraron proteger al Inocente a través de los siglos...

Edward de Masen ha sido elegido por la Hermandad secreta, una sociedad anónima de caballeros paganos que han jurado defender a la humanidad. Es un neófito en lo que a sus extraordinarios, y poderosos, poderes se refiere. Pero ya ha roto sus votos, pues una mujer inocente muere por su causa. Edward está decidido a luchar contra su oscura sexualidad, a negarse a sí mismo todo placer... hasta que el destino le envía otra inocente, la hermosa librera Bella Swan.

Desde el asesinato de su madre, Bella ha hecho todo lo posible para labrarse una vida segura en una ciudad donde el peligro acecha en cada esquina, sobre todo durante la noche. Pero nada podía prepararla para el poderoso y sensual guerrero que la arrastra a su época... un espantoso mundo lleno de peligro donde los cazadores y las presas son los mismos. Bella necesita a Edward para sobrevivir, aunque de algún modo debe mantener a este peligrosamente poderoso maestro a raya. Pues no desea morir en su cama como las demás... en alas de un oscuro y prohibido placer...

_El pasado_

Cuando Bella despertó, en el silencio de la noche, por un momento, estuvo desorientada y aturdida. Afuera estaba lloviendo mucho. Se encontraba en una cama con dosel en una habitación que no reconocía. Cuando parpadeó en la oscuridad, vio un fuego en un hogar de piedra y dos ventanas pequeñas, estrechas. En vez del cristal, las barras de hierro la dividían en dos. A través de las barras, vio un torrencial cielo nocturno. Y entonces le oyó.

_Bella__... ven a mí._

Bella se incorporó de golpe, alarmada. Al instante, recordó el enfrentamiento cercano de Edward con la muerte. Pero no estaba con ella en el cuarto; no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Estaba Edward bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? El cielo había estado nublado antes, pero no había ningún indicio de lluvia.

_Bella__... escaleras arriba... sobre ti. Te necesito... _

Bella se congeló, respirando con fuerza. Estaba completamente a solas, pero él usaba la telepatía para comunicarse con ella y sus pensamientos eran tan claros como si los hubiera dicho. Se encontraba en algún lugar encima de ella. Podría sentirlo. Bella vaciló, sus entrañas se ahuecaron con una terrible urgencia. _Estaba herido, cerca de la muerte. Lo habían encarcelado en algún sitio. Podía salvarlo._

Bella saltó de la cama. Estaba caliente, pero no por el pequeño fuego... la sangre corría caliente en sus venas por su poderosa llamada. Tenía que encontrarlo. Se estaba ahogando en la desesperación. Bella se arrancó el sujetador de su cuerpo y lo arrojó aparte, pero no encontró ningún alivio del calor febril. _Tenía que estar con Edward._ Tragando saliva, se quedó muy quieta, escuchándolo.

Le llevó solamente un momento ignorar el sonido de su palpitante corazón. Y después sintió su tormento. Estaba debilitado por la batalla, su cuerpo salvajemente cortado, y le dolía. Ni siquiera podía sentarse. Tenía que encontrarlo. La necesitaba. Necesitaba estar profundamente en su interior, tomando el poder de ella.

Bella se tensó cuando el calor llameó entre ellos. La había oído. Sabía que acudía a él y la esperaba.

Alzó la vista al techo. Emmett le había hablado a Jasper de llevar a Edward a una torre. Había cuatro torres, una en cada esquina de las contramurallas del castillo. Las dos casas del guarda tenían torres, también, pero estaba segura de que estaba directamente encima de ella. Bella movió de un tirón el escote de su leine1, el lino se adhería a su piel mojada. Esto no le hacía más fácil poder respirar.

Rasgó la molesta túnica de su cuerpo jadeando con fuerza, se quedó vestida sólo con su falda vaquera y camiseta. _¿Dónde estás?_

_Bella__. En la planta superior. Encima de ti. Es la caseta del guarda del este._

Ella sonrió, su corazón palpitaba con urgencia renovada. _Voy_. Bella tanteó el pomo de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con llave. Se enfureció al instante. ¡La habían cerrado con llave en la cámara!

Bella inhaló y capturó su olor. Podía oler el sexo. La lujuria de él llenaba el cuarto desde encima del techo. Frenética, tiró de la anticuada manilla de la puerta. Su miedo le daba fuerza sobrehumana, porque la puerta se vino abajo rompiendo la cerradura.

Jadeante, miró detenidamente dentro del pasillo y vio que estaba vacío, una solitaria antorcha ardía en un candelabro en la pared. Con los pies descalzos, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la estrecha y tortuosa escalera de piedra. Sentía como si su carne pudiera explotar en su cuerpo si no se lanzaba en sus brazos pronto.

Se dirigió al siguiente piso, donde encontró una pequeña antecámara redonda en vez de un corredor. Frente a ella una pesada puerta de madera, con el cerrojo echado desde el exterior y un candado de hierro el él.

Una tensión palpitante llenó la antesala. _La de_ _Edward._

Él estaba al otro lado de aquella puerta, duro y caliente, prometiéndole un universo de éxtasis. Bella ahora sabía que gustosamente moriría por su toque.

Bella gimió y encontró la daga metida en el cinturón de su falda, luego la introdujo en el candado. En Nueva York, nunca habría sido capaz de forzar tal cerradura. Pero esta vez empujó brutalmente la daga en la cerradura y esta saltó abierta. La humedad comenzó a gotear bajando por sus piernas. Bella arrojó el cerrojo aparte y tiró con fuerza abriendo la puerta.

Su mirada de plata se centró en ella.

Edward yacía desnudo sobre la espalda en un jergón contra la pared más alejada, una venda de pálido lino destacaba en contraste con su piel morena. Su cabeza estaba girada hacia ella y la miraba con cautela. Estaba totalmente erecto. Bella lo entendió; se había convertido en un yaciente cazador acechándola. Estaba impaciente por ser su presa.

Bella quería correr hacia él, pero ante la vista de tanta belleza y la anticipación de tanto placer, simplemente no pudo moverse.

Una sonrisa comenzó cuando él se sentó despacio, gruñendo por el dolor. La venda estaba manchada con la roja sangre.

—Ven a mí, Bella.

Bella tropezó al avanzar mientras él, con cuidado, se ponía de pie, claramente débil por la batalla y la pérdida de sangre. Lo alcanzó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de él, y cuando su cuerpo completamente desnudo entró en contacto con el suyo, las lágrimas de deseo comenzaron.

—Muchacha —jadeó, sujetándola en un abrazo como una tenaza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su poder cayó sobre ella como una capa enorme. Bella estaba envuelta en la calidez que se inició como una invasión desde el exterior hacia su interior. Era agudamente consciente de una sensación de drenaje suave, dulce, y tan consciente de Edward, gimiendo sin control con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. De repente sintió que el terrible placer de él comenzaba.

Él lanzó un grito con voz poco clara.

— ¡Sí, Bella! —encontró su mirada cuando la agarró de los brazos y vio la lujuria triunfante allí. Él sonrió salvajemente, abrió sus muslos, su boca contra la suya. Empujó profundamente, jadeando—. Sabes tan _bien_.

Una ola enorme se rompió y Bella lloró ante el gran placer con el que había soñado, pero Edward se movió entonces, drenándola y corriéndose al mismo tiempo, y la ola siguió rompiendo. La comprensión de relámpago la conmocionó cuando el universo se volvió sólidamente negro y lleno de estrellas que explotaban, cada una en otro de sus clímax. Esta vez estaría perdida en esta galaxia de placer interminable, nunca saldría y no quería. Cada clímax era más violento, más brutal y mejor que un anterior. No importaba. Así era como quería morir, dando a Edward su vida, mientras montaba su enorme dureza en la eternidad.

La semilla de él fluyó y la abrasó. Rugió su placer mientras la tomaba, el sonido de una bestia, no de un hombre.

Bella sollozó y rogó por más, y más, corriéndose. De alguna manera sabía que no podía soportar esto, pero lo quería de todos modos. Otra ola terrible se rompió, aplastándola con el éxtasis.

De repente Edward rugió en el momento final... y se hundió profundamente.

Bella quiso protestar pero no pudo. Estaba en un vórtice de placer y dolor y girando más allá, tan rápidamente en este momento que se dio cuenta de que realmente se moría. Podía sentir la última esencia de su vida girando en ella, más rápido y más rápido, como una peonza dando vueltas hasta desvanecerse.

Bella comenzó a sosegarse, floja y vacía, consumiéndose. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo casi desnudo, tumbado en el suelo de piedra, y vio a Edward apoyado en la ventana, contemplándola con horror. Emmett y Jasper se inclinaron sobre ella. Y de repente la torre estuvo llena de una luz cegadora. De pronto vio a los Antiguos ligeramente perfilados y apiñándose en el cuarto...

— ¿Estás viva? —gritó Edward.

Capítulo 1

_El Presente_

Bella tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

Estaba oscuro... y algo acababa de caer con un ruido sordo escaleras abajo.

Estaba de pie en el más absoluto silencio en el dormitorio que se encontraba encima de su librería. Bella vendía libros viejos y raros manuscritos, así como también ocasionalmente tomos únicos de segunda mano, y gracias al inventario de un cuarto de millón de dólares que conservaba, tenía un sistema de seguridad de tecnología avanzada, un Taser2 y un arma. Sabía que no había dejado una ventana abierta, aunque la ciudad en julio era sofocante, de todos modos nunca dejaría una ventana abierta. Era demasiado peligroso. La delincuencia en la ciudad estaba descontrolada. El mes pasado, su vecina, una aspirante a modelo, había sido asesinada, y aunque la policía no lo dijo, sospechaba que había sido un crimen por placer. Se esforzó por saber los detalles, dudando si coger su Beretta del cajón de al lado de la cama.

Pero ya no oía nada. Mientras permanecía allí de pie, vestida con un par de boxers a rayas multicolores de algodón y una camiseta de canalé fina, su dormitorio parecía como si un tornado hubiera circulado por él, el gato callejero que había aparecido más temprano ese día vagaba fuera en el pasillo. El alivio la inundó. ¡El gato se había llevado algo por delante! No debería haber sospechado lo peor, después de todo, los sensores de detección de movimiento no se habían disparado, pero incluso después de todos estos años, detestaba estar sola por la noche.

_Aterrorizada, la niña se puso en cuclillas cerca de la puerta, mientras una sombra oscura, sepulcral deambulaba por ahí._

Bella frunció el ceño ante el hermoso gato negro, negándose a permitir que un solo pensamiento sobre el asesinato de su madre, hacía tanto tiempo, invadiera ahora su conciencia.

— ¡Tú! Debería haberte alimentado ahora, ¿verdad?

Ronroneando, el gato se deslizó entre sus tobillos, frotándose sensualmente.

Bella le recogió, era la primera vez que lo había hecho así, sosteniéndole fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Bribón —susurró—. Necesito un perro, no un gato, pero si no supiera que alguien te iba a echar de menos, me quedaría contigo.

La criatura atrevida realmente lamió su cara.

Bella se limpió la barbilla, dejando caer al gato al suelo, sabiendo que tendría que pegar algunos carteles de "Encontrado" en su vecindario de Tribeca antes de irse para el aeropuerto mañana. Estaba en medio del proceso de hacer las maletas para unas largas y retrasadas vacaciones. Mañana, estaría camino de Edimburgo, y el viernes conduciría a través de las Highlands. Esta vez, su primera parada sería la isla de Mull, de austera belleza.

El entusiasmo la llenó. El gato se había puesto cómodo en la cama, y Bella se alejó para volver a su equipaje. Fue hacía su antigua cómoda, comprada en un viaje anterior al extranjero, en Lisboa. Viajaba extensamente por su negocio. Sonriendo mientras echaba su oscuro pelo castaño rojizo sobre su hombro, sacó un montón de camisetas de tirantes y de media manga. Tenía veintiocho años, pronto serían veintinueve, y dirigía un negocio extraordinariamente próspero, con la mitad de este dirigido a Internet. Desde su graduación en Princeton, con un Master en historia medieval europea, se había tomado exactamente dos periodos de vacaciones por asuntos personales. Primero fue a Londres e hizo un circuito por Cornualles y el País de Gales. En el último momento un amigo le había dicho que tenía que pasar unos días en Escocia, y aunque no fuera una criatura impulsiva —a Bella le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado—, había cambiado su itinerario un día antes de marcharse para poder hacerlo así. En el momento en que pasó Berwick-upon-Tweed3, un extraño entusiasmo la había llenado. Amó Escocia al instante.

Casi parecía que había llegado a casa.

Había seguido el itinerario habitual para hacer el circuito: Dunbar, Edimburgo, Stirling, Iona y Perth. Pero sabía que volvería para explorar las Highlands. Su austera grandeza y escarpada soledad la llamaban a gritos de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Hacía dos años que había vuelto, pasando diez días en el norte y noroeste. Durante su último día, había descubierto la pequeña isla, escarpada y hermosa de Mull.

Había viajado hacía Duart en el estrecho de Mull, la sede de los lairds Blacks a lo largo de muchos siglos. Una necesidad intensa de explorar y descubrir la historia del área la había vencido, pero vagar por el castillo no la había satisfecho en absoluto. Justo antes de la salida de la isla, había tropezado con una encantadora pensión con desayuno incluido en el cabo de Malcolm, y sus propietarios la habían mandado hacia Masen. Le dijeron que Masen era la sede de los Blacks de Mull del sur y Coll y que el laird actual permanecía en la residencia, aunque raramente se le veía. Era un solitario, dijeron, y soltero, una terrible vergüenza. Como la mayor parte de aristócratas, los motivos financieros lo obligaron a abrir las tierras y unas cuantas cámaras al público.

Intrigada, Bella se había precipitado a Masen una hora antes del cierre. Había quedado tan abrumada por el castillo gris que en el momento en que se acercó al puente levadizo tendido sobre el foso ahora vacío, la frialdad había comenzado a correr de arriba abajo por su columna vertebral. Se había quedado sin aliento mientras pasaba bajo un rastrillo levantado y a través del bajo y oscuro pasadizo de la caseta del guarda, dándose cuenta de que esto había sido una parte del castillo original, incorporada a principios del siglo XIV por Brogan Black. Había hecho una pausa en el recinto interior, mirando fijamente no hacia el patio desnudo, sino hacia el mar y el torreón. No tuvieron que decirle nada para saber que la torre, que daba sobre el Atlántico, era una parte de la fortificación original, también.

Todas las cámaras estaban cerradas al público excepto el gran salón. Una vez dentro, Bella había permanecido allí de pie, extrañamente fascinada. Le había parecido familiar, aunque nunca hubiera estado allí antes. Había contemplado la amplia y escasamente amueblada cámara, no viendo los tres elegantes asientos acondicionados, sino una mesa de caballete, ocupada por el señor y sus nobles. Ningún fuego ardía en el enorme hogar, pero Bella sintió que su calor la sofocaba. Cuando otro turista había pasado andando por delante de ella, había brincado, casi esperando ver al laird de Masen. Bella podría haber jurado que sintió su presencia.

Todavía podía recordar la vista del imponente castillo desde el camino debajo de los altos acantilados como si hubiera estado allí ayer. Había pensado mucho en el castillo y hasta hizo un poco de investigación, pero los Black del sur eran misteriosos. Una búsqueda en Google y su biblioteca de investigación on-line no habían traído ninguna referencia a cualquiera de los Blacks del sur desde Brogan Mor, y este había muerto en 1411 en una sangrienta batalla llamada Red Harlaw. La carencia de información sólo agudizó su deseo, pero Bella siempre era insaciable cuando este provenía de la historia.

Bella ordenó un montón de vaqueros, ahora sin aliento. En este viaje, pasaría una noche en Edimburgo y conduciría directamente hasta Masen. Se quedaría en la pensión, Edward's Arms, y se había concedido tres días enteros en la isla. Pero había más. Como vendedora de libros raros, tenía la intención de preguntar al laird actual si podía tener el acceso a su biblioteca. Esto era una excusa para encontrarlo. No sabía por qué estaba compelida a actuar así. Tal vez era porque no había ninguna historia en esta rama de los Blacks desde Brogan Mor. Bella había decidido que el laird actual tenía probablemente sesenta años, pero tenía una imagen de él en su mente, como una versión madura de Colin Farrell.

Bella tiró unos cuantos pares de vaqueros en su maleta, decidiendo que casi estaba lista. Era alta para ser una mujer, erguida media casi metro ochenta descalza, y estaba increíblemente en forma por el kickboxing, correr y levantar pesas casi cada día. Estar fuerte le daba seguridad. Cuando Bella tenía diez años, su madre había ido a la tienda de comestibles de la esquina, dejando a Bella sola en el apartamento de una única habitación, prometiéndola que estaría de vuelta en cinco minutos. Nunca regresó a casa.

Bella trató de no acordarse de aquella noche interminable. Había sido una niña fantasiosa, que creía en monstruos y fantasmas, dando la lata a su madre sin parar con sus afirmaciones de que las criaturas vivían en el armario y bajo la cama. Esa noche, había visto formas aterradoras en cada sombra, cada cortina en movimiento.

Aquello fue hace tiempo. A pesar de todo, echaba de menos a su madre. Hasta este día, llevaba puesto un curioso pendiente que su madre nunca se había quitado, una pálida piedra semipreciosa muy pulida engastada en cuatro patillas de oro, cada patilla intrincadamente detallada con un diseño obviamente celta. Siempre que Bella se sentía particularmente triste, apretaba el pendiente en la palma de su mano, y su pena se aliviaba. No sabía por qué su madre había estado tan apegada a este, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el padre de Bella. La piedra era el recuerdo más querido que Bella tenía.

No es que tuviera un padre. Su madre había sido dolorosamente honesta, explicándole que fue una sola noche de pasión cuando había sido joven y salvaje. Su nombre era Charlie, y esto era todo lo que Rennee sabía, o dijo que sabía.

Después de la muerte de su madre, Bella había ido a vivir al norte del estado con su tía y tío en su granja. La tía Bet la había dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, y Bella creció cerca de sus primas, Amy y Lorie, ambas casi de su misma edad. Cuando Bella llego a los quince, la tía Bet la había sentado y le había dicho la espantosa verdad.

Su madre no había sido asesinada por el dinero de su cartera o sus tarjetas de crédito. Había sido la víctima de un crimen por placer.

Aquel conocimiento había cambiado la vida de Bella. Su madre había sido asesinada por un loco pervertido. Esto la confirmó sus peores miedos, las cosas malas estaban ahí y pasaban por la noche.

Y luego, en su segundo año como estudiante en el colegio, su prima Lorie fue asesinada cuando se retiraba de una tardía película nocturna no lejos del campus. La policía había determinado rápidamente que Lorie había sido la víctima de otro crimen por placer. De esto hacía cinco años.

Ella no sabía cuándo la "oh-tan-avispada" prensa nacional había acuñado primero la frase _crimen por placer_, pero había sido más o menos desde que podía recordar. Los comentaristas sociales, los psiquiatras, los liberales y los conservadores, por igual, todos afirmaron que la sociedad estaba en un estado de anarquía. El ochenta por ciento de todos los asesinatos estaban ahora asociados al sexo, y cada año esto estaba empeorando. Lorie había muerto como miles de otros. Había tenido relaciones sexuales. Los fluidos corporales habían mostrado que había estado muy excitada y que el perpetrador había llegado al clímax varias veces. No hubo ninguna lucha, y hasta el día de hoy, la policía no tenía ninguna pista en cuanto a quién había estado con Lorie. Un testigo había visto a Lorie abandonar la sala del cine con un hombre joven, apuesto, con pinta atlética. Ella había parecido feliz, incluso enamorada. Un retrato robot de la policía se había puesto en circulación pero nadie lo reconoció y, como de costumbre, no había ninguna correspondencia en la base de datos de criminales del FBI.

Pero por eso los crímenes por placer eran tan sobrecogedores y estremecedores. Estos pervertidos asesinos siempre parecían ser completamente extraños, y a pesar de ello, de alguna manera sedujeron a sus víctimas, y hasta el día de hoy, nadie sabía cómo. Había toda clase de teorías. La teoría de culto afirmaba que el perpetrador pertenecía a una sociedad secreta y usaba el hipnotismo para seducir a las víctimas. Los sociólogos llamaron a las muertes una tendencia patológica y achacaron la culpa de todo a los videojuegos, al rap y la cultura de la violencia, a los hogares rotos, a las drogas e incluso a las familias compuestas por padres divorciados que aportan hijos al nuevo matrimonio. Bella sabía que eran especulaciones. Nadie sabía el cómo y nadie sabía el porqué.

Esto apenas tenía importancia. Todas las víctimas eran jóvenes y atractivas y morían del mismo modo. Sus corazones simplemente dejaban de latir, como si fueran vencidas por la pasión y la excitación.

Después del asesinato de su prima, Bella se había asegurado de que era lo bastante fuerte como para hacer algo de daño si uno de los pervertidos criminales de la ciudad pensaba atacarla. Amy había decidido tomar clases de artes marciales, también. De hecho, Amy había sido la que había sugerido el curso de defensa personal y había animado a Bella a aprender a disparar. Ambas jóvenes mujeres guardaban armas en sus casas. Bella se alegró de que el marido de Amy estuviera en el FBI, incluso si se sentaba detrás de un escritorio. Se sentía segura de que este tuviera realmente alguna información confidencial, porque Amy siempre hablaba de cómo eran de perversos los crímenes. Nunca dijo más y Bella sospechaba que no se lo permitían. Estaba de acuerdo. Los crímenes por placer eran perversos. Tal vez había un culto enfermizo después de todo. Bella guardó su arma cargada en su mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. Nadie iba nunca a hacerla daño, no si podía remediarlo.

Su equipaje casi estaba listo, decidió hacerse una cena ligera. Se rió del gato, que estaba enroscado en la almohada en la que dormía.

— ¡Bribón, en mi almohada no, por favor! Porfa. Puedes conseguir algo de hierba gatera4 mientras cómo. Una copa de vino es definitivamente procedente.

Como si la entendiera perfectamente, el gato negro saltó de la cama y se acercó.

Bella se flexionó para acariciarle.

—Tal vez debería quedarme contigo. Eres una cosa tan hermosa.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando los detectores de movimiento sonaron y alguien comenzó a golpear ruidosamente la puerta principal de su tienda.

Bella pego un brinco y luego se congeló, inmediatamente rebosante de adrenalina. El aporreamiento continuó. Echó un vistazo al reloj cerca de su cama. Era las nueve y media. Esto era o una emergencia o un chalado. Y, caramba, no abriría la puerta a un loco. Había demasiados lunáticos sueltos.

Bella corrió a la mesilla, cogiendo su Beretta del cajón. El sudor se acumuló entre sus pechos. Sus dos vecinos tenían su número, por si acaso alguna vez había una emergencia. Este tenía que ser un extraño. Comenzó a bajar descalza la escalera.

Trató de no pensar en todos los crímenes atroces cometidos en la ciudad.

Trató de no pensar en su vecina, Lorie o su madre.

— ¡Bella! Sé que estás ahí —gritó una mujer, sonando cabreada.

Bella vaciló. ¿Quién demonios era esa? No reconocía la voz. La persona estaba tan impaciente por entrar que sacudía la puerta, como si la desencajara de sus goznes. Esto, por supuesto, era imposible. La puerta era de grueso acero armado y los goznes eran de hierro fundido.

Había un pequeño pasillo con una consola al pie de la escalera donde siempre mantenía una solitaria lámpara de escritorio encendida. Su despacho estaba al otro lado del pasillo. A la izquierda de la escalera estaba la cocina, con su área de desayuno, y a la derecha, la amplia estancia que servía como tienda. Bella entró en la tienda, golpeando el interruptor de la luz e inundando la tienda con ella cuando así lo hizo.

La persiana veneciana negra estaba subida.

— ¿Quién es? —exigió Bella, sin ir hacia la puerta.

Los golpes y el traqueteo se pararon.

—Claire, soy yo, Angela.

Bella trató de pensar. Estaba casi segura de que no conocía a nadie llamado Angela. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se largara —de un modo cortés, por supuesto—, cuando la mujer habló:

—Sé que tienes la página, Bella. Déjame entrar.

Bella no sentía curiosidad, no ahora, no con una extraña chiflada que derribaba a golpes su puerta, no cuando fuera estaba negro como el Hades.

—Tengo doce mil libros en stock —dijo ella concisamente—. A cuatrocientas páginas como media, aquí hay un montón de páginas.

—Es la página del libro para curarse. —Angela parecía peligrosamente irritada—. Es del Cladich y lo sabes. —Empujó la puerta abriéndola y dio un paso dentro, rompiendo algo cuando así lo hizo.

Por un segundo, Bella se quedó conmocionada. Sólo Terminator podía romper la puerta al abrirla de aquella manera, y la mujer pelirroja que andaba resueltamente por su tienda no era Terminator, para nada. Era de estatura y complexión media, no más de uno setenta, probablemente no mucho más de cincuenta kilos. Bella se dio cuenta de que iba vestida toda de negro, como una ladrona, y que evidentemente había forzado sus cerraduras de tecnología avanzada.

Mañana iba a instalar un nuevo sistema de seguridad.

Bella la apuntó con el arma directamente entre los ojos.

—Párate ahí mismo. No te conozco y esto no parece una broma pesada. ¡Sal de aquí!

Su mano no temblaba y Bella estaba asombrada, porque tenía miedo. Nunca había mirado dentro de unos ojos tan fríos y desalmados antes.

Angela la sonrió sin ninguna alegría y esto transformó su belleza en una máscara de malicia. Su sonrisa habló de amenazas. Por un instante, el corazón de Bella latió desenfrenado cuando se dio cuenta de que esta mujer desconocida no la iba a escuchar. Pero no parecía que la mujer estuviera armada y Bella le pasaba al menos en nueve kilos.

Y entonces Angela se rió.

— ¡Ah, mis dioses! No me conoces... No has regresado todavía, ¿verdad?

Bella nunca vaciló, manteniendo apuntada el arma en medio de la frente de la mujer.

—Salga.

—No antes de que me des la página —dijo Angela, caminado a zancadas directamente hacia ella.

— ¡No tengo ninguna página! —gritó Bella con incredulidad. Su mano comenzó a temblar. Bella comenzó a apretar el gatillo, bajando el arma para apuntar al hombro de Angela, pero era demasiado tarde. Angela le quitó el arma con la velocidad de una estremecedora serpiente. Entonces levantó el puño.

Bella vio el golpe y trató de bloquearlo, pero la otra mujer era extraordinariamente fuerte y su reafirmado antebrazo descendió abruptamente. Sintió el puño como nudilleras cuando este golpeó con fuerza en un lateral de su cabeza. El dolor explotó y Bella vio estrellas fugaces. Después sólo hubo oscuridad.

Bella volvió en si despacio, las capas de oscuridad retrocediendo, siendo sustituidas por densas sombras grises. _Le dolía la cabeza como el infierno_. Este fue su primer pensamiento coherente. Entonces se percató de que estaba sobre el suelo de madera. Al instante, lo recordó todo...

Una mujer había irrumpido a la fuerza en su tienda y la había asaltado. Durante un momento Bella se quedó inmóvil, haciendo como que estaba inconsciente, escuchando intensamente la noche. Pero todo lo que oyó fue el paso de los coches y los claxon resonando afuera en la calle.

Lentamente, Bella abrió los ojos, percatándose de que había sido trasladada. Ahora yacía en el espacio entre la cocina y la tienda, no lejos de su despacho. La lámpara de escritorio permanecía encendida. Bella despacio giró su cabeza para contemplar la tienda. Casi gritó. Estaba vacía, la puerta principal por suerte cerrada, pero parecía como si cada libro hubiera sido lanzado al suelo. Su tienda había sido saqueada

Bella se sentó, rígida con consternación e incredulidad. La mujer había estado sin duda alguna buscando una página de aquel libro que había mencionado. Se tocó un lado de la cabeza, encontrando un enorme chichón detrás de la oreja, y esperaba en contra de todas las predicciones que sus existencias más valiosas no hubieran sido robadas. Necesitaba llamar a la policía, pero también necesitaba saber lo que Angela se había llevado.

Nunca había oído hablar del Cladich. Pero en tiempos medievales, hubo referencias a libros y manuscritos en los cuales los hombres de hoy en día habían creído disponer de varios poderes reconstituyentes y curativos. A pesar de su cabeza dolorida, se entusiasmó. Haría una búsqueda en Google sobre el Cladich tan pronto como se orientara. ¿Pero por qué pensaría aquella intrusa que una página de aquel libro estaba en su tienda?

La intrusa podría ser una simple pirada, pero Bella seguía preocupada. Daba la impresión de que Angela la conocía y no parecía una loca, en absoluto. Había parecido depravada, despiadada y decidida. Bella alargó la mano y agarró el pendiente que llevaba puesto, tomándose un momento para recuperar la serenidad. ¡De todas las noches para un allanamiento y un asalto! Pero en realidad no estaba herida. Si tenía suerte, la mujer no había encontrado lo que buscaba. ¡Si realmente estuviera de suerte, aquella página estaría de hecho en su posesión!

Bella se puso de pie, comenzando a calmarse, la palpitación retrocediendo a un dolor embotado, mientras un entusiasmo familiar zumbaba en sus venas. Su instinto era precipitarse a la tienda y hacer inventario, pero sabía que lo que debía hacer era refrescar su cabeza primero y después llamar a la policía. Y también tenía que comprobar si un libro llamado El Cladich había existido alguna vez.

Pero la seguridad era lo primero. Bella entró en la tienda para cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Cuando cruzó la tienda, con cuidado pasando por encima de los libros y manuscritos, recuperó la Beretta del suelo. La puerta tenía una doble cerradura. Mañana, cuando tuviera puestas cerraduras triples, también añadiría un cerrojo. Cuando giró la cerradura, el chasquido sonó reconfortante, pero cuando comprobó la puerta, esta se abrió.

Su corazón saltó consternado. Si las cerraduras ya no funcionaban, se iría a un hotel. Bella vaciló y abrió la puerta una rendija para mirar la cerradura. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando miró fijamente los boquetes en el marco de puerta de madera. Casi parecía como si Angela hubiera empujado la puerta cerrada abriéndola, desguazando los dientes de las cerraduras dentro de la jamba de madera al hacerlo así.

Pero eso era imposible.

Cerró de golpe la puerta, negándose a aterrorizarse. El exterior de la calle había estado relativamente tranquilo excepto por algunos coches que pasaban, pero ahora no tenía ninguna seguridad. _Cada noche, docenas de crímenes por placer ocurrían_. Se había ocupado de estar informada de esto.

Se apresuró a su escritorio, saltando sobre pilas de libros, agarró la silla, y la puso bajo el pomo de la puerta. Cuando la policía viniera, les pediría que la ayudaran a mover un estante delante de la puerta. Esto debería añadir por el momento bastante seguridad.

Pero, ¿cómo podría dejar la ciudad mañana, como tenía planeado? Bella comprendió que su viaje tendría que ser pospuesto. Iba a tener que hacer inventario de sus existencias. La policía lo exigiría. ¿Y si alguien hubiera puesto una página valiosa en uno de los volúmenes?

El atractivo de sus vacaciones y de Masen, luchaban contra su entusiasmo sobre la posibilidad de hacer un descubrimiento tan enorme. Bella entró corriendo en su despacho, incluso sin encender las luces. Dio un toque a la barra espaciadora para sacarlo de la fase de hibernación, su pulso martilleaba. Corrió dentro de la cocina, golpeando las luces y comenzó a llenar una bolsa Ziploc5 con hielo. El dolor en su cabeza había despuntado hacia una desagradable jaqueca. Tal vez, después de todo, se saltaría el hospital.

Desde la tienda, oyó la silla arañar a través del suelo tal como oyó a un hombre maldiciendo.

Bella no se lo podía creer. ¡No podía ser otro intruso! Y luego el miedo comenzó. Se movió, agarrando el arma de la encimera, comprobando como una loca si estaba cargada y luego apagando de golpe las luces de la cocina. Se fundió con la pared de detrás de la puerta abierta de cocina. Tratando de no entrar en pánico, escuchó atentamente por el hombre otra vez, pero no oyó nada.

No obstante, no había sido su imaginación. Había oído una maldición, casi inaudible. El corazón de Bella palpitó con una aterradora fuerza. ¿Se había marchado? ¿O estaba ahora mismo saqueando su tienda? ¿Iba a ser de nuevo agredida?

¿Buscaba aquella página del Cladich? Porque esto no podía ser una coincidencia. No había sido desvalijada en los cuatro años que llevaba abierto el negocio.

El teléfono estaba al otro lado de la cocina. Sabía que debía llamar al 9116 pero tenía miedo de que el intruso la oyera y volviera su atención hacia ella. Agarró el arma tan fuerte que sus dedos le dolieron, sus palmas estaban sudorosas. La cólera comenzó. Esta era su tienda, ¡maldita sea! Pero el miedo la consumía y ninguna cantidad de cólera justiciera podría ahuyentarlo.

Asustada de que su respiración superficial fuera audible y la delatara, Bella comenzó a arrastrarse por el pasillo. La maldita lámpara de escritorio permanecía encendida, haciéndola sentirse horriblemente expuesta. Podía ver la puerta principal a través de la tienda, pero allí no había nadie.

Cuando pasó las escaleras, la agarraron desde atrás.

Bella lanzó un grito cuando un poderoso brazo la inmovilizó contra lo que parecía un muro de piedra. El pánico la imposibilitó pensar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeta, como por mordazas, contra un enorme, y claramente, masculino cuerpo.

Su corazón tronó, pero de repente, disminuyó el ritmo Y Bella tuvo una impactante sensación de familiaridad. En aquel momento, el miedo desapareció, sustituido sólo por su aguda conciencia del poder abrumador y la fuerza del macho.

Él habló.

Bella no entendió una sola palabra de lo que dijo. Su corazón se aceleró y el miedo la arañó de nuevo. Su instinto era luchar y comenzó a retorcerse, agarrando sus brazos para quitárselos de encima, deseando haber tenido tacones de aguja, porque entonces podría meterle uno en su bota. Y cuando sus piernas descubiertas entraron en contacto con los muslos de él, se congeló, porque las piernas de él también estaban absolutamente desnudas. Bella inhaló dolorosamente.

Él habló, sacudiéndola dentro de su enorme brazo, y no hizo falta que entendiera su lengua para saber que le estaba diciendo que se estuviera quieta. Y cuando tiró acercándola hacia él, lo sintió endurecerse contra su trasero.

Bella se pasmó. Su captor estaba excitado, de manera tan espantosa. La sensación de una gran, dura longitud presionada contra ella era aterradora... y también emocionante.

—Déjeme ir —jadeó desesperadamente. Y tres palabras ardieron a través de su mente: _Crimen por placer._

Notó que su agarre se tensaba por la sorpresa. Entonces dijo:

—Antes baja el arma, muchacha.

Habló en inglés, pero no había duda alguna del exagerado acento escocés. Claire humedeció sus labios, demasiado aturdida incluso como para tratar de considerar lo que significaba aquella coincidencia.

—Por favor. No escaparé. Suélteme. Me está haciendo daño.

Para su alivio, relajó el agarre.

—Deja el arma, se buena chica. —Cuando él habló, sintió su barba incipiente contra su mandíbula y su ligero aliento en la oreja.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, y sólo pudo pensar en el pulso poderoso que palpitaba contra ella. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo, y Bella no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo había comenzado a tensarse y a vibrar. ¿Era así cómo aquellas mujeres morían en medio de la noche? ¿Se quedaban aturdidas y confusas, y excitadas? Dejó caer el arma y esta cayó ruidosamente en el suelo, pero no se disparó.

—Por favor.

—No grites —dijo suavemente—. No voy a hacerte daño, muchacha. Necesito tu ayuda.

Bella de alguna manera asintió con la cabeza. Cuando apartó su brazo, ella corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo, parando de golpe allí y girando a su espalda para afrontarlo. Y gritó.

Había esperado cualquier cosa menos la perfección masculina que la hacía frente. Era un hombre imponente, al menos dieciséis centímetros más alto que ella, enormemente musculoso. Su pelo era tan negro como la medianoche, su piel bronceada, pero tenía ojos chocantemente pálidos. Estos estaban enfocados en ella con inquietante intensidad.

Parecía tan sorprendido ante la visión de ella como ella estaba por la de él.

Tembló. Dios, era hermoso. Una nariz ligeramente torcida, quizá se le rompió una vez, pómulos dolorosamente altos y una crudamente fuerte mandíbula le daban el aspecto de héroe poderoso. Una cicatriz partía en dos una ceja negra, otra formaba una medialuna en una mejilla. Simplemente se añadían para hacer parecer que este hombre estaba curtido en la batalla, experimentado, y de lejos demasiado fuerte para ser bueno para alguien.

Pero era un pirado. Tenía que serlo. Porque estaba vestido con ropa que reconoció al instante. Hasta medio muslo, una túnica de lino color mostaza, que estaba atada con un cinturón, y sobre esto, cubriendo un hombro, un tartán escocés azul y negro fijado ahí con un broche de oro. Sus muslos estaban desnudos, pero calzaba hasta las rodillas unas botas de cuero vuelto muy gastadas. Y una espada enorme envainada sobre su costado izquierdo, la empuñadura destellaba con joyas de bisutería. ¡Estaba disfrazado como un highlander medieval!

Parecía auténtico. Tenía voluminosos brazos que podrían haber empuñado una enorme espada sin esfuerzo en el tipo de batalla sobre la cual había leído en un libro de historia. Y quienquiera que hubiera hecho su traje había investigado. Su leine parecía auténtico, como si lo hubieran teñido con azafrán, y el manto azul y negro parecía tejido a mano. Tuvo que mirar sus muslos fuertes otra vez, donde sus músculos se abultaban, muslos que parecían de roca, fuertes por años de montar a caballo y correr por las colinas. Su mirada avanzó lentamente hacia arriba, hacia la falda corta del leine, donde una rígida línea permanecía levantada. Bella se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, un reguero de sudor corría entre sus pechos y muslos. Estaba sin aliento, pero era porque tenía miedo de él.

Y luego vio que los ojos de él habían descendido hasta sus piernas. Se sonrojó.

Él alzó su inequívocamente caliente mirada hacia ella.

—No pensaba verte de nuevo, muchacha.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par.

Su sonrisa se volvió seductora.

—No me gusta que mis mujeres se desvanezcan en la noche.

Ella pensó que estaba rematadamente loco.

—Usted no me conoce. No _le_ conozco. No nos han presentado.

—Me siento ofendido, muchacha, de que no recuerdes el acontecimiento. —Pero su sonrisa satisfecha nunca vaciló y siguió lanzando miradas a sus piernas, y a la camiseta diminuta que dejaba al descubierto su estómago—. ¿Qué guisa de atuendo es este?

El sonrojo aumentó y ella lo sintió. Rezaba porque no fuera uno de esos asesinos buscadores de placer.

—Podría preguntarle la misma cosa —replicó ella, temblando—. Esto es una librería. Usted debe estar de camino a una fiesta de disfraces. ¡No es aquí! —Tenía que apaciguar a este hombre a toda costa y tenía que conseguir que abandonara su tienda.

—No estés asustada, muchacha. Puedes ser una tentación, pero tengo otros asuntos en mente. Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito la página.

Ella exhaló ahora audiblemente, pero no con alivio. No quería estar a solas con este hombre. Su mente fue a toda velocidad.

—Vuelva mañana. —Forzó una sonrisa que pareció enfermiza—. Hemos cerrado. Mañana podré ayudarle.

Él le envió otra sonrisa seductora, claramente utilizada para poner a las mujeres de su parte, y en su cama.

—No puedo volver mañana, muchacha. —Y murmuró—: Quieres ayudarme muchacha, lo haces. Deja el miedo; esto no te viene bien. Puedes confiar en mí.

Su tono suave envió una espiral de deseo a través de ella. Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca de tal manera, o le había hablado de forma tan seductora, mucho menos un hombre como este. Bella no podía apartar los ojos de su penetrante mirada. El salvaje martilleo de su corazón se relajó. Algo de su miedo disminuyó. Bella realmente quería creerle, confiar en él. Él sonrió, conocedor de ello.

—Me ayudarás muchacha, y me guiarás en mi camino.

Por un momento, tuvo intención de aceptar. Pero su mente gritaba en ella de una manera extraña, confundiéndola. Entonces la sirena de un camión de bomberos sonó fuera, en la calle, al pasar por delante de la tienda. Él brincó, alejándose hacia la puerta y ella recobró el juicio. Estaba cubierta de sudor. ¡Había estado a punto de hacer todo lo que él pedía!

—No.

Él echó a andar.

—Mi ayudante le atenderá mañana. —Tragó saliva. Fue tan firme como pudo serlo y esto le pareció una hazaña enorme. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos con mano temblorosa. Era como si hubiera estado cerca de que la hipnotizara. Evitó su mirada—. Si es importante, volverá. Ahora por favor, salga. Como puede ver, tengo que hacer algo de limpieza, y llega tarde a su fiesta. —Deseaba que su voz no se hubiera quebrado con la terrible tensión y el miedo que la llenaba.

Él no se movió, y era muy difícil decir si estaba molesto, furioso o sorprendido.

—No me puedo ir sin la página —dijo finalmente, y no había duda de su obstinación en ese momento.

Bella echó un vistazo a la Beretta, la cual estaba en el suelo del pasillo aproximadamente a la misma distancia de ambos. Se preguntó si podría cogerla y obligarle a salir.

—Ni pienses en intentarlo —la aconsejó en tono suave.

Ella se puso rígida, sabiendo que no podría vencer a este hombre y que sería peligroso intentar hacerlo. No parecía ser violento pero, obviamente, era un pirado. Le ayudaría si con ello conseguía que se fuera.

—Muy bien. Dudo que tenga lo que busca, pero por favor continúe, dígame lo que quiere. —Echó una ojeada muy breve a su cara y cuando captó su dura belleza de nuevo, su corazón dio un doble vuelco.

Una mirada de triunfo revoloteó en los ojos de él.

—La sabiduría antigua fue dada a los chamanes de Dalriada hace mucho y puesta en tres libros. El Cladich es el libro curativo. Fue robado de su lugar sagrado. Ha estado perdido durante siglos. Pensamos que una página está aquí, en este lugar.

Bella se asustó. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Su amiga estuvo ya aquí, buscando una página del Cladich, o eso dijo. Pero odio tener que decirle que esto es una patraña. No existían libros en los tiempos del Dalriada.

Él se sobresaltó, y entonces la furia destelló.

— ¿Angela estuvo aquí?

—No sólo estuvo aquí, me sacudió en la cabeza. Creo que tenía nudilleras metálicas en el puño —añadió Bella con una mueca de dolor. ¿Estaba compinchado con la primera ladrona? Pero de ser así, ¿a santo de qué estaba vestido con tal disfraz?

En el momento en que habló, lamentó haberlo hecho. Él cruzó el estrecho pasillo antes de que ella pudiera tomar un aliento. Bella lanzó un grito, pero era demasiado tarde, su brazo estaba alrededor de ella otra vez, sus miradas se encontraron.

—Dije que no te haría daño. Esto podría beneficiarte en gran medida, muchacha, ahora confía en mí.

— ¡Ni lo sueñe! —gritó Bela, su corazón tronaba alarmado. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus magnéticos ojos grises—. Váyase.

— ¡Por la sangre de Cristo! —espetó finalmente, tirando de ella—. ¡Déjame ver la herida!

Entonces, Bella entendió sus intenciones y se quedó estupefacta. ¿Sólo quería ver si estaba herida? ¿Pero por qué se preocuparía él?

—Póntelo fácil —dijo él en tono persuasivo con una sonrisa.

Y cuando ella se permitió relajarse sólo ligeramente, él aflojó también su agarre.

—Buena chica —murmuró, las palabras tan sensuales como seda sobre su piel desnuda. Entonces deslizó las puntas de sus largos dedos, a través de su pelo, apartando de sus hombros las largas hebras encontrando su cuero cabelludo. Bella dejó de respirar. Su toque era como la caricia de un amante, la desnuda ondulación de sus dedos a través de su piel caliente, haciéndole que su cuerpo se tensase. Por un momento enloquecedor, deseó que dirigiera la mano bajando por su cuello, su brazo, y sobre sus pechos, que estaban tensos y erectos. Él le echó un breve vistazo que fue casi presuntuoso, haciéndola saber que él sabía—. _Tha ur falt brèagha__7_. —Su tono había descendido a un suave susurro seductor.

Bella aspiró.

— ¿Qué? —tenía que saber lo que había dicho.

Pero había encontrado el chichón. Ella se estremeció cuando lo tocó y él dijo con más firmeza:

—Este es un huevo de petirrojo de buen tamaño. Angela necesita una lección de buenos modales y tengo la intención de ser el que se la enseñe.

Ella tenía el más extraño presentimiento sobre lo que querían decir sus palabras. Clavó los ojos en su mirada, tratando de entender quién y qué era él cuando alzó el pendiente que ella llevaba. Sorprendentemente, no le importó. Sostuvo la pálida piedra blanca grisácea en su mano, los rígidos nudillos contra su piel, allí, bajo el hueco de su garganta.

—Llevas puesto un amuleto de piedra, muchacha.

Ella sabía que posiblemente no podría hablar, este hombre era demasiado poderoso, demasiado hipnotizante.

— ¿Así bien, eres descendiente? ¿Eres natural de Alba? ¿Eres de las Lowlands?

Su mano se había movido más abajo, de modo que el corazón de Bella tronaba bajo ella. Alba era el nombre gaélico para Escocia.

—No.

Él dejó caer el pendiente contra su piel, pero cuando quitó la mano, sus dedos deliberadamente rozaron un camino a lo largo de la cumbre de su pecho, arrastrando el fuego en su estela.

Bella jadeó, mirando fijamente dentro de sus encendidos y atrevidos ojos. Podía verlos a ambos entrelazados, allí en el pequeño pasillo de su casa.

—No. —No sabía siquiera por qué protestó, porque la protesta no estaba en su mente.

Pareció pasar una eternidad. Sin duda estaba viendo la misma imagen que ella. Tenía la sensación de que estaba debatiéndose en rendirse a la enorme tensión que pendía entre ellos. Entonces su expresión cambió y él sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa auto-reprobatoria.

—Necesitas —dijo con voz poco clara—, un nuevo tipo de atuendo. Un hombre no puede pensar claramente ante tal guisa. —Y se distanció de ella.

Fue un alivio. Al instante, Bella recobró el juicio, alejándose de un salto contra la pared. Su cuerpo ardía. Este hombre era peligrosamente seductor. Finalmente dijo:

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es, realmente? ¿¡Y por qué está vestido de esta manera!

Un centelleo apareció en los sorprendentes ojos de él y su cara se suavizó. Y la sonrió, una sonrisa tan genuina que le convirtió en la encarnación de la belleza, revelando dos profundos hoyuelos.

— ¿Te hace falta una adecuada presentación? Muchacha, no seas tímida. Sólo tenías que haber preguntado. —Su voz sonó con orgullo—. Soy Edward de Masen —dijo él.

1 Leine: Túnica.

2 Arma que emite descargas eléctricas que paralizan al adversario.

3 _Berwick-upon-Tweed_, localidad fronteriza de Inglaterra perteneciente a la región de Northumberland.

4 _Hierba gatera (Nepetera cataria), _planta que induce a los felinos a un estado delirante y estimulante.

5 Marca comercial de bolsas con autocierre.

6 911: Teléfono de emergencias.

7 Tu cabello es hermoso. En gaélico en el original.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Por un momento, Bella se quedó estática, y entonces captó la broma. ¡Amy! Su prima era también su mejor amiga. Amy sabía que estaba de camino a Mull, donde se quedaría en Edward's Arms, y también sabía que Bella había fantaseado sobre encontrarse con el laird de Masen. Su prima había decidido gastarle una broma mandándole a este aspirante a actor para hacerse pasar por un highlander medieval. Y Bella se rió.

Normalmente, no estaría tan divertida, pero estaba tan aliviada.

El hombre que pretendía ser Edward de Masen paró de sonreír. La miró, primero con suspicacia, y luego su expresión se endureció, volviéndose oscura.

— ¿Muchacha te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó con mucha suavidad.

— ¡Amy te envió! —Gritó Bella, soltando aún una risita ahogada—. ¡Dios, sí que es bueno! Me engañaste por un momento, pensé que eras un lunático. La verdad es, que casi creí, solo por un segundo, que eras un auténtico guerrero —sonrió ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Estás loca, muchacha. ¿Y me acusas a _mí _de estar loco?

Su rápida cólera casi pareció real.

—Sé que no estás loco —dijo Bella rápidamente, apaciguándolo instintivamente—. Sólo eres un buen comediante.

—No te entiendo, muchacha. —Su mirada fue punzante.

Su actuación ya no era divertida. Era un actor, no un loco, ni un ladrón. Su prima había alquilado al tío más magnífico que había visto como broma. Y no sólo era magnífico, se sentía claramente atraído por ella, también. Se puso rígida. No había estado con nadie en tres años, no desde que su última relación había terminado. Bella empezó a pensar seriamente en el hecho de que no era un ladrón loco y que hombres como él no los había a patadas. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ella, exactamente?

Él aún estaba inmóvil.

— ¿Muchacha?

Entonces entró en razón. Era un extraño. En una ciudad llena de asesinos criminales viciosos, sólo una mujer loca o desesperada se encontraría con un hombre sin la presentación de un amigo. No estaba loca y no estaba desesperada. No debería estar pensando en sexo.

Pero lo estaba.

Bella se mojó los labios, consciente de que su cuerpo estaba excitado, sin importar su sentido común.

—Deja ya de fingir. Te he pillado. —Se giró lejos de él y mientras hacía eso, se enfrentó con la devastación de su tienda.

Al instante su atención se desvió. Bella observó sus preciosos libros cubriendo el suelo. Su prima nunca consentiría tal destrucción.

Aquella mujer _no_ había sido una broma._ Él_ podía ser un actor, pero Angela había sido una ladrona. Había saqueado la tienda de Bella y la había asaltado, y Bella todavía no sabía qué se había llevado. De repente, la broma de Amy no era graciosa. Edwad la había asustado, considerando lo que había pasado antes de que apareciera. Y esto aún no tenía sentido. Angela también había preguntado por una página del Cladich. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Mientras trataba de entender los acontecimientos de esa noche, él caminó adelantándola y empezó a recuperar los libros.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó concisamente, víctima de la tensión una vez más. Eso no estaba bien, todo estaba mal.

Él se enfrentó a ella, con una docena de libros en los brazos. El leine de imitación tenía mangas cortas, y sus bíceps se abultaron.

—Te ayudaré, muchacha, pero a cambio necesito que me ayudes. —Le dedicó una sonrisa atractiva y encantadora.

Bella se protegió contra su magnetismo, apartando bruscamente la mirada. Casi demasiado tarde, por como subió el calor de su cuerpo. Se abrazó defensivamente.

— ¿Esto es improvisación, verdad? Te conté lo de Angela y la página del Cladich y sigues con ello. Eso es lo que los actores hacen. —Esa era la única explicación posible... excepto que estaba segura de que no había mencionado a Angela antes de que le preguntara por la página.

Él sacudió despacio la cabeza.

—No te entiendo. Pero si piensas que soy un actor, estás equivocada, muchacha. Soy el Black del sur de Mull y Coll.

Bella se enfadó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, luego lo lamentó, cuando su mirada se movió hacia sus pechos.

—Por favor detente —dijo severamente—. Ha sido una noche horrible. Sé que Amy te envió como una broma, pero Angela me asaltó y saqueó mi tienda.

—Y eso es la razón por la que deseo ayudarte. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga los libros?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Aprecio la oferta, pero limpiaré sola. —Quería que se fuese. Necesitaba pensar y necesitaba llamar a la policía.

Pero él la ignoró, colocando los libros en una pila ordenada en el suelo, como si entendiese que no había razón de colocar todo de vuelta en las estanterías. La miró cuando se enderezó.

Claramente tenía la intención de quedarse y ayudar. ¿Le hacía eso decente, además de guapísimo? Suavemente, ella dijo:

—La broma está hecha. De verdad. Ahora puedes irte.

Él murmuró algo en gaélico y ella se congeló.

—En realidad eres escocés.

—Aye. —Sujetó otra brazada llena de libros.

Bella se negó a entrar en pánico. Podía ser un actor escocés, justo como Sean Connery, y algunos escoceses continuaban hablando gaélico.

—Amy te envió, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó. En cambio, apiló los libros al lado del primer montón.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su inquietud sobre esto se convertía otra vez en lleno y completo pánico. Si Amy no le había enviado, ¿entonces qué o quién era?

Se inclinó para recuperar más libros, y Bella se enfrentó a la visión de su leine alzándose sobre el ligamento de la poderosa corva acordonada. El hecho de que fuera tan masculino no la ayudaba a aliviar su confusión. Su cuerpo continuaba vibrando con todos los tipos de tensión, pero no estaba tan asustada ahora como lo había estado al principio. Si él no iba a irse, ¿qué debía hacer?

Debería llamar a su prima y averiguar la verdad, pero maldita sea, estaba asustada de lo que Amy diría.

Él se enderezó y la pilló mirándolo.

—Estas demasiado hambrienta para ser una mujer tan bella —dijo suavemente—. ¿Dónde está tu hombre?

—No hay ninguno —enrojeció.

Él la miró inexpresivamente.

—Este mundo es incomprensible para mí —dijo finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Resides aquí a solas?

Claire asintió.

—Sí, lo hago. —Estaban teniendo una conversación que era casi normal. Ella debatió como hacer aquella llamada telefónica inocentemente sin que se alarmase. No había forma de evitarlo.

Él permanecía incrédulo.

— ¿Y quién te protege del peligro?

—Me protejo a mí misma —rió débilmente.

Él hizo un sonido.

— ¿Con aquella arma? —cabeceó desdeñosamente hacia la pared, donde su Beretta yacía en el suelo.

—También tengo spray de pimienta y un Taser.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

— ¿Más armas?

Seguramente sabía que, al menos, el spray de pimienta lo era.

—No soy la única mujer sola en la ciudad.

—Una mujer necesita a un hombre para mantenerla a salvo, muchacha. "Esa es la forma del mundo" o mejor dicho la "forma de los hombres". —Fue inflexible.

Bella se quedó brevemente muda. Este hombre hablaba como si fuera del siglo pasado.

—Esa no es la forma en _mi_ mundo —dijo finalmente—. Y me estás asustando. Lo admito. Soy una cobarde y necesitas salir de tu personaje. —Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—No deseo asustarte muchacha —murmuró—. ¿Pero qué hombre, en su sano juicio, dejaría que anduvieses sola?

No pudo evitar sentirse halagada. Y la forma en la que estaba mirándola ahora, desde debajo de esas gruesas pestañas negras, no le dejaban duda de que estaba excitado. Bella tragó. No sólo podía sentir la tensión sexual viniendo de él, en realidad podía tocarla. Era casi como una tercera presencia allí en la habitación con ellos. No había duda de que sería un amante fantástico.

—Necesitas un hombre, muchacha —dijo suavemente—. Es una pena que no pueda ser yo.

Ella se puso rígida. ¿Estaba leyendo su mente? ¿Era un rechazo? ¡Sólo podía pensar que era terriblemente obvia!

Ella le miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no? —su tono era ronco. Apenas podía creerlo. Nunca había tenido una relación furtiva.

Y su mirada se intensificó.

— ¿Estás iniciando una seducción, muchacha? ¿Deseas seducirme?

Bella estaba mortificada.

—No. —No podía pensar, así que ¿cómo esperaba que supiera lo que pretendía?

Él sonrió, una sonrisa suave y desgarradora y entonces hablo con un gran pesar.

—En otra vida, _momhaise,_ con mucho gusto aceptaría una invitación tan hermosa.

Sólo este hombre era capaz de hacer un rechazo algo tan del todo sexual. Sus palabras deberían haberle herido. En cambio, estaba allí necesitada.

Él se giró. Bella vislumbró la cresta muy evidente de su excitación bajo la túnica y casi esperó que la tienda se incendiase.

Ahora él habló bruscamente.

—Necesitó la página antes de que otro la coja. Pertenece a un santuario, con el Cathach. Esperó que vos me ayudéis y luego me iré.

Este sólo fue un momento antes de que Bella recuperara el sentido.

—Todo esto no es una broma, ¿verdad? Mi prima no te envió aquí. Eres de Escocia.

Su mirada gris estaba seria.

—Aye.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

—El Cathach está en la Real Academia Irlandesa. Cada investigador lo sabe, porque es el manuscrito iluminado irlandés más antiguo que nadie haya encontrado nunca.

Cuanto más emocionada se volvía ella, más estaba calmado él.

—El Cathach se conserva en Iona, muchacha.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era un loco después de todo?

—No hay ningún santuario en Iona. ¡No hay nada más que ruinas!

Su cara se trasformó en planos duros y ángulos tensos.

—Tal vez en vuestro tiempo.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —gritó.

—Significa que he estado en el santuario muchas veces. Lo he protegido con mis propias manos.

Ella tragó, apoyándose lejos.

—Creo que eres un verdadero escocés. Pero, ¿por qué el traje? ¿Por qué la historia absurda, las mentiras? ¿Y quién es la mujer que irrumpió en mi tienda?

Sus ojos centellearon.

—Me estás acusando de mentir, muchacha. Muchos hombres han muerto por menos. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No sé qué libro está en vuestra academia, pero no es un libro de sabiduría, el cual he visto con mis propios ojos.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó Bella, terriblemente agitada ahora—. Aunque lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Digo la verdad. —Cruzó los macizos brazos sobre su pecho.

Su mente funcionaba ahora a una velocidad alarmante. No había forma de racionalizar su comportamiento o sus creencias. El Cathach genuino estaba en Dublín, expuesto. No era conservado en la isla de Iona. ¡No había un santuario en Iona! Había estado allí. El monasterio y la abadía estaban en ruinas. Si un santuario hubiera existido allí, lo habría visto. ¿Y qué había acerca del Cladich y la página que tanto él como Angela reclamaron antes? Ella era una investigadora, pero nunca había oído acerca de tal libro antes.

—Cuéntame sobre el Cladich —dijo ella.

Su mirada se estrechó, mostrándose cauteloso.

—Fergus MacErc compró el libro en Dunnad. Cuando Santa Columba estableció el monasterio en Iona, fue conservado allí con el Cathach. Fue robado por los benedictinos —señaló él.

Se humedeció los labios, su corazón corría. Estaba definitivamente loco, porque creía en cada palabra.

—Si quieres decir que el manuscrito es anterior a Cathach y al establecimiento del monasterio de Santa Columba en Iona, estás _equivocad_o.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

— ¿Nuevamente me estás acusando de mentir?

— ¡No sé qué pensar! No hubo tradición escrita entre los celtas hasta el tiempo de Santa Columba. _Ninguna_ —gritó—. Los druidas prohibían la escritura. Todo era oral.

Su sonrisa se mostró satisfecha.

—No. Los libros fueron escritos, porque los antiguos así lo desearon hacer.

— ¿Los antiguos?

Suavemente dijo:

—Los antiguos dioses.

Más que loco, pensó. Rezó por poder tener las fuerzas para disimular. Entonces lo miró directamente.

—Bien, lo reconozco. Sólo soy una librera, así que tal vez sea la que está equivocada. —Sonrió—. Tengo frío. Voy arriba a cambiarme, pero vuelvo en seguida. Continúa buscando la página. Te ayudaré cuando baje. —No se molestó en decirle qué la página, si era original, estaría en pedazos si es que no estaba cuidadosamente conservada.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus grises ojos.

Sabía que ella subía por algo. No importaba, tan pronto como le permitió abandonar la habitación, Bella caminó lentamente fuera de la tienda, cuando lo que quería hacer era correr. Su mirada quemó agujeros en su espalda. Entró corriendo en su oficina, haciendo una pausa en su pequeño escritorio, desenchufó y agarró rápidamente su portátil. Ningún sonido vino de la parte delantera. Sujetando su portátil contra el pecho, empezó a subir las escaleras, tropezando en su prisa.

En su habitación, saltó en la cama, levantando la tapa del ordenador. Temblando, sintiéndose enferma por el temor, fue a Internet e hizo una búsqueda del Cladich, entonces levantó el teléfono.

Pero antes de que pudiera marcar el 911, la información apareció en la pantalla. Claire olvidó todo sobre llamar a la policía.

El Cladich era un mito. No había casi ninguna prueba de que hubiera existido, excepto por la referencia de un manuscrito santo que había sido encontrado en la efigie de una tumba en el diminuto pueblo de Cladich, Escocia. Tres investigadores creyeron la declaración. Todos mantenían que había sido un libro de curación, perteneciente a una sociedad de guerreros paganos. Sin embargo, se dividían después de esto. Uno defendía que la Hermandad y la escritura databan de los Años Oscuros, otro, en el nacimiento de Cristo. La tercera opinión era que la Hermandad secreta había sobrevivido hasta la Edad Media, aunque era dudosa la existencia del libro.

Bella empezó a temblar por la excitación. Tenía que recordarse que el libro era una leyenda. Pero tanto Edward como Angela creían que una página estaba en su tienda. ¿Y si no fuera un mito?

Mientras exploraba de nuevo el artículo, le sintió.

Lentamente levantó la mirada, a través de su cama. Edward estaba quieto como una estatua en la entrada de su dormitorio. Su mirada gris se fijó en la de ella.

Ella no se podía mover. Le miraba fijamente, olvidando todo lo del Cladich y su página perdida. Su mirada se movió a través de su cara, de sus pechos, de sus piernas. Su piel se encendió y ardió. Lentamente, vagamente consciente de que no era ella misma, Bella se echó hacia atrás contra las almohadas. Le necesitaba.

Su voz cortó el trance como un latigazo.

—Levántate.

Bella saltó de la cama. Su cara estaba tan tensa que parecía como si pudiera romperse. De una zancada se dirigió hacia la cama.

— ¿Quién eres? —su corazón tronaba alocadamente.

Su mano barrió sobre su almohada favorita y se giró para mirarla con ojos furiosos y asombrados.

—Maldita sea —exclamó—. ¿Emmett ha dormido aquí? ¿En tu cama?

Ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Había un gato... uno callejero... pero no lo he visto en horas. —Estaba balbuceando. Su corazón se negaba a detenerse. Peor, su cuerpo continuaba dolorido por la necesidad.

Era ensordecedor.

—No hay tiempo que perder. —La miró de arriba abajo, duramente—. Cámbiate de ropa y baja inmediatamente. Vienes conmigo, muchacha. —Era una declaración, no una petición. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bella permaneció allí conmocionada. Todo su miedo regresó, y con él, una gran confusión. No hubo confusión en su urgencia. Había percibido alguna amenaza, real o imaginaria, pero era él la amenaza, ¿verdad? ¿Y quién demonios era Emmett?

Bella se sentía como si estuviera en el camino de un huracán que se acercaba y su vida estuviera a punto de irse al demonio. Corrió a la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

— ¡No voy a ninguna parte contigo! —incluso mientras insistía, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que iba a hacerlo a su manera. ¿Pero dónde pensaba llevarla? ¿Y por qué querría llevarla a alguna parte?

Él no contestó. Había caminado hacia la cocina pero no había encendido las luces.

Bella corrió de vuelta a la habitación. Cerró de golpe la puerta y corrió frenéticamente hacia el teléfono. Marcó el 911. El operador estaba tranquilo y sin ninguna prisa, lo que enfureció a Bella.

— ¡Hay un robo en progreso! —le gritó al hombre, y colgó de golpe el receptor. Al menos la policía debería estar allí en cinco o diez minutos.

Corrió hacia la maleta, quitándose los boxers y la camiseta mientras lo hacía. Bailoteó en tanga y se puso un sujetador. Sus manos estaban temblando y le llevó tres intentos engancharlo para cerrarlo. ¿Estaría subiendo ahora? Casi temía averiguarlo. Pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte con él. Tenía que entretenerlo hasta que la policía viniera y se lo llevaran y luego empezaría a investigar. Agarró las prendas ubicadas en la parte superior de la maleta abierta y rápidamente se puso una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta de manga corta. Tropezando con un par de verdaderas botas de cowboy se las puso, agarró una chaqueta de algodón y corrió hacia la cabecera. Agarró el mortal Taser, deslizándolo en su bolsillo y voló escaleras abajo.

La cocina permanecía a oscuras pero la nevera estaba abierta, arrojando luz, y él estaba mirando su interior. Bella encendió las luces y él se giró para afrontarla, su espada chirriaba mientras la desenvainaba.

Bella saltó hacia atrás tan rápido que chocó contra la cocina. Nunca antes había escuchado el sonido una verdadera espada, pero supo inmediatamente que su arma era real.

Él sostuvo en alto el arma, sus ojos negros brillaban con furia, como si ella fuera su enemigo mortal y él considerara por un instante fuera a cortarla en dos.

Bajó el arma.

—Por los dioses, muchacha —dijo con voz ronca—. ¡No te acerques a mí de esa manera!

Ella se mojó los labios resecos, incapaz de apartar la mirada, su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte que se sintió débil. Por un instante, había temido que fuera a matarla en el acto.

Un loco con una espada. Estaba en un gran y absoluto problema.

—Nunca te haría daño —dijo él, una expresión extraña distorsiono su cara. Su mirada resbaló por sus piernas de nuevo.

—Me asustaste —logró decir Bella, empezando a temblar. Era una descripción insuficiente. ¿Si esa espada era genuina, que haría el hombre?

— ¿Eres pobre? ¿No tienes ropa, sólo harapos? —su mirada se alzó hasta la de ella.

Bella no intentó contestar. Permaneció allí, abrumada con lo que su mente quería decirle.

—No tengas miedo, muchacha, veré muy pronto que se te vista adecuadamente. —Empezó a sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora, cuando posiblemente no podía ser tranquilizada, pero su mirada que la recorría vaciló y se amplió. Antes de que Bella pudiera registrar de verdad que algo o alguien estaba en el vestíbulo, la empujó detrás de él—. Quédate atrás —ordenó él.

Bella tropezó por la fuerza con qué la empujó mientras su espada sonaba, al ser desenvainada una vez más. El sonido era la respuesta al terrible eco de otro espada detrás de ellos. Con temor e incredulidad, se giró y gritó.

Otro hombre altísimo, vestido casi exactamente como Edward, le enfrentaba. Una espada enorme se levantaba amenazadoramente entre ambas manos. Tenía el pelo negro pero la piel clara, imposiblemente guapo, y sus ojos estaban llenos de placer malicioso.

—_Hallo, a Chaluim_1 —habló suavemente en gaélico, sus palabras claramente burlonas—. _¿De tha doi?__2_

Edward gruñó:

— _¡__A Bhrogain!__3_ —el grito de guerra era antiguo, barbárico y ensordecedor. Era también aterrador. Bella se agachó mientras Edward asestaba un golpe que habría separado limpiamente la cabeza de cualquier hombre de su cuello si su adversario no hubiera demostrado la misma fuerza y habilidad. Las dos espadas chocaron y sonaron otra vez.

Y en ese momento, supo que _todo_ era real. Estos hombres querían matarse el uno al otro y no era una actuación. El adversario de Edward, ya no sonreía, su expresión era primitiva y feroz. Cuando Edward continúo atacando, su enemigo detenía cada golpe, percibió que tenían el tipo de habilidad que sólo viene de años de práctica y años de auténticas batallas. No llevaban disfraces. Eran guerreros medievales concentrados en causar la muerte del otro.

Con tanta testosterona llenando la tienda, se sintió débil y enferma.

Escuchó golpe tras golpe.

Alguien iba a morir pronto. _Edward podía morir._

Y Bella pensó en la Beretta.

La había dejado en el vestíbulo. Ambos hombres estaban en medio de su batalla en el centro de la cocina. Bella se dirigió furtivamente a la puerta, rodeando el fregadero mientras lo hacía, asegurándose de que permanecía lejos de los hombres que luchaban.

Y entonces corrió al pasillo mientras sus espadas sonaban una y otra vez, la violenta batalla alcanzaba claramente un _crescendo_ salvaje. Vio la Beretta y la agarró. Quiso dar la vuelta y escapar, pero volvió corriendo a la cocina y apuntó con el arma al enemigo de Edward.

—Alto —intentó decir, pero sus dientes castañeaban.

Edward la había visto. Sus ojos rápidamente se agrandaron.

— ¡Nay, muchacha!

— ¡Le dispararé! —gritó—. ¡Edward, dile que lo mataré si no se detiene!

Edward y el otro hombre se prepararon el uno contra el otro, espada contra espada. Edward sonrió con frialdad.

—Ya has escuchado a mi muchacha, Emmett. Ríndete, antes de que te mate con su arma.

Bella rezó para que se rindiera. No sabía quién era, y no sabía por qué estaba defendiendo a Edward, pero pondría una bala en el intruso si tenía que hacerlo. Era muy buena disparando, pero nunca había disparado un arma en tales circunstancias, o con tal miedo. Sus manos estaban temblando, y mientras trataba de herir solo al hombre, no estaba segura de que no lo matase por error.

El hombre de pelo negro se relajó visiblemente, aunque por un momento él y Edward permanecieron enfrentados como dos venados con cuernos. Entonces, como uno, ambos hombres se desarmaron, apartándose.

Bella se movió sigilosamente alejándose de Emmett, quien se giró para sonreírle. Su corazón dio un vuelco a la vista de tanta belleza y fuerza masculina.

Emmett murmuró:

—Ah, hermosura, déjame vivir otro día. —Sonrió despreocupadamente, claramente divertido y ni en lo más mínimo afectado por la violenta lucha—. _Rascal__4_como soy, esperaré con impaciencia nuestro próximo encuentro —añadió.

Bella se precipitó junto a Edward, apenas entendiéndolo. El caminó frente a ella protectoramente, y al hacerlo, bloqueó por un momento su visión de Emmett.

—No habrá otra vez —le gruñó a Emmett.

Entonces se volteó hacia Bella, su mirada era perspicaz.

— ¿Te hizo algún daño?

Bella temblaba como una hoja. Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien, una mentira monstruosa, cuando se dio cuenta de que Emmett se había ido.

— ¿A dónde se fue? —jadeó ella.

—Muchacha, entrégame el arma —dijo Edward suavemente, quitándole el arma. La dejó en el mostrador y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, empujándola hacia su abrazo.

Y Dios querido, se sintió a salvo. Bella se aferró, sorprendida por la sensación abrumadora de seguridad que su gran cuerpo le otorgaba.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿A dónde se fue?

Su mirada fija pareció derretirse cuando la miró. Su gran mano acarició su pelo hasta la parte más estrecha de su espalda, y todo cambio. Su cuerpo era tan fuerte y masculino, su olor era tan embriagador y sensual que sus piernas se aflojaron. Sus muslos desnudos se encontraban amoldados a los suyos igualmente desnudos, pero sus botas de cuero resistente eran un contraste alarmante y desagradable contra sus espinillas. Con sus botas de cowboy, era aún más baja de lo que era él, y sus senos estaban aplastados contra el sólido muro de su pecho.

Y estaba muy excitado, su erección se levantaba dura y alta contra su cadera.

El interior de Bella se ahuecó. Deseaba a este hombre y no tenía nada que ver con ningún trance.

—No tengas miedo, muchacha. El bastardo se ha ido. —Su mano se movió más abajo, sobre la parte trasera de la prenda vaquera, sus dedos se extendieron firmemente allí—. Os deseo, muchacha.

Ella se mojó los labios.

—Lo sé. —Luego, se atrevió a decir—: Yo también te deseo.

Él le sonrió y sintió sus manos acariciando su trasero, cerca del dobladillo de su falda.

— ¿Puedes esperar una hora o algo así? —murmuró.

Bella estaba abrumada por el latiente deseo. Generalmente era difícil de complacer, pero sentía que si la tocaba, realmente la tocaba, justo ahora, entre las piernas, llegaría al clímax. Tal vez fuera la batalla que había presenciado.

—Llévame arriba —se oyó susurrar, estaba demasiado caliente para horrorizarse por su descarado comportamiento. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma.

Se preocuparía por quién o qué era en otro momento, más tarde, después de que se hubieran usado y dado placer el uno al otro, una y otra vez.

La mandíbula de él se tensó.

—No has escuchado bien, ¿verdad? No es seguro y no puedo protegerte aquí. Pero te protegeré, muchacha. Eres _mi_ Inocente ahora.

—No lo entiendo —susurró Bella, acercándosele más. La única cosa que entendía era que estaba rechazando su ofrecimiento. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, su deseo aumentó fuera de control. En sus brazos, tembló con intensa y apasionada hambre. Dirigió sus manos hacia su cintura, apenas capaz de reprimir un gemido. Su erección pareció alzarse más alto y más duro en respuesta.

Su apretón se tensó.

—Lo siento muchacha —dijo él.

Una vez más, Bella no pudo entenderlo. Era como si fueran de dos mundos diferentes, hablando idiomas distintos, excepto por el idioma que hablaban sus cuerpos inflamados.

Y luego fueron catapultados a través del cuarto, a través de las paredes, pasando estrellas.

Bella gritó.

1 Hola, guardián del santuario de Iona. En gaélico en el original.

2 ¿Dónde están los demás? En gaélico en el original.

3 Por Bhrogain. En gaélico en el original.

4 Granuja. En gaélico en el original.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dedicado a Mimabells, nohemi y LIZZZ mil gracias por sus reviews.

nohemi y LIZZZ no les puedo contestar el review porque no están regristradas, deben dejar un correo separado por espacios.

Capítulo 3

Este era su cuarto salto, pero aún no estaba preparado para el dolor.

Sujetando a la mujer, sus gritos desgarrando la noche, luchó por soportar el insoportable tormento. Era como si su piel estuviera siendo despellejada de su cuerpo, como si su cuero cabelludo estuviera siendo arrancado de su cráneo, como si sus miembros estuvieran siendo dislocados de sus articulaciones. Sabía que aterrizaría entero. Eso no importaba. Nunca había sabido que tal agonía y tormento pudieran existir. Se ahogaba con sus propios sollozos, también.

Y entonces aterrizaron. Como si hubieran sido lanzados del acantilado más alto y hubieran aterrizado sobre una vertiente rocosa dentada. Edward gruñó, el dolor explotando en su espalda y cabeza, luces brillantes explotando. Pero no soltó a la mujer. Agradeció a los Antiguos que de algún modo la había mantenido con él y entonces rezó para seguir vivos.

La mujer lloró ahora, suavemente, contra su pecho.

_Un Maestro no debería usar sus poderes en su propio beneficio._

Él se tensó. Aunque el tormento había disminuido, permanecía. Le habían dicho que el extraño limbo de estar débil y sin defensas duraba unos simples minutos, y si hubiera estado solo, habría tenido paciencia. Pero no estaba solo. La mujer estaba en sus brazos, y mientras el dolor se marchitaba, su cuerpo se endureció. Quería sexo.

Pero no la había traído de vuelta porque la desease. Había seguido a Angela al futuro, ambos buscándola a ella y a la página. La mujer era una Inocente, atrapada entre el bien y el mal. No podía abandonarla en su tiempo, sola y sin defensas, no cuando tanto Angela como Emmett estaban cerca. Había tomado los votos de proteger al Inocente a través del tiempo. Su vida ya no le pertenecía.

Hacía tres años que había sido escogido. Había sido convocado al monasterio de Iona, solo para comprender que el monasterio no existía. En cambio, una Hermandad secreta vivía tras aquellas paredes de piedra. Le habían dicho que descendía de una antigua línea de príncipes, descendientes de los dioses celtas antiguos, y que debía seguir los pasos de su padre, defendiendo a la humanidad. Había tomado los votos sagrados, votos que irrevocablemente habían cambiado su vida. _Defender a Dios. Mantener la Fe. Proteger al Inocente. _Su guerra no era con reyes, reinas o clanes, su guerra era con el demonio. Había sido sorprendente, pero de algún modo, hubo un alivio y una comprensión completa, como si supiera que un día, la llamada vendría.

En ese momento, su vida entera tuvo sentido. Su fuerza insólita, su aguda inteligencia, su compasión y resistencia siempre habían intimidado a otros, y siempre se había sentido diferente, incluso entre su propia gente. Era diferente. Había estado destinado desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Con la bendición del abad, había leído las páginas rituales, y consiguió la mayor parte de sus poderes. Eran poderes que ningún mero mortal podía poseer. Otros poderes maduraron más lentamente. Él no viviría más allá de una vida humana. Y mientras que los votos eran simples y sencillos, el Código era largo y sujeto a interpretación. Sin embargo, el principio más básico del Código mantenía que un Maestro no podía usar sus poderes excepto para mantener sus votos.

Y esto no excluía los poderes sexuales, que estaban enormemente realzados ahora.

No tenía que mirar hacia la mujer en sus brazos para saber que era hermosa, y de algún modo diferente de las otras que había tenido en su cama. El impulso de moverse sobre ella era acuciante. Podía tan fácilmente montarla, deslizándose largo y profundo, dándoles placer a ambos. Él era enormemente viril y raras veces se saciaba, era casi una maldición. Aparentemente, cada Maestro sufría tan extrema virilidad. El placer carnal no estaba prohibido, y ningún Maestro lo toleraría si lo estuviera. Finalmente la miró. Sus sollozos ahora eran suaves y subió su mirada hasta la de él.

Sus ojos eran sombras sorprendidas de verde.

La miró cuidadosamente. Su tormento se marchitaba y no vio razón para negarse. Aunque tenía paciencia en la política y diplomacia en la batalla, con las mujeres no tenía ninguna. ¿Y por qué debería? Era un Masen y un Maestro y nunca había encontrado a una mujer que no desease con impaciencia compartir su cama.

Aquellas que vacilaron fueron fácilmente encantadas.

Sintió el momento en que ella pensó en su abrazo, su cuerpo, su virilidad y lo que podía ofrecerle. La sintió acelerarse, y su sorpresa genuina por su propia respuesta. No estaba acostumbrada a desear pero lo deseaba a él. Eso le agradó.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Sonrió, acariciando su brazo desnudo para tranquilizarla, prometiendo grandes placeres. No tenía que centrarse en la noche oscura de las Highlands para saber que estaban solos y a salvo. El mal traía consigo un frío intenso, uno muy diferente del de una tarde de verano del norte. El peligro no estaba cerca, no todavía.

—Lo hiciste bien, muchacha. —Se inclinó sobre ella, consciente del temblor que pasó a través de él. La anticipación le hizo sentirse casi débil—. No hay más peligro y estamos mucho más solos.

Sus ojos se volvieron brillantes por el hambre.

Aunque ya estaba grueso con sangre, más calor se precipitó a su ingle. Nunca había visto una mujer tan alta, con piernas interminables, y la manera en que estaba esculpida con tales músculos tensos, lo enloqueció. Quería aquellas piernas rodeando su cintura, _ahora._

—Muchacha —murmuró en su tono más encantador.

Había estado merodeando por su mente y sabía que se había mantenido célibe por tres años. Sabía la pasión que recibiría. Sexualmente la mujer estaba desesperada y no la culpaba.

Recorrió con su mano su brazo, echando una buena mirada a su pecho ligero de ropa, y luego al dobladillo del harapo que vestía, que estaba solo a un palmo del tesoro mojado que pronto saquearía y poseería. Ella le miró con ojos brillantes. Él deslizó la mano hacia su dobladillo y vaciló. Se sostuvieron las miradas, y su corazón dio un vuelco extraño.

—Me alegra —susurró—, que sobrevivieses a la caída.

Ella inhaló, temblando. Su mano subió entre ellos hasta su pecho. Otra lágrima manchó su mejilla y gimoteó suavemente, moviéndose incansablemente. Reconoció los matices en el sonido y se hinchó más, satisfecho.

Cambio de posición deliberadamente, la camisa se levantó más arriba, su pene se asomó pasándola, y deslizó la mano por su muslo, y aún más arriba, levantado el trapo. La presionó más cerca de modo que pudiera vibrar contra su sexo. Ella jadeó con placer, su mirada voló a la suya.

—Deseo darte placer, muchacha, y te estás negando. Déjame entrar en ti.

Acarició con su boca su oreja, respirando allí. Ella jadeó, se alzó contra su dureza, dilatándose para él, la respuesta que quería. Levantó su pierna sobre su cintura y mientras lo hacía, sintió un deseo que lo consumía. Sus venas corrían con sangre tan caliente y palpitante, que no podía soportarlo.

Mientras se movía sobre ella, levantando el trapo corto que vestía, ella arañó sus hombros, alzando el trasero para besarle. Pero los besos no eran de ningún interés ahora, no cuando estaba palpitando tan fieramente y tan duro. Se impulsó hacia delante y gritó. Su carne estaba insoportablemente mojada, ardía caliente y lo agarró ajustada, un tornillo perfecto. Jadeó por la fuerza de tal placer cegador.

Ella gritó con euforia, también.

Era tan bueno. Él apenas podía pensar racionalmente ahora. Deseaba verla llegar; se impulsó más profundamente, sin parar, luego hizo una pausa para acariciar su sexo dilatado. Ella gritó. Sonrió triunfante y se hundió dentro de su carne palpitante otra vez. Ella lo fue a su encuentro salvajemente, desesperadamente, y él sintió que su hambre acumulada por años de negación se convertía en un capullo de energía y pasión que se arremolinaba. Él sabía que sería como esto. La sujeto más ampliamente. _Mírame, muchacha._

Ella lo hizo, gritando en un clímax estremecedor e infinito.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, negra. Necesitaba liberarse, también. Se corrió, derramando todo lo que tenía dentro de ella, retorciéndose en éxtasis mientras lo hacía, y gritaba con placer y triunfo, el impulso lo venció.

El deseo era oscuro. Demoníaco. Era el impulso de tomar mucho más que su cuerpo.

_Porque su placer podría ser realzado tan fácilmente, con una prueba de su poder._

Su mente se congeló incluso mientras su cuerpo seguía ondeando.

_Nada es comparado al éxtasis de tal poder._

Él la miró mientras ella gritaba en éxtasis, horrorizado con su deseo.

_Pero estaba prohibido, era un Maestro no un deamhan. Había jurado proteger al Inocente, no destruirlo._

Edward se apartó de allí, tambaleándose. Se inclinó contra un árbol, mareado por el clímax prolongado y la comprensión de que le tentaba de una forma inexplicable y demoníaca.

— ¡No! —jadeó ella, extendiendo la mano hacia el desesperadamente. Y entonces cayó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Ella yacía quieta ahora, como si estuviera muerta.

Pero él no había hecho nada excepto darles placer a ambos. Rápidamente se arrodilló, levantándola en sus brazos. Todavía estaba excitado en el fondo, pero no importaba. Apenas podía creer lo que había deseado tomar de ella. Aun lo quería.

— ¡Muchacha!

Sus ojos se agitaron. Se había desmayado por la excitación de una liberación tan intensa. Puso la cara contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía, sujetándola allí, aliviado. La muchacha estaba bien. Pero él no estaba bien, no del todo. El horror permanecía.

Y apenas lo había hecho con la mujer. Aún la deseaba, en su cama, de cada manera sexual. ¿Pero cómo podría estar allí otra vez cuando no se atrevía a confiar en sí mismo?

Y entonces sintió el frío.

Como una brisa ártica salida de la montaña más alta, el frío se arrastró más cerca, haciendo bajar al instante la temperatura de la agradable tarde de verano. Las briznas de hierba, los cardos y las flores salvajes a su alrededor se congelaron. Edward se puso rígido, esforzándose no en ver sino en sentir.

El frío se colocó sobre la cañada.

Estaban cazándolo de nuevo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de un hombre, siendo llevada rápidamente y luego depositada en el suelo. Estaba duro y frío. Ella estaba débil y aturdida, desorientada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

—No hables y no te muevas —dijo el hombre—. Permanece con la espalda contra la roca, ¿entiendes?

Bella le escuchó. Comprendió que su espalda estaba presionada de forma desagradable contra la vertiente rocosa de alguna clase mientras sus uñas cavaban en la suciedad fría y mojada. Miró hacia el suelo, no viendo el piso de baldosas de la cocina sino hojas, ramas, mugre y hierba. Las imágenes y sensaciones se mezclaron juntas en su mente, estrellas y agonía, una fuerza terrible, Edward y éxtasis, su enorme poder. Y entonces escuchó aquel grito de guerra espeluznante.

— _¡A Bhrogain!_

Ella gritó cuando escuchó varias espadas, siendo sacadas de sus vainas. Tropezó con sus pies, tan débil que se tambaleó. Con pánico, buscó su arma y una imagen la asaltó, de Edward en su cocina dejando a un lado su arma. No estaban en la cocina ahora. Maldita sea. ¡Estaba en el bosque, en algún lugar!

Inclinándose contra un árbol, agarró el colgante en su garganta, su corazón palpitaba salvajemente de miedo. Hacía frío fuera y la piedra estaba caliente. Y entonces vio a Edward, a unos pasos de ella, le daba la espalda, sujetando una rama en alto, su postura era defensiva y beligerante a la vez. Su mirada le pasó y ahogó un grito.

Una docena de caballeros lo enfrentaban. Los hombres eran gigantes, vestidos con camisa de cota de malla, perneras de acero, guanteletes y cascos. Las placas de los ojos estaban cerradas, haciéndolos parecer demoníacos. Estaban armados con lanzas, espadas y hachas. Sus enormes caballos de guerra resoplaban y hacían cabriolas, las miradas en blanco. Frenéticamente, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban en un claro, rodeados de árboles oscuros. Más allá de los árboles vio las sombras negras de numerosas montañas. El cielo nocturno era el más brillante que había contemplado alguna vez.

Edward sin girarse, dijo:

—Vuelve a las rocas.

Bella no se movió. ¿Pensaba enfrentar a una docena de enormes hombres armados solo? ¡Y no tenía escudo! Antes de que incluso pudiera empezar a pensar que estaba pasando, los primeros caballeros atacaron, aullando terroríficos gritos de guerra en gaélico.

Bella se agachó y cogió la primera piedra a mano y corrió a colocarse al lado de Edward. Él maldijo en su lengua pero no la miró. Bella no se lo pensó dos veces. Cuando el primer jinete se encontró con ellos a galope, su lanza apresada bajo el brazo, le lanzó la piedra al hombre.

Edward empujo su asta improvisada mientras ella arrojaba la piedra. El jinete la eludió y la roca se perdió, pero Edward lo tiró del caballo, después uso su gran espada para separar la cabeza del hombre de su cuerpo como si el hombre fuera una muñeca de trapo. Bella volvió contra el árbol, buscando el Taser. Edward usó su bastón para defenderse de otra lanza, arrojando a un guerrero con cota de malla al suelo. En un movimiento violento, empujando su espada al hombre boca abajo, decapitándolo al instante, también. Bella se atraganto.

Él se giró para enfrentar a otro guerrero, esta vez dejando a un lado el palo. Bloqueó las espadas, gritando.

Pero ya había visto al tercer caballero guerrero directo hacia ella, como si simplemente la fuese atropellar. Su casco negro tenía unas siniestras hendiduras para los ojos. Seguro que estaba a punto de morir, Bella saltó hacia delante, debajo de la lanza que sujetaba, lanzando el Taser contra el hombro del caballo. El caballo se encabritó, relinchando, mientras el jinete balanceaba la lanza hacia ella. Bella le esquivó, había arruinado su objetivo. Y sintió su furia salvaje.

No había tiempo para correr. El caballo se encabritó de nuevo y Bella lo siguió. Estaba en el aire cuando le dio una descarga en el pecho. El hombre maldijo mientras el caballo caía de espaldas, aplastando a su jinete, y entonces el animal brincó y galopó.

El gigante de la cota de malla yacía quieto, su cuello en un ángulo grotesco, claramente roto.

Bella sabía que no estaba sola. Giró y sostuvo el Taser de modo amenazador, dos guerreros a caballo habían subido detrás de ella. Vacilaron, claramente inseguros de si atacarla o no. Más allá de ellos, Bella vio a Edward matando con ferocidad hombre tras hombre. A pesar de las circunstancias, definitivamente tenía el control de la situación.

—Muchacha —gruñó—, vuelve a mí.

Esa era una gran idea, pensó Bella, excepto que uno de los dos guerreros estaba entre ella y Edward. Él la estaba sonriendo ahora, con aire de suficiencia, anticipando claramente su muerte. Abandonó su lanza y tiro de una barra de acero con una bola con pinchos que colgaba de una cadena.

Bella estaba aterrorizada. Podría cortarle la cabeza fácilmente con ello. Esa bola, girando salvajemente, podría destrozar su cuerpo en pedazos. Tenía que atacar o moriría.

Bella se enfadó y dio un paso hacia delante. El demonio había matado a su prima y a su madre y si la mataban se llevaría con ella a tantos bastardos como pudiera. Conseguiría su caballo, también, o moriría intentándolo.

— ¡Maldita sea, muchacha! —estaba gritando Edward.

Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo una distancia aún mayor entre ellos, pero no se atrevía a desviar la mirada del guerrero. Estaba segura que sonreía, echando hacia atrás su montura fuera de su alcance.

—Cobarde —siseó Bella.

Él le dijo algo en gaélico, y Bella supo que era una pulla.

Su compinche había montado su caballo al lado, pensando claramente en ver su asesinato o ponerse detrás de ella, solo por si acaso. Bella sabía que no podía defenderse a sí misma contra los dos. Dejarle acercarse furtivamente por detrás no era una buena idea.

— ¡Que te jodan! —dijo Bella.

Corrió hacia el caballero con la bola y la cadena y golpeó al caballo en la cara.

Este relinchó, encabritándose, el jinete lo espoleó con crueldad para que bajara al suelo. Bella agarró su pierna, empujándolo. Estaba pegado a su silla. Bella había leído como las sillas de los caballeros había sido diseñada de forma que estuvieran tan seguros como si estuvieran atados. Ella se rindió. El caballo había bajado y el jinete balanceaba la bola brutalmente. Bella se agachó enteramente debajo del caballo, consciente de que podría ser pisoteada, y cuando salió por el otro lado, la bola estaba volando allí, hacia ella. Se tiró al suelo y la bola rasgo el cuarto trasero de su caballo. El caballo relinchó, encabritándose. Bella vislumbró su rodilla desnuda encima de las placas de su armadura. Se levantó y presionó el Taser allí. Él se puso rígido.

Bella no esperó. Lo pinchó de nuevo en el único lugar en el que podía, las rodillas. Cayó del caballo, estrellándose en el suelo a sus pies.

Pero antes de que pudiera sentir cualquier triunfo, se levantó de un salto cuando debería haber estado sin sentido, la bola y la cadena en su mano. Bella no se lo pensó dos veces. Le dio una patada tan fuerte como pudo en la cabeza, haciendo retroceder su cabeza y entonces metió a la fuerza el Taser en su cuello.

Esta vez, él cayó.

Y ella sintió a la bestia llegar. Bella giró para enfrentarse las patas blancas del caballo de guerra del otro guerrero que galopaba hacia ella. Bella se dejó caer y rodó mientras el caballo pasaba estruendosamente. Edward le gritó otra vez.

Y cuando se levantó, estaba golpeando a su atacante. Bella vio a Edward arrancarle el brazo del hombro. Su estómago protesto violentamente y entonces la cabeza del hombre salió volando por el aire. Su estómago se revolvió una vez más.

Cascos atronadores sonaron en la distancia.

Mas guerreros, pensó Bella desesperadamente.

— ¡Muchacha! —gruñó Edward, saltando a un corcel sin jinete. Galopó hacia ella y le ofreció su mano. Bella no vaciló. Más jinetes se estaban acercando y no tenía ningún deseo de quedarse a averiguar si eran amigos o enemigos. Le dio su mano y él tiro de ella hasta que estuvo detrás suyo, parando de repente la carrera. Sorprendida, Bella vio al resto de sus atacantes escapando al galope, mientras de una dirección diferente, un pequeño grupo de jinetes venían a medio galope hacia ellos.

Ella sintió que la tensión abandonaba el enorme cuerpo de Edward.

Estaba agarrada a su cintura, todavía sujetando el precioso Taser.

— ¿Amigos? —jadeó, empezando a temblar. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

— Aye. Jasper Whitlock, mi tío.

Bella se derrumbó contra su espalda, temblando incontrolablemente. Peor, las lágrimas vinieron. Estaba en tal estado de shock que no podía pensar. Pero nada se había sentido mejor que su capa de lana bajo su mejilla y nada podía ser más tranquilizador que su almizcleño olor masculino.

Él se deslizó del caballo, girando, la bajo, directamente a sus poderosos brazos.

—Eres valiente, muchacha. ¡Pero por los dioses, cuando de una orden, espero ser obedecido!

Sus ojos eran de plata, y ardían.

Ella no podía hablar. Ahora entendía las cicatrices en su cara. Solo sacudió la cabeza e inclinó la cara de nuevo contra su pecho, temblando como una hoja.

Pero su túnica estaba mojada y pegajosa contra su mejilla. Bella se alejó, repentinamente asustada de que estuviera herido y sangrando. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—No es mía —dijo suavemente, la misma suavidad llegó a sus ojos.

El alivio hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran. Él puso el brazo alrededor de ella, permitiéndole permanecer derecha contra su poderoso costado.

Y entonces vio los cuerpos, y las partes de los cuerpo, yaciendo dispersos a su alrededor. Realmente los vio. Y cada momento de aquella batalla horrible pasó por su mente. Bella se alejó, corriendo una corta distancia, dejándose caer al suelo y vomitó violentamente. _En nombre de Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando?_

Un hombre medieval, caballeros con espadas y hachas soldadas, un cielo nocturno como no había visto nunca antes.

Bella no podía respirar.

No había luz eléctrica en ninguna parte, ni postes telefónicos, ni coches, ningún sonido en absoluto excepto el de los árboles que susurran en la brisa y los resoplidos de los caballos, las campanas tintineando.

—Muchacha —la enorme mano de él estaba en su espalda—. Está superado. Tienes un arma allí y entiendo que puedes usarla. Jasper y sus hombres querrán vernos a salvo.

Bella cerró los ojos, queriendo vomitar de nuevo, pero no tenía nada en su cuerpo para arrojar. No estaban en su tienda. Recordó haber sido lanzada por una enorme fuerza a través de paredes, pasando estrellas, casi como ser lanzando desde un avión sin paracaídas. Hubo tanto dolor.

Lucho por aire, jadeando con fuerza ahora.

_Él era real. Había una docena de cuerpo en el claro para probarlo. Oh, Dios._

Su brazo la rodeó.

—Entiendo que nunca has estado en una batalla antes. Pasará. Necesitas respirar profundamente.

_Pasará._

Él había dicho esto antes. Lo había dicho de la misma forma, como si la tranquilizase, pero no la había tranquilizado. En cambio, hubo tanto deseo, y la siguiente cosa que supo, estaba de espaldas y estaba dentro de ella, imposiblemente duro, imposiblemente profundo y se estaba corriendo.

Bella estaba incrédula.

Algo terrible estaba pasando.

Él estaba hablando en francés ahora, sobre su hombro a su amigo. Bella lo dominaba, pero no escuchó lo que decía. No quería estar allí y no quería creer que habían tenido sexo. Se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo.

El golpe aterrizó en su mejilla y resonó. Él no se movió, pero sus ojos se ampliaron.

Bella se echó hacia atrás tan lejos de él como pudo. Golpeó una roca.

—No te acerques a mí —le advirtió—. ¡No quiero hacer nada, nada contigo!

Ella no había pedido nada de esto, ¡maldito fuese!

Su cara estaba inexpresiva, pero vio su pecho alzarse y caer más rápidamente ahora, signo de alguna agitación. Bien, déjale estar enfadado, pensó salvajemente. ¡Estaba enfadada!

—Muchacha, dime tu nombre.

—Vete al infierno —gritó—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Las ventanas de su nariz llamearon, su mandíbula se tensó. Un momento terrible pasó antes de que contestase, haciendo que Bella desease no haberlo maldecido.

—Alba, Escocia —se corrigió—. Morvern.

Trató de sonreír, pero fue frío. Estaba enfadado con ella.

—No lejos de mi casa.

La ironía la hizo reír estridentemente. ¡Habría estado en Masen el domingo, y ahora solo estaba a una pocas millas!

—Iremos al castillo de Carrick por la noche. Vamos, muchacha, estás cansada, lo entiendo —su tono era cauteloso ahora.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, temblando, aun cuando la noche era agradable una vez más. Sus dientes castañearon mientras hablaba:

—Estamos en tu tiempo.

No tenía duda.

Su cara permaneció inexpresiva.

—Aye.

Ella trago.

— ¿Qué tiempo es este?

Cuando no contesto al instante, gritó:

— ¿Qué año es este, maldita sea?

Él se puso rígido.

—1427.

Bella asintió.

—Ya veo.

Le dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma, consciente de que su cuerpo entero se estaba sacudiendo como con convulsiones. Siempre había querido creer en viajes en el tiempo. Había científicos que decían que era posible, y habían propuesto las teorías de física cuántica y agujeros negros para explicarlo. Bella nunca había tratado de entenderlo, ya que la ciencia no era un tema fácil para ella. Pero entendía lo básico; si uno viajaba más deprisa que la velocidad de la luz, podría ir al pasado.

Ninguna de las teorías o lo que ella había pensado o incluso lo que creía actualmente importaba. Sabía con cada fibra de su ser que Edward era un laird medieval de Masen. Ni Hollywood sería capaz alguna vez de replicar la batalla que había visto, y de la que había sido parte. Sus rodillas se debilitaron otra vez. Estaba enferma y exhausta. Quería estar tan lejos de este hombre como pudiera. Y también estaba asustada.

Él último lugar en el que deseaba estar era en la Escocia medieval. Quería estar en casa, en su apartamento seguro, con su sistema de seguridad último modelo. De hecho, justo ahora, habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en su cocina, bebiendo a sorbos una copa de vino y viendo la reposición de _Amo a Lucy_ o _Ese show de los 70__1__._ Lentamente se volvió y sus miradas se enfrentaron.

—Necesitamos irnos —dijo llanamente, sin compasión en los ojos—. El mal está allí, en la noche, muchacha. Necesitamos estar detrás de paredes sólidas.

Bella se puso en marcha. Desafortunadamente, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Se dijo a si misma que no pensase en su madre ahora, pero era imposible. Por otro lado, no quería ir a ninguna parte con él. Lo que quería era ir a casa.

—No te doy opción. Vienes conmigo.

Sus ojos eran duros ahora.

—Mándame a casa —dijo duramente.

—No puedo.

Se miraron con fijeza.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —dijo finalmente.

—No es seguro —dijo rotundamente.

Bella se empezó a reír histéricamente.

—Cómo, ¿la lucha de un grupo de guerreros medievales armados con espadas y hachas es _seguro_?

Su expresión se volvió tormentosa.

—He tratado de entender, muchacha —dijo con tono grave—. No tengo más paciencia. —Bella pensó en la forma en que la había mirado y usado sus poderosas piernas para extender las suyas, sin siquiera decir por favor. _Pum pam, gracias mi dama._ No importaba si estaba en el siglo XV, era una mujer moderna. Quería maldecirle otra vez. Se lo pensó mejor antes de atreverse.

Un hombre montado a caballo se adelantó.

—Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda. Jasper el Negro, de Whitlock, a vuestro servicio, señora.

Bella le miró y un escalofrío de sorpresa la recorrió. Jasper el Negro era en realidad rubio oscuro, con las facciones duras pero cerca de la perfección de un vikingo. Estaba en el principio de la treintena, y era tan alto como Edward, con hombros anchos y brazos abultados. Iba vestido como los caballeros que los habían atacado. Vestía una cota de malla que le llegaba hasta los altos muslos, con guanteletes, codales, grebas, rodilleras y un casco, la visera arriba. Llevaba una lanza de aspecto letal en un brazo, portaba dos espadas, una larga y una corta y sobre la cota de malla, vestía una capa. Era imposible no preguntarse, si, como Edward, iba desnudo bajo la túnica que seguramente llevaba debajo de la cota de malla.

Le sonrió lentamente, como si fuese consciente de su admiración y sus sospechas. Sus ojos brillaron cuando hablo.

— ¿Vuestro nombre, señora?

Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando. Ella le miró. Estaba furioso, lo que era bueno para ella, porque se lo tenía condenadamente merecido. No sabía que lo había hecho enfadar.

—Bella, Bella Swan —dijo.

Ella forzó a su mente obtusa a funcionar.

—Necesito volver a mi tiempo —dijo—. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

No pareció desconcertado por su pregunta.

—Con mucho gusto os llevaría a casa, pero ese deber no es mío.

—Me ha secuestrado —gritó Bella.

Pero enrojeció mientras hablaba, porque empezó a recordar unos cuantos hechos pertinentes, como ser golpeada en la cabeza por Angela y la intromisión de aquel guerrero Emmett, también.

Edward caminó hasta su lado, su expresión puramente negra.

—Ken, cuando quieras —dijo oscuramente.

Entonces miró fríamente a Jasper. Habló en francés. Bella no estaba sorprendida, mientras recordaba que la mayoría de los nobles en Inglaterra y en Escocia hablaban el idioma de la corte europea.

—Es mi Inocente. Esta bajo mi protección y permanecerá de esa forma hasta que decida lo contrario.

Bella fingió no entender.

—Entiendo —contestó Jasper suavemente en el mismo idioma—. Ha pasado por un trauma. Está muy enfadada. Si lo deseas, la escoltaré de vuelta a Whitlock. Estoy seguro que para entonces se habrá calmado.

Su sonrisa fue seca.

—Ya la he tomado, Jasper, y no la compartiré —dijo Edward.

Bella enrojeció, girándose para que ningún hombre pudiera adivinar que podía entenderlos. Estaba furiosa. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle al otro hombre lo que había hecho! Pero no había estado jactándose como un chico en un vestuario. ¿Estaban peleando por ella como dos perros por un hueso? Estaba pasmada, ¿pero que esperaba de dos machos medievales?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Bella.

—Edward desea protegeros, lady Bella. Es fuerte, poderoso y el jefe del clan Masen. Estáis en buenas manos.

Un chiste sarcástico se formó. Permaneció de espaldas. Estaba sorprendida, enfadada y asustada, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loca para pensar que podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo en la Escocia del siglo XV sin nadie cuidando de ella. Lentamente se enfrentó a Edward mientras Jasper se adelantaba y sus hombres formaban dos líneas detrás de él.

— ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

—No lo sé.

—Fenomenal —replicó, temblando.

Él hizo un gesto. Bella le precedió hasta donde un hombre estaba sujetando dos de los corceles tomados de los muertos. Hizo una pausa, tomando las riendas de un caballo gris.

— ¿Puedes montar a caballo?

—Crecí en una granja —dijo Bella lacónicamente. No había estado sobre un caballo hacía años y los caballos que había montado entonces eran caballos de arar, no caballos de guerra. Pero después de los acontecimientos de aquella tarde, subirse a aquel animal enorme y musculoso parecía pan comido.

¿Cómo había llegado su vida a esto? ¿Y qué iba a hacer? La desesperación la consumió. _¿Y si no podía volver?_

Una mano grande y callosa se posó en su hombro.

Bella lentamente se giró, una tensión familiar vibrando dentro de ella. Era poderoso, sexual y no quería ser consciente de él como hombre. Pero lo era, especialmente después del breve interludio que lamentablemente habían compartido.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho tal cosa?

Su mano la abandonó y se desabrochó la capa, envolviéndola hábilmente alrededor de ella. Su toque accidental le hizo difícil respirar. Le fijó el plaid cerrado justo debajo del hueco de su garganta, donde su pulso latía como loco, ocultando sus intenciones de ser indiferente a él y pretender que no le deseaba. Sus manos permanecieron allí y alzó su mirada hacia la de ella.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco ante la visión de tanto calor. Muy, muy vívidamente, recordó su anchura, su longitud, su fuerza y poder. El deseo la hizo sentir débil.

Sus manos cayeron y su sonrisa apareció, engreída y satisfecha. Él asintió hacia el caballo.

Bella montó, su capa escondiendo sus muslos de la vista.

¿Qué les pareció vale la pena que siga o la borro?

1 I Love Lucy or That '70s Show_._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando se sintió satisfecho de que pudiera controlar algo el caballo, Edward dejó a Bella con dos de los hombres de Jasper y montó hasta el lado de la columna donde podría estar a solas. El bosque era espeso y oscuro alrededor de ellos, pero podía oler el mar mientras se aproximaban al lago Linnhe. No hay olor en el mundo comparable al del bosque mezclado con el mar de las Highlands, pensó, excepto, por supuesto, el olor de ella.

Pero ahora no podía tocarla. No debía tocarla. Con ella, no tenía control.

Jasper se acercó.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Edward? —le preguntó suavemente, hablando en gaélico.

Edward vaciló, consciente de sus mejillas ardientes. Afortunadamente, los Maestros se respetaban el uno al otro y no se acechaban el uno al otro. Habló en su lengua materna, sombrío:

—Angela tiene el poder de saltar en el tiempo, Jasper. Aro se lo dio cuando no era más que un deamhan modesto.

Los ojos de Jasper se ensancharon; estaba claramente consternado.

Y debía estarlo, pensó Edward. El poderoso y demoníaco conde de Volterra era el jefe supremo del mal en Alba. Se decía, que hacía mucho, al principio, Aro había sido un Maestro, hasta que el demonio le había corrompido, robándole el alma. No había duda de que su línea venía de los Antiguos, ya que su poder era tan grande que ningún Maestro había sido capaz de vencerlo, no en mil años. Su búsqueda era el poder y el control, sus medios, destrucción, anarquía y muerte. Tenía un gran título, grandes tierras, ejércitos enormes tanto Deamhanain como de humanos y los enviaba fácilmente a las mandíbulas de la muerte. Y era tan encantador, tan apuesto, tan inteligente que era favorecido por la realeza, especialmente por la actual reina, Juana.

Muchos de los Deamhanain eran simples humanos poseídos, como los caballeros que los acababan de atacar, gigantes entre hombres, sus poderes realzados por la posesión demoníaca. Angela era humana, pero Aro la había hecho su amante, tomando su alma, y teniendo hijos con ella. Y ahora, le había dado uno de los poderes más codiciado, el poder de saltar a través del tiempo.

Jasper le miró.

—No creo que estés rumiando sobre un deamhan, incluso si fuese Angela, cuyo tiempo ha llegado.

—Aye, debe morir. Si puede saltar como un Maestro, tiene mucho más poder ahora.

El más poderoso Deamhanain debía ser cazado y vencido siempre. Era demasiado peligroso permitirles vivir.

—Pero puede tener la página. La seguí hasta la ciudad de Nueva York —dijo sobriamente—. La seguí hasta la librería de lady Bella. Fue primero allí. La tienda fue registrada. Lady Bella no sabía que había sido robado y que no.

—Si allí había una página del Cladich, debe ser devuelta a la Hermandad —dijo firmemente Jasper—. Aro tiene suficientes poderes ya, y no puede tener el poder de curar para su prole.

Edward no podía imaginar un mundo donde los Deamhanain pudieran curarse uno al otro. El primer Deamhanain, aquel que había sido seducido por el demonio y robado de la Hermandad, era lo suficientemente duro de derrotar sin tales poderes.

—Si Angela dejó a lady Bella viva, tenía un uso para ella —añadió Jasper—. Si Angela no tiene la página, debe pensar que tu dama la tiene.

Desafortunadamente, Edward tenía el mismo pensamiento. Su corazón se tambaleó con temor.

Como la esposa de John Frasier, un conde de las Lowlands traicionero y poderoso, Angela era incluso más peligrosa que su marido, ya que él era simplemente un noble ambicioso, mientras que ella estaba poseída y aliada con Aro. Era casi tan mala y tenía tanta sangre fría como su jefe. Su reputación era enorme. Adoraba torturar lentamente a sus víctimas, tanto mujeres como hombres, y después disfrutaba con sus muertes. Casi esperaba que tuviese la página. De otra manera, Angela debía creer que Bella sabía dónde estaba la página, y cazaría a Bella. Se puso enfermo, porque sabía lo que le haría a Bella si alguna vez la cogía.

—Creo que necesitas asegurarte de que Angela comprende que lady Bella es ignorante sobre nuestros asuntos.

—Es ignorante.

Pero no era tan ignorante como había sido, pensó Edward sombríamente. Había traído de vuelta a Bella para protegerla de Angela y Emmett. Ahora no estaba seguro que lo que había hecho fuese en el mejor beneficio de ella.

—No es seguro enviarla de vuelta, sola —dijo Jasper de repente—. No todavía.

Edward le miró.

— ¿Estas al acecho?

—No tengo que merodear en tu cabeza para entender tus miedos por ella.

Vaciló, preguntándose que había dejado Jasper sin decir. Esperaba que su lujuria no fuera evidente.

—Emmett estaba también allí.

Su sangre hirvió con ese pensamiento.

Las cejas leonadas de Jasper se alzaron.

—Así que también va detrás de la página.

—Va detrás de cualquier cosa que le de placer —exclamó Edward, lleno de furia—. ¡No sigue órdenes! El bastardo estuvo en su _cama._ Le sentí allí.

—Emmett es un granuja —dijo Jasper con calma—, pero no es malo. Seguramente la Hermandad le envió al futuro, como hicieron contigo. Y lady Bella es hermosa. Si la hubiera tenido primero, podrías odiarle, pero no puedes cambiar el pasado. No está permitido —le advirtió.

El Código no era simple. Había muchas reglas, algunas sujetas a debate, así como a interpretación, pero nunca volver en el tiempo para cambiar el pasado era una de las más importantes. Ningún Maestro tenía permitido cambiar la historia. Pero si Emmett la hubiera tocado, hubiera estado tentado a volver en el tiempo y hacer lo prohibido.

—No se acostó con ella. Le sentí en su cama. Pero si la hubiera tocado, aye, un solo toque, le mataría.

Jasper le miró.

—Eres muy posesivo, muchacho.

Edward miró hacia delante entre las orejas del semental.

—No empieces.

—No entiendes a la muchacha.

—Aye, no la entiendo. Pronto, cuando sea seguro, cuando crea que Angela no va detrás de ella, entonces podrá volver.

Y de esa forma estaría a salvo de él, pensó sombríamente. Trató de imaginarla en Masen, aunque no en su cama. Fue imposible.

Podía mandarla a Whitlock con su tío. Al instante, deshecho el pensamiento. Su tío era el hombre menos romántico que conocía, pero como todos los Maestros, podía poner en trance a una mujer para su deseo y siempre tenía una mujer hermosa en su cama.

Había sido la forma en que Jasper la había mirado, la forma en que se había acicalado antes de presentarse.

Y por los dioses, empezaba a ser consciente de unos celos ardientes, porque Bella le había dado a su tío un buen vistazo, a cambio. No, ella iba a ir a Masen, y trataría con su dilema con una voluntad de hierro cuando llegara el momento.

En cuanto a Emmett, mejor mantenía las distancias, también. Emmett era un guerrero granuja, haciendo lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba. El mundo sabía que era un hedonista. Ya tenía legiones de amantes. La belleza era su debilidad. ¿Ardía Emmett de lujuria por ella, también? Edward no confiaba en él. ¿Pensaba en darle placer a ella y quitarle la vida mientras lo hacía? Edward sintió la certeza de que Emmett había cometido crímenes por placer porque Emmett solo tenía media alma, y la otra mitad era oscura.

—Emmett te invitó a Awe una vez —dijo finalmente Jasper, como si sintiese sus pensamientos.

Edward se sacudió.

—Aye, hace tres años. —Emmett le había enviado una invitación por mensajero un poco después de la iniciación de Edward en la Hermandad. Rompió la misiva en pedazos.

Jasper ignoraba eso.

—Deberías ir hasta Awe y hablar con él. Haz una tregua, Edward.

Edward le miró, y dijo suavemente:

—Si voy a Awe, voy por una causa y por una causa solo. Voy a matar al bastardo.

La expresión de Jasper se volvió dura.

—Mejor cesar tal conversación. Un Maestro no puede matar a otro Maestro y lo sabes.

Edward sonrió fríamente.

— ¿De verdad? Esa es una regla que no me preocupa.

—Quiero ver paz entre tú y Emmett antes de morir —dijo Jasper bruscamente.

Edward se puso tenso.

— ¿Qué tipo de conversación es esta?

En verdad, no sabía cómo de mayor era su tío.

—No somos inmortales —dijo Jasper, su sonrisa de repente cansada—. He estado cazando al diablo por cientos de años, Edward. Mi hora llegará.

Edward estaba aterrorizado.

— ¿Tienes deseos de morir? Eres una gran Maestro. La Hermandad te necesita, Jasper. El Inocente te necesita.

_Te necesito_, añadió silenciosamente, pero su tío tenía que saberlo. Brogan había muerto cuando Edward tenía nueve años, y Jasper había sido más un padre que un tío desde entonces, así como un amigo leal.

Jasper le sonrió entonces.

—Eres tan joven, Edward. Envidio tu inocencia, y rezo porque nunca estés sin esperanza.

Edward se preocupó.

—Nunca hablas de esta forma. ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando? ¿Algo está mal?

—Después de doscientos años, tenemos constancia de que una de las páginas del Cladich está cerca. El Deamhanain lo quiere, y una vez más debemos guardar tal poder para nosotros y Alba. Recuerdo la primera vez que el libro fue robado, y la caza para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta al santuario. Recuerdo cuando el Cladich fue robado por segunda vez y no lo hemos visto desde entonces. Recuerdo cuando Aro robó el Duaisean. El ciclo de la vida nunca cambia, como el sol sale y se pone, día tras día, año tras año. Es el ciclo de lo bueno y lo malo, y nunca acabará. Nada cambia, es todo lo mismo. Si un Maestro finalmente vence a Aro, habrá otro, el más grande deamhan, que tome su lugar.

Edward estaba muy alarmado.

—Un día, Aro será vencido. Nadie tomará su lugar.

— ¡Permanece lejos de Aro! He tratado de matarlo cientos de veces. Tú también lo intentaste una vez, y mira lo que conseguiste.

Edward se tensó. Le había tenido en Urquhart, donde había estado cerca de perder su alma.

Y entonces Jasper sonrió, revelando dos hoyuelos. Era la sonrisa por la Edward había visto a mujeres pelear entre ellas por recibirla.

—No escuches las incoherencias de un viejo Maestro como yo. Protege a la mujer. Es tu Inocente ahora. Estaréis a salvo en Whitlock por la noche. Mañana contendré a los hombres de Aro si atacan otra vez cuando vayas a Masen. Carlisle querrá un informe —añadió.

—Y tendrá uno —respondió Edward, aliviado de que el humor raro y sombrío de Jasper hubiera vuelto—. Iré a Iona inmediatamente.

Jasper se puso severo.

—Edward, Angela obedece a Aro. Si dejó a lady Bella viva, hay otra posibilidad. No te preocupes por eso.

Edward se tensó.

—Quizás el señor oscuro desee a lady Bella viva.

Edward giró en su montura.

— ¡No empieces a pensar que Aro tiene alguna idea de que la muchacha existe!

—Si Angela tiene la página, ¿porque la dejaría viva?

Incluso en una cabalgata con hombres armados, Bella estaba asustada. No le gustaba el bosque oscuro que estaban atravesando. No necesitaba imaginación para saber que todo tipo de peligros acechaba en esas profundidades impenetrables. Y no estaba pensando en lobos y leones de montaña. ¿Y si había una emboscada? ¿Y si los hombres de los que habían escapado regresaban para terminar con ellos? Habían querido matar a Edward y habían querido matarla ella. ¡Y pensar que había estado asustada del crimen en la ciudad!

Apenas podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Había regresado en el tiempo, lo que era suficientemente sorprendente, y allí había estado en una batalla enorme. Esperaba nunca presenciar o participar en semejante batalla de nuevo. Sin embargo, si permanecía en el siglo XV por mucho tiempo, las probabilidades eran que se encontrase a si misma en graves apuros otra vez. Su materia era la historia medieval europea, no la historia de las Highlands, pero estaba ciertamente interesada en esta. Estaba llena de intriga, conspiración, derramamiento de sangre, asesinato y guerra. La lectura sobre ella, en clase, le había encantado. La vida en ella era un asunto diferente.

Bella sabía que tenía que dejar el miedo a un lado y encontrar la calma para ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero su compostura estaba hecha pedazos. Dos escoceses grandes y silenciosos, al parecer asignados para escoltarla, cabalgaban a cada lado. Bella se concentró en respirar profundamente tratando de tener pensamientos felices. Pensó en Acción de Gracias en la granja y entonces se dio por vencida. Empezó a reír, sintiéndose histérica, imágenes de la sangrienta batalla y cabezas cortadas con imágenes de la cara devastada por la lujuria de Edward en su mente. No estaba tranquila, no podía pensar que alguna vez estaría en calma de nuevo.

Recordó su loco comportamiento durante la batalla, cuando, en vez de esconderse como Edward le había ordenado que hiciera, trató de luchar. Nunca iba a entender que la había motivado. Bella Swan no era valiente. Estaba asustada de su propia sombra y de todo el mundo, que era por lo que había creado una pequeña fortaleza en su tienda. Excepto que la fortaleza había sido violada esa noche. Y ella no era un Schwarzenegger femenino unida a un Taser, incluso si había actuado como uno. ¡No quería ser una versión de Edward!

_¿Y si no podía volver?_

Su tensión aumentó. Ese era su gran temor. El corazón de Bella se sacudió. Si empezaba a pensar en estar atrapada en el pasado para siempre, no sería capaz de pensar, y su mente era su única defensa. Incluso en este mundo violento y machista, la sabiduría seguramente debía prevalecer, incluso si venía de una mujer.

Sus ojos se habían dilatado acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. La noche estaba alumbrada por tantas estrellas asombrosas y una media luna brillante, que realmente no se hacía tan duro ver. Por un momento, mientras exploraba los alrededores, se permitió una aceptación de mala gana de la belleza del cielo nocturno. Solo en el siglo XV uno podía tener tan magnífica vista.

Unos pocos guerreros también sujetaban antorchas, que ayudaban a iluminar la noche. Su mirada se movió por un par de hombres altísimos que conducían a los jinetes, entonces se posó en Edward. Él y Jasper el Negro estaban en silencio ahora, pero habían estado conversando por algún tiempo, claramente sobre asuntos graves. Bella hizo una mueca. Sabía que habían estado discutiendo sobre ella.

Miró la espalda de Edward. Parecía ser un guerrero superior. De hecho, si pensaba en ello, su destreza había sido extraordinaria. Estaba probablemente tan a salvo como una mujer en este tiempo y lugar podía estar, considerando que parecía sentirse obligado a defenderla. Pero por Dios, se sentiría mucho mejor una vez que estuvieran en Whitlock detrás de paredes sólidas.

¿Y entonces qué?

Tenía cien preguntas y necesitaba ciento y una respuestas. Tenía que saber que podría volver y cuando sería. Tenía que saber porque habían sido atacados. ¿Había sido un simple caso de dos clanes feudales? No creía eso. Y no le gustó la referencia de Edward al demonio.

Aquellos guerreros habían sido extraños y diferentes.

Bella se estremeció. No quería pensar más, pero no podía parar.

Algunas veces, mientras bajaba por las calles de la ciudad, más frecuentemente por la noche que durante el día, Bella pasaba al lado de alguien y se sintió sentía completamente helada. La primera vez que había pasado, había estado tan sorprendida que se había girado y mirado al transeúnte. Había examinado sus ojos vacíos.

De algún modo había sido aterrador, horrible. Había tenido quince años entonces, pero había sido antes de la asombrosa revelación de tía Bet sobre la muerte de su madre. Nunca había vuelto a mirar a otra persona así otra vez. En cambio, había agachado la cabeza, evitando todo contacto visual y continuo.

Fingió que era una cosa que se hacía en Nueva York. Todo el mundo sabía que los neoyorquinos eran fríos y extraños, no eran amigables y no hacían contacto visual. Así era como uno controlaba en la gran ciudad entre millones de personas.

La noche que su madre había sido asesinada, hacía mucho frío en la casa aunque había sido una tarde del veranillo de San Martín. Era uno de los hechos que recordaba con claridad vivida y táctil.

Bella se puso rígida y su montura danzó en protesta. Uno de los highlander se estiró para alcanzar sus riendas y Edward se giró para ver que estaba pasando. Bella no quería pensar en el pasado. Tratar con el presente era suficientemente malo.

Pero Bella respiro profundamente, el caballo resoplaba ahora. _Maldita sea._ Un terrible frío había enfriado el claro justo antes de que los guerreros lo hubieran invadido, el mismo tipo de frío que había llenado el apartamento.

Bella había pasado su vida entera evitando pensar demasiado en el lado oscuro de la ciudad. Había trabajado mucho para hacer un pequeño mundo seguro y exitoso para sí misma. Cuando cosas malas les pasaron a sus amigos, vecinos y colegas, empezó a apoyar a candidatos políticos exigentes. El crimen estaba fuera de control y la sociedad se descomponía, por eso trabajó más duro. El trabajo era un refugio. Deseaba estar trabajando ahora.

Pero ese mundo parecía como si se hubiera esfumado. Y maldita sea, la vida parecía igual de oscura y caótica en la Escocia medieval. No sabía que pensar, y desde luego no sabía qué hacer.

_Eres mi Inocente, ahora_

Ella tembló. ¿Qué significaba eso?

El tono de Edward había estado lleno de posesión en su apartamento cuando por primera vez hizo aquella declaración, y había sido igual de posesivo cuando le había dicho a Jasper que no compartía. Sintió sus mejillas calientes. De forma significativa le había dicho a Jasper que la había "tomado". Ese era el punto. Había tomado y usado su cuerpo, justo así, en un instante asombroso, cuando había estado recuperándose de la tortura del viaje en el tiempo. No hubo palabras calientes, promesas, declaraciones de afecto. El amor no estaba envuelto. Era puro sexo, carnal y crudo.

Nunca iba a creer que había dado la bienvenida a sus atenciones de la forma en que lo hizo. Aun no podía creer que realmente desease desesperadamente su invasión. Viajar atrás en el tiempo debía haber alterado sus sentidos o sensibilidades, o ambos. Tal vez había cambiado su psicología, también. Siempre había sido difícil de complacer y encontrar la liberación normalmente había sido una tarea, pero había sido sorprendentemente fácil con Edward.

Estaba pasada de moda y orgullosa de ello. No iba a negar que era atractivo, pero ¿y qué? Conocía hombres atractivos en Nueva York todo el tiempo, e incluso si no eran tan masculinos como Edward, había algunos jugadores verdaderamente poderosos allí fuera. El poder siempre la había atraído más que los tontos con buen aspecto, pero había descartado a los hombres que habían tratado de perseguirla brevemente. Muchos de los hombres que conoció eran altamente disfuncionales. Había sido célibe tres años porque insistía en el afecto, si no amor, antes de intimar. Los jugadores poderosos no estaban por el afecto o el amor, estaban por las conquistas.

Sonaba terriblemente familiar.

Bella no quiso seguir pensando en ese acto de penetración y clímax breves y combustibles. Si lo hiciera, su boca seca se volvería más seca y su corazón acelerado correría incluso más salvaje. Sin embargo, mejor pensaba en ello y se preparaba a sí misma para sus avances. Todavía la deseaba. Era más que obvio. Lo sintió cada vez que la miró. Su sexualidad y deseo emanaban de él en olas calientes y tangibles. Y era posesivo. Había estado advirtiendo a Jasper. Ella no iba a comprometer su moral o sus normas, o sus sueños, solo porque estuviese perdida en la época medieval con el tío más bueno de todos los tiempos. Nunca tenía sexo casual o sin significado. Nunca. Había tenido dos relaciones. Había estado enamorada de un estudiante de segundo año en Barnard, pero su otro asunto había sido más tibio. Había deseado estar enamorada, pero había sido difícil fingir, y al final se había rendido.

Y tal vez es era la mitad del problema. Él había notado que había estado privando a su cuerpo sexualmente. Crudo y grosero como era, lo había comentado abiertamente. ¿Qué había dicho? La había llamado "hambrienta". Aparentemente, había dado justo en el clavo.

La próxima vez que hablasen, tenía que poner algunos límites y poner algunas reglas. Estaba muy sola y este era el mundo de él. Si era el jefe de su clan, estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, cuando quería, todo el tiempo. Bella sabía lo suficiente sobre la estructura y la cultura de los clanes de las Highlands para saber que el laird era Dios y el rey, juez y jurado, policía y líder militar. Su espada era ley y ese era el final.

Su corazón se alzó en un latido alarmado. No tenía que ser racional para recordar haberlo golpeado y maldecido. No se reconocía, pero ella no conocía esto. Podría haberlo merecido, pero no importaba. No le conocía, no importaba que quisiera protegerla. Era el señor aquí, absolutamente, y tenía que aplacarlo si podía. A parte de eso, o tal vez por todo eso, estaba hundida en la mierda.

De repente, Edward apareció a su lado. Bella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que su aparición fue tan asombrosa como la de un fantasma. Ella se estremeció, su caballo hizo cabriolas. Pero él sonrió, estirándose a por sus riendas, enderezando al caballo.

—No quería asustarte. ¿Estás bien, muchacha?

Bella trató de ignorar su poderosa presencia, su masculinidad y lo que podría pasar más tarde si no encontraba la forma de mantenerlo a raya.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Esa era una descripción insuficiente de su vida, pensó.

—Aye.

Él gesticuló hacia delante.

—Whitlock.

Bella siguió su mirada y sus ojos se ampliaron. El claro castillo estaba ubicado sobre unos pálidos acantilados. Su corazón martilleo salvajemente, pero no de miedo.

La última vez que había estado en Escocia, casi había tomado el giro en la señal que señalaba el castillo de Whitlock. Su guía decía que el paisaje era impresionante, y que un viaje por los terrenos y el castillo no debía ser omitido. Pero al final había seguido en un intento por llegar a Iona antes de la caída de la noche.

Tal vez ser empujada atrás en el pasado no estaba del todo mal, pensó Bella, la excitación barriendo sobre ella mientras miraba los impresionantes muros de piedra pálidos, las torres y la guardia. Si Edward mantenía su distancia y ella evitaba más batallas, si mantenía su cabeza derecha y su valentía, esta podría ser una experiencia educativa que sucedía una vez en la vida. Podría incluso escribir sobre ello, aunque nadie la creería. Estaba a punto de entrar en una fortaleza del siglo XV. Estaba a punto de ver cosas que ningún historiador había relatado alguna vez. Y aunque seguía con miedo, quería entrar dentro del castillo.

Si pudiera volver a casa de una pieza, más pronto que tarde, podría ser capaz de manejar este asombroso giro del destino. Se giró a mirarlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará llegar allí?

—Menos de una hora —dijo—, y discutiremos tus asuntos cuando lleguemos.

Cabalgaron por la empinada colina a doble fila, pero tuvieron que ir uno cada vez a través de la estrecha entrada de la barbacana amurallada. Whitlock estaba ubicado en la cima de una colina, teniendo vistas a acantilados escarpados por todos sus lados, y el sitio había sido escogido claramente porque la colina estaba separada del camino por un barranco empinado e infranqueable. Sin el puente levadizo, escaleras o máquinas de asedio, nadie entraba o salía.

Bella tembló mientras cabalgaba a través del puente levadizo, Edward todavía a su lado. Un patio exterior lleno cabañas y ganado estaban detrás de ellos, y miró al puente levadizo. Cientos de pies por debajo, estaba lleno de rocas escarpadas y afiladas. Los atacantes que fueran frustrados en el puente o tratando de escalar las paredes en cortina caerían hacia la muerte en el suelo de abajo.

Como si leyese su mente, Edward dijo:

—Nadie ha asediado Whitlock.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa débil. Un castillo construido únicamente para resistir un asalto y un ataque era, de alguna manera, tan desconcertante como la batalla a la que acababan de sobrevivir. El sol sobrepasaba las torres y los terraplenes, y el cielo era gris pálido, teñido con dedos de carmesí y rosa. La vista habría sido impresionante, justo como su folleto había prometido, si no supiera que todas y cada una de las rocas había sido puesta en aquel barranco por manos humanas, para infligir el dolor y la muerte.

Ahora cabalgaban en fila de a uno a través del pasillo oscuro y estrecho de la caseta del guarda y sus cuatro torres. Bella miró hacia arriba. Había troneras sobre ella desde los que los atacantes serían empapados con aceite caliente y flechas si llegaban tan lejos. Miró hacia abajo. Su caballo estaba cruzando una plancha de madera sobre el suelo de piedra. Sabía que era una trampilla.

Bella miró sobriamente a Edward.

— ¿Qué hay debajo de nosotros?

Independientemente de lo que hubiera allí, sabía que alguien desafortunado que cabalgase o caminase cuando estuviera abierta no sobreviviría.

—No sé —dijo—. Tal vez estacas afiladas o camas de cuchillos. —Su mirada estaba interesada—. Entiendes la forma de nuestra guerra.

Bella tenía la boca seca.

—Lo he estudiado un poco.

Cabalgaron por delante de un par de puertas abiertas, gruesas y tachonadas y un patio interior.

Ella respiró. Aunque era temprano, los hombres y mujeres se apresuraban en el patio, dedicados claramente a sus tareas de la mañana. El humo se elevaba de dos edificios que estaban justo delante, construidos contra la pared norte. Olió el pan recién hecho y vio a varias sirvientas que iban de un lado a otro desde donde estaba segura que era el pequeño edificio que contenía las cocinas.

A su lado estaba el gran salón impresionante de cuatro pisos. Jasper el Negro estaba desmontando allí, un chico pequeño se había materializado para coger su caballo. Acarició la cabeza del muchacho y se dirigió hacia la escalera de madera, que desaparecía más allá de una pesada puerta de madera.

Miró alrededor otra vez, tratando de absorberlo todo. Un hombre con hábito sacerdotal estaba en frente de lo tenía que ser la capilla, una casa de dos pisos construido contra el muro este. El resto de los hombres de Jasper el Negro estaban desmontando en el edificio que asumió que era su sala, la que estaba encima de los establos. Las mujeres y los niños habían aparecido para saludarlos, las mujeres vestían largas camisas, los niños cortas. Algunos de las mujeres de los soldados llevaban capas. La risa y la conversación corrían desenfrenados, así como los abrazos y los besos.

Bella respiró profundamente, abrumada por las vistas y los sonidos, el bullicio y el ajetreo, y la emoción, de aquella gente del siglo XV. Hasta ahora, todo era como se había imaginado, pero no se estaba imaginando nada ahora. Estaba en el castillo de Whitlock, y era 1427. Los escalofríos la recorrieron. Esta era realmente una oportunidad asombrosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba fijamente.

Sin pensar, le sonrió.

El empezó y lentamente se la devolvió.

—Estás contenta.

Ella inhaló, porque estaba muy emocionada.

—Estoy en una fortaleza del siglo XV. Soy muy aficionada a la historia. —No iba a explicarle su grado—. He leído sobre cómo era la vida en este tiempo, pero lo estoy viendo por mí misma de primera mano.

Él fue irónico.

—No es nada especial.

Se deslizó del caballo, sujetando las riendas, esperando al chico para extender las manos hacia ella.

Bella volvió a sus sentidos. Estaba tomando lo mejor de una mala situación, pero coger su mano no era una buena idea. Fingió no notarla y se deslizó del caballo.

Edward se lo agradeció al chico, tocó su espalda y le indicó que le precedería en subir las escaleras. Bella no entendió. Estaba segura de que los hombres en este tiempo no les permitían a las mujeres ir primero, no importaba que aquella caballerosidad fuera una enorme parte de la cultura medieval.

Él gesticuló impacientemente. Ella hizo un asentimiento de mala gana y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Traspasó una enorme puerta de paneles de madera, entró en una gran sala y parpadeó, sorprendida.

Había estado esperando el escaso mobiliario del periodo. Había estado equivocada. Las paredes y los suelos eran de madera, por supuesto, y vigas de madera soportaban el alto techo. Pero había varias alfombras finas en el suelo, obviamente de Francia, Italia o Bélgica, en vez de juncos. Aunque había una mesa de caballete ordinaria con dos bancos delante del enorme hogar en el rugía un fuego, también había varias distribuciones de sillas tapizadas, cada una fina e intrincadamente tallada por los mejores artesanos medievales. Una magnífica colección de espadas estaba expuesta sobre el hogar. Varios troncos bellamente tallados servían como mesas. Óleos sobre las paredes, los retratos sumamente estilizados como era la pauta del periodo, y un tapiz asombroso en una pared. Bella había esperado unas condiciones más primitivas. Había esperado perros, ratones, bichos y juncos en los suelos. La casa del Jasper el Negro estaba muy bien amueblada para el siglo XV de las Highlands y tan habitable como una casa de campo moderna. De todas formas, algo faltaba, un toque personal. Bella apostaría que no estaba casado.

Jasper se había quitado la armadura y estaba sentado en la silla más grande del cuarto, la tapizada en terciopelo borgoña. Una mujer joven le tendía una jarra de lo que Bella asumió que era ale. Ahora se dio cuenta de que otra mujer joven había cogido su capa y su cota y se los estaba llevando. Ambas mujeres parecían no tener más de veinte años, si acaso, y eran rubias y guapas. Cuando Bella llegó a la conclusión de que no era la única mujer joven y atractiva en las Highlands, una tercera mujer apareció. Le ofreció a Edward una jarra, sonriendo y ruborizándose mientras lo hacía.

—_Tapadh leat__1_—dijo sonriéndole.

Era muy bella, con el pelo rubio rojizo, la mitad del tamaño de Bella y sin acercarse a los veintiuno. A Bella siempre le había gustado ser alto, pero de repente, se sintió desgarbada y más como una gigante que como una mujer.

—_¿De tha sibh ag larraidh?__2_—murmuró la rubia.

El corazón de Bella se sacudió con temor. ¿Era esta mujer su amor? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba ella?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, contestando suavemente. Su sonrisa era terriblemente seductora.

El color de la chica se incrementó. Miró a Bella y se apresuró por el salón.

Bella comprendió que se abrazaba a sí misma. Si él quería acostarse con alguien tan joven, no era asunto suyo. Y por supuesto querría. Era un macho, obsesionado con el sexo. Era un señor medieval. Pensaba que era su derecho y la rubia tonta pensaba que era un honor saltar a su cama.

Bella estaba celosa. Y eso era incluso peor.

Él cogió su brazo pero habló con Jasper.

—Le enseñaré a Bella su habitación.

Jasper había estirado sus largas piernas calzadas con botas y parecía completamente indiferente. Les envió una sonrisa perezosa y conocedora.

Bella enrojeció. Si pensaba que era la amante de Edward, estaba equivocado. Bella cuidadosamente se encogió lejos del agarre de Edward. Le siguió por una estrecha escalera tratando de mantener la distancia mientras también trataba de no mirar la parte de atrás de sus piernas desnudas.

Él abrió una puerta de madera y permaneció a un lado.

—Puedes dormir aquí. Mañana iremos a Masen.

Bella se preguntó sombríamente si esto le permitiría un retozo más relajado en el heno con la rubia rojiza. Caminó pasándolo a la habitación.

La estancia era muy pequeña, pero había un hogar de buen tamaño en una de las paredes y la cama tenía cuatro postes tallados y una colcha de piel. Había una sola ventana, una hendidura sin cristal, los postigos abiertos. Como no se había encendido fuego, hacía frío en la habitación.

Sabía que nunca dormiría. Su mente correría en círculos.

La rubia rojiza apareció, mandándole una sonrisa a Edward antes de arrodillarse para encender el fuego.

Bella se enfadó.

—Consíguete una habitación.

Le sonrió suavemente a él, desdiciendo su tono cáustico.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Estás celosa de la criada?

Bella no podía creer que hubiera sido tan transparente.

—Apenas. Oh, a propósito, gracias por el préstamo.

Hurgó en el broche para devolverle su plaid. No lo quería. Apestaba a su masculinidad.

Él extendió la mano y le agarró la mano, deteniéndola.

Bella se puso rígida, segura de que se disponía a propasarse. Aquella seguridad se incrementó cuando la rubia les miró y silenciosamente abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bella sabía que debería apartarse. En cambio, el sexo del hombre y el calor la atraían, animándola a acercarse.

—Hace frío y no tienes ropas.

Liberó su mano, moviéndose hasta la única mesa de la habitación. Solo había una silla toscamente tallada allí, con una jarra, un frasco y dos vasos. Vertió el líquido del frasco en la jarra y se lo acercó a ella. Bella olió el vino rojo e inmediatamente se desvió su atención. Estaba, comprendió, sedienta y hambrienta.

—Es un clarete fino, de Francia —dijo suavemente.

Bella vio el brillo en su mirada, y sintió aumentar su propio pulso. Tomó un trago, preguntándose si esperaba que se soltase, y luego lo otro.

—Es bueno. Gracias.

Él sonrió, claramente no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar la habitación.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa si me acuesto con la muchacha?

Su tono era casual pero Bella casi salto de su piel.

— ¡No lo hago!

—No quiero a la muchacha, muchacha —murmuró.

Su significado estaba bastante claro. Tenía la habilidad de hablar en tal tono sugestivo que todo lo que podía pensar era en sexo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre ella.

Él se giró lejos, asombrándola. Le vio verter vino en otro vaso, su mano estaba muy estable. Cuando se enfrentó a ella, apoyó una cadera contra la mesa.

—Tenemos asuntos que discutir —dijo sin rodeos, claramente consciente de su desconcierto.

Bella inhaló. Ese era un territorio más seguro, efectivamente. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar una sola cuestión, su expresión se endureció.

—No se las formas de vuestro mundo, Bella, pero en mi mundo, nadie, hombre o mujer, niño, bestia salvaje o perro, _nadie_, me desobedece.

Ella se cuadró ahora.

—Lo siento

—No lo sientes. ¡Tramas tus propias causas! —exclamó.

Había sido cogida.

— ¡Algunas veces, siento que puedes leer mi mente! —dijo furiosa.

—Puedo sentir tus fuertes pensamientos como si los dijeses en alto —le soltó, enderezándose.

Dejó el vaso con fuerza, con fuerza suficiente que la mesa saltó.

—En la batalla, te protegeré. Pero eso significa que te escondes si digo que te escondas y corras si te digo que corras; y no pienses, nunca.

Sus ojos relampaguearon.

Bella sabía que no debería permitirse discutir con él. Luchó contra su temperamento y perdió.

—Mi señor —dijo, queriendo hablar con recato y fallando. En cambio, su tono fue innegablemente sarcástico—. ¡En mi mundo, las mujeres son líderes, guerreros, reinas sin reyes!

— ¿Ahora discutes? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella enrojeció. ¡Apacígualo!, pensó frenéticamente.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué no me oculté. Soy una completa cobarde. Y no intentaba desobedecerte. Solo pasó.

Su expresión se alivió ligeramente.

—No eres una cobarde, muchacha. Eres fuerte y valiente.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre la capa como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

—Nunca he visto un cuerpo así en toda mi vida.

La miró fijamente, sus ojos grises brillando fieramente con intención.

Este era el momento para poner algunas normas, pensó Bella, si podía. Su cuerpo rugía igual que en el bosque, respiró larga y profundamente.

—En mi mundo —dijo cuidadosamente—, un hombre no toca a una mujer sin su permiso.

Su expresión no cambió.

— ¡No finjas que no entiendes! —gritó desesperadamente.

Su tono fue peligroso.

—Oh, entiendo, muchacha. Entiendo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Tomé lo que me ofreciste y te di lo que deseabas —dijo muy suavemente.

Jadeó, ultrajada. Pero también recordó haberle desearle desesperadamente y tener el maldito mejor orgasmo de su vida. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

— ¡No soy una... una... ligera de cascos! Nunca... nunca... he saltado a la cama con un extraño! ¿Me has hipnotizado?

—No te entiendo.

Sus pestañas bajaron, abanicaron sus altos y bellos pómulos.

Ella tragó, su boca insoportablemente seca, mientras un dolor bramaba entre sus muslos. ¿Por qué no podía controlar su atracción? Esto no ayudaba a resolver los problemas, ¡los complicaba!

—No me lanzo sobre hombres desconocidos. Necesitas mantener la distancia.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella de forma sugestiva.

—Creo —dijo suavemente—, que no te lanzas sobre ningún hombre, excepto sobre mí.

Tenía razón. Estaba boquiabierta.

Parecía satisfecho.

— ¿Me hipnotizaste en el bosque? —Gritó con voz ronca—. ¡Porque la única explicación para mi comportamiento es que me haya vuelto loca, o estuviese alterada por lo que había pasado!

—Explica la palabra _hipnotizar _—dijo.

Trató de hablar más calmadamente.

— ¡Quiere decir subyugar, poner en trance, encantar! ¡Cuando me miras algunas veces, es muy difícil pensar!

—Ese es un pequeño regalo —dijo con aire de suficiencia—. Uno muy útil.

— ¿De quién, de Merlín el mago?

—Estás tan angustiada y enfadada, muchacha, ¿y por qué? Lo deseabas y fuiste satisfecha. Eso no es importante ahora. ¿O estás volviéndote loca porque he decidido no ofrecerte tal tentación de nuevo?

Le llevó un momento largo descifrar sus palabras.

— ¿Qué_?_

—Te deseo, Bella. No lo dudes. Pero he jurado protegerte.

—Estas diciéndome que no vas a... —se detuvo. Había estado a punto de decir hacer el amor, pero si lo hacía, se reiría de ella, estaba segura.

Sus pestañas bajaron de nuevo.

— ¿Follar?

Ella tomó aire. Si un hombre actual hubiese hablado de esa forma, probablemente sería ofensivo. Viniendo de Edward, solo conjuró imágenes gráficas y ardientes de él conduciendo su extraordinaria longitud dentro ella repetidamente, con sorprendente poder y asombroso efecto. Si hacia eso ahora, justo ahora, estallaría.

Ella tragó. Había estado segura que iba a tener que resistírsele. Ahora estaba diciéndole que no estaba interesado, excepto que lo estaba, porque incluso ahora le sentía vibrando en la habitación. Su lujuria era tan tangible como el vino que podía oler en la jarra. ¿Era lo suficientemente inteligente para estar manipulándola? Estaba confusa, y maldita fuese, incluso estaba consternada.

— ¿Qué te haría decidir ser un caballero? —logró decir.

Él levantó la vista con una breve sonrisa de burla a sí mismo.

—No soy gentil, muchacha, y ambos lo sabemos.

Su voz se desvaneció. Sus ojos grises se volvieron negros.

—No deseo verte yacer muerta bajo mí.

Bella habría huido si tuviera algún lugar al que ir.

—No entiendo.

Pero el miedo que se había desvanecido durante su conversación volvió.

Su mirada lentamente se movió sobre ella, deliberadamente, y entonces se levantó hasta su cara.

—Te deseo mucho, pero no confío en mí mismo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —jadeó.

Él fue brusco.

—Maté a una criada. No lo haré de nuevo.

— ¿Mataste a una mujer? —gritó Bella, apoyándose en la cama.

La palabra _demonio_ pasó por su mente.

—Estás aterrorizada —dijo suavemente.

¡No! Su corazón chilló. Edward no era un demonio. Apostaría su vida en ello. No acababa de decir lo que ella pensaba que había hecho.

—Dices que querías protegerme —dijo susurrando.

—Aye.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando.

— ¡Por favor, no me digas...!

Su cara estaba rígida.

—Murió en mis brazos, Bella. Murió tomando su placer de mí.

Uffff que revelación!

Que les pareció? Se merece un review?

1 Gracias. En gaélico en el original.

2 ¿Qué quiere usted? En gaélico en el original.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bella realmente necesitaba sentarse. La mirada de Edward era dura, incluso enfadada, y completamente firme. Pero no era un demonio, no había nada demoníaco en él. No podía haber cometido un crimen de placer.

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo de alguna forma, viéndole no como si estuviera de pie allí, sino con una mujer bajo él, en la agonía de la pasión.

— ¡Te lo dije! —dijo ásperamente.

Bella finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—La gente realmente muere durante el sexo, quiero decir, el sexo normal. Incluso si no es un crimen por placer, algunas veces el corazón de un hombre se para. O de una mujer. Es por la excitación. Si el corazón de la mujer estaba débil, si ha estado enferma, si es mayor, débil...

Él la corto.

—No era mayor. Era una mujer joven como tú. Su corazón era fuerte.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No quería que Edward fuera un loco demoníaco, pero las semejanzas eran evidentes. _Extraños seduciendo al joven y al Inocente._ Edward era un extraño y sabía hipnotizar.

¿Había sido hipnotizada en el bosque?

— ¿Cómo de bien la conocías? —preguntó cuidadosamente, el miedo desenroscándose en su interior.

—No conocía a la muchacha.

Su mirada gris brilló.

—Erais extraños.

—Aye

No podía respirar.

Un desafío parecía estar en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera encontrarlo. El sudor corrió por su cuerpo a chorros y no podía por menos que estar asustada y enferma. Pero en algún lugar profundamente dentro de ella, se negaba a creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿La mataste por _diversión?_

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—No me divierto con la muerte, Bella. No me dio poder. Necesitaba a la criada, muchísimo. No deseaba hacerle daño o verla muerta —dijo con gran cuidado.

En aquel instante, vio el dolor ardiendo en sus ojos. _Estaba consumido por la culpa._ Se sintió aliviada, y creció la compasión.

—Edward, probablemente fuese el corazón.

Él se giró y levanto su jarra de vino, vaciándola.

—No paré cuando era el momento de parar. No podía pensar. —Giró sus ojos de plata caliente hacia ella—. Como en el bosque. Por un momento, no pude pensar en nada, excepto en el placer que estaba obteniendo de ti.

Ella tembló, volviendo bruscamente al recuerdo vivido del asombroso orgasmo. Había parado de pensar en el bosque, también. Había sido imposible ser racional mientras se convulsionaba con tal deseo. Pero ahora, estaba insegura. Como él, claramente atormentado por la culpa. Pero hablaba como si hubiera matado a la mujer de forma brutal. Y sonaba como una violación.

Su mirada fue directa.

—No la violé, ni a ninguna otra mujer. Me deseaba.

Bella le creyó. ¿Qué mujer no desearía al semental frente a ella? Y eso sólo le hizo más duro entender lo que había pasado. Tenía que haber sido el corazón de la mujer, pensó. No podía haber sido nada más. Un loco no sentía culpa.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no iré a la cama contigo —dijo firmemente.

Ella tembló. Estaban teniendo una conversación terrible sobre un espantoso crimen sexual y tenía grandes reservas sobre este hombre, pero aun así no podía escapar a su sexualidad. Esta bullía en la habitación y sus palabras conjuraban la imagen de ella en sus brazos, apasionadamente entrelazados.

—Está bien —dijo a través de los labios secos.

—No quiero compartir tu cama. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Le envió una mirada de incredulidad.

Bella enrojeció. Su cuerpo no había obedecido demasiado su voluntad, pero tenía voluntad.

—Cuando me acuesto con un hombre, es porque tiene mi corazón —dijo lentamente, y sintió su color intensificarse.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Seguramente, estás de broma.

Bella estaba muda. Lamentaba haberse revelado de esa forma.

Él se ahogó, pero ella se dio cuenta de que quería reírse. Su cara imperturbable, dijo:

— ¿Y has tenido amantes, muchacha, aye?

Ella se sintió afrentada y buscó refugio allí.

— ¡Si quieres saber con cuántos hombres he hecho el amor, no te lo voy a decir!

—Empiezo a entenderte, aye, lo hago. —Sonrió de manera encantadora—. Está bien, muchacha, realmente. Creo que es una vergüenza, tener solo una docena o así de hombres en tu vida.

— ¡Fueron dos! —gritó.

Él sonrió.

Bella no podía creer que aquel semental medieval tuviera el ingenio para atraparla en una mentira. Le miró fijamente, indignada e incluso insultada. Al menos nunca conocería los detalles de su vida amorosa. Su amante del instituto había sido guapísimo y encantador, incluso si la había engañado. Su segundo amante, Mike, había sido genial en las tormentas de ideas y con el debate, pero más bien escaso en el departamento de actuación. Este hombre, por supuesto, aun no conocía la definición de la palabra fidelidad, pero no tenía ningunos problemas de actuación, tampoco. Y nunca, nunca revelaría que habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que había tenido sexo.

Él estaba sonriendo mientras se giraba para rellenar su jarra. A Bella no le gustaba la sonrisa conocedora tampoco, excepto que le hizo terriblemente atractivo. Tal vez la batalla real no fuese con él, sino consigo misma.

Y Bella pensó en la terrible batalla en el bosque.

—Necesitamos hablar, pero no de compartir la cama.

Él dejó la jarra, enfrentándola. Su expresión fue asombrosamente seria.

—Aye. Me defendiste de un terrible crimen y me defendiste en el bosque. Somos extraños, Bella, ni siquiera somos parientes. ¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé.

El silencio cayó. Su mirada resbaló hasta su garganta y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el colgante que llevaba.

—Mi padre tenía una piedra como esa, muchacha. La llevó hasta el día en que murió.

Bella estuvo inmediatamente interesada. Por supuesto, su padre estaba muerto, de otra forma Edward no sería el laird. Quería toda la información que pudiera obtener ahora. Deseaba conocer todo sobre el hombre de pie delante de ella. Se dijo a sí misma que la ayudaría a sobrevivir a esta traumática experiencia.

— ¿Cómo murió?

—Murió en Red Harlaw, muchacha, una enorme y sangrienta batalla.

Bella permaneció quieta.

—Tu padre fue Brogan Mor.

Su mirada se estrechó.

—No te he dicho su nombre.

Su corazón atronaba en su pecho. ¿Qué tipo de coincidencia era esta?

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo irónico? —se mojó los labios, sin esperar respuesta. No tuvo que hacerlo, porque su mirada era tan intensa, fascinada por ella ahora—. Estaba de camino a Escocia cuando viniste a mi tienda. Iba a salir la siguiente noche. Y mientras llegaba a Edimburgo, mi plan era conducir directamente a Mull y quedarme en el cabo de Edward, así podría visitar Masen.

Sus sienes latieron. Él no dijo una palabra, pero por su expresión, no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

—Tu padre está en los libros de historia. Leí que murió en 1411 en Red Harlaw, pero por supuesto, no tenía ni idea, de que iba a conocer a su hijo tan pronto a partir de entonces. —Se sentó, temblando. Tal vez, considerando las fechas, debería haber comprendido que Edward era el hijo de Brogan Mor—. No hay nada en tu línea, Edward, después de la muerte de tu padre.

Él avanzó.

—Era un gran hombre, muchacha, un gran guerrero, un gran laird. ¿Dicen vuestros libros eso?

—Lo siento. Solo mencionan la fecha de su muerte y que condujo a los Masen en la batalla.

—No a todos ellos —dijo Edward—. Los Masen del norte de Mull, Tiree y Whitlock se situaron en Duart.

— ¿Jasper el Negro no es el laird de su clan?

—No. Sus tierras fueron concedidas por una carta real hace mucho. Es conde de Whitlock, pero es mi vasallo. Es un Masen del sur, muchacha.

Bella no podía imaginar a Jasper siendo un subordinado de Edward. No habían actuado así, pensó.

— ¿Quién se convirtió en laird de tu clan cuando Brogan murió, Edward? Tú eras demasiado joven para hacerlo.

—Tenía nueve años cuando Brogan murió y me convertí en laird. Jasper me ayudó, pasando mucho tiempo en Masen hasta que cumplí los quince. Ese día no necesité a nadie a mi lado para gobernar.

Antes de que Bella pudiera asimilar que se había convertido en el jefe de su clan a los nueve años, y en el líder actual a los quince, su mirada se movió de vuelta a la piedra que llevaba.

—Cuéntame acerca de la piedra.

Seguía volviendo al colgante.

—Era de mi madre. ¿Por qué?

—Brogan perdió su piedra en Harlaw —dijo Edward, mirando su colgante—. Era negra, no blanca como la tuya, pero era la misma. Estaba encantada con poderes de curación. Hay otros lairds e incluso clérigos que llevan una piedra hechizada. Pero ya lo sabes.

—Es un trozo de meteorito bañado en oro —gritó Bella nerviosamente—. ¡No es mágica!

— ¿Cómo la consiguió tu madre? Pertenecía a un highlander, muchacha.

Bella permaneció quieta.

—No lo sé. Nunca pensé en preguntar. Era una cría cuando murió. Pero nunca se lo quitaba. La verdad es que siempre pensé, no; siempre sentí, que tenía algo que ver con mi padre.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Si tu padre se lo dio a tu madre... —empezó.

— ¡Podría haberlo comprado en una tienda de empeños! O mi padre podría haberlo comprado allí, si hubiera sido suyo.

De una forma extraña sintió pánico. ¿Era su padre de Escocia?

—Estas apenada. ¿Por qué? No pareces una muchacha de las Highlands, pero creo que estás conectada a mí de alguna manera.

Ella farfullo:

— ¡Estoy conectada a ti porque me arrancaste de mi mundo y me trajiste atrás en el tiempo contigo!

Él sonrió a regañadientes.

—Aye

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo viajas a través del tiempo?

—Esa es la pregunta sencilla más importante de todas, si vas a regresar alguna vez al siglo XXI.

—Lo haré. —Bella le miró fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada—. Algún mago o monje, algún chamán, debe haber encontrado un agujero negro e imaginar accidentalmente como se usaba —dijo finalmente. Y el conocimiento fue cuidadosamente hecho pasar. Le pasó por la mente que si un hombre medieval podía viajar a través del tiempo, seguramente un par de los suyos estaban, secretamente, haciendo la misma cosa.

—No. Es un regalo de los Antiguos.

No podía mirar lejos.

— ¿Los antiguos chamanes? ¿Me estás diciendo que el viaje en el tiempo databa de los tiempos precristianos?

—Los antiguos dioses, Bella —dijo suavemente—. Los dioses que la mayor parte de Alba han abandonado.

Ella sintió escalofríos. Su teoría había sido correcta. Alguien, quizá en los tiempos medievales, quizá mucho antes, había tropezado con el viaje en el tiempo. Tal conocimiento sería cuidadosamente guardado y cuidadosamente traspasado. Por supuesto, creía que esa habilidad era dada por los dioses. Su cultura era primitiva. A lo largo del tiempo, la humanidad buscó explicación para los acontecimientos y los fenómenos que no entendían en la religión.

Pero pisaba aguas peligrosas con tales creencias.

— ¿Qué antiguos dioses? —preguntó, el miedo surgiendo.

Él solo la miró.

—Si crees que tienes los poderes de un dios, cualquier dios, incluso Jesús, es una herejía.

Su boca se endureció.

—Soy católico, Bella.

Ella se estremeció. Ningún católico creía como él lo hacía. Su mente corrió. La herejía era un crimen serio en la Edad Media. En Europa, la Iglesia había procesado activamente y agresivamente los movimientos heréticos, usando al conocido tribunal de la Inquisición para hacerlo. Los herejes eran excomulgados y proscritos, no ejecutados. Por otro lado, un miembro del movimiento de Lollard1 había sido quemado por herejía por la Iglesia, justo allí en Escocia. La fecha era inolvidable, porque la gran ola de persecuciones había venido un siglo más tarde.

— ¿Has oído acerca de John Resby?

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Aye.

Bella se tensó.

—Fue quemado en la hoguera por sus creencias en 1409.

—Yo era pequeño.

Bella tomo aire.

—Entonces sabes que no deberías hablar tan abiertamente acerca de antiguos dioses y tener poderes que un hombre no debería tener.

—Esto es una discusión privada —dijo oscuramente—. Estoy confiando en ti, muchacha. No tienes creencias fanáticas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Pero tienes razón. Ni siquiera soy católica, Edward. Soy episcopaliana. —Y eso la hacía una hereje en su tiempo, también—. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

Él asintió.

—Si no hubiera confiado en ti, nunca te habría dicho la verdad.

No podía imaginarse porque confiaría en ella, una extraña absoluta. Él añadió:

—Pero vendrás a misa conmigo, Bella.

—Por supuesto, lo haré. No soy idiota, no tengo problemas en cooperar con la ortodoxia hasta que vaya a casa.

Su mirada brilló de una forma rara y se alejó de ella.

— ¿Cuántos de vosotros hay? —preguntó sombríamente. Las ramificaciones de sus creencias seguían creciendo. Un hombre que tuviera sus extraordinarios poderes podía ser acusado de hechicería, brujería, asociación con el demonio. Gracias a Dios, las grandes cazas de brujas eran en el próximo siglo, no en este—. ¿Puede viajar en el tiempo Jasper el Negro? ¿Es uno de los vuestros? ¿Cree también que sus poderes vienen de los Antiguos? ¿Y cómo os habéis mantenido en secreto?

Una fría sonrisa se mostró.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas de los poderes de Jasper?

—Él es diferente, como tú —dijo Bella firmemente.

—No. —Se giró lejos de ella, su postura rígida y apuntó—: Jasper es el conde de Whitlock, nada más.

Bella vaciló, muy consciente de que Edward estaba cerca de discutir ahora. Pero pisaban terreno peligroso y probablemente prohibido. Sus creencias, y su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, indudablemente era un asunto muy secreto. Pero estaba segura que Jasper tenía las habilidades de Edward, y probablemente sus creencias, también. Lentamente se acercó a él. Cuando se giró, fue consciente de que solo unos centímetros los separaban, y que no debería usar ninguna treta femenina para conseguir las respuestas que quería. Lentamente, puso la mano en su pecho.

Una enorme sacudida de deseo la apuñaló mientras su mano alisaba la llana camisa de lino contra sus duros músculos.

—Dime. Acaba. Ya me has contado un secreto terrible, uno que amenaza tu vida; cuéntame el resto.

Su sonrisa fue torcida.

—No juegues conmigo, Bella. —Pero sus ojos ardieron y no solamente con cólera. Bella reconoció la lujuria.

— ¿Por qué no? —tocarlo le hacía sentir débil y mareada—. Tú has estado jugando conmigo desde el principio.

—Entonces juegas con tu vida.

A pesar de que su pulso palpitaba ahora contra su tanga, sintió más escalofríos.

—No. Confío en ti también. —De una forma extraña, se dio cuenta de que lo hacía—. ¿Cuántos de vosotros podéis viajar en el tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Perteneces a algún tipo de orden religiosa, una sociedad secreta?

Ella sabía la respuesta.

Su mirada se endureció y su mano cubrió las de ella, presionando su palma más firmemente contra su pecho.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. No necesitas tantas respuestas.

— ¡No es justo! Me trajiste aquí. Necesito saber —gritó. E hizo algo que hubiera sido impensable en Nueva York, deslizó la mano a través del cuello de su camisa, sus dedos acariciaron la pesada cruz y la cadena y luego la colocó contra su caliente piel.

Su sonrisa fue tensa.

—Fuego, muchacha —advirtió.

Algo golpeó su cadera. Bella trató de respirar.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí. Me trajiste aquí. Soy historiadora, Edward, una estudiante. Eso es por lo que sé tanto sobre tu tiempo. Por favor. Tengo que saber. —Le miró implorante.

Él respiró con fuerza.

—Los Maestros han jurado defender a Dios y a los Antiguos, mantener la fe y guardar los libros.

Ella jadeó, temblando con la excitación del descubrimiento.

—Hemos jurado protegeros, Bella, y a otros como tú. _Proteger al Inocente._ Ese es el más sagrado de los votos, después de los votos que hacemos a Dios.

No podía retirar la mirada.

—Lo sé. No eres el primer caballero en pertenecer a una orden secreta con creencias heréticas. ¿Me dirás el nombre de la orden?

Su risa se pareció a un gruñido.

—No hay un nombre —se alejó de ella, su camisa hinchándose sobre su rígida virilidad.

Ella no podía retirarse ahora.

— ¿De qué estás defendiendo a Dios? ¿De qué defiendes a los Antiguos? ¿De qué estás defendiendo los libros y a la gente como yo?

Él se giró.

—Del demonio.

Los escalofríos rompieron a través del cuerpo de Bella.

— ¿Qué está mal, Bella? Pareces asustada. ¿O has hecho demasiadas preguntas para tu pequeña y linda cabecita? —fue frío, burlón y furioso.

Ella tragó.

—No me preocupa lo condescendiente que seas. Sí, me has asustado. Ambos sabemos que hay mal en el mundo. Sólo que lo haces parecer... organizado.

Su mirada se intensificó, haciéndola querer retorcerse.

— ¿No crees en el demonio, muchacha?

Y Bella pensó en su madre. _Miraba detrás del raído sofá de paño mientras se escondía, temblando de miedo, deseando que su madre volviera a casa. Una sombra fue a la deriva en la habitación... _

—No, no lo hago —jadeó, sudando profusamente ahora—. ¿_Quieres_ asustarme?

Su expresión perdió ferocidad.

—Me empujaste, muchacha. Y me sedujiste con un solo toque. Quiero protegerte, pero tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Tal vez necesites conocer el modo de vida aquí.

Ella aprovechó la ocasión.

— ¿Cuántos Maestros hay aquí?

Él hizo un sonido áspero, acercándose a la mesa para servir más vino. Bella se dio cuenta de que no iba a entregar a sus compañeros caballeros.

Cambió de táctica.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y que querían?

—Eran los hombres de Aro. Aro quiere la página, Bella. También me quiere muerto.

Ella se tensó, de repente enferma en el alma.

—Aro es tu enemigo.

—El conde de Aro es el enemigo de Dios, Bella. Mandó a Angela a tu tienda para encontrar la página. No debe encontrar ni la página ni el libro —añadió con intensidad—. También es tu enemigo.

No podía sacudirse el sentimiento enfermizo.

—Lo sé. Los libros son reliquias sagradas, realmente. Tus tipos luchan por ellos y matarás por descubrirlos y para evitar que tus enemigos los consigan.

—El Cathach está a salvo en su santuario —dijo Edward—. He jurado guardar los libros sagrados, Bella. Si el Cladich está cerca, debo usar todos mis poderes para encontrarlo y devolverlo a Iona.

—Sigues diciendo libros. ¿Cuantos hay?

—Tres.

—Conozco el Cathach, es el libro de la sabiduría; el Cladich es el libro de la curación. ¿Qué ofrece el tercer libro?

—Contiene todo el poder conocido por los Antiguos.

El interior de Bella dio una sacudida. De alguna forma, sabía que no era bueno.

—No entiendo.

—El Duaisean contiene el poder para saltar el tiempo, el poder de quitar la vida, el poder de darla. En él está el poder de las mentes, de la esclavitud, de los sueños. Hay muchos más poderes, también. —Estaba sombrío—. Ese libro, da a cualquiera tales poderes.

Eso sonó terrorífico. Por supuesto, ningún libro podía dar a nadie tales poderes. Y mientras ella no creía en esos poderes, él si lo hacía, y también cualquiera que fuera parte de su orden. Conocía el poder de la mente. A estos Maestros probablemente les habían otorgado los poderes sus creencias. ¿No había visto a Edward en acción durante la batalla? Tenía poderes sobrehumanos, o eso era lo que había parecido.

Bella buscó calma y falló.

— ¿Dónde está el tercer libro?

Él simplemente la miró.

Oh, mi Dios, pensó Bella. Trató de recordarse que ese libro no tenía poder, pero susurró:

—Lo tienen tus enemigos.

—Aye. Esta con Aro y ha estado con él por mucho tiempo —añadió en advertencia—. Tiene grandes poderes, Bella, y ningún Maestro ha sido capaz de derrotarlo.

Y Aro quería a Edward muerto. No quería preocuparse, ese no era su asunto, en absoluto, pero si Edward creía que Aro era invencible, nunca lo derrotaría. Repentinamente, no estaba excitada, en absoluto.

En cambio, estaba asustada, no por ella, sino por Edward

Cuando Edward se marchó, Bella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras antes de partir para descansar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, dormir sería imposible.

Se giró y lentamente paseó por la pequeña habitación, tratando de revisar todo lo que había aprendido. Edward era un caballero motivado religiosamente. No había duda de que se tomaba los votos muy en serio y probablemente daría su vida para llevarlos a cabo. Los Maestro había formado una sociedad secreta, de otra forma serían procesados por sus creencias heréticas. De todos modos, no importaba la fe, parecían servir a la humanidad. Eso era admirable y ahora lo admiraba, incluso si no estaba segura de sí debería.

Y estaba empezando a comprender totalmente. No había ninguna duda de que los tres libros eran artefactos históricos increíbles. Pero estos hombres creían que los libros tenían grandes poderes, dados por los antiguos dioses. Eran poderosos y otorgaban poderes a reliquias sagradas. Por supuesto, las facciones se formarían para luchar por esas reliquias y matarían por adquirirlos, o para prevenir que cayesen en manos equivocadas.

Este juego de poder no tenía nada que ver con ella, excepto que poseía su propia tienda llena de libros antiguos y raros y Edward la había traído atrás en el tiempo con él. Y los hombres de Aro habían tratado de matarla, también. Cambió de opinión. Esta guerra, ahora lo tenía todo que ver con ella. De algún modo, estaba justo en el medio de todo.

_¿De __qué estás defendiendo a Dios? ¿De qué estás defendiendo a los Antiguos? ¿De qué estás defendiendo a los libros y a la gente como yo?_

_Del demonio._

Bella no quería teorizar acerca del demonio en la Edad Media. Su plato estaba lleno. Aro era probablemente un noble ambicioso, despiadado e inteligente, y nada más. Tenía el Duaisean, pero no tenía poderes extraordinarios, no importaba que Edward lo declarara. Y no era su enemigo, ¿o lo era?

Se puso seria. Si estaba bajo el techo de Edward y bajo su protección, entonces probablemente era la enemiga de Aro. No le gustó ese pensamiento.

Incómoda, Bella caminó hasta la estrecha ventana y al instante, desvió su atención.

Las Highlands se desplegaban hasta la eternidad, una mezcla de aguas azul brillante abajo y colinas verde esmeralda arriba. El sol se había alzado, alto y brillante, en un cielo vívidamente azul, sin nubes.

Se agarró al alféizar. La pasada noche había estado en Nueva York, haciendo las maletas para su viaje a Escocia. Su destino era Masen y había anhelado encontrarse con el laird de Masen. Y él había aparecido en su tienda, llevándola atrás en el tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser una coincidencia?

Bella tocó el colgante de piedra. Edward sentía que ella tenía alguna conexión en su mundo, además de la obvia. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si tenía razón. Y cada vez que estaba cerca de él, había un tirón psíquico intenso, mayoritariamente deseo, pero era más que eso.

No quería más debates internos. Le faltaban cientos de respuestas, pero no iba a averiguarlo todo ahora. Esta escena era exactamente lo que necesitaba, un breve respiro, un momento de belleza vivificante y paz. Abandonó la habitación, determinada a disfrutar de la vista desde un punto más ventajoso. Realmente necesitaba relajarse, un largo tiempo.

Las murallas estaban un piso por encima de su habitación. No vaciló, encontrando una escalera pequeña y tortuosa al final de un corto pasillo. Se apresuró. En el momento que caminó sobre la pasarela, no lejos de una atalaya, inhaló profundamente, sonriendo finalmente.

Caminó hasta el borde almenado de las murallas, sobrecogida por la belleza de la tierra. ¿En qué lugar de Masen estaban, exactamente?

—Hola, Bella.

La voz era terriblemente familiar. Bella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Angela. Su corazón palpitó cuando encontró los ojos negros e insondables de la otra mujer.

Angela estaba sonriendo. No estaba vestida como un ladrón moderno, y Bella reconoció el estilo de su vestido. El estilo era popular en Francia entre la nobleza más alta y mucho más indecente que sus homólogos ingleses, el corte bajo, el corpiño y las mangas entallados. Pero ahora, Bella veía el brillo de los ojos de Angela. Su expresión era de lujuria afilada.

_Angel__a había viajado en el tiempo, también._

— ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? _— ¿Había sido alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber bajado el puente levadizo para ella? ¿O había saltado desde el futuro al pasado, justo allí en el castillo de Whitlock?_—. Edward está dentro.

La sonrisa de Angela se tensó.

—No quiero a Edward, te quiero a ti. No tienes que estar tan asustada, Bella. No quiero herirte. Te dejé viva, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres? —gritó Bella, nada tranquila.

—Quiero la página —dijo Angela duramente, de repente enfurecida—. La tienes, estoy segura. Volví y miré en cada maldito libro. ¡No estaba allí!

Bella jadeó.

— ¡Nunca había oído hablar de esa maldita página hasta anoche! ¿Por qué piensas que está en mi tienda, o que la tengo? ¡No la tengo! —miró sobre su hombro hacia la torre. ¿Dónde estaba el guardia?

Angela rió.

—Están muertos. Y tengo que cambiar de idea. No me dices lo que deseo saber, así que tendré que herirte, ¿verdad? —sonrió—. El placer es mío, Bella.

Se dio la vuelta para escapar cuando fue agarrada por detrás. Angela golpeó su espalda con una fuerza asombrosa. Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, la tenía presionada contra la pared almenada, con tanta fuerza que pensó que su espalda podría romperse por la mitad. Y entonces puso una de sus poderosas manos en su cara, incrementando la terrible presión en la espalda de Bella.

Sus ojos brillaron con sed de sangre.

—He esperado mucho tiempo por esto, Bella. —Y se inclinó más cerca y lentamente, lamió la pulsante yugular de Bella.

No podía respirar ahora. Estaba asustada de romperse en dos si luchaba. Trató de permanecer quieta, mientras Angela pasaba la lengua arriba y abajo por su garganta, pero no pudo soportarlo y gritó.

— ¡Por favor, para!

—Dime donde está la página o te mataré —murmuró, su boca cerca de la de Bella—. Después de que te haga llorar de placer.

Bella sintió las lágrimas derramarse, porque el dolor en su espalda era insoportable. Justo cuando el enorme muro gris empezó a descender sobre ella, Angela la liberó.

Se enderezó, jadeando de miedo, y entonces cayó sobre las rodillas, alcanzando la piedra de su garganta. Las sombras grises retrocedieron, remplazadas por los cielos vívidamente azules y los ojos terriblemente oscuros y vacíos de Angela.

—Te diré todo —mintió, la espalda contra la pared de piedra. Lentamente se empujó para levantarse.

Angela sonrió.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Nadie nos buscara aquí y no me importa si te resistes. —Sus ojos brillaron.

Bella cerró los ojos, sudando por el miedo, su espalda palpitaba. Tenía que engañar a Angela y necesitaba ayuda. La mujer tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y si no necesitaba a Bella, probablemente la mataría de la forma más inimaginable.

La piedra escaldaba su mano. Repentinamente, supo que podía hacer. Podía decirle a Angela que la página estaba escondida en su tienda, y la mujer tendría que llevarla allí para encontrarla.

Estaría en casa, en su mundo relativamente seguro, pero nunca volvería a ver a Edward de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna decisión que tomar.

—Está en mi habitación justo debajo de nosotras.

—Si estás mintiendo, voy a torturarte antes de matarte. Habrá mucho dolor, Bella. Me suplicaras que tome tu vida, pero no lo haré rápidamente.

A pesar de la amenaza de Angela, su pánico había retrocedido completamente. Ahora podía pensar claramente, sin esfuerzo.

—No había nadie en el pasillo cuando subí aquí. Edward cree que estoy durmiendo. Dudo que nadie nos vea si vamos dentro.

—Irás delante de mí —ordenó Angela y agarró el hombro de Bella, sus uñas desgarrando la piel a través de su ropa—. Si nos ven, mueres.

—Bien. —Caminó lentamente delante, todavía sujetando la piedra, que estaba más fría ahora. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado agarrándola como la manta de seguridad de un niño, la dejó caer. Empezó a bajar por la estrecha escalera circular cuidadosamente. La adrenalina fluyó.

Angela estaba a sólo un escalón detrás de ella.

Bella giró y agarró su tobillo, tirándola hacia atrás tan fuerte como pudo. Mientras Angela caía, precipitándose por los escalones por encima de ella, gritó tan alto como le fue posible pidiendo ayuda. Angela empezó a levantarse, con expresión asesina. Pero cuando se enderezó, Bella la estaba esperando. Le dio una patada en la cara, una patada frontal de la que su entrenador personal habría estado orgulloso.

Pero Angela solo vaciló ligeramente hacia atrás y entonces siguió acercándose.

Bella se giró y corrió, buscando su Taser, pensando, ¡mierda! La mujer era un Terminator femenino y estaba dos pasos detrás de ella. Cabrear a aquella mujer no era buena idea. Y entonces escuchó pasos que corrían y subían por el pasillo, justo debajo de ellas y a Edward gritando.

¡Por supuesto, salvaría el día! Bella apareció sobre las murallas, entonces se dio cuenta que Angela se había ido.

Se giró, en estado de shock, respirando dificultosamente, mientras Edward, Jasper y seis hombres salieron a través de la puerta abierta, las espadas sonando mientras eran desenvainadas.

— ¡Se ha marchado! —Bella estaba incrédula. Angela no la había pasado y no podía haberse dado la vuelta para escapar sin correr directamente hacia los hombres. Se había desvanecido en el aire.

Edward envainó la espada, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Bella no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Era Angela.

Él le levanto la barbilla, sus ojos ardían, mientras Jasper ladraba órdenes a sus hombres.

—Te hizo daño.

—Estoy bien. —Empezó a temblar—. Esa mujer tiene la fuerza de una docena de hombres.

Las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon.

—Estas sangrando en el hombro. —Pero estaba mirando su garganta, como si supiera lo que Angela había hecho.

—Estoy bien —gritó cuando Jasper dio una zancada, pareciendo incluso más enfadado que Edward.

—Angela lo pagará —dijo—. Nadie entra en Whitlock sin mi consentimiento. —Se giró hacia Edward—. Dos hombres están muertos.

Aquella mujer había asesinado con indiferencia a dos hombres, pensó Bella, temblando. Pero Angela era el mal puro. Había visto la oscuridad en sus ojos desalmados y rezó para nunca verlos de nuevo.

Pero era peor que eso. Como Edward, podía viajar en el tiempo.

Jasper se giró hacia Bella.

—Si os hubiera querido muerta, estaríais muerta, también.

Bella se mojó los labios.

—Piensa que tengo la página.

Ambos hombres la miraron fijamente, los ojos dilatados. Edward se giró hacia Jasper.

—Angela no la tiene, pero yo sé quien la tiene.

Jasper pareció infeliz entonces.

—Edward.

—No, no trates de detenerme ahora.

Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que aquel cambio significaba. Pero ahora que la adrenalina se había ido, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y exhausta. Se sentía violada por lo que había hecho Angela y por lo que quería hacer.

De repente, como si lo supiera, Edward se giró, puso sus manos alrededor de ella y la mantuvo derecha.

—Venga, muchacha. Hablaremos dentro.

Bella asintió y volvieron por las escaleras. Las imágenes destellaron y vio su breve lucha con Angela, la cara pálida y furiosa de la mujer, sus ojos negros y espantosos.

— ¿Cómo hice tal enemigo?

Edward la guió a la habitación y directamente a la cama. El interior de Bella se tensó al instante y le miró. Su mirada encontró la de él.

—Esta vez, Bella, obedéceme. —Apartó el cobertor de piel y tomo su brazo, guiándola al colchón.

Bella tiró de sus botas de cowboy y se deslizó bajo las mantas. Él arregló la almohada detrás de su cabeza, su expresión mortalmente seria, su mente claramente ajena a sus acciones. Pero la estaba mimando excesivamente y algo se derritió en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre poderoso, arrogante y presuntuoso rebajarse a colocar sus almohadas? Tal vez no debería haber sido tan rápida en estereotiparle, pensó.

Ella tocó su mano. Las chispas saltaron, nunca se habían extinguido realmente, no cuando estaba cerca.

— ¿Qué es?

Él encontró su mirada, vaciló, entonces se sentó a la altura de su cadera.

—Había jurado protegerte y casi mueres hoy. No una, sino dos veces.

Ella no quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las murallas con Angela.

— ¿Por qué piensa que tengo la página? ¿Porque soy propietaria de una librería especializada?

—Porque no la encontró en tu tienda. —De repente, le levantó la manga—. Esto es un arañazo.

Angela no se preocupaba sobre los arañazos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que está allí, de todas formas?

—No lo sé, Bella. Si Aro mandó a Angela a tu tienda, creo que la página está allí o lo estuvo alguna vez.

Absorbió eso.

— ¿Cómo entró en Whitlock? Saltó en el tiempo, ¿verdad? Para escapar.

—Aro distribuye los poderes del Duaisean con gran cuidado. La hizo fuerte para que pudiera matar a sus enemigos y puede saltar en el tiempo para servirle mejor. Aye, probablemente desapareció en el futuro cercano.

Bella se tensó. No le gustaba el hecho de que los chicos malos pudieran viajar a través del tiempo, también. Empezó a comprender que la mujer nunca podría ser capturada si simplemente podía saltar a otro tiempo. Sin embargo, ese era el menor de sus problemas. Impulsivamente, tocó el brazo de Edward.

— ¿Puede repartir poderes?

—Aye. ¿Por qué crees que sus ejércitos son tan poderosos? No son hombres normales, muchacha.

Ella empezó a respirar rápida y superficialmente.

—Sé que crees en los libros, pero yo no. Sus ejércitos son humanos normales. Ella es normal, incluso si su poder es sorprendente. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de las lágrimas, pero que estuviese cerca de la histeria era por la sobrecarga y el agotamiento.

Él permaneció sombrío.

—Entiendo que no deseas escuchar la verdad, pero es peligroso para ti ahora, Bella. Necesitas entender la verdad del mundo.

Entendió que podía perderlo si decía otra palabra.

—No te atrevas —gritó.

Su mirada estuvo buscando, entonces se suavizó.

—Muchacha, mañana nos iremos a casa y discutiremos estos asuntos. Estarás a salvo allí. —Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora—. Las paredes de Masen son gruesas y seguras. Tengo asuntos que atender, pero no me iré por mucho.

A Bella le tomó un momento entenderlo. Se incorporó.

— ¿Intentas abandonarme en Masen? ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Voy contigo! —gritó. Y se dio cuenta que no deseaba estar separada de Edward. Era una cuestión de seguridad.

—No puedes venir conmigo, muchacha. No me iré por mucho. Unos pocos días, una semana, no más.

—Una semana —jadeó, horrorizada—. ¿Dónde vas? ¡Has jurado protegerme! ¡Angela puede decidir hacer una hamburguesa de mí mientras estás fuera! ¿Y qué hay de Emmett y Aro? ¿Piensa Aro que tengo la página, también?

—Tengo que hablar con Carlisle. Voy a Iona, y luego, a Awe.

Ella apenas se preocupó. Le agarró ambas manos.

—Llévame contigo. No me dejes atrás.

Su mirada se centró en la de ella. Su boca bajó y sus ojos se llenaron de un tormento que ella no entendió. De repente, tocó su garganta.

—Seré el que la mate —dijo rotundamente.

Y sus yemas acariciaron el lugar exacto en el que Angela la había lamido. Sus yemas gruesas y callosas hicieron que un estremecimiento delicioso surgiera.

—No me hizo daño. Soy una cobarde. Estoy cansada. Y lo admitiré, un poco fuera de mí.

—Estas asustada. Moriré antes de permitir que seas herida, Bella.

Bella permaneció quieta, y maldita fuese, sintió un estremecimiento.

—Por tus votos —susurró de alguna forma.

—No. Por ti, muchacha. Por ti.

El corazón explotó en su pecho.

Cuidadosamente, él miró de sus ojos a su boca.

Tanto deseo la hacía sentir débil. Bella sintió la enorme tensión que palpitaba entre ellos.

Su mirada lentamente subió. Y entonces se inclinó hacia ella y besó su garganta.

Ella jadeaba mientras su boca acariciaba la piel donde había sido violada. Y cuando el pulso en su sexo explotó con urgencia, sujetó su mandíbula fuerte y barbuda. La promesa de tanto sexo crudo recorrió el cuarto. ¿Importaba algo que él no la amase y ella no le amase? Nada había importado menos.

Él se enderezó y la miró.

—Está bien. —Bella respiró, deseando animarlo.

Él estaba en silencio.

—Jugamos con fuego, muchacha —dijo silenciosamente.

— ¡No me importa!

Su mirada fue otra vez a la deriva hasta su boca y supo que finalmente iba a besarla. Y no podía pensar ni una sola razón por la que no debiera.

—Fuego —dijo severamente—. Y el mal.

Merece un review?

Que les parecio?

1 Movimiento religioso medieval.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Edward acarició con su boca la de ella.

Bella no se movió. Había deseado besar a este hombre por mucho tiempo, y la caricia, ligera como una pluma, de sus labios envió demasiado deseo a través de ella. Nunca había sido besada por un hombre tan poderoso y no había conocido un beso tan gentil, tampoco. Gimió suavemente, alzándose hasta sus anchos hombros. Dios bendito, deseaba que profundizase el beso.

Tenía una mano a cada lado de ella, presionado contra la cama, mientras jugaba con sus labios, lenta pero insistentemente, besándola una y otra vez. La presión aumentó constante, su lengua empezó a moverse rápidamente en la comisura de los labios. Bella no podía soportarlo. Gritó.

Permaneció quieto. No se preocupó. Agarró sus hombros, gimiendo descaradamente, empujando su lengua contra los labios, exigiendo mientras abría más los muslos. Por un instante, no se movió, ni siquiera para devolverle el beso, mientras ella, desesperadamente, empujaba su lengua a través de su fuerte boca cerrada. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo?

Y entonces él le cogió la cabeza con sus poderosas manos. Se quedó quieta y él la beso duro, invirtiendo los papeles al instante. Su beso era tan exigente que sintió la pared contra su cabeza a través de las almohadas.

Y Bella le devolvió el beso, sorprendida de que tanto placer se pudiera obtener de un beso. ¡Y maldita fuese, un beso no era suficiente!

Mientras él saqueaba su boca, su lengua se cerró fieramente sobre la de ella. Bella recorrió con sus manos su pecho duro, deseando que la maldita túnica desapareciera. Deseaba sentir cada pulgada de su piel, explorar sus músculos, probar cada pulgada. Encontró el cuello y deslizó la mano a través de él, apartando la cruz que llevaba, jadeando cuando sintió su piel desnuda y caliente bajo la palma. Era tan bueno...

Él gruñó. Trató de mover la mano más abajo, pero era imposible, el cuello no era tan profundo. Sacó la mano y desesperadamente, acarició su caja torácica y el duro y tenso abdomen sobre la túnica, hacia su ombligo. Gritó salvajemente cuando sintió su enorme erección caliente y tersa empujando contra ella.

Iba a morir si no la tomaba con aquella dureza...

Él apartó la mano de su pene, su apretón inflexible, rompiendo el beso mientras lo hacía.

—No, muchacha. —Respiró firmemente, sus ojos brillando salvajes.

—Maldito seas —lloró ella, retorciéndose con una urgencia que no podía soportar. Logró mirarlo a través de las lágrimas, jadeando con fuerza. Sorprendida, Bella se dio cuenta de que permanecía firme a alguna idea tonta que tenía sobre no acostarse con ella. Furiosa, desesperada, deseaba golpearlo, pero le sujetaba ambas muñecas y no había forma posible de hacerlo.

—Necesito dejarte —dijo severamente, y la liberó.

Bella se levantó, los puños volando, aporreando su pecho.

— ¡Claro que no!

Él usó el antebrazo para apartar los golpes de la forma que haría con una mosca. Entonces, colocó su mano bruscamente sobre su rodilla desnuda, presionando su pierna contra la cama.

Ella permaneció quieta, su corazón casi explota con la comprensión, anticipación, un fuego insano lamiendo entre sus muslos.

—Sí —susurró.

Su rostro, duro y tenso, sus ojos brillantes. Deslizó la mano hacia arriba por su pierna y bajo su falda, todo el camino hacia la húmeda hendidura.

Jadeó, hundiéndose contra las almohadas, arqueándose descaradamente para él.

—Deprisa —dijo con voz ronca.

Sus ojos llamearon, más brillantes y Bella se tragó las calientes lágrimas cuando sus nudillos acariciaron su palpitante sexo cubierto de seda. Movió sus largos dedos callosos bajo el tanga, y los mantuvo suspendidos sobre su carne. Sus nudillos se instalaron profundamente, donde estaba más sensible y dilatada.

—Oh Dios —jadeó Bella.

—Aye —dijo de forma densa, y subió la falda hasta su cintura, la mirada fascinada sobre ella.

—Vistes un hilo. Un hilo con encaje y cuentas.

—Por favor —susurró Bella.

Bordeó con el pulgar lentamente sobre uno de los labios dilatados, después bajó por el otro. Bella corcoveó mientras el pulgar trazaba la hinchada línea de su clítoris. Ella sucumbió y se corrió, estallando en cientos de pedazos, gritando su angustia, placer y éxtasis.

Y entonces sintió su lengua, probándola allí.

La presión, deliciosa y atormentadora, se renovó con fuerza impresionante, mientras su fuerte lengua la probaba, la acariciaba, le daba vueltas. ¡Había sido tan largo y nunca como éste! Se corrió otra vez, llorando, gimiendo, desollada por su boca, gritando en parte de placer, en parte de dolor. No paró, probando su umbral, presionando contra ella de nuevo, provocándole un orgasmo aun mayor y más violento. Sollozó y su lengua finalmente se detuvo. Jadeó, respiró y finalmente flotó de vuelta a la cama.

Bella se tumbó, incapaz de moverse. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le había hecho sexo oral, pero había tenido tantos orgasmos que había perdido la cuenta. Su cuerpo, en realidad dolía ahora. Y Edward no se había corrido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara? ¿Y en cuanto a su placer? De nuevo estaba cuerda. No se reconocía. ¿Era esta su idea de juegos preliminares?

¿Iba a tratar de montarla ahora, cuando finalmente estaba saciada, ella, que no había logrado saciarse, ni una sola vez en su vida, por nadie?

Se mordió el labio, sorprendida cuando una oleada de deseo se formó con el pensamiento de él moviéndose sobre ella, dentro de ella. Pero él estaba inmóvil. Su mejilla descansaba íntimamente sobre su muslo y era sumamente consciente de la enorme tensión del cuerpo duro y rígido.

—Edward. —No reconoció su propia voz.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de algún tipo de batalla interna.

Respiró dura y severamente. Su mano se movió sobre su sexo, solo una vez, una caricia barredora.

Abandonó la cama, lanzando el cobertor sobre ella, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Instantáneamente se sentó, alarmada. Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria. El hambre que vio era francamente terrorífica. Su cara era dura y una enorme erección se levantaba contra el lino, haciendo que su boca se secase y su corazón corrió de nuevo. Bella levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos brillantes, empezando a temblar.

_Murió tomando su placer de mí._

Tal vez esa mujer hubiera muerto porque era tan sexual y tan fuerte.

Era un pensamiento horroroso.

Él se giró y se fue.

Bella jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cada instinto era de correr detrás de él, pero, ¿por qué? No necesitaba consuelo, ¿verdad? Necesitaba sexo, pero había dado, no pedido, nada a cambio. Se inclinó contra las almohadas, asombrada. Tal vez fuera tiempo de reconsiderar su opinión sobre él.

_Permaneció completamente quieto sobre las murallas, entre dos torres, el susurro de una brisa temprana de la mañana aplanaba la camisa contra sus hombros desnudos, su mano agarraba la empuñadura de la espada. La tensión vibraba dentro de él. Un frío glacial había cubierto Urquhart en el momento en que había pasado a través de la caseta del guarda. __Aro estaba esperándole._

_Su estómago se anudó. Había habido muchas advertencias y las había ignorado todas. Miró hacia arriba del hogar y hacia abajo, pero nadie más estaba presente. Miró hacia abajo, primero en el terreno fuera de las murallas a los campesinos allí, y después al vientre azul plateado del cabo Ness._

_Una brisa pasó, susurrando su nombre:_

—_Edward_

_Y la voz no era el viento, sino Aro. El señor de la oscuridad, su enemigo mortal._

_Tembló con rabia y odio, y abrió la puerta de madera de la torre de piedra._

_La oscuridad fluyó sobre las murallas como una tormenta que se acercara, embotando la luz del sol naciente, y por un momento, no pudo ver._

_Aro__ le sonrió._

_Sus dientes eran sorprendentemente blancos. Su piel estaba bronceada por siglos de sol, pero parecía tener treinta y cinco, si acaso. Iba vestido a la manera de la corte inglesa, unos calzones escarlata, un bonete doble de lana negra, una capa roja y negra sujeta sobre el hombro por un broche de oro y rubíes. Aro era el Defensor del Reino y el consejero favorito del rey Jacobo._

—_He estado esperándote, __Edward —ronroneó Aro, sonriendo._

—_Estoy cansado de esto._

_Aro__ parecía disfrutar, su sonrisa se amplió._

—_Entonces, ¿qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo? —alzó la espada y esta sonó mientras se deslizaba de la funda._

_El pensamiento desapareció. La cordura se había ido. Sacó su espada y se lanzó._

— _¡__A Bhrogain!_

_Aro__ encontró el golpe fácilmente, y cuando las dos enormes espadas se encontraron, supo que se estaba enfrentando al tipo de fuerza y poder que nunca se había imaginado. Nunca había perdido una batalla, pero en ese momento, dudó de su habilidad para vencerlo._

_Desvió cada golpe como si fuera un niño en pañales._

_La batalla se volvió absurda. __Aro jugó con él mientras no hacía ningún esfuerzo para manejar su espada. Debería haber escuchado, debería haber esperado. Sus poderes eran demasiado nuevos, demasiado inmaduros. Y repentinamente Aro empujó, pasando sus defensas y su espada se hundió profundamente en el músculo y la carne, hasta el hueso._

_Jadeó cuando una terrible compresión empezó, acompañada de un dolor ardiente y calor._

_Aro__ sonrió, empujando la hoja más completamente en su cuerpo, a través de tendones y músculos, y estuvo totalmente ensartado contra la pared. Se retiró, la hoja goteaba su sangre._

_Trató de luchar con la repentina y terrible ola de debilidad, pero fue imposible y se hundió en el suelo. La torre había permanecido sorprendentemente quieta. Se ahogó por el dolor, la furia, la sangre, dándose cuenta que __Aro había desaparecido._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero no contra el dolor ardiente en su pecho. Todo en lo que podía pensar eran los sagrados votos que recientemente había hecho. Había hecho voto sobre los libros antiguos y sagrados en el lugar santo, para defender a Dios y a la humanidad. Pero el demonio solo había dejado la torre, cazaría al Inocente de un lado al otro del reino, en todos los tiempos._

_Y en ese sorprendente momento de claridad y comprensión, sabía que debía vivir para proteger al Inocente, como Brogan y sus antecesores hicieron._

_Una terrible lujuria comenzó. Era la lujuria de vivir, y rugía._

_De algún modo, se movió sobre sus pies, agarrándose el pecho sangrante. Su cuerpo gritaba por vida. Los impulsos empezaron de repente, al instante comprendió el impulso de tomar el poder para poder restablecerse. Pero estaba solo y su vida era drenada rápidamente. Mientras la muerte se arrastraba sobre él, rezó a los Antiguos que habían traído a los primeros Maestros a la tierra._

_Una mujer se apresuró en la torre, gritando su nombre con alarma._

_Estaba cerca de morir. Estaba desenfocada en el contorno, bailando delante de sus ojos, la torre nadaba en sombras grises. Y estaba sorprendido, porque sabía que había sido enviada para él._

_Corrió hacia él. Antes de que incluso le hubiera tocado, se dio cuenta que era joven, sana, saludable y llena con tanta fuerza de vida que le ahogó. Se estiró hacia ella. Le ayudó a levantarse y sintió el poder, fluyendo por sus venas._

_Gritó, aliviado._

_Ella se tambaleó y él la sostuvo. Con cada momento de unión, su fuerza volvió, incrementándose e intensificándose. Era bueno... y se volvió triunfante._

_Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, gritando mientras el poder crecía dentro de sus venas. Y con el aumento de la fuerza, volvió la sensación de invencibilidad, la comprensión de que no moriría. La euforia rugió en él, nunca había conocido tanto poder. Nunca había conocido tal éxtasis. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que sus venas se habían dilatado, también. Incluso más éxtasis le llamaba._

_La empujó más cerca de él para que pudiera sentir su lujuria, y sus ojos se ensancharon._

—_Aye —dijo bruscamente—. Déjame darte placer, muchacha._

—_Milord —susurró, rodeándole con los brazos._

_Se volvió de espaldas a la pared, apartando su camisa y sus faldas. Y no pudo esperar. Apartó sus muslos y se empujó duro, directo y profundamente. Y mientras llegaba, tuvo que tomar incluso más de ella, se sentía demasiado bien._

_Estaba cegado por la lujuria, el poder, el éxtasis de ella, el suyo. Su vida se movía desde ella en olas enormes, rabiosas y el poder aumento cien veces más. Ella lloraba y suplicaba. Él no se enteró. Había estado de juerga desde que tenía catorce y nunca había experimentado tanto éxtasis, ni supo que existía. Se corrió de nuevo, sus entrañas nunca se aflojaron. Tenía más virilidad de la que un hombre normal debería reclamar._

_Este era un poder con el que no había soñado._

_Y el poder lo cegó, manteniéndole grueso, permitiéndole una resistencia terrible. Aulló su placer a la salida del sol. Esta vez sería capaz de matar a Aro._

_Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba finalmente quieta._

_Miró su pecho. Su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, pero la herida estaba cerrada. Había sólo una cresta cicatrizada sobre el pezón izquierdo._

_Le debía su vida a esta mujer. Acunándola, lleno de gratitud, con cuidado la dejó en el suelo. Se quitó la capa y la extendió sobre ella, entonces se levantó. Y se dio cuenta de que Aro estaba presente._

_El demonio salió de las sombras, sus ojos encendidos y rojos._

_Y se estaba riendo de él, Edward lo sabía._

_El temor comenzó. La criada yacía, inmóvil._

_No. Se arrodilló a su lado. Le giró la cabeza hacia él y encontró sus ojos azules abiertos y sin expresión._

—_Bienvenido, hermano. Bienvenido a los placeres de la muerte._

Edward se puso de pie abruptamente, lanzando su taza de vino salvajemente al hogar. Era medianoche, y estaba solo en el gran salón, excepto por un par de perros lobos estimados. Los perros le miraron, impasibles.

No se había permitido pensar en Urquhart en meses. Había empleado tres años expiando sus pecados, luchando con la culpa. Había pensado que tenía el control firmemente.Había habido cientos de mujeres desde Urquhart, pero no había habido tentación. Pero eso era una mentira.

No tenía el control. Pensó en Urquhart ahora. Y luego pensó en la mujer que dormía en el piso de arriba, otra criada inocente, una mujer que era tan seductora, que deseaba probar su vida.

Tres años atrás, había pensado en sí mismo como el cazador, pero había estado equivocado. Aro le había cazado; había cazado su alma.

Y ahora, la mujer le tentaba de una forma inimaginable. Pensó que su alma estaba a salvo, pero estaba equivocado.

Bella fue convocada al alba siguiente. Sus ojos apenas abiertos, encontraron la mirada de un chico pequeño que la empujó, le sonrió y la invitó a vestirse y comer. Gesticuló rápidamente hacia la puerta y se marchó. Ella se sentó, arrimando una piel a su cuerpo, sintiendo como si tuviera una resaca enorme.

Pero no tenía resaca, no en el sentido convencional de la palabra. Y su pulso se aceleró cuando recordó que estaba en la Escocia medieval, y la noche pasada, Edward le había hecho el amor.

Sintió el puño del deseo golpeando su pecho y vientre. Miró su habitación, al pequeño fuego en el hogar, la mesa raquítica donde estaba un jarro de agua, y la estrecha ventana. El postigo había sido abierto y el cielo fuera estaba rojizo.

Aunque no había creído ser capaz de pegar ojo ayer, el agotamiento rápidamente la había reclamado después de que Edward se hubiera marchado. Había dormido como un tronco hasta el golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

El chico claramente deseaba que se diese prisa, y sabía por qué. Estaba muy despierta ahora. Iban a ir a Masen. Una excitación genuina comenzó.

Pero también había aprensión. Era la luz de un nuevo día. Estaba a punto de ver a Edward, y ayer, bueno, se había comportado como una mujer que no conocía. Y maldita fuese, no iba a olvidar nunca como le había dado placer, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Bella se lavó, usando el agua helada, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente caballero para no comentar lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Y sobre Angela? ¿Cómo sería de seguro su viaje? Echó el plaid de Edward sobre sus hombros, su turbación aumentando, y bajó las escaleras. Sólo las criadas de servicio estaban en el gran salón y se sintió decepcionada, incluso si no quería estarlo. Tenía hambre, no estaba segura de cuando había comido por última vez. Se sentó ante una enorme bandeja de pan, queso y varios tipos de pescado ahumado, así como un tazón de gachas de avena. Comió rápidamente, usando un tenedor de dos puntas, un cuchillo ordinario y una cuchara, impaciente por dejar el salón. Mientras comía, mantuvo la mirada hacia la gran puerta, pero no se abrió.

Apartó la bandeja. Tendría que enfrentar a Edward más tarde o más temprano, y no sabía que decir, como actuar o que hacer. Pero tenía que hacer frente al hecho de que no tenía excusas. Sería hipócrita pretender tenerlas. Había necesitado una noche como esa.

Sintió las mejillas arder. Edward era un amante generoso. Iba a romper todos los estereotipos. Nunca volvería a pensar en él como en un macho medieval idiota de nuevo. Era definitivamente complicado, intrigante y muy, muy sexy. No le importaría compartir su cama.

El mero pensamiento la hizo sentirse débil y mareada.

No vayas allí, se advirtió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Se conocía. Si alguna vez realmente dormía con él, se enamoraría. Y esa era una mala idea. No debía ser cariñosa con él. Sólo una tonta o una loca se preocuparía por Edward, considerando las circunstancias. Se advirtió de mantener su interés por él como algo puramente académico.

Abrió las puertas y se encontró con una ráfaga del viento helado de las Highlands; no importaba que fuera verano. Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras. Una docena de hombres estaban montando sus caballos en el otro vestíbulo. Justo debajo de ella, Edward estaba de pie al lado de dos caballos ensillados, hablando con Jasper. Como uno, ambos hombres se giraron para mirarla.

Su mirada encontró la de Edward y se ruborizó. Eso era, pensó, de lo más incómodo. Eran virtualmente extraños. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, evitando sus ojos.

Probablemente pensaba que era realmente rápida y de moral dudosa, aunque eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Edward caminó a zancadas hacia delante.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó. Su mirada era directa y observadora.

Si se refería a que físicamente había sido tan saciada que se había desmayado, no podía decírselo.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Quiso ser educada, pero en el momento en que habló, deseó no haberlo hecho. Probablemente se había sacudido y dado vueltas toda la noche.

Su mirada se intensificó. Entonces se encogió de hombros, su mirada bajando hacia su garganta. Empezó a desprender el broche con el que había cerrado torpemente su capa.

—Necesitas ropa —dijo—. Me ocuparé en Masen.

Barrió la capa larga y de forma curiosa de sus hombros, la sacudió, la dobló, no lo suficientemente uniforme y la cubrió con ella, sujetándola a un hombro. Ahora caía hasta sus rodillas, cubriendo firmemente los muslos y la falda.

Ella tragó.

—Gracias.

La mera caricia de sus manos causó un estremecimiento de placer. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse centrada en los libros, el lugar sagrado, la sociedad secreta, todo menos en el hombre mismo?

Su mirada se centró en la de ella.

—No soy el único hombre con ojos —dijo con una sonrisa ligera. Cabeceó hacia Jasper, cuya expresión era irónica.

A Bella no le importaba si su tío había estado mirándole abiertamente las piernas o algo más. Era difícil pensar claramente con Edward cerniéndose sobre ella, siendo posesivo. Deseaba poder decirle lo que pensaba de la noche anterior. Probablemente, tenía una mujer diferente en sus brazos cada noche, lo que significaba que su pequeño interludio no era un gran trato para él. Y eso era lo mejor. Porque estaba lejos de ser un trato para ella, y necesitaba mantener una buena perspectiva, no importaba cuan fuerte pudiera ser.

Ayudó a Bella a montar y se dio la vuelta para subirse en su propia montura. Ella se dio cuenta de que le habían dado el caballo ms viejo y tranquilo, por lo que estaba agradecida. Lo movió hacia Jasper.

—Gracias por la habitación, la cama y el desayuno —dijo.

—Fue un placer, lady Bella. Buen viaje.

Su sonrisa fue completamente masculina y sólo un poco sabedora. Bella esperaba no haber sido tan ruidosa que anoche la hubiera oído gritar.

—_Adieu.__1_ —Enrojeció y movió su caballo, pasándole.

Edward señaló la cabalgata y las tropas formaron una línea detrás de él y Bella. Él se giró hacia Jasper.

—Hablaré contigo antes de volver de lago Awe.

Jasper asintió pero agarró la brida de Edward.

—No hagas nada precipitado.

Edward rió tensamente. Entonces levantó la mano, echó un vistazo a Bella, y se movieron hacia el pasaje bajo la puerta del guarda. Después de pasar por el oscuro túnel de piedra, montado lado a lado sobre la trampilla a través de las sombras oscuras, la luz del sol fuera fue casi cegadora.

Una nueva tensión se apoderó de ella mientras abandonaban el húmedo y frío pasaje.

Era otra mañana medieval, su segundo día en el pasado. Había pasado tanto desde el salto que se sentía como si hubiera estado semanas en el siglo XV. Aunque no sabía si el viaje de Whitlock a Masen era seguro, había estado demasiado excitada para preocuparse. Masen había sido su meta desde el principio y para esa tarde, estarían allí. Pronto estaría en el santuario de Iona, porque iba a ir con Edward, no importaba lo dijera y lo que quisiera. No iba a ser dejada atrás.

Porque era un santuario, estaba guardado por los Maestros. Edward le había dicho indirectamente eso. Estaba descubriendo una sociedad secreta que ningún historiador había revelado.

Estaba viviendo la historia de las Highlands. Esta era una oportunidad increíble. Su miedo había disminuido hacia mucho. Había sobrevivido al viaje en el tiempo, una batalla brutal, un asalto violento y a la lujuria de Edward, y todo en el lapso de algo más de veinticuatro horas.

No sabía cuándo volvería a casa, aunque estaba determinada a hacerlo. Hasta que ese momento llegase, iba a aprovechar este giro del destino. Iba a centrar todo su interés en la sociedad secreta, los libros secretos y las guerras políticas engendradas por ellos, y evitar a Angela, también. E iba a olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Edward parecía indiferente. Sería indiferente, también. Era mejor estar separada de cada forma posible. Su atención sobre Edward sería como si fuera un artefacto de tipo histórico, porque era un laird y un Maestro del siglo XV.

Él la estaba mirando. Esperaba que no sintiera sus pensamientos.

—Es una mañana magnífica —dijo sonriendo.

Mientras hablaba, un águila se levantó sobre sus cabezas.

—Aye —dijo llanamente, su tono evasivo, su mirada aguda—. Aye.

Masen era tan oscuro como las altas rocas sobre las que se asentaba. Debajo había playas con rocas esparcidas y la vasta enormidad del océano Atlántico, gris metal. Más allá, cubierto por la niebla, estaba el pico de Ben More. Inhaló mientras conducía su caballo hacia la barbacana.

Solo había pasado una hora en Masen hacía dos años, y no había venido a caballo y luego en barco, remando a través del estrecho y del océano con seis hombres de las Highlands. Había llegado en un coche alquilado, conduciendo a través de carreteras descuidadas, dirigiéndose hacia el sur y al oeste a lo largo de la orilla para llegar a Masen antes de que cerrara. Había sido una tarde gris entonces, también. La isla a menudo era golpeada por las inclemencias del clima oceánico, pero había habido coches aparcados justo fuera de las paredes del castillo. No había estado la barbacana, sólo algunos grupos de piedras que indicaban que alguna vez estuvo presente.

Ahora, el foso que rodeaba por tres lados al castillo, estaba lleno. El lado oeste se asentaba sobre rocas escarpadas que caían sobre el océano. Ella y Edward esperaron sobre sus monturas, mientras el puente levadizo era lentamente bajado sobre el foso por lo que Bella sospechaba que era un sistema de poleas.

Ella tembló, la boca seca. Era tan diferente; era sorprendentemente lo mismo.

—_Muchacha, las habitaciones públicas cierran en una hora. Puedes volver el jueves y no tiraras el dinero —le dijo un desdentado escocés con el pelo blanco, tratando de ser útil._

_Bella__ estaba mareada y débil, probablemente por haber conducido a una velocidad suicida a través de la isla por el lado equivocado de la carretera._

—_No estaré aquí el jueves, me voy a casa mañana. —Había comprado los tickets, apenas incapaz de concentrarse en el hombre que se los vendió, deseando que no se moviera con tal enfurecedora lentitud. Había temblado con excitación y tensión. Y mientras se había apresurado sobre el puente levadizo, había pensado: Este es._

Bella se dio cuenta de que el puente estaba bajado y Edward estaba esperándola para que se le uniese. El puente levadizo era mucho menos elaborado que el de Whitlock, y éste comprendía una torre amplia y circular. Solo llevó un momento pasar por debajo.

Había olvidado los sentimientos intensos que había tenido entonces, pero estaba teniendo los mismos sentimientos ahora. Dirigió su yegua hacia el alto, mirando a la parte frontal del castillo. Y las mismas palabras susurraron a través de su mente.

—_Este es._

Se quedó rígida, mirando alrededor del patio interior y al patio exterior que estaba al norte, dentro de las paredes de las murallas. Sabía que Edward estaba mirando pero no podía mirarle, porque su mente estaba girando.

Sus vacaciones completas habían sido planeadas alrededor de este lugar, con la esperanza de encontrar al laird de Masen. Si pudiera aceptar que este era su destino, entonces había una pregunta monumental: _¿Por qué?_

Seguro, seguro que no podía ser sobre Edward.

—Estas encantada, muchacha —dijo Edward—. ¿Te gusta mi casa?

Apartó la mirada de las cabras y las ovejas del patio más abajo, mojándose los labios. Su corazón revoloteó.

—Estuve aquí antes, hace dos años. ¿Por qué, Malcolm? ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí ahora, en tu tiempo, no en el mío?

—Entiendo que quieres decir por qué te he traído de vuelta. —Estimuló su caballo hacia delante y Bella le siguió. Varios hombres se habían materializado desde el vestíbulo en el patio. Un escocés alto y con el pelo blanco se apresuró hacia ellos.

Él desmontó enfrente de la entrada principal del castillo, una puerta de madera panelada y tachonada cerraba otra torre. Le dio el caballo a otro hombre.

—Me hago las mismas preguntas, muchacha. Los Antiguos tienen caminos extraños e inexplicables.

_¿Significaba esto que también creía en el destino? ¿En __cuánto a Angela? ¿Creía que podía intentar encontrarme aquí?_ Habían estado esforzándose para no perder el control sobre el hecho de que otra mujer estaba siguiéndola alrededor de las Highlands, aparentemente con algo pendiente contra ella.

Su cara se oscureció.

—Sería un idiota para hacer esto. Estoy listo para ella y los de su clase ahora. —Le ofreció otra sonrisa, antes de estirarse para ayudarla a desmontar.

Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar cómo estaban listos para ella y que, exactamente, quería decir "su clase", un chillido estridente sonó. Se giró y vio un pequeño chico volar a los brazos de Edward. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que era su hijo, y su interior se tambaleó con una fuerza enfermiza.

Edward giró al pequeño chico moreno. Entonces hablo rápidamente, en francés.

— ¿Obedeces a Seamus, muchacho?

—Sí, padre, lo hago. Incluso he montado un semental —dijo orgullosamente—. Va a haber una gran cena esta noche.

Edward acarició el pelo del chico, sonriendo con aprobación.

El hombre con el pelo gris caminó hacia delante.

—Hay un excelente estante en la pared, Edward. Una docena de puntos.

Él sonrió y golpeó su hombro.

—Seamus, Brogan, me gustaría presentaros a nuestra invitada, lady Swan. Viene del sur —añadió. Sus ojos centellearon cuando su mirada encontró a Bella.

Ella no podía sonreír. Edward estaba _casado._

Se sintió débil e incapaz de moverse. Permaneció sentada sobre su caballo. Por supuesto que estaba casado. El matrimonio era una herramienta importante en el equilibrio de poder siempre cambiante entre los grandes nobles y el rey. Probablemente se había casado por un beneficio político, geográfico o monetario.

Pero no dijo una palabra. Ni una maldita palabra.

Y ella era una idiota, porque debería haberlo sabido.

Trató de decirse a sí misma que esto era lo mejor, pero estaba afligida por la consternación. De todos modos, si se estaba enamorando de este hombre, entonces era un afortunado giro de los acontecimientos. Su matrimonio sería una barrera entre ellos que no se rompería.

Edward miró a Brogan.

—Ve al vestíbulo y ordena que habitación grande esté lista para nuestra invitada.

El chico asintió con impaciencia y salió corriendo. Edward le llamó.

—Con vino y refrescos, muchacho y fuego. Lady Swan se ha enfriado un poco. Seamus, hablaré contigo en un rato.

—Aye —Seamus se dio la vuelta y se fue a zancadas.

Edward tomó su mano.

—Brogan es mi bastardo, Bella. No estoy casado. Pero te ves como si alguien hubiera muerto.

_Había tanto alivio._

—Baja —dijo suavemente.

Ella resbaló del caballo, empezando a pensar más claramente. Había estado tan devastada porque no estaba disponible, y ahora estaba débil de alivio. Oh, chico, si estaba genuinamente interesada en este hombre, tenía un gran problema.

Logró encontrar algo de su ingenio.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

Él vaciló.

—Te lo dije antes, tus pensamientos gritan tan alto, que son fáciles de oír.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Empiezo a pensar que tienes poderes telepáticos, también.

—No entiendo todas las palabras que dices, muchacha.

— ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

La miró.

—Oh, mi Dios —dijo Bella, sacudida—. Puedes leer mi mente, ¿verdad?

—Ese es otro de los pequeños regalos que tengo —dijo, pero enrojeció.

Analizaría las ramificaciones de este regalo en particular en otro momento. Justo ahora, estaba furiosa.

—Necesitas respetar la privacidad de mis pensamientos —dijo duramente—. Esto no es ninguna feria en la que escuches a hurtadillas lo que estoy pensando.

Sonrió, levantando la barbilla, girando su mirada potente sobre ella.

—Pero si no te había escuchado aun, alto y claro justo ahora, tenías lágrimas y pensabas o negabas lo que hay entre nosotros.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Había estado actuando como si nada hubiera pasado todo el día.

— ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? Ni siquiera sabía que recordases ayer por la mañana —dijo tensamente—. ¡Y no me importa si estás casado!

—Mentirosa

Sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

—Bien, tal vez me importe un poco. Pero solo porque, en mi tiempo, está mal acostarse con un hombre casado. —Luego añadió—. Esta mal en tu tiempo, también, y lo sabes.

—Me alegro de no haber hecho tales votos, Bella —murmuró seductoramente. Sus pestañas gruesas y oscuras bajaron—. ¿Crees que no escuche tus gritos toda la noche? No dormí, Bella, por ti.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, duro.

—Bien —logró decir densamente. El deseo surgió—. Bien.

Su sonrisa era tan bella como el sol alzándose lo había estado más temprano esta mañana.

—No entiendo porque deseabas ir a Masen en tu tiempo. No entiendo porque te deseo como lo hago. Pero creo que hay respuestas que encontrar, tal vez en Iona.

—Iona —repitió, instantáneamente divertida.

—Carlisle es casi tan viejo como los Antiguos, muchacha —dijo—. Encontraré las respuestas allí. Y no pienses en Angela ahora. Estas a salvo conmigo. Ven. —Caminó bajo el arco, desapareciendo por la caseta del guarda.

La mente de Bella se tambaleó. ¿Estaban las respuestas de su presencia en el pasado en Iona? ¡Dios, lo esperaba! ¿Y eso significaba que Edward lo retomaría ahora donde lo habían dejado ayer?

Se apresuró tras él. Un pequeño patio estaba al otro lado de la puerta del guarda y Edward estaba subiendo las escaleras del gran vestíbulo. Ella aceleró el paso, entrando en la gran habitación.

La disposición de los elegantes asientos había desaparecido, como la colección de espadas. En cambio, había una larga mesa de caballete, bancos y sillas de varios periodos. Tapices cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes; sus colores eran brillantes y nuevos.

Estaba sirviendo ale de una jarra en la mesa. Bella se endureció a sí misma mientras se aproximaba.

—Encontraremos las respuestas en Iona _juntos_ —dijo firmemente.

Él le echó una mirada divertida.

—No he dicho que vendrías a la isla conmigo, muchacha.

—Iré, contra viento y marea —espetó—. ¡Estuvimos de acuerdo ayer!

Apuró la taza y suspiró.

—Ya hablamos con demasiada audacia de asuntos que son privados.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —A Bella se le ocurrió que confiaba en ella porque podía leer la mente—. ¿Eso es por lo que confías en mí, verdad? ¡Husmeas en mis pensamientos!

Él enrojeció.

—Me interesas.

Estaba emocionada, pero ahora no era el momento.

— ¡Edward, esto es muy importante para mí!

—No estás permitida en la isla —espetó.

Bella se puso rígida.

—No me lo creo. Un monasterio siempre abre sus puertas a los viajeros.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sus bíceps se abultaron. Parecía muy molesto, pero no había forma de que ganase.

—Si vuelves a Iona y muero, asesinada por Angela de forma inexplicable, nunca serás capaz de perdonarte. Primero la criada, en tus manos, y después yo, tu Inocente, por Angela.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

En ese momento, Bella supo que había ganado esta guerra en particular, y lo lamentó. No había querido ser cruel o despiadada. No había querido utilizar su culpa contra él e infligirle más dolor.

Inclinó su cabeza, su boca se giró de esa forma que ahora conocía, una señal de su tormento interno.

—Nos vamos a la salida del sol —dijo sin inflexión.

Ella se mordió el labio, queriendo decir que lo sentía. Pero el grito alegre de una mujer sonó. A Bella no le gustó el giro de los acontecimientos.

Con temor, se giró.

La mujer se precipito hacia Edward, radiante.

— ¡Estas de vuelta! ¡Y a salvo, gracias a Dios!

QUIEN SERA ESA MUJER?

POBRE BELLA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

MERECE UN REVIEW?

BESOS CHICAS

1 En francés en el original.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La mujer tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, era de mediana estatura y bastante bonita. Aún peor, su figura era lujuriosa y destacaba. Hablaba francés como si hubiera sido criada en Francia, pero estaba vestida al estilo inglés, con un vestido y una capa color rojo oscuro. Usaba pendientes de oro, un collar de oro y anillos con piedras que a Bella le parecieron semipreciosas. En definitiva, era una mujer noble de buen ver y claramente involucrada con Edward.

La expresión oscura de Edward no se suavizó.

—Glenna, dale la bienvenida a lady Swan de Masen. Bella, está es mi prima, lady Glenna NicPharlain del castillo de Cean.

Bella se puso rígida. No estaba casado pero tenía una amante. No le cabía la menor duda. Su sonrisa se volvió irritada. _Odió_ a la mujer.

—Habla en inglés en honor a nuestra invitada —le dijo Edward a su amante, que miraba sorprendida a Bella—. Glenna te enseñará tus aposentos. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

No tenía idea si seguía enfadado con ella por sus tácticas. De alguna manera se las ingenió para dedicarle una breve y tensa sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Por favor acompañadme, lady Swan.

Bella la miró mientras Edward se daba la vuelta. Casi deseaba no haber venido a Masen, pero eso era infantil.

— Edward desea que subáis. —Glenna hizo señas hacia el pasillo que se abría más allá del vestíbulo.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Bella volvió su atención hacia la mujer rubia. Odiaba ser mala y mezquina, pero no entendía que veía Edward en Glenna. Para los estándares medievales, la mujer ya no era una polluela. Probablemente fuera de la misma edad de Bella, pero con su piel fina y sin los beneficios modernos de los humectantes, exfoliantes y nutrientes, tenía patas de gallo en los ojos y suaves arrugas en la frente. Siendo bonita en la forma en que lo es la-chica-de-al-lado, se veía deslucida y fatigada. Bella se imaginaba a Edward con una belleza despampanante... del estilo de Catherine Zeta-Jones o Angelina Jolie. Pero por supuesto, eso también la dejaba fuera a ella.

—Así que —dijo Bella cuando estuvieron en el último piso—, ¿cuánto hace que conocéis a Edward?

Glenna la miró mientras abría una puerta de un empujón.

—La mayor parte de mi vida.

Genial, pensó Bella. Glenna y Edward se conocían el uno al otro desde siempre; ella lo conocía desde hacía tres días. Probablemente, además de amantes fueran los mejores amigos, posiblemente él la amara profundamente. Era jodidamente clásico. Pero era preferible enterarse ahora, mejor antes que después.

— ¿Y vos sois de las Lowlands? —preguntó Glenna. Sonaba curiosa, y no muy brillante.

—He vivido fuera del país la mayor parte de mi vida —dijo Claire concisamente, evitando la pregunta.

Glenna hizo una pausa, con la mano en la puerta.

— ¿Cómo conocisteis a Edward?

Bella vaciló.

—También somos primos lejanos. Muy lejanos —añadió.

Glenna abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero nunca he oído hablar de vuestra familia.

Bella se rindió. Se vio forzada a admitir que estaba realmente molesta, lo que solo servía para probar que este giro de los acontecimientos era una bendición disfrazada. Ahora lo que deseaba era estar sola para poder superar su breve implicación con un machista medieval. Entró pasando al lado de Glenna... y se enamoró.

Desde la ventana del primer piso, el brillante gris del océano Atlántico se extendía hasta la eternidad. Pero si miraba un poco hacia el oeste, podía ver las densamente arboladas costas de Argyll y las montañas oscuras más allá de los jirones de niebla. Trató de imaginarse la vista en un día soleado e instantáneamente supo que el agua sería del color de los zafiros, y los bosques del color de las esmeraldas.

—Swan es un nombre extraño. Nunca lo había oído. ¿Es un nombre inglés? —Preguntó Glenna—. ¿Estáis emparentadas con la madre de Edward?

La mente de Bella se disparó. ¿Era inglesa la madre de Edward? Muchas de las familias importantes de las Lowlands lo eran. ¿Qué parentesco podría reivindicar?

—Mi esposo, que en paz descanse, era su primo.

Glenna se puso pálida.

—Pero seguramente os habéis vuelto a casar.

Bella le siguió la corriente.

—En realidad no, no lo he hecho. Estoy sola. —Sabía que era verdaderamente mezquino sentirse triunfante en ese momento, pero también sabía que no sería la última en reír.

— Edward os ha traído aquí para reemplazarme, ¿no es así? —Glenna temblaba y tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. ¿Tiene pensado casarse con _vos_?

Bella se puso tensa. Demonios, sentía lástima por Glenna.

—No vamos a casarnos. Ni siquiera nos conocemos —dijo suavemente. Luego se dio cuenta de cuán ridícula era semejante afirmación en el siglo XV, cuando los matrimonios se hacían por conveniencia y no por amor.

Glenna se atragantó.

—Me voy a casar con él. Soy su prometida.

Bella se puso rígida.

—Oh. No lo sabía.

—No dejaré que me lo robéis —advirtió Glenna—. He estado aquí durante seis meses. Todo el mundo sabe que nos vamos a casar.

— ¿Es oficial?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En qué fecha será?

—Pronto —gritó—. ¡Pronto fijaremos la fecha!

Era extraño que no se hubiera fijado la fecha y se sintió aliviada, aunque sabía que no debería. Probablemente Edward se casaría con su prima. Y si no se casaba con Glenna, habría alguien más. Era la forma en que se hacían las cosas en su mundo.

Y Glenna pertenecía a ese lugar. Ella sí, Bella no. Debía superar ese hecho... y a él. No tenía sentido odiar a Glenna; no eran rivales. La naturaleza gentil de Bella ganó la batalla.

—Escucha. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No me quedaré mucho tiempo colgada en este lugar.

Glenna parpadeó para retener las lágrimas.

— ¿Quién os colgará? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

—No me voy a casar con Edward —dijo seriamente. Dudó. Y aunque probablemente Edward discrepara, lo que habían hecho no era correcto—. Pronto me iré a casa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Al menos, no debes preocuparte por mí.

— ¿Y dónde está vuestra casa? —Demandó Glenna, enjugándose los ojos—. ¿Y cuándo regresareis?

—Soy inglesa —dijo Bella—. Regresaré a Inglaterra. En lo que respecta a cuando, no lo sé, no exactamente.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Finalmente Glenna dijo:

— ¿Y cuando vaya a vos esta noche? No lo neguéis... sé que lo hará. Le conozco muy bien.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a aporrearle el pecho.

—Cerraré la puerta con cerrojo —dijo. Y lo decía en serio.

Bella se había dado a sí misma una excursión por el torreón, teniendo cuidado de evitar los baluartes y las murallas. Luego, había tomado un baño y se había vestido, y para cuando Brogan apareció en su puerta, con una sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente de leche, para decirle en un altisonante inglés que Edward la estaba esperando en la planta baja, había vuelto a sus cabales. Ahora estaba vestida como una mujer de las Highlands, con un atavío largo hasta los pies y toda la ropa interior, y mientras bajaba hacia el vestíbulo, se recordó a si misma que había superado lo de Edward. De hecho, en verdad se alegraba por él y Glenna. Se sentía _aliviada_. Era un machista medieval y no tenía sentido tener ningún tipo de relación con él. Esto era lo _mejor_. Ahora podía concentrarse en aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca del santuario, los libros y la sociedad secreta de los Maestros. Podía enfocarse en evitar a Angela y a su "raza". Estaba ansiosa por que llegara el día siguiente y su excursión a Iona... Es más, apenas podía esperar.

Sonrió convencida, acarició el increíblemente suave vestido de lino, asegurándose que la tela no se amontonaba sobre el cinto —en definitiva tenía una cintura muy pequeña—, ajustó las tiras de su sostén y sus pechos, y comenzó a bajar la angosta escalera de piedra. En el momento en que se acercaba al vestíbulo, oyó la voz de Glenna, ahogada por los sollozos.

Bella vaciló y titubeó. Luego, en vez de ir al vestíbulo, se precipitó contra la pared, cerca de la entrada. Y miró hacia dentro.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —Lloraba Glenna—. ¿Y todo porque tienes una amante nueva?

—Ya he tomado una decisión —dijo Edward con calma.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó Glenna.

—Si te calmas, eres más que bienvenida a cenar con nosotros. Pero no toleraré esas lágrimas en mi mesa. —Su tono tenía una nota peligrosa.

Bella no podía creerlo. ¿Qué había hecho Edward? Casi sonaba como si hubiera roto con Glenna... y estaba segura de que sabía el por qué. Sintiéndose instantáneamente ultrajada, se acercó más a la puerta pero no entró. Ahora podía ver a Glenna llorando patéticamente, casi teatralmente, y a Edward aparentemente impasible, aunque se veía bastante fastidiado.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! —Dijo bruscamente Edward al final—. ¡Actúas como una esposa que ha sido enviada a un convento francés! El matrimonio está arreglado, Glenna. Deja de llorar. Es hora de que te vayas a tu casa y te cases con Rob Macleod.

Glenna sacudió la cabeza, llorando demasiado vehementemente como para poder hablar. Luego se levantó las faldas y salió corriendo del vestíbulo.

¡Esto era increíble! ¿Así la trataría a ella _si_ tuvieran una aventura? ¿La dejaría de lado como un tirano medieval? ¿La usaría y la tiraría, entregándosela a otro hombre? ¡Pobre Glenna! ¡Que jodido machista!

Edward comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, luego su expresión se volvió cautelosa.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma acusadora?

— ¿La vas a obligar a casarse con otro hombre? —dijo Bella, atragantándose.

Él se puso rígido.

—Sí, y será una buena unión para Glenna.

Bella avanzó caminando a zancadas.

—Pero es tu prometida. ¿Simplemente te deshaces de ella y la mandas con otro hombre?

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con sorpresa y luego se volvió duro y oscuro.

Bella se tensó. ¿Por qué estaba atacándolo? Esta era la forma medieval de hacer las cosas y no era asunto suyo. Ni siquiera le gustaba Glenna.

—No es que tenga que darte explicaciones, pero pasé tres meses negociando la unión de Glenna. Le di mucha importancia al futuro de la mujer —dijo tenso—. Y no pude conseguir nada mejor.

—Ella dijo que se iba a casar contigo —dijo Bella. Pero si Edward había estado negociando la unión de Glenna por tres meses, Glenna debía haberle mentido.

—Nunca tuve intención de casarme con Glenna. —Ahora estaba enfadado con ella—. No me gusta ser juzgado, Bella.

Acababa de cometer un terrible error.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías. Pensó que pasar un par de noches en su cama me haría cambiar de opinión. Nunca me casaré. Se lo dije. Eso no cambiará nunca, por nadie. —Su rostro era todo frialdad.

Bella se quedó espantada.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Le dio la espalda, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a la mesa, que estaba tendida con humeantes fuentes de comida.

Bella no se movió. ¿ Edward no tenía intención de casarse? ¿Por qué sería eso? Todos los nobles se casaban.

Lentamente Edward se giró para enfrentarla.

—Tú tampoco intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, muchacha.

— ¿Perdón?

—Ni siquiera tú me atraerás al altar —dijo—. Sin importar cuanto disfrute contigo en la cama.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡Eres tan arrogante! —estuvo a punto de llamarlo imbécil.

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a pararse directamente frente a ella.

— ¿No deseas casarte conmigo? —preguntó quedamente.

Bella sabía que debía mentir para apaciguarlo. En las Highlands del siglo XV era todo un partido. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

—No, no lo deseo. Planeo casarme con alguien de mi época, alguien brillante y exitoso... ¡alguien con una mente abierta e intelectual!

Se la quedó mirando fijo, y sobrevino un largo intervalo en el cual Bella supo que estaba considerando su respuesta.

— ¿Me estás llamando débil y tonto, Bella?

Ante su tono de voz Bella inhaló profundamente. ¿Es que había perdido el juicio?

—No, por supuesto que no —gritó, decidida a deshacer cualquiera daño que hubiera hecho a su orgullo—. Eres fuerte, inteligente y rico, todo el mundo puede ver eso.

—Estás mintiendo —respondió.

—No te atrevas a leerme el pensamiento —gritó.

—Crees que soy un _imbécil_ arrogante —añadió muy quedamente.

Estaba casi segura que no sabía lo que era un imbécil.

—No realmente —comenzó a decir nerviosa.

—Yo no soy el arrogante en este vestíbulo —dijo—. Permaneces ahí, juzgándome todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Piensas que no puedo escucharte llamándome machista y medieval? No sé lo que es machista y no necesito saberlo. Tú eres la arrogante, Bella, pensando que eres más inteligente que yo, mirándonos a todos por encima del hombro.

Apenas podía respirar.

—No pienso que sea más inteligente —se las arregló para decir—. En serio. En mi época, las mujeres son educadas y son independientes de los hombres. En mi época, algunas mujeres son hasta más inteligentes y ricas que los hombres. Pensamos por nosotras mismas, cuidamos de nosotras mismas. No respondemos ante nadie.

—Aye, lo has dicho suficientes veces. En tu época, las mujeres son reinas sin reyes. ¡Tú necesitas un rey! —abruptamente, salió a zancadas hacia el vestíbulo, afuera a la noche, golpeando la pesada puerta detrás de él con un fuerte estruendo.

Bella comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo había sucedido esa terrible batalla? Y tenía razón. Lo había subestimado desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Tal vez, solo tal vez, pensaba que era más inteligente que él. Pero también lo respetaba y lo admiraba, porque su valor y su honor eran asombrosos. Odiaba la pelea que acababan de tener.

_¡Ve y díselo!_

Bella vaciló. Seguramente tendría que ir tras él y disculparse. Debía admitir que estaba parcialmente equivocada. Quizás _completamente_ equivocada. Glenna era una mujer mayor para los estándares medievales, y Bella estaba segura que tenía tierras, dado la riqueza que indicaba su vestimenta. En el siglo XV, una mujer necesitaba un marido para que la dominara y sencillamente no había forma de evitarlo.

Maldito fuera Edward por usar su solapado don todo el tiempo. Pero obviamente había herido sus sentimientos y sería mejor que cuidara sus pensamientos.

Bella salió. Era la hora del crepúsculo y dudó, recordando el asalto de Angela en toda su grotesca totalidad. No deseaba estar sola, no en el exterior, después del anochecer. Permaneció a unos pocos pies de la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor. Edward estaba por encima de ella en los baluartes que estaban sobre la cercana caseta del guarda. Por su postura adivinó que tenía la espalda tensa.

Bella se apresuró a subir los escalones de piedra y se detuvo a su lado. El la miró brevemente.

—Estoy orgulloso de ser el Masen —dijo despacio—, y si eso me hace arrogante, que así sea.

—Debes sentirte orgulloso —dijo Bella suavemente, sintiendo lo que decía. Su corazón dio un vuelco a una velocidad peligrosa, como si realmente sintiera cariño por ese hombre. Le tocó el antebrazo desnudo y sintió que sus músculos se tensaban—. Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, y eres un Maestro. No sé mucho de ese mundo, pero los votos que has tomado son más que admirables. Los hombres como tú no existen en mi época —añadió—. Y a veces me siento confundida... no sé qué debo hacer.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Debes confiar en mí —dijo finalmente, categóricamente.

Bella se estremeció.

—Cuando se trata de mi vida, confío en ti.

Le sonrió.

—Entonces eso es un comienzo para nosotros.

_¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

—Eres una mujer arrogante, muchacha, pero no me importa demasiado —añadió aún más suavemente.

Bella se mordió el labio, su pulso dio un salto. No era arrogante, y no iba a haber un comienzo ni un "nosotros". Pero en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a iniciar otra discusión.

—Glenna ha enviudado dos veces —dijo, y Bella se quedó anonadada ante el hecho de que fuera a darle explicaciones—. Tiene tierras, Bella, y necesita un marido para que las proteja. Macleod es un viudo con dos hijos. Necesita su riqueza y una madre para sus hijos.

Bella se sintió llena de remordimientos.

—Lo siento. Me apresuré a sacar una conclusión equivocada.

Él asintió, manteniendo la expresión solemne.

—Te apresuras a juzgar antes de considerarlo, Bella, y un día de estos puedes resultar seriamente herida.

Tenía tendencia a actuar apresuradamente, sin pensar detenidamente las cosas.

—También lamento haberte insultado. No tenía intención de hacerlo, es solo que a veces me enfureces.

—Sí lo sentías. Y no es que estuvieras furiosa. Te asusto —dijo francamente.

Sintiéndose aturdida, encontró su mirada. Tenía razón. Sí lo sentía cuando le llamó imbécil, pero obviamente estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para que no le importara. Y sí la asustaba, mucho. La asustaba porque era tan sexy y tan poderoso y no sabía que debía hacer consigo misma —y con su corazón— mientras estaba con él.

Entonces sonrió. La sonrisa era cálida, pero no contenía complicidad ni promesas. No era seductora. Pero no importaba; ya era demasiado tarde. De alguna forma habían empezado a compartir una clase distinta de intimidad... y no la deseaba. Habían compartido una batalla y la cama, pero no necesitaban ningún tipo de conexión emocional. Eso era peligroso. Imposible, incluso. Admirarlo estaba bien. Que le gustara no estaba bien.

—Piensas demasiado. —Tomó su mano, tirando de ella para que lo enfrentara.

Bella no podía respirar.

—Es lo q-que hago —tartamudeó, porque el deseo estaba inundándola como la miel. Este era el problema, la atracción que sentía, y no iba a complicarlo con ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera con amistad—. Es mejor que me vaya —comenzó a decir nerviosa. Salvo que apartarse de él era lo último que quería hacer.

—Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú, Bella —dijo suavemente.

Pasó un momento muy intenso, antes de que pudiera hablar.

— ¡No! —Se las arregló para esbozar una rápida y tensa sonrisa—. No compliques las cosas. ¡Odio las palabras! —Se sonrojó cuando lo dijo, porque las palabras eran su vida—. Y si quieres seducirme, no tienes que hacerlo con declaraciones de sentimientos. Ambos sabemos que una simple mirada encantadora funcionaría. —Vaciló—. Hacer el am... quiero decir, compartir la cama es una cosa, la amistad es otra. No creo que debamos combinarlas, _jamás_.

—Pero eras amiga de los hombres que amabas —dijo Edward, pareciendo escéptico.

—Maldición —gritó—. ¡Debes dejarme tener mis secretos!

—Quiero entenderte, muchacha. Y ambos sabemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos convirtamos en amantes.

Inspiró profundamente.

—No es justo. Recuerda, me voy a casa, con suerte pronto. Lo juraste.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que regreses a tu época con que seamos amantes? Me deseas, y no lo niegues. Te deseo. En este momento existen complicaciones, pero tengo esperanzas de que pronto no las haya. Y tal vez ya no estés tan ansiosa por irte cuando hayas pasado una noche entera en mi cama. —Su sonrisa se hizo arrogante.

—Te lo dije —respondió, absolutamente excitada—. No puedo entregarte mi cuerpo sin entregarte mi amor.

Bajó las pestañas, luego levantó lentamente la vista.

— ¿No harías el esfuerzo?

— ¡No! —dijo bruscamente, temblando.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no me importa que me ames?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado, por un minuto, que era un imbécil y arrogante hombre medieval?

— ¡No seré tirada a un lado como Glenna por un tiránico capricho tuyo!

— ¿Acaso he dicho que te haría a un lado?

Se quedó congelada.

Sus ojos eran grandes y atentos.

—Te di mi palabra de que te llevaría a tu casa cuando fuera seguro, y la mantendré.

Bella ni siquiera podía respirar.

— ¿Pero?

Sus ojos aletearon, pero no los apartó.

—Pero no es necesario que te vayas si no lo deseas —murmuró.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es una invitación? ¿O estás sugiriendo que estaré tan prendada de tu actuación en la cama —o tan profundamente enamorada de un hombre que nunca podré comprender— que decidiré permanecer en el siglo XV? ¡De ninguna manera, Edward, de ninguna maldita manera!

Su rostro era duro, su mirada terriblemente intencionada.

—Te gusta estar aquí —dijo suavemente—. Te gusto yo. A mí no me molesta... a mí también me gustas tú. Quieres pelear conmigo, pero yo no pelearé contigo, muchacha.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, desanimada.

—Solo vine aquí para disculparme. Fue una pésima idea. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque cuando llegue el momento, puede suceder que no quieras dejar Masen... o a mí.

Ambos cenaron en silencio. Edward comió con apetito voraz, aparentemente imperturbable por la conversación mantenida, mientras que Bella estaba decidida a alimentarse sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba conmocionada, pero estaba contenta de que esa conversación hubiera tenido lugar. Había estado equivocada al pensar, siquiera por un momento, que podrían llegar a tener cualquier tipo de entendimiento o una relación física, y mucho menos una conexión emocional. Su arrogancia era increíble. ¡Por supuesto que se iría a casa! Dejaría su época en el instante que fuera seguro hacerlo. Y mientras tanto, no habría más sexo, ni siquiera besos, maldito fuera, ¡nada! Y tampoco mantendría más conversaciones íntimas con ese hombre. La amistad era tan mala idea como cualquier otra cosa y de todas formas tampoco creía que fuera posible. No cuando él estaba tan seguro que la follaría hasta sorberle los sesos y que ella moriría por que le diera más. No cuando estaba tan seguro de que querría quedarse con él en su malhadada época.

Finalmente, Edward apartó su plato, pero volvió a llenar su vaso y el propio. Había estado llenándole el vaso toda la noche. No le importaba —podía tolerar el vino— y se negaba a alzar la vista para agradecérselo. No confiaba en sí misma para mirarlo a los ojos... probablemente la hechizaría en el momento en que lo hiciera.

Súbitamente, después de veinte minutos de silencio, habló:

—Comprendo que debes estar cansada y que ya es tarde. Pero hay asuntos que debemos discutir.

No teniendo otra opción, Bella lo miró cautamente. Sabía lo que él quería, oh, sí.

—La otra noche fue un error. —E incluso mientras hablaba, sintió que sus mejillas ardían y que se le agitaba la piel. Entonces, esto era todo. El momento que le había estado preocupando... y esperando. El momento en que él la mirara, la hipnotizara y se la llevara a su cama.

Pero no reaccionó como ella esperaba. Pareció divertido.

—No deseo hablar de la otra noche.

Se sintió confundida.

— ¿No?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de forma autoritaria.

—Después de esa noche confío en mi menos que nunca —dijo con firmeza.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su cerebro trabajaba algo lento. Después de todo estaba un poquito achispada.

Sus ojos grises se volvieron plateados.

—No me mires con tanta hambre, muchacha. Te complacería —añadió suavemente—, si fuera de día. Pero la luna brilla y deseo entrar en ti. Quiero algo más que tu cuerpo.

Bella estaba lista para desmayarse de deseo haciéndose un charco debajo de su atuendo y su falda. Desmayarse, o correrse.

—Maldición —dijo en voz baja, habiendo perdido toda la fuerza de voluntad.

—Es fácil complacerte, muchacha. —Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió—. Y jugaré contigo otra vez cuando llegue el momento oportuno.

Era tan difícil pensar. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas ardientes. Sabía que había decidido evitarlo en un sentido sexual —y en todo sentido—, pero nada de eso parecía importar. Lo que importaba era el deseo abrasador que sentía en el cuerpo, la humedad que goteaba por sus muslos, la urgente hinchazón de su carne distendida. Lo que importaba era Edward.

— ¿Adivina qué? —Dijo roncamente—, cambié de opinión... Es prerrogativa de la mujer.

Le estaba leyendo los pensamientos, porque se ensombreció.

—No trates de seducirme, muchacha, no lo toleraré.

— ¿Realmente no quieres subir? —estaba agitada.

—Has tomado demasiado vino —dijo mirándola fijamente.

Finalmente lo entendió. Tenía miedo de que cayera muerta en sus brazos.

—Tan poderoso como crees que eres —dijo con sequedad—. No voy a morirme en tu cama.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Piensas que creo que maté a la criada con mi verga?

Se sonrojó.

— ¡Creo que murió porque le falló el corazón, pero pienso que ciertamente crees que estás inusualmente dotado!

Repentinamente se echó a reír, y el sonido fue cálido, rico y hermoso.

—Muchacha, de eso estoy completamente seguro, pero la criada murió de otra forma. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

A Bella no le gustó la expresión seria que le cruzó el rostro.

—Daría una fortuna por un café expreso —dijo ceñuda.

—No entiendo.

—No, no podrías. ¿Por qué me miras como si hubiera una escuadrilla de bomberos detrás de mí?

Extendió la mano. Bella se sorprendió cuando tomó la suya en la de él.

—No deseas comprender la verdad.

Bella trató de recuperar la mano.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tomé demasiado vino y estoy endemoniadamente cansada. Me voy a la cama. Sola... supongo. —Trató de levantarse, pero él no la soltó, y terminó sentada en el banco otra vez.

—En tu corazón —dijo quedamente—, ya comprendiste la verdad.

—Y un infierno lo hice. —Entonces tiró con más fuerza, y él la soltó—. Lo que sea que quieras decirme, puede esperar. —Sentía pánico, y eso la estaba poniendo demasiado sobria.

—No existe un lugar seguro donde esconderse, muchacha, ni siquiera en la ignorancia.

La recorrió un escalofrío de temor.

—Maldito seas.

— ¿Me deseas el infierno? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella tomó aliento.

—No.

—No quieres comprender la forma en que funciona el mundo —dijo suavemente, volviendo a poner su mano grande sobre la de ella—. Lo sé porque te oigo pensar todo el tiempo, y escoges pensamientos que te complacen. Debes enfrentar la verdad, Bella, acerca de Angela y su raza.

Bella no podía respirar bien. Sabía que no deseaba escuchar sus siguientes palabras.

—Angela es inusualmente fuerte, eso es todo.

Apretó los labios.

—Lamió tu piel. Tu garganta.

Bella gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

— ¡Es una perturbada!

—Los crímenes por placer son historia antigua, Bella —dijo Edward cautamente, poniéndose de pie. Sin soltarla en ningún momento—. El Deamhanain es la fuente.

Bella estaba temblando. ¡No! ¡ Edward no sabía nada acerca de los crímenes por placer... debía haber estado leyéndole la mente! La muerte por placer era el resultado de la ruptura de la sociedad _moderna_. De ninguna forma era parte de la Edad Media.

—El Deamhanain ha estado matando a Inocentes por placer durante cientos de años, mucho antes de Cristo —dijo.

Sabía lo que la palabra gaélica _Deamhanain_ significaba sin que nadie se lo dijera.

—No creo en el diablo y no creo en los demonios —gritó desesperada.

—Pero tu madre y tu prima fueron asesinadas por el Deamhanain... para su placer.

— ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Fueron muertas por locos, locos humanos!

—El verdadero Deamhanain puede quitarle la vida a cualquiera. Pueden succionar la vida de un humano hasta que no tiene más fuerza vital. Pero la fornicación incrementa el placer. —Las aletas de su nariz se inflamaron—. El éxtasis se llama Le Puissance1.

— ¡Detente!

Finalmente liberó su mano.

—Tienes miedo de la noche, y deberías temer, porque el mal camina abiertamente en la noche mientras que de día se esconde. Debes enfrentar la verdad, Bella. Nunca habrá un lugar suficientemente seguro para esconderse.

Lo abofeteó, fuerte, cruzándole el rostro.

Él se sacudió pero permaneció rígido.

—Tu mundo no es diferente de este. El Deamhanain está en todas partes, en todas las épocas, en cada lugar y quieren tu muerte... y la mía.

Bella no podía hablar. Se sentía enferma. El suelo se sentía fuera de lugar y giraba. _Esto no puede estar pasando_. El mundo no podía ser de la forma en que Edward lo estaba describiendo.

Su tono se hizo amable y eso la tranquilizó.

—Angela puede ser humana, como tú. Pero sus poderes no lo son. Aro la ha poseído. Es por eso que es tan fuerte, tan malvada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Le caían las lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces Angela es una humana poseída? ¿Lo siguiente que me dirás es que Aro es el diablo?

—Hace mucho tiempo —dijo suavemente—, una diosa que era una gran guerrera llegó a Alba y yació con los reyes. Aro es uno de sus hijos. Se convirtió en un gran Maestro... hasta que Satán le robó el alma.

Ella encontró su mirada. Veía sus facciones como un borrón.

—Tú lo crees —jadeó—, pero yo no... Y no lo haré.

—En Alba, Aro sería el señor de la oscuridad, Bella. Sus engendros serían los Deamhanain.

Bella retrocedió y se golpeó con la mesa. El diablo. Demonios descendientes de antiguas deidades. Humanos poseídos. Crímenes por placer desde los inicios del tiempo... en algún nivel visceral, tenía absoluto sentido.

Aro, un demonio que una vez había sido un Maestro...

Y Edward, un Maestro que había matado a una criada...

Bella sintió que la habitación se tambaleaba. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Y lo supo; por primera vez en su vida, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Se tambaleó. Edward la atrapó. Ella susurró:

— ¿Entonces eso en que te convierte?

Justo cuando su mundo se volvía todo negro, Edward la levantó en brazos.

Bella recobró la conciencia, sofocándose con un olor repugnante. Estaba en la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado. Edward estaba sentado junto a ella, con el rostro adusto.

Le palpitaba la cabeza, le dolía como el infierno. Edward estaba equivocado. Tenía que estarlo, aunque Angela tuviera la fuerza de diez hombres.

El vaciló.

—Muchacha, lo siento.

—Vete —dijo entrecortadamente. Podía aceptar que algunos hombres estaban genéticamente programados para el mal y que el mal era tan antiguo como la Biblia. Y podía y aceptaría que los crímenes por placer existían en la Edad Media, al igual que lo hacían los crímenes pasionales. Lo que no aceptaría, ni por un instante, era que esos crímenes estaban siendo cometidos por seres con poderes sobrenaturales, seres que no eran realmente humanos.

Edward se fue.

Bella se recostó contra las almohadas, sintiéndose enferma en su misma alma. La maldad era humana. Esto era un mito medieval. El diablo no existía, e iba a repetir esa letanía hasta que volviera a casa. Aro probablemente fuera un hombre extraordinariamente cruel, ambicioso e inteligente, que propagaba el mito de que era el Maestro del mal. ¡Esta era una época primitiva y los hombres como Edward apelaban a la superstición y a la religión para explicar cosas que no podían entender!

Bella sintió que las lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

_Pero los perpetradores de los crímenes por placer nunca eran capturados. Su habilidad para seducir a sus víctimas nunca había sido explicada. Las víctimas morían porque se les detenía el corazón. Y era una epidemia..._

Los postigos de la ventana se abrieron de golpe.

Bella saltó de la cama, temblando de miedo, pero Angela no apareció, ni tampoco ningún supuesto demonio. Se recordó a si misma que la apertura de la ventana era demasiado pequeña para permitir que entrara siquiera un niño... y Angela no necesitaba una ventana para entrar.

Bella maldijo, aterrorizada. Corrió hacia la ventana y cerró los postigos de un golpe. Mientras lo hacía sombras negras danzaron en los terraplenes que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Bella se recordó a si misma que era la guardia nocturna. Un leño cayó en el fuego, siseando. El corazón de Bella explotó y salió corriendo de la habitación, yendo instintivamente directo hacia el final del corredor. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y captó una vista de Edward dentro. Se dirigió a la puerta, respirando ásperamente.

Él se volvió. Se había sacado la ropa, todas y cada una de las prendas, y su cuerpo entero lucía con músculos ondulantes. Estaba enormemente dotado. Sus ojos se ensancharon, pero ella simplemente permaneció allí.

Ahora sus intentos por respirar fallaron por completo, pero no era por el deseo. Las lágrimas manaban de sus ojos. Bella se las enjugó, pensando en la sangre y los demonios y los Maestros y Edward, todo a la vez. _La doncella murió mientras obtenía su placer de mí._

Bella se tragó el impulso de vomitar. _No_. Edward era humano y bueno y no había cometido un crimen por placer. Esa mujer había muerto porque había tenido demasiado sexo ardiente. De acuerdo a Edward, eran los demonios infrahumanos con súper poderes los que succionaban la vida de sus víctimas.

—Muchacha.

Lentamente levantó la vista, consciente que había alcanzado su límite emocional.

—Los postigos se abrieron —susurró.

—Fue el viento. No hay mal aquí. Las paredes fueron consagradas con agua bendita antes de que tomáramos nuestra cena. —Se había envuelto un grueso lienzo alrededor de la cintura como si fuera una toalla, pero igual se abultaba.

Bella se estremeció.

—Los Deamhanain no entran en lugares sagrados, muchacha —añadió suavemente, pero no deslizó las manos a su alrededor. Ella deseaba estar en su gran, fuerte y muy seguro abrazo.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar excitado en un momento como éste? —susurró.

—Tú siempre me excitas —murmuró—. Ven aquí. —Y tiró de ella para envolverla con sus brazos.

Bella se encontró con el rostro presionado contra el fuerte hueco que se formaba entre su cálido cuello y su hombro, las manos apoyadas sobre el amplio pecho, sobre su fuerte y retumbante corazón. Ignoró el poderoso órgano que palpitaba entre ellos.

—No lo creo —insistió desesperadamente—. Nada de ello. Pero lo que sí sé es que eres bueno.

Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y le acarició el cabello que fluía por su espalda.

—Tú recamara es segura, Bella. Pero entiendo que no quieras dormir sola. Puedes quedarte en mi cama. Te cuidaré durante esta noche.

Bella se rió histéricamente. ¿Eso venía de un machista medieval?

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué no duermes ahora? —sonrió—. Me sentaré junto al fuego.

— ¡No puedo dormir! —gritó, mirándolo. Y odió la mirada de preocupación teñida de lástima que vio en sus ojos. Le golpeó con el puño la dureza de sus músculos pectorales—. Aro no es el hijo de Satán. No puede serlo.

Sus brazos la apretaron y la acercó más. Bella creyó sentir la boca de él contra su cabello.

—Discutiremos esos asuntos mañana.

—No pueden existir los demonios, Edward —susurró contra su pecho, sintiéndolo profundamente—. Existe la maldad... pero es humana.

Le volvió a acariciar el cabello, permaneciendo callado.

Entonces Bella comenzó a llorar realmente. Había trabajado tan duro para racionalizar la aterradora epidemia de crímenes por placer... como lo había hecho cada persona inteligente que conocía. Todo el mundo sabía que la vida en la ciudad era peligrosa, pero era explicable. El crimen era el resultado de la pobreza, de los hogares destrozados, de las drogas y de una cultura de violencia, y mientras que algunos lunáticos estaban libres por ahí, cometiendo asesinatos y sembrando el caos, saboreando cada acto sexual violento, acaecía en una base casual. Aunque la sociedad era mala, decadente y caótica, los locos eran una pequeña minoría, y eran humanos. Por lo que siempre había esperanzas.

Ahora Bella no sabía que pensar.

1 En francés en el original.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente, Bella esperaba para montar su yegua, temblando. Una docena de hombres también se estaban preparando para montar, las puertas de la guardia habían sido abiertas y el rastrillo levantado. A través de ellas, podía ver la sombra del puente levadizo cuando fue bajado. Volvió la vista e instantáneamente encontró a Edward.

Aún tenía que montar y estaba hablando con Seamus por la entrada del castillo interior, el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco, fuerte.

Había tenido una de las peores noches de su vida. Apenas durmió, volviéndose y revolviéndose, la mente volando, pero cada vez que habría los ojos, había visto a Edward sentado junto al fuego, despierto y vigilante. La había vigilado toda la noche.

Antes de la terrible declaración de Edward la noche anterior, había estado empeñada en ir a Iona donde podría ver el santuario y con suerte el Cathach, también. ¿Pero cómo podía estar entusiasta ahora, cuando su mundo se estaba desarmando a la velocidad de la luz?

_Aro__ es el señor de la oscuridad_

_Su creación es el Deamhanain._

Bella había pasado toda la noche convenciéndose de que el mal era humano. De que los demonios y el diablo no existían. Pero había sido imposible convencerse de que estaba en lo correcto y Edward equivocado.

_¿Y si todo en lo que _Edward_ creía era verdad?_

Bella no quería seguir ese camino, ni hoy, ni nunca. Pero eso era lo que los sabios se preguntaban, _¿__y si?_ Miró fijamente a Edward. Lucía exactamente como un hombre dedicado a vencer el mal debía lucir. Tenía el carisma de un líder, el poder de un guerrero, y era tan malditamente hermoso. Se veía como si descendiera de los dioses.

Edward se volvió. La mirada era preocupada como había sido anoche, pero no quería su amabilidad o su preocupación. Estaba muy avergonzada por el histérico y cobarde comportamiento. No iba a suceder nuevamente, no importa lo que pasara. El pánico y el miedo no iban a resolver nada. Y ya sabía que cosas malas salían en la noche.

Bella pensó en Amy, quién estaría enferma de preocupación por ella. ¿Cuántas veces Amy hizo hincapié en cómo era los malvados criminales hoy en día? Dios. ¿Sabría algo? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, cuando su esposo estaba en el gobierno, aún si era en antiterrorismo? Debía tener información interna; todos los policías hablaban, incluyendo los federales.

Si el mundo era como Edward declaraba, entonces el mal estaba deliberadamente y decididamente asaltando a víctimas inocentes, buscando destrucción y muerte.

Si Edward estaba en lo correcto, el mal tenía una terrorífica nueva cara.

Edward se acercó, los hombres ahora montados. Le sonrió, pero la gris mirada estaba buscando.

—No dormiste bien.

No fue una pregunta.

—Tampoco tú. —Bella notó que no parecía cansado. No se sorprendería si podía estar días sin dormir y permanecer sin que le afectara.

—Es un corto viaje a Iona —dijo—. Puedes descansar allí.

Descansar no estaba en su mente.

—Siento lo de anoche —dijo Bella de modo cortante—. No volverá a pasar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mujer, muchacha. Necesitas un hombre que te proteja.

Bella sonrió torvamente. No quería pelear con él. La pelea la había dejado fuera de combate anoche.

Un momento después, estaba montada a su lado y cabalgaban a través del portón, el rastrillo cayendo detrás de ellos. Cruzaron el puente levadizo. Al momento en que el último jinete despejó el puente, Bella escuchó como era levantado. El camino para bajar a la playa era tan pronunciado como recordaba, bosques se encumbraban a la derecha, el acantilado a su izquierda. Y entonces la temperatura bajó.

Inmediatamente, debajo de los casco de los caballos, en un único latido del corazón, la tierra se puso blanca con escarcha.

Las hojas y el cardo a los lados del camino se habían vuelto blancos también, y su respiración se convertía en vapor en el aire.

Y Bella lo supo.

También Edward. Gritó una orden en gaélico. Miró fijamente a Bella.

— ¡Mantente atrás!

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo o protestar, iba a la carga, galopando por el camino con sus hombres, y un guerrero agarrando las riendas del caballo de ella. Trató de retomar las riendas, porque todo lo que comprendía era que el mal los estaba cazando y Edward no iba a enfrentarlo solo.

—Vamos —gritó.

El hombre era joven, enorme e irritado. Intentó cogerla y Bella le colocó el Taser en el brazo. Él colapsó.

Aferró las riendas y pateó al caballo tan fuerte como pudo, galopando apresurada por el camino, sujetando la silla de montar, determinada a no caerse. El grito de guerra de Edward se oyó con espeluznante intensidad. El corazón se le desbocó. Rodeó una curva y vio a los hombres de Edward batiendo furiosamente a sus atacantes. De inmediato, sangrientos cuerpos ensuciaban el camino. Lo vio volver a la carga, encontrando a un cruel asaltante con el escudo. Un momento después el atacante yacía en el suelo, la cabeza primero. Y tan pronto como había comenzado, la batalla terminó.

Tiró de las riendas. Cinco hombres con armadura yacían en el suelo. Un enorme alivio llegó.

La yegua se detuvo, levantando la cabeza en protesta. Bella no quería acercarse, no todavía. Quería ver qué iba a hacer Edward ahora, porque habían tomado tres prisioneros.

Edward desmontó y se quitó el escudo. Las espadas envainadas, se acercó a los tres prisioneros, quienes eran sostenidos por sus hombres. Bella se tensó, insegura. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. La expresión de Edward nunca había sido tan cruel.

Edward se detuvo ante el trío. Lo vio mirar a uno de los hombres, desechándolo mentalmente, luego miro a otro y finalmente encaró al tercero. Una terrible luz titilaba en los ojos.

El tercer hombre, uno alto, un gigante de piel blanca con cabello rubio, pálido como si estuviese sufriendo.

Edward dijo algo en gaélico. Bela supo que estaba demandando respuestas.

El otro hombre le dio la más malvada sonrisa que Bella nunca había visto y se le revolvió el estómago con horror.

Edward habló de nuevo.

El gigante le devolvía fríamente la mirada. Edward no movió ni un músculo. Ancló al gigante con la mirada y el hombre cayó de rodillas, como si fuera empujado. Pero Edward no lo había tocado, y sus hombres estaban de pie detrás del prisionero para prevenir que escapase.

La piel de Bella se erizó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él parecía sufrir algún dolor. La mirada de Edward quemaba y el prisionero cayó abruptamente de espaldas, como si algo lo hubiese arrojado con gran fuerza.

Edward presionó la bota en la garganta del hombre.

Bella se tragó un grito.

Y ahora, a pesar de que Edward habló en gaélico, Bella entendió.

— _¿Aro neo Angela?_

¿Aro o Angela? Quería saber quién los envió.

El gigante rió burlonamente.

Edward sonrió con tal amenaza que Bella se paralizó y entonces, silenciosamente, comenzó a rogar que parara, pero no lo hizo. Un horrible crujido sonó cuando pisó más fuerte la garganta del hombre. Bella gritó.

Pero el gigante, con el cuello ahora vuelto en un ángulo imposible, habló. En francés, dijo:

—Tú señor me envió y mandará a otros. No hay lugar donde esconderla —gruñó, muy parecido a un animal, salivando por la boca.

Bella no podía respirar. El corazón le latía con dolorosa velocidad.

Edward apartó la bota de la nuca del hombre. Una horrible expresión se le formó en la cara y la mirada nunca vaciló.

—Para, Edward —gritó Bella instintivamente, pero fue demasiado tarde. El gruñido del gigante se había detenido. La cara era una rígida mascara, los ojos abiertos y sin vida ahora.

Absolutamente estupefacta, Bella se deslizó de la yegua, caminó hacia los árboles y se arrodilló. Cuando trató de vomitar, oyó a Edward dando órdenes y a los hombres montando. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? Entonces lo oyó pararse detrás de ella.

—Deberías quedarte atrás.

No podía vomitar, se dio cuenta. Se volvió. Le ofrecía la mano, la expresión ya no era absolutamente cruel, solo áspera y sombría. La rechazó, tambaleándose.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

La miró fijamente, los ojos resplandecían.

—Juré combatir el mal. Era un deamhan. No podemos permitir que un Deamhanain viva. Te hubiese matado en el momento en que me hubiese vuelto.

Ella jadeó.

—No murió por el cuello quebrado.

—No.

Oh, Dios, pensó.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Absorberle la vida?

Edward se giró, luego volvió.

—Necesitamos cabalgar. —Ahora estaba enojado.

Bella lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Lo mataste usando algún tipo de poder hipnótico, ¿verdad?

No le respondió y eso fue respuesta suficiente.

— ¿Qué eres? —gritó.

Iona estaba a sólo una cuantas millas y era extenso, con suaves, lujuriosas colinas verdes salpicadas de ovejas y nacaradas playas. Mientras se aproximaban en la galera, Bella se acurrucó en su capa, helada hasta los huesos.

Edward_ había matado a esa criatura con la mirada._

_Tenía poderes sobrehumanos, también._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Echó una mirada donde estaba Edward de pie en el arco de la galera. Anoche había pasado toda el tiempo asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo. Había hecho mucho más que confortarla al protegerla de los seres malvados.

Pero el mal estaba ahí afuera. Esa criatura no había sido humana.

Bella cerró los ojos. No estaba lista para usar la palabra _demonio, _ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos.

Y entonces lo sintió de pie ante ella. Levantó la mirada. La observaba con esa mirada de preocupación que se estaba volviendo tan familiar.

—Siento que presenciarais lo que visteis —dijo torvamente.

—Dímelo a mí —susurró.

—Está prohibido.

— ¡Me habías dicho todo lo demás!

Vaciló y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente inseguro.

— ¿A quién se lo voy a decir? ¿Al Papa?

—No es divertido que bromees de esa manera. —Fue rudo.

Bella se recordó a si misma que en este tiempo, la herejía era la más seria ofensa en la cristiandad, más que la brujería. Cualquier sacerdote católico que hubiese sido testigo de lo que había visto podría creer que Edward era ambas cosas. Hereje y brujo. Sería enjuiciado sin compasión. Si era afortunado, el castigo podría ser la excomunión y el exilio.

—Estoy tratando —dijo, despacio— de tener amplitud de miras. Y quizás pueda mantenerme cuerda, sólo si me dices lo que necesito saber.

Se sentó junto a ella en el banco. Con voz baja, dijo ásperamente:

—El Deamhanain no es el único descendiente de la diosa Faola. Cada Maestro puede reclamar su sangre.

Le salió un sonido, casi una risa. _Él también era descendiente de antiguos dioses. _Bella que lo era. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado lo contrario? Se tocó las mejillas, las cuales estaban calientes. ¡Una crisis nerviosa no iba a ayudarla ahora!

Mirando fijamente el arco, dijo ásperamente:

—El mal nació con Adán y Eva, como sabes. Hace tiempo, los Antiguos vieron la necesidad de una raza de guerreros que combatieran el mal, Bella. Faola fue enviada a muchos reyes.

Bella se sofocó de conmoción y miedo. La determinación de descartar las creencias se estaba volviendo terriblemente frágil.

Lo miró, tratando de pensar claramente. Edward tenía poderes que se estaban volviendo cada vez más difícil de racionalizar. Y era bueno.

—Entonces eres mitad dios y mitad humano.

—No. Hay tres generaciones entre Faola y yo, por lo menos. Sería su bisnieto.

Parecía creer que era el bisnieto de una diosa, se dijo Bella, pero eso no lo hacía verdad. Quizás había una explicación racional por ahí, en algún lugar.

— ¿Succionaste la vida de esa cosa de la manera en que el Deamhanain lo hizo?

Se puso de pie.

— ¿No puede un dios quitar vida y darla? Un Maestro puede tomar una vida, muchacha. Y algunos, unos pocos, pueden darla, también.

— ¡Genial¡ ¿Puedes dar vida, también? —gritó, tiritando completamente de nuevo.

—No. No puedo curar. Pero todos los Maestros tienen el poder de quitar la vida. De otro modo, no somos elegidos.

Desafortunadamente, finalmente tenía sentido. El poder de la vida y la muerte era el mayor poder de todos, un poder perteneciente a Dios o los dioses. Esta raza de guerreros, _si_ eran elegidos por los dioses para pelear contra el mal, obviamente deberían tener también tal poder.

Una extraña calma llegó. ¿No era mejor que los Maestros tuviesen la misma sangre inmortal en sus venas que los demonios?

Respiró fuerte y se mordió el labio.

—Esa... _cosa_ era un demonio. Le rompiste el cuello.

—Sí. El Deamhanain no siente dolor de la manera en que lo hacemos nosotros.

Bella le buscó la mirada.

—No sientes dolor de la misma manera que nosotros, tampoco, ¿verdad?

—Soy fuerte. —Le sostuvo la mirada, interrogándola.

Bella sabía qué estaba preguntando. Quería saber cómo se sentía respecto a él ahora. No tenía esa respuesta.

— ¿Por qué dejaste a los otros dos demonios con vida? ¿Por qué están en esta galera? —estaban de pie frente a la proa, atados.

—Son humanos, Bella, están poseídos. Los monjes tienen hechizos y quizás puedan liberarlos.

Lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Te refieres a que los monjes tratarán de exorcizarlos?

Asintió. Luego, vacilantemente, le sonrió.

—Necesito ayudar al hombre.

Bella vio que eran empujados hacia un par de maderos del muelle. No pudo sonreírle de vuelta.

Cuando Edward saltó de la galera al primer madero, otros dos highlanders saltaron, también. Cuerdas eran lanzadas a los pilotes, los otros cuatro hombres permanecieron en los remos. Bella finalmente prestó atención a Iona. Había venido en trasbordador la última vez, por lo que su posición de ventaja era la misma. Por otro lado, nada era lo mismo en absoluto.

Dos amurallados cercos eran visibles, y sabía que eran antiguos, un monasterio fortificado y la abadía medieval. Ambas eran ruinas en el presente, y una renovada catedral existía en su lugar. La famosa cruz céltica que estaba de pie en la actual catedral no estaba. La abadía no estaba lejos del muelle, claramente recién construida. El monasterio estaba avanzando por el camino y construido en piedra pálida.

La galera se sumergió cuando Edward saltó de nuevo dentro. Regresó con Bella y le sostuvo las manos.

—Muchacha.

Bella encontró su penetrante mirada, deseando poder mantener su mundo en su sitio.

—Pienso que te creo —dijo rudamente—. No quiero, pero creo que lo hago.

—Es mejor si lo haces.

Bella lo miró fijamente, él la contemplaba serenamente. Y se preguntó dónde los dejaba eso...

Bella se interesó en lo que la rodeaba cuando esperaban a que los portones de madera del monasterio se abrieran. Estaba por entrar en un intacto y operativo monasterio del siglo XV. Aquí, podría haber respuestas de un abate llamado Carlisle. Las guías había dicho que el monasterio había sido construido siglos antes que la abadía, también que los edificios originales, hechos de madera, pudieron haber sido construidos por Santa Columba en el siglo VI. Ningún edificio de madera quedaba ahora, vio, mirando sobre el muro del monasterio. Los muros eran demasiado bajos para ser reconfortantes. Podían ser fácilmente escalados.

Muchas casa religiosas habían sido fortificadas en este período, pero no está. No había muros altos y almenados, ni torres defensivas, sin caseta de guarda, sin foso o fortificación frente a los muros.

— Edward, esta es una puerta muy frágil.

—Ningún Deamhanain entra a un recinto sagrado, Claire —dijo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pierden sus poderes y podemos destruirlos fácilmente.

Gracias a Dios por sus pequeños favores, pensó. Bella oyó un cerrojo ser liberado y la pesada puerta se abrió.

Bella precedió a Edward al entrar, mirando con curiosidad alrededor. El monasterio era una pequeña villa, realmente, con un dormitorio y un refectorio donde los monjes dormían y comían, cocinas, cervecerías, una iglesia y muchos otros edificios, así como jardines y huertos.

Entonces miró al hombre que los había admitido y el corazón casi se le detuvo.

Era como estar mirando a Matthew McConaughey interpretando el papel de un guerrero highlander medieval. Estaba vestido casi idénticamente a Edward, excepto que la capa era verde y negra, apenas listada con blanco y dorado. Era alto y poderosamente constituido con cabello dorado oscuro, abultando bíceps y cuadriceps, y llevaba brazaletes de oro en ambos brazos. Rápidamente corrigió su opinión... se veía como una versión más grande, fuerte y sexy de Matthew McConaughey.

La muy verde, muy intensa mirada la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies y entonces sonrió ligeramente a Edward. Fue todo lo que necesitaron sus hoyuelos para mostrarse.

—Has roto muchas reglas, Edward.

Edward no le sonrió de vuelta.

—Esta es lady Bella —dijo—. Sé que nos has visto en nuestro viaje.

Este no podía ser el abad, pensó Bella, tratando de no echarle un ojo a los muslos y brazos. Los abades eran bajitos, gordos y viejos. Los abades eran calvos.

—Os estaba esperando —dijo Matthew directamente. Su mirada se deslizó sensualmente por Bella nuevamente. Una ligera sonrisa comenzó—. Bienvenida, lady Swan.

Bella se tensó. Edward no le había dicho su apellido.

—Carlisle, muchacha —dijo Edward con sequedad—. ¿Carlisle? No me importa lo grandes que sean tus poderes, mantén los ojos donde pertenecen, en la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Carlisle sonrió, divertido.

—No persigo a tu Inocente, Edward. Tú sólo puedes hacerlo. Supe que veníais, y los Antiguos lo permitieron. —Le echó otra demasiado seductora, demasiado indolente sonrisa a Bella, e inmediatamente decidió que él disfrutaba mucho de su evidente sensualidad masculina.

— ¿Me esperas a mí, o a Edward? —preguntó, temblando.

—A ambos —dijo, haciendo un gesto para que comenzaran a caminar por la vereda.

A Bella no le gustaban los juegos, especialmente no ahora.

— ¿Quieres decir que a los Antiguos no le importa que este aquí? _— ¿Qué querrían los antiguos dioses con ella?_ ¡Si _eran_ dioses antiguos!

—Sí, muchacha. Extraño tal vez, a los Antiguos no les importa vuestra presencia en la Hermandad.

Antes de poder responder, se sobresaltó, mirando detrás de ambos hombres. Un par de tíos buenos, enormes y armados estaban saliendo del edificio de al lado.

El hombre pelirrojo estaba vestido como un highlander con capa y túnica, el otro, un hombre moreno de cabello oscuro, como un inglés con camisa negra, botas hasta las rodillas, enjoyadas espuelas, y un jubón con una chaqueta corta color borgoña, que apenas le cubría la parte superior de las caderas. Bella lo había leído todo acerca de las coquilleras1 pero nunca había visto una —y nunca esperó ver una envolviendo metro noventa de virilidad.

Miró fijamente la abultada bolsa de tela prendida a la parte delantera de sus calzas, y supo que se había ruborizado. Se volvió, pero no antes de que el inglés de enviara una incitante sonrisa. Esa vestimenta era chocante e indecente en un hombre constituido así. ¡Las mujeres de su tiempo se abrían vuelto locas por eso y por él, por todos ellos!

— ¿Ahora te gusta el inglés? —preguntó Edward peligrosamente.

¿Estaba celoso? Le lanzó una rápida mirada y vio que estaba irritado. Todavía estaba demasiado perturbada por lo sucedido esa mañana para estar incluso ligeramente complacida.

— ¿Esto es un monasterio? —estaba completamente incrédula.

Excepto que ahora, las campanas de la capilla estaban sonando y vio monjes reales dejando el comedor —hombres normales con túnicas, algunos delgados, algunos gordos— todos en completo silencio mientras cruzaban hacia la iglesia. Y luego otro precioso gigante, también vestido como un inglés, apareció de un pequeño edificio y cruzó hacia los jardines detrás de la iglesia. Y luego vio varios otros highlanders viniendo hacia ellos desde otro edificio, todos enormes, poderosos y malditamente hermosos. Había tanta testosterona en el aire que estaba mareada. Miró fijamente lejos del trío, con el corazón a toda velocidad. Edward le lanzó una oscura mirada.

Encontró su mirada, pensando que estaba indudablemente rodeada por los más hermosos, sexys, viriles hombres en la historia del mundo, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Edward de Masen.

—Queda una pequeña capilla para monjes —dijo Carlisle, bajando las increíblemente pobladas pestañas— para mantener el suelo santo. El monasterio se convirtió en nuestro santuario hace mucho. La mayoría de los monjes se han ido a sus claustros. Este es un refugio seguro para nosotros, cuando decidimos venir. —Repentinamente sonrió, formando profundos hoyuelos, la miró directamente—. Y a veces están sometidos a las órdenes que les doy.

Tragó y miró a Edward, quien estaba realmente enojado con su amigo. Carlisle estaba luciéndose, dejando que supiera quien era el jefe realmente ahí.

—Necesito la verdad —dijo, consiente de la desesperación en su voz.

La mirada se volvió lentamente hacia su boca.

—Tenéis muchas preguntas —exclamo suavemente—. Edward os ha dicho la verdad. Eso da vueltas en vuestra cabeza, como un trompo.

— ¿Realmente es el tataranieto de una diosa? —gritó.

—Sí.

Bella miró fijamente al moreno highlander. Le sonreía. Luego dijo suavemente, nunca apartando la vista de ella,

— Edward, muchacho, quisiera unos minutos a solas con la muchacha.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella. Ella no vaciló.

—Por favor.

Asintió torvamente y se fue.

Se quedó a solas con el pseudo monje.

—Entonces todo esto es real. Este es un mundo del bien y el mal, demonios y Maestros. Los demonios tienen superpoderes, y también vosotros. Ambos sois descendientes de antiguos dioses. Edward es descendiente de esa diosa, Faola. Y esta es una Hermandad secreta.

—Sí.

Bella lo miró fijamente, finalmente aceptando la realidad —o la peor de las pesadillas. Él miró hacia otro lado, paciente pero atento. Era tan difícil predisponer la mente al hecho de que Edward era el tataranieto de una deidad. Finalmente dijo, con temor:

— ¿Es inmortal?

Carlisle sonrió.

—Ninguno de nosotros es inmortal, muchacha. Brogan Mor murió en batalla por heridas mortales. Tenía doscientos cincuenta y dos años.

Bella casi lo había olvidado.

— ¿Edward puede morir en batalla? ¿De la misma forma que su padre? —ese pensamiento la perturbó incluso más.

Bella tenía que saber.

— ¿Y si no es herido, cuanto tiempo vivirá? ¿Doscientos años? ¿Quinientos años?

—No lo sé.

— ¡Adivina! —gritó, temblando.

Carlisle se puso formal.

—Creo que pueden ser cientos de años. —La expresión era indagatoria ahora, como si quisiera entender la confusión en su corazón.

Bella volvió la mirada hacia Edward. Quería que tuviera una vida larga, pero esto era demasiado para soportar. Cuando ella muriera a los noventa o cerca, él no iba a enterarse —o incluso importarle.

_Me importará_

La voz de Edward sonó fuerte y clara en su mente, aunque estaba parado tan lejos que no podría oírle si hablara.

—Esto es realmente difícil —se escuchó decir. Forzó una sonrisa que le pareció fantasmal a Carlisle—. Me pregunto si despertaré mañana en mi cama en Nueva York, en un mundo cuerdo lleno de criminales que son sociópatas y pervertidos, nada más.

Bella pensó en Angela y el demonio en el camino a Masen. Tembló.

—Tengo una pregunta importante. ¿Por qué no han traído toda clase de invenciones modernas a este tiempo? ¿Por qué pelean con espadas y no pistolas? En todo caso ¿Por qué no sólo se chupan la vida el uno al otro?

Le brilló una sonrisa.

—Puedo tomar vuestra vida, pero no la de un poderoso deamhan; usaría su gran poder para combatir el mío. Pero si lo hiero bastante, puedo quitarle la vida fácilmente, porque estaría demasiado débil para detenerme.

Desafortunadamente, eso tuvo sentido.

—Requiere un gran esfuerzo tomar una vida, muchacha. A menudo es más fácil cortar la cabeza de un hombre con la espada. Además —agregó— somos highlanders. Aun cuando podemos viajar a tú tiempo, vivimos aquí.

— ¿Qué hay del resto?

Se volvió serio.

—Hay muchas reglas, Bella. Cuando hacemos nuestros votos, juramos obedecer el Código. Existe debate acerca de algunas cosas, pero ciertas reglas están claras. Un Maestro _no_ debe cambiar la historia. Un Maestro _no_ debe corromper a la gente del presente. Un Maestro _no_ debe desafiar al destino. Trayendo tus armas aquí haríamos todo eso.

— ¿Y los demonios? Seguramente esos idiotas viajeros del tiempo han traído armas y gas.

—Los destruimos cuando llegan, tanto si traen el futuro con ellos, como si no. Cuando lo hacen, destruimos sus armas —agregó suavemente—. Los Deamhanain no obtienen placer usando veneno, gas o armas. Toman placer de la tortura y el dolor inflingido con sus propias manos, con violaciones o asesinatos de vida inocente.

—Entendido —suspiró Bella. Se volvió, sintiéndose mal del estómago. ¿Eso era lo que Angela quería para ella? ¿Tortura, violación y luego la muerte?

Se tocó la garganta y caminó hacia un par de abetos, deteniéndose en la sombra. Tragó aire. Su mente estaba lista para apagarse.

— ¿Qué otros poderes tienen los demonios? ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer?

_¿Qué es lo peor que __Angela puede hacer?_

La mirada de Carlisle se oscureció.

—Si hay un poder, hay un demonio, que de alguna manera lo tiene —la boca volvió a endurecérsele—. Pero hay un Maestro, que de alguna manera, también, lo tiene.

Fue barrida por desagradables escalofríos.

—Genial. Otra cosa, por la que preocuparse. Demonios invencibles. —Bella se sentó en una pequeña banqueta elegantemente tallada.

—Solo os digo, que hay un Maestro para vencerlo —continuó, revelando que le había leído la mente—. Angela le ha entregado grandes poderes al mal. Realmente disfruta con la tortura, tomando vida.

Lo miró desagradablemente.

—Suerte la mía.

—Tenéis a Edward para protegeros. No fallará, muchacha.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Carlisle? ¡Pequeña vieja humana, estudiosa, cobarde Bella!

—Habéis anhelado estar aquí durante años —contestó—. Habéis deseado conocer a Edward. ¿De qué os quejáis?

— ¡Esa no es una respuesta! —gritó—. ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué lo estaba esperando? Demonios, ¿qué quieren los Antiguos de mí? —y se dio cuenta de que consideraba el viaje en el tiempo su destino.

—Tengo el don de ver a través del tiempo, pero no sé qué quieren los Antiguos de vos. No me permiten verlo. —La miró fijamente—. Mi sugerencia es esta. No peleéis con el destino.

Lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Es Edward mi destino?

—No puedo responderos eso.

— ¡Sí claro! —gritó, con los puños apretados—. ¿No puedes o no quieres?

Se le endureció la cara, y en ese instante, no había nada agradable o reconfortante en él.

—No lo haré.

Bella retrocedió. Él podía ser amable, incluso coqueto, pero ahora, no había duda de que era un poderoso, autoritario hombre. Como Edward, era un laird de las Highlands y en Iona, era virtualmente un rey.

—Entiendo —dijo.

Se le relajó la cara ligeramente.

Bella se mordió el labio. Quería saber si podría regresar a casa y si Amy, John y sus hijos vivirían vidas largas, saludables.

—Volveréis, muchacha —dijo suavemente—. Se me permite deciros solo eso.

Bella esperaba estar emocionada. Pero en lugar de eso, estaba desanimada. La vista le vagó a través del jardín hacia Edward, cuya mirada estaba fija sobre ellos. El corazón le martilleó. Algún día, lo dejaría.

Ella tragó.

—Por favor ¿puedes decirme acerca de mi familia?

—Si os digo que vuestra prima no os necesita, ¿me creeréis?

Bella vaciló. ¿Podía realmente confiar en la interpretación de este hombre acerca del futuro cuando se trataba de Amy y los niños? Se percató entonces que Amy debió haberle dicho todo. Debía saber que el mal no era tan al azar como parecía, pero ella no podía saber acerca de demonios inhumanos, ¿verdad?

¿O podía?

Si la guerra entre el bien y el mal ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos, si cultos existían; como esta Hermandad para combatirla; si ella, Bella Swan, había descubierto la verdad; entonces demonios, otros tenía que saberlo, también.

— ¿Cuándo me preguntaréis lo que realmente queréis? —dijo Carlisle suavemente.

Bella se puso rígida y la mirada voló hacia la de él. Luego miró a Edward. De repente, sintió como si Edward estuviera escuchando cada palabra, pero eso era imposible. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que le escuchaba cada pensamiento.

Pero no podía evitar el tema que más miedo le daba. Era difícil decir las palabras porque temía la respuesta de Carlisle. Su voz fue ronca cuando habló:

—Supuestamente es un protector del Inocente, pero mató a una mujer inocente durante el sexo. ¿Fue un accidente?

—Sí.

—Entonces explícame —gritó suavemente—. ¡Porque suena como un crimen por placer!

—Fue seducido hacia el crimen por Aro.

Bella sintió como si toda la sangre se le fuera de la cara.

—El mal siempre caza a los jóvenes Maestros, esos quienes no conocen sus poderes muy bien. Aro quería que Edward sintiera placer con la muerte y luego quiso que sintiera ese placer de nuevo. Deseaba que Edward se volviera un demonio, Bella.

—Oh, por Dios —susurró Bella—. Quería el alma de Edward.

—Sí. Aro llevó por engaños a Edward a Urquhart, peleó con él y lo dejó muriendo. Luego le envió una hermosa doncella para tentarlo hacia el mal.

La mente de Bella estaba confundida.

—No entiendo.

Estaba serio de nuevo.

—Los Antiguos nos dieron el poder de tomar la vida de otros, no solo para destruir el mal si no para ensalzar nuestros poderes y salvarnos de la mortalidad. Se supone que debemos vivir, Bella, porque somos la salvación de la humanidad. Edward estaba muriendo. Tomó vida de la mujer para sanarse, como debía. Pero no se dio cuenta que tomaba todo lo que tenía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ella yacía muerta.

Bella se levantó, en parte horrorizada y en parte fascinada.

—Puedo entender eso, excepto que estaban teniendo _sexo_, Carlisle.

—Ah, muchachita, bueno, el poder es el placer máximo. El poder pone a los hombres calientes —dijo suavemente— y no hay mayor éxtasis que teniendo más poder bombeando en las venas.

Bella tuvo de inmediato una muy gráfica imagen dentro de la mente. ¿Tomar poder inspiraba sexualmente? ¿Tomar poder y la fuerza de la vida hacía a un hombre querer sexo? ¿Era orgásmico?

—Sí —murmuró, y sonrió.

El tono se le había vuelto tan seductor que instantáneamente supo que había tomado poder durante el sexo. Miró de esos ojos verde ahumados hacia Edward. Estaba ahora caminando con largas zancadas, aparentemente furioso.

Carlisle dijo, con la mirada centelleando:

—Cuando tenéis sexo con Le Puissance, hay incluso mayor éxtasis.

Cuando sonrió, pareciendo mucho a un niño travieso, Bella supo que había querido ponerla caliente. Y había funcionado. A consecuencia de la horrenda conversación que había tenido, cada pulgada de ella estaba inflamada.

Caminó lejos de él, demasiado aturdida para estar enojada con semejante broma. De alguna manera, esto también tenía sentido, porque desde el principio de los tiempos, el poder era tan afrodisíaco como bello, si no más.

Se dio la vuelta con una repentina certeza.

—Las mujeres, las víctimas, también lo sienten ¿verdad?

Carlisle asintió.

—Como vuestra telepatía, muchachita. Lo que siente el hombre, la mujer lo hace, y viceversa.

Edward le aferró el brazo.

—Ha tenido suficientes palabras contigo —le dijo a Carlisle furiosamente—. Pero tendré algunas palabras contigo yo mismo.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Eres muy afortunado Edward. Y soy un hombre tanto como un Maestro. No puedo ayudar pero sí puedo admirar tanta belleza y quererla para mí.

Edward estaba listo para explotar y Bella lo sabía. Pero antes de que pudiera calmarlo, Carlisle dijo:

—Nunca te traicionaría, muchacho. —Se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese hecho nada malo y se alejó.

Edward tiró de Bella, arrastrándola a un lado. Bella en cambio se volvió en sus brazos. Los ojos de él estaban dilatados, y entonces la agarró por los hombros. Bella se acercó, sabiendo que encontraría. Una enorme erección golpeándole la cadera.

— ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? —susurró.

—Sí —le sostuvo la mirada a tientas.

—Pero estabas herido... muriendo. Conmigo, estás bien. ¿Por qué piensas que perderás el control? —gritó, tocándole las mejillas.

—Porque conozco Le Puissance. Cualquier hombre que lo haya hecho querrá ese éxtasis de nuevo. Cuando esté contigo, muchacha, tendré la necesidad de tomar un bocado, _un bocado, _de tu poder.

Bella miró fijamente dentro de sus enfebrecidos ojos, consiente de su deseo, de que debería tener miedo, estaba teniendo el efecto contrario. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido ahora.

—Confío en ti —dijo, y por Dios, lo hacía.

En respuesta a lo que él estaba diciendo, se apretó más en su abrazo, descansando la mejilla en su pecho, escuchando su retumbante corazón. El cuerpo le palpitaba contra el de él. Las manos de Edward se movieron sobre su espalda.

—Maldito Carlisle por ponerte tan caliente.

—Tú me haces estar caliente —se las arregló para decir. Miró hacia arriba—. Confío en ti. Estoy segura de que podemos hacer el amor sin recurrir al... —dudó— Le Puissance.

Y en el momento en ella habló, sintió que el cuerpo de él se sacudió y se hinchó imposiblemente.

—No.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿No podéis entender? Aro quiere que tome placer de la muerte. Me quiere lujurioso por Le Puissance.

Bella miró más allá. El temor surgió, y con él, alarma.

—Lo quieres de nuevo —dijo con voz poco clara—. Lo quieres de mí.

—Sí —dijo quedamente—. Eres mi prueba, Bella.

1 En esa época los hombres se vestían con calzas muy ajustadas en las piernas y sueltas en la parte de la entrepierna, muchas veces dejando los genitales colgando al aire libre debajo de las chaquetas, cuando la moda cambió y las chaquetas se hicieron más cortas… se inventaron los codpieces estos para cubrir los genitales. Al principio confeccionados para conservar el pudor y luego para alardear.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—Mi Señor —dijo su mayordomo con cautela, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo—, el conde de Aro está en la planta baja y ha requerido vuestra presencia

Emmett ya sabía que el señor de la oscuridad estaba en su castillo. Había sentido la oscura y escalofriante presencia mientras estaba profundamente enterrado dentro de la mujer que había sido su más reciente amante. La miró con pesar. Yacía bajo una colcha, largos y rubios rizos derramándose hasta sus desnudos hombros, más allá de cualquier duda la mujer más hermosa de toda Escocia. Su belleza era impresionante, y ahora era suya. Cuando se trataba de belleza, él nunca se negaba nada... Había estado preparado para pelear con el padre de ella por sus favores, sitiando su torreón si hubiese sido necesario hasta que el hombre hubiera cedido, pero no había sido necesario. El padre de Isabel había entendido las ventajas que él cedería por tenerla. No habían tenido sangrientas batallas, tan sólo una rápida negociación. Emmett vería a Isabel apropiadamente desposada cuando acabara con ella, proporcionándole una muy generosa dote. Mientras MacIver vivía en las tierras adyacentes a Awe, Emmett la casaría con uno de los señores menores que le servían. Al final, el padre de Isabel sería un nuevo lugarteniente al servicio de Emmett, y su hija sería la señora de su propio y pequeño torreón.

Emmett se inclinó sobre ella. Estaba apenas saciado pero ella estaba agotada.

—Duerme bien, mi hermosa, lo mereces. —Pasó el pulgar sobre su hinchada boca.

Sus ojos brillaron con adoración.

—Mi señor.

Su reputación como amante con infinito aguante y gran generosidad estaba bien establecida y merecida. Se apartó muy complacido. Quizás esta vez sería diferente. Quizás esta vez el hastío tardaría más en aparecer. Gracias a su maldito padre, su sangre siempre estaba caliente pero su interés siempre decaía, y rápidamente. Isabel había estado en Awe cinco días. Deseó poder disfrutarla durante muchos meses, o incluso más tiempo, pero sabía que sería sólo cuestión de semanas antes de cambiar.

Por supuesto, esa no era realmente la cuestión. Habría alguien nuevo para reemplazarla en su cama. Siempre lo había.

Evidentemente, no había heredado ni un simple rasgo de su madre, una aristócrata de gran carácter. Era una mujer capaz de un imperecedero amor y lealtad. Él no podía imaginar sujetándose a una esposa difunta como ella hizo. Pero ella había amado a su esposo, y prefería el claustro ahora que él se había ido. Hasta hacía poco, nunca había amado a nadie, ni a su madre, a quien no conocía, ni a sus padres adoptivos, quienes lo habían criado sólo porque no habían tenido ninguna elección. Aquello había cambiado, sin embargo, con el nacimiento de su hijo, al cual apreciaba y adoraba.

— ¿Le digo a su señoría que bajará pronto? —preguntó Rob con la cara colorada.

Emmett estaba inmóvil. Fugazmente se imaginó rechazando al más poderoso y peligroso hombre del reino. Le gustaría frustrar a Aro, pero apenas estaba lo bastante loco como para actuar de esta manera sobre tan insignificante asunto. Sonrió con frialdad.

—Nay. Hablaré con él yo mismo.

Sus tripas se retorcieron mientras iba escalera abajo. Nadie podía infundir tanta tensión en él como el conde de Aro. Odiaba el juego que jugaban, la guerra que hacían. No había otra opción. No obstante, había un pequeño consuelo. Aro todavía tenía que matarlo, y Emmett había empezado a pensar que nunca lo haría. Aro tenía la intención de triunfar sobre él, a toda costa. Era cuestión de la soberbia del diablo.

Emmett se acercó al gran vestíbulo, llegaba a ser el más glacial del castillo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero temblaba de todas formas. El escalofrío estaba lleno de aversión y pavor.

Aro estaba solo en el gran salón, admirando una pintura al óleo de John Constable. Nadie conocía la verdadera edad del conde, pero aparentaba estar en mitad de los treinta. Era tan hermoso, rubio y ojos azules, que las mujeres se peleaban por compartir su cama, incluso aunque ellas raramente sobrevivían a la noche. Los hombres se peleaban por gozar de sus "favores" también.

Estaba vestido en un corriente estilo cortesano, con larga túnica roja y calzas carmesíes, y una corta y acampanada chaqueta negra. Y por supuesto, lucía el tartán rojo, negro y oro de Aro y muchas joyas. Aro había amueblado el salón durante centurias antes de cederle el castillo de Awe a Emmett, con la esperanza de comprar su lealtad, consciente de su preferencia por la verdadera belleza. Emmett había continuado el esfuerzo, y la vasta habitación estaba llena con tesoros de todo el mundo y muy diferentes siglos, incluyendo algunas del futuro.

—Creo que tienes algo para mí —dijo el señor de la oscuridad

Rehusando manifestar su tensión, Emmett protegió su mente para que Aro no pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Pero, por supuesto, el conde sabría de alguna manera que había encontrado la página desaparecida en la librería de Nueva York. Aro tenía espías por todas partes. Y probablemente espiaba los pensamientos de Emmett cuando no estaban protegidos, tan fácil como en sus sueños.

—Aye, he encontrado la página del Cladich. Pero, ¿qué gano si se la cedo?

—Te quedará mi favor —dijo Aro en voz baja, los pálidos ojos brillando—, no obtienes nada salvo desaprobación con tu conducta imprudente, desagradecida e independiente.

—Vos siempre podéis cortarme la cabeza y libraros de tal fastidio —dijo Emmett. Aro era imbatible en la batalla. Probablemente podía hacer alguna cosa antes de que Emmett pudiera siquiera desenvainar la espada. Emmett caminó a la mesa de caballete y sirvió clarete en un hermoso vaso de vino de cristal hecho por alguien llamado Baccarat. Lo ofreció a Aro, quien lo aceptó, luego sirvió otro vaso para sí mismo.

—Ambos sabemos que nunca fui derrotado. Al final, ganaré. Te darás cuenta de que has desperdiciado los primeros años de tu vida en la Hermandad. Estás destinado a ser uno de los más poderosos demonios de todos los tiempos. Estás destinado a servirme.

Emmett lo saludó y bebió. No era un buen hombre, pero no era tampoco un malvado. Había protegido al Inocente a pesar de su ambivalencia sobre sus votos, y continuaría haciéndolo, aunque le gustaría mucho más seducirla. Lo que no quería era hacerlo disfrutando de su muerte, incluso si a veces sus entrañas, gritaban por tal cumplimiento. Se mataría primero. Odiaba tanto a Aro.

—Ambos sabemos que disfrutarás de tu nueva amante, incluso más si saboreas su pura vida, si tomas su poder mientras estas jodiéndola —murmuró Aro.

Él se puso rígido.

—Aye, un momento.

Se giró, excitado y odiándolo, yendo al cerrado cofre en la parte más alejada de la habitación. Era de un lugar llamado India, y estaba hecho de oro sólido y plata. Se quitó la llave de la cadena de su cuello, lo abrió y le entregó a Aro lo que él quería... una página del sagrado Cladich. Quizás entonces el señor de la oscuridad lo dejara en paz.

Esta página en particular tenía grandes poderes, las órdenes de Emmett habían sido trasladarla. El tercer verso devolvería la vida a los moribundos, si las heridas eran inflingidas por espadas, o un arma similar que hirieran a un hombre de esa forma, por ejemplo, una daga o un cuchillo. Considerando la naturaleza de muchas batallas, podría no ser la página más importante en todo el libro de curación.

Aro cogió la página al instante, los ojos se volvieron rojos de furia.

— ¡Esto es inútil! Su poder se ha ido.

Emmett sonrió, complacido.

—Aye, es inútil. Lo intenté en uno de mis escuderos que tropezó con su espada, atravesándose en el acto. Pero murió por la herida.

Aro dejó caer el pergamino al suelo.

— ¿Piensas engañarme?

El corazón de Emmett se aceleró.

—Encontré esto en la librería. No es culpa mía que sea inútil. Creo que es una falsificación.

Aro sonrió, los ojos todavía brillando.

—Jugaste conmigo y disfrutaste.

Emmett se tensó, consciente del aumento de su miedo. Estaba asustado de Aro, pero no de morir, aunque prefería con mucho vivir.

—Vos no preguntasteis si era eficaz.

Se encogió de hombros.

Aro estiró la mano y acunó la mejilla de Emmett, quien se tensó. Se inclinó lo bastante cerca para que sus labios le rozaran la piel.

—Entonces tomaré a la mujer —añadió, su boca una caricia—. Esta vez.

Emmett se sacudió horrorizado, puesto que comprendió la amenaza. Aro tomaría a Isabel, la disfrutaría, la jodería y la mataría, gritando de placer mientras lo hacía. E Isabel moriría con placer, también.

_Esta vez._

La próxima vez sería el niño de Emmett.

Emmett vio rojo. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada, preparándose para la batalla, su corazón tronaba ahora. Era su obligación proteger a su amante, pero moriría por su hijo. Aro era más poderoso que él y su victoria era segura, pero si los Antiguos le perdonaban sus muchos pecados, quizás descubriría un nuevo poder. Aro no debía salir ileso.

Seguramente Edward de Masen, un hombre noble, protegería a su hijo de la oscuridad.

Una criada que algunas veces se llevó a la cama, una preciosa muchacha de quince años, entró corriendo en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y Emmett supo inmediatamente que estaba hechizada.

—Mi señor —se arrodilló ante Aro.

Emmett sacó su espada.

— ¡Nay!

Aro bajó la mirada hacia ella y se desmoronó lentamente al suelo. Emmett no tuvo que arrodillarse a su lado para saber que estaba muerta. Su poder era tan grande que podía tomar una vida humana entera en el espacio de un simple latido de corazón.

Aro se giró, pero no parecía saciado. La lujuria quemaba sus rojos ojos.

—Un pequeño aviso, pierdo la paciencia con cada luna creciente.

Emmett tomó aliento con fuerza.

—Un día, alguien te enviará al infierno.

Aro se rió, y Emmett fue arrojado contra la lejana pared por su invisible fuerza. No había esperado el golpe de energía y no había tenido tiempo para usar su propio poder para reducirla. Su cabeza golpeó la piedra y vio las estrellas.

Cuando las estrellas se desvanecieron, Aro permanecía sobre él.

—La próxima vez, Isabel.

Emmett luchó por ponerse en pie.

—He terminado con ella —mintió, poniendo sus pensamientos en blanco cuidadosamente—. Hay alguien nuevo. Vos podéis tomarla ahora.

Aro lo miró fijamente, y Emmett supo que estaba intentando acecharlo. Emmett cambió sus pensamientos. Aro tenía poderes fuertes ahora, haciéndolo más fuerte que cuando había entrado por la puerta. Pero aquella era su forma. Él quitaba la vida de la forma en que un hombre se llevaba el pan. Y hasta que un gran Maestro se alzase, continuaría su reino del mal, quemando la tierra con sangre fresca por donde pasaba y convirtiendo a otros Inocentes en demonios para sus hordas.

—Sigues siendo el mismo loco testarudo —murmuró Aro—. Tu odio no te sirve bien. Sabes la verdad. Puedo darte el poder con que sueñas.

Emmett se tensó. Su única ambición era el poder, pero no para la razón de todos los pensamientos. El poder era un baluarte necesario contra Aro. El poder era protección para él mismo y su hijo.

—Pronto, Emmett, te inclinarás ante mí.

El rojo estaba desvaneciéndose de sus ojos. Sonrió y se esfumó en el aire.

Emmett se estremeció de furia y odio. Entonces giró y corrió escaleras arriba para asegurarse de que Isabel estaba donde la había dejado... y que estaba viva. Estaba acostada tan inmóvil como una perfecta estatua. Fue a su lado y tocó su pecho, solo para encontrarlo subiendo y bajando con el ritmo de la vida. Su alivio no conoció límites.

Se irguió.

Emmett nunca había odiado a nadie de la forma en que odiaba a su padre.

Bella no quería ser una prueba, de ninguna clase. No cuando la consecuencia era la posesión del alma de Edward. Edward tenía que estar equivocado. Si hacían el amor, él no iba a perder el control. Se apartó de Edward, mirando fijamente al océano, sobre los derruidos muros del monasterio.

Era casi increíble como de rápido se había introducido en este terrible y nuevo mundo. Estaba desalentada. Se preguntaba si nunca se sentiría alegre otra vez.

Él vino a situarse detrás de ella.

—No le des vueltas —pidió con tono ligero, pero con un esfuerzo. Ella sabía que quería ofrecerle algún consuelo—. Estamos en Iona, muchacha, y haré lo que quieres. Le preguntaré a Carlisle si puedes ver el Cathach.

Ella se giró.

—Me gustaría eso —titubeó—. Edward, es sobrecogedor. Es casi como si Aro estuviera cazándote ahora.

Los ojos de él relampaguearon, pero su expresión no cambió. Era imposible leerla.

—Eso fue hace tres años, Bella. No me está buscando ahora. Está persiguiendo otro juego.

Bella deseaba poder creerlo

— ¿Qué son tres años en la larga vida de un demonio como Aro?

Edward se puso rígido.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, quinientos años, mil?

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe.

La ira de ella finalmente estalló.

— ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos ellos! Asesinaron a mi madre, a Lorie y a cientos de otros! ¡Y te quieren, también! Excepto que quieren que vuelvas. ¿Es esta la palabra? ¿Volver? ¿Es esto lo que anuncian cuando un Maestro es seducido por un diablo?

Su rabia no conocía límites.

—No seré seducido por la cara oscura, Bella —dijo Edward, sus grises ojos brillando—. Moriré por mi propia mano antes.

—Esto no es tranquilizador —ella se envolvió con sus brazos—. Tengo recuerdos de la vida antes en casa. Sobre las indirectas que Amy siempre estaba dejando caer cada vez que las noticias presentaban otro crimen por placer. ¿Sabía algo? ¿O lo adivinó?

—No conocí a tu prima, Claire

—Carlisle dijo que volvería a casa. No dijo cuándo.

Edward apartó la mirada de ella, su cara endurecida con severas líneas.

Ella lo agarró del brazo

—Cuando lo haga, he de proteger a mi prima y a sus niños de alguna manera. Necesito decirle la verdad sobre el diablo.

Edward la agarró por el codo, sus ojos ardían.

—Debo preguntarte, ¿cómo los protegerás, Bella?

Bella vaciló. Aquella era una maldita buena pregunta.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme como combatir... no, _matar..._ a los bastardos?

Él permaneció en pie allí, pareciendo muy infeliz con la petición.

—Lo pensaré.

Pero Bella apenas escuchaba. Ahora que conocía el mundo en que vivía, tenía que ser malditamente capaz de protegerse mejor a sí misma. Este _era _un mundo en guerra, y Edward tenía razón. No había un sitio seguro para esconderse. Estaba asustada, pero pelear sucio era mejor que esconderse. Seguramente, con alguna habilidad y un poco de ingenio, un humano podía derribar demonios.

Él estaba al acecho.

— ¡Nay! Eres una mujer, ¡y una mortal, además! ¡No tienes poderes!

Ella se dio cuenta de que no había otra elección. Era hacerlo o morir, literalmente.

—Ellos mataron a Lorie y a mi madre. Soy fuerte. Enséñame cómo matar demonios. Dijiste que Aro repartió poderes a los Duaisean. ¿Por qué no puedo tener poderes, también?

—Nosotros somos Maestros, no prestidigitadores. Nacemos con nuestros poderes, Bella. ¡Están en nuestra sangre! Y no hicimos a los Duaisean, Aro los hace. Incluso si lo hiciéramos, sus poderes serían para los Maestros, ¡y sólo los Maestros! —exclamó, sonrojándose—. Podrías ser capaz de matar al más bajo Deamhanain como hiciste el otro día. Serías capaz incluso de encontrar una forma de matar a Angela. ¡Pero un deamhan real como Aro leerá tus pensamientos! Si de alguna manera te las arreglas para atacarlo, tendrías que detener su mente, de otra manera te exprimirá la vida, riendo mientras lo hace.

Bella tembló, captando el mensaje sobrentendido, sería sexualmente seducida, también.

— ¿Cómo puedo detener la mente de un poderoso demonio?

—Bien, déjame ver —se burló él furiosamente—.Puedes empuñar una espada y decapitarlo, o apuñalarlo en el corazón.

_Un demonio ha de ser asesinado instantáneamente_, pensó ella.

— ¿Qué pasa si me las arreglo para dejarlo inconsciente? Entonces no podría hechizarme o tomar mi vida.

— ¡Nay! No te enseñaré cómo cazar demonios. Cazaré por ti.

_¡Ni lo sueñes!_, pensó ella.

—Enséñame a usar una espada

—Lleva _años _de práctica. Y aun así, no tienes la fuerza para cortar la cabeza de un hombre de su cuerpo.

—Mierda —dijo Bella—. Y un infierno, también.

Pero podía hacerlo. Las carótidas podían ser cortadas. El corazón podía ser perforado. Igual que los pulmones. Las muñecas podían ser cortadas. No había elección

—Voy a hacerlo, Edward, con o sin tu ayuda.

—No debería haberte dicho la verdad.

_Era demasiado tarde_, pensó Bella. Las imágenes estaban destellando ahora en su mente. El mundo medieval, el mundo moderno. Un mundo en guerra... demonios y Maestros...

Una idea terrible apareció. Con los ojos abiertos, miró a Edward.

— Edward.

Él la miró con consternación.

—Quiero encontrar al demonio que asesinó a mi madre.

Bella siguió a Carlisle bajo la muy pequeña nave de la capilla, que estaba situada detrás de la iglesia y apartada. No se había fijado en la capilla al entrar por primera vez en el monasterio. La piedra de la construcción tenía varios siglos, el techo bajo y redondo. Bella vio inmediatamente el sepulcro.

Un nicho estaba construido en la pared de piedra detrás de donde el altar había estado una vez y un antiguo relicario de hierro estaba allí, adornado con oro, al estilo celta. El pulso de Bella martilleó.

Mientras ellos se acercaban al sepulcro, sus pasos resonando, Bella fue consciente del poder y belleza que cubrían la capilla, pesado y tangible, saturando el aire.

Bella vaciló mientras Carlisle iba al relicario. Había algo tan silencioso y tan profundo en esta capilla, tan vasto, tan impresionante. Y si no era la presencia de Dios, ¿qué era?

Encontró la mirada de Carlisle y él sonrió, claramente consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo. Como el techo era tan bajo, permaneció parado.

—El Maestro hizo sus votos aquí, Bella. Vos estáis sintiendo más de ochocientos años de poder y gracia.

Bella nunca había sido religiosa, pero él estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿La Hermandad era parte de esto cuando Santa Columba fundó el monasterio aquí en el siglo VI? —preguntó.

Él sonrió, formándosele hoyuelos

—Nay. Ha habido Maestros desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Pero el santuario se movió a Iona con la gran santa.

Ella estaba frente al sepulcro mientras Carlisle tomaba una llave del anillo encadenado a su cinturón y abría el relicario, levantando las tapas para exponer el Cathach. Bella caminó más cerca y jadeó.

El Cathach en exposición en Dublín era un manuscrito. Ella estaba mirando a un libro encuadernado, sus tapas incrustadas con cientos de gemas brillantes... rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y citrinos. Un cerrojo de oro mantenía las páginas ocultas.

— ¡Es hermoso! —dijo en un bajo susurro.

—Aye.

Bella le dirigió una mirada, su mente corriendo.

—El Cathach de Dublín... es una copia que Santa Columba había escrito. Este es el verdadero, ¿verdad?

Carlisle sonrió

—Las páginas fueron escritas por nosotros en Dalriada, muchacha, antes de que Columba hubiera nacido aún.

_Oh, Dios mío_, pensó con pavor Bella.

—Y fue encuadernado recientemente.

Ella no estaba preguntando. Los libros encuadernados eran una invención de la Edad Media.

—Cien años atrás.

Carlisle abrió el candado y con ello el libro.

El corazón de Bella latía furioso. Inmediatamente vio que las páginas eran de pergamino, un cuero que estaba intrincadamente tratado para ser afinadas, suavizadas y preservadas.

Carlisle como si fuera un secreto dijo:

—Este es el cuero de los toros sagrados. Los Antiguos dijeron a los chamanes cómo curtirlo cuando nos dieron su sabiduría y poder.

Bella apretó los labios.

—El libro no durará para siempre. Necesita ser puesto en un ambiente estéril con el grado preciso de humedad

Carlisle le sonrió abiertamente.

—El libro ha sido bendecido por los dioses, muchacha. Es eterno.

Bella esperó fervientemente que tuviera razón. Se acercó. Como la copia en exposición en el siglo XXI, estaba escrito en gaélico irlandés antiguo. No había espacio entre las palabras y estaba decorado con trompetas, espirales y dibujos guilloche1, distorsionando las letras. No podía apartar la mirada. Estaba mirando fijamente la sagrada reliquia celta... una que sus iguales nunca supieron que existía

Bella quería leer el libro con desesperación, pero como no sabía gaélico, no podía. Un traductor sería lo mejor.

—Léemelo, Carlisle, sólo una página.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Está prohibido... pero vos ya habéis adivinado eso.

Lentamente encontró la intensa mirada verde de Carlisle.

—Los historiadores creen que el Cathach era utilizado antes de las batallas para dar poder a las armas. Si recuerdo correctamente, un escocés lo llevó en una batalla y después los clanes lucharon por él.

—Están equivocados. Un Maestro lo llevó en la batalla hace cientos de años. Un demonio peleó con él por eso.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Bella. La historia había sido malinterpretada.

—Vos sois sabia, Bella. No necesitáis la sabiduría del Cathach.

Ella lo miró fijamente de nuevo.

—Necesito poder. Necesito la clase de poder que tus amigos tienen, así podré cazar al demonio que mató a mi madre.

—Lo siento, muchacha, pero no puedo daros esos poderes. Sólo el diablo puede.

Bella se estremeció.

Dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo, cerró la enjoyada cubierta y la trabó. Después deslizó el libro dentro del cofre del relicario, el cual también cerró con llave.

_La sabiduría era siempre más fuerte que el poder_, pensó Bella. Deseaba deshacerse de Carlisle y de alguna manera abrir el cofre y el libro. Aunque no podría leerlo, tocaría las páginas y rogaría. Quizás le daría la sabiduría para encontrar a su enemigo. Quizás también le daría la sabiduría para derrotarlo

Pero no iba a intentar romper la cerradura de tan sagrada reliquia. Necesitaba la llave. Miró a Carlisle preguntándose si podría seducirlo y coger la llave mientras lo hacía.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, muchacha, amo ser seducido, pero aun así fracasaríais en robar la llave. Estáis hechizada. Os sentiréis mejor cuando dejéis el sepulcro —extendió su gran palma en el hombro de ella—. Necesito hablar con Edward. Quedaos aquí si lo deseáis. Confiamos en vos, muchacha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Los verdes ojos de él eran cálidos y divertidos mientras dejaba caer la mano y la dejaba.

Ella tembló. Realmente había estado pensando en violar un sepulcro sagrado. No quería ser hechizada por el Cathach, pero era difícil pensar con claridad. El poder y la gracia de la capilla se sentían más fuerte que nunca antes.

Bella no vaciló. Se acercó y pasó sus manos sobre el cofre de hierro y filigrana de oro. Iba a encontrar y matar al demonio que había asesinado a su madre o moriría intentándolo... con o sin poder y sabiduría realzados.

Pero un poquito de ayuda sería bien recibido.

Bella no había rezado en años. Tiempo atrás, había decidido que Dios en realidad no se preocupaba por ella y sus problemas. Pero parecía como si Él pudiera preocuparse ahora.

Sus sienes latían. Mientras tenía la caja de hierro bajo su mano, y el colgante de su madre quemaba su pecho, Bella susurró:

— ¿Esto es por lo que estoy aquí? ¿Estoy aquí para ayudar al Maestro de alguna manera? Si es así, ¿supongo que debo utilizar mi mente... mi educación? ¿O supongo que debo coger las armas y combatir al enemigo, el camino que Edward sigue? —inhaló—. Necesito ayuda. Ayúdame con esto. Ayúdame a encontrar la fortaleza y el coraje para luchar con el diablo. Por favor, guarda a Amy, John y sus niños seguros. —Se mordió el labio, pensando en Edward con el corazón acelerándose—. Por favor, ayuda a Edward. Ayúdalo a luchar contra el diablo... ayúdalo a permanecer en Tu luz.

La capilla se sentía como si estuviera girando, como un carrusel.

—Faola, si estás escuchando, gracias por enviarme a Edward. —Titubeó. _¿Creía en la diosa?_—. Ayúdanos a Edward y a mí. Ayúdanos a luchar contra el diablo, ayúdanos a luchar contra Aro. —Se estremeció. Aro era el hijo de Faola, si era como creía—. Y si no es mucho pedir, ayúdame a elegir bien. Quiero ayudar a Edward, no herirlo. —Tenía una petición más—. Un pequeño superpoder sería apreciado. —Hizo una mueca—. Amén.

Bella miró fijamente al relicario, el cual estaba tan borroso como el resto de la capilla. Luchó por respirar lenta y profundamente, mientras luchaba por calmarse. La pesadez en la capilla era sofocante.

Y entonces el aire se aligeró.

Bella se dio cuenta de que el relicario no quemaba apenas su mano y se sintió ligera. Sintió que Él había escuchado. Quizás la diosa también había oído.

— ¡Alto!

Bella se congeló por el sonido de la brusca orden, dicha en francés.

—Quita la mano del cofre.

Bella se giró lentamente.

Un altísimo highlander estaba frente a ella. Moreno y bien parecido, sus ojos resplandecían con la cólera de los dioses, exudaba autoridad y peligro. Su mano estaba en la empuñadura de una espada de dos filos. Bella sabía que no dudaría en utilizarla.

—Retrocede.

Bella obedeció.

—Carlisle dijo que podía pasar unos minutos a solas. Necesitaba rezar.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par. Eran verde-primavera, más claros que los de Carlisle.

—Sois americana.

Bella estaba sorprendida. ¿Había viajado a su país en esta época?

Pero no estaba relajado. La sospecha llenaba sus fuertes rasgos.

—Identificaos.

Bella lo hizo.

—Estoy con Edward de Masen—dijo secamente.

Este hombre aparentaba estar en la cuarentena, lo que quería decir que era más viejo incluso que Carlisle, ¿verdad? Sus ojos eran duros, terriblemente duros. Parecía como si nunca hubiera sonreído, ni una sola vez en toda su larga vida. Hacía que Edward, Jasper y Carlisle parecieran encantadores playboys.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, deslizándose sobre ella en una inspección superficial, y después oscilaron bruscamente a su cuello. Él le buscó la mirada.

—Si sois amiga de Edward, y si Carlisle realmente os dejó a solas aquí, entonces sólo os advertiré que nunca toquéis el relicario.

—No lo haré.

—Vos llegáis de una tierra extraña, pero lleváis un amuleto de las Highlands.

Claire frunció el ceño. Tocó el colgante, que estaba terriblemente caliente otra vez. Primero Malcolm había estado fascinado con la piedra, ahora este extraño.

—Sí. Era de mi madre. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Ironheart de Lachlan.

Cuando no dio más detalles, Bella dijo con inquietud:

—Debería irme. Apostaría que Edward me está buscando.

— ¿Cómo consiguió tu madre la piedra?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Puedo verla?

Claire se envaró. Raramente se quitaba el colgante, y sólo para limpiarlo y pulirlo. No quería a este extraño tocándolo.

—Señora. —Él sonreía ahora. Sus ojos se habían vuelto cálidos y amistosos—. Quizás una adecuada presentación sea adecuada. Soy el conde de Lachlan, y un viejo amigo de Edward.

Su tono se había suavizado y Bella no dudaba de que él lo usaba con frecuencia con las mujeres para atraerlas a su cama.

—Soy Bella... lady Bella Swan —corrigió, relajándose.

Él asintió con la cabeza, su mirada sosteniendo la de ella.

—Mi hermano tuvo una piedra parecida una vez. Fue robada. No puedo evitar preguntarme si vos lleváis su piedra.

Su mirada se volvió penetrante.

Bella estaba aturdida. Era imposible apartar la mirada.

—Me gustaría ver la piedra más de cerca —murmuró él, su fija mirada volviéndose humo, siguiendo aún directa y penetrante—. Sé que no os importará entregármela, Bella Swan.

_¿Por qué iba a molestarle?_, se preguntó ella. Cogió el cierre y lo abrió, entregando el collar.

Mientras él levantaba el collar hacia la luz, la confusión desapareció. Bella se dio cuenta de que había sido hechizada y sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. ¡Sencillamente había entregado el collar de su madre a un extraño medieval! El poder de Ironheart para hipnotizar era más potente que el de Edward. No había sido capaz de pensar siquiera sobre lo que le había pedido que hiciera hasta que se apartó.

Se mordió el labio agitada.

Él se lo devolvió, sonriendo tristemente, los ojos suaves.

—Este no es el de mi hermano, pero además, sería un milagro si lo fuera.

Su tono era displicente , pero su mirada estaba buscando.

Bella se colocó el collar, esquivando sus ojos.

— Edward me está buscando —dijo firmemente. Queriendo alejarse de este hombre.

Tenía demasiado poder. ¿No tenían también los demonios esta clase de poder? Ella nunca debía bajar la guardia de nuevo, no por los tiempos de los tiempos.

—Os llevaré con él —dijo Ironheart—. Será un placer.

—Si Emmett tiene la página del Cladich, estoy seguro de que la traerá aquí —dijo Carlisle.

Los dos hombres estaban paseando por el huerto, donde nadie, ni siquiera otro Maestro, podría oírlos.

—Y yo no estoy seguro —dijo Edward rotundamente—. Voy a Awe inmediatamente.

—Dale a Emmett una oportunidad de ceder la página —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, pero era una orden y ambos lo sabían.

— ¿Cuántas oportunidades le darás tu antes de que reconozcas que es tan malvado y retorcido como Aro?

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente crees?

Edward se envaró. La verdad era que no sabía que creer sobre el Lobo de Awe. Emmett había jurado defender el Código, pero la mitad de las veces había ignorado las órdenes, persiguiendo su propia ambición. Aunque su padre, Aro, le había dado el castillo de Awe, forjando claramente una alianza con su rebelde hijo, Emmett la había rechazado y casado con una gran heredera, expandiendo enormemente sus tierras y su poder. Era incierto si apoyaba a Aro o no. Su esposa había muerto pocos meses atrás en el parto, sobreviviendo su hijo. Edward sabía que Emmett encontraría otra heredera y pronto. Además, de alguna manera Emmett había convencido al rey de que le pasara el título de su esposa, cuando el título debería haber pasado directamente a su hijo. Él era ahora el conde de Lismore

Lo que Edward sabía era que Emmett no era de confianza.

—Emmett puede traerte la página, bajo mi protección con mi escolta, o puede dártela sobre mí. De una forma u otra, la tendrás —dijo Edward. Saboreaba la próxima confrontación.

—Veo que escondes resentimiento. ¿Cuándo hablarás de lo que realmente deseas hablar... la hermosa mujer? — Edward sonrió con sagaz diversión.

La sangre de Edward se hinchó en sus venas. No podía controlar su mente, su deseo o su creciente polla. En unas pocas horas, estaría oscuro...

—Sé lo que deseas preguntar, Edward —dijo Carlisle con una risa.

Enfrentó a Carlisle con ira.

— ¿Será divertido cuando lleve a la mujer a la cama y al amanecer esté yaciendo allí, muerta?

La sonrisa de Carlisle perdió intensidad.

—No te has extraviado ni una sola vez desde Urquhart. ¿Por qué piensas perderte en la oscuridad ahora? Has saboreado el tremendo placer una vez. Puedes dominar la urgencia de hacerlo otra vez.

Edward sabía que estaba rojo.

—Temo que mi lujuria sea impía —soltó rápidamente—. Porque la quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a cualquier mujer o cosa. Pienso cuando estoy entrando en ella que quiero más que su cuerpo

—Entonces deberás luchar contra la tentación —dijo Carlisle, con tono seco—. ¿No lo harás?

— ¡Estás disfrutando de mi incomodidad!

—Aye, lo hago. Ve a joder una criada. Eso te ayudará.

— ¡No quiero a otra! Y sé que tienes el poder de ayudarme, Carlisle —estaba enojado y lo bastante como para lanzarle un primitivo golpe, pero pudo refrenarse—. ¡Quizás estás pensando en rechazarme, como yo te he rechazado!

Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron con burlona inocencia.

— ¿Alguna vez hemos luchado por una mujer?

Edward lo miró fijamente. Finalmente dijo, en advertencia:

—Nunca lucharé contigo. Pero ella es _mía._

Carlisle suspiró, pero sus ojos brillaban.

—Eres joven y fogoso, y yo apenas recuerdo aquellos días. ¿Qué clase de poder piensas que tengo?

—El poder de tomar mis poderes, sólo por una noche y un día. Encuentra un hechizo.

Carlisle sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿No eres demasiado glotón, muchacho? —se rió—. ¿No puedes pedírmelo bien? ¿Y no puedes arreglarte con una hora?

Edward estaba incrédulo. ¿Carlisle sólo suspendería sus poderes de quitar la vida durante una simple hora? ¿Estaba loco? Esto era peor que no devolverlos del todo. Estaría mejor evitándola por completo que pasando una única hora con ella.

— ¿Deseas que me arrastre?

Carlisle se puso serio.

— Edward, puedo verte tan frustrado como un muchacho. Puedo suspender el poder. Pero, ¿por un día o una noche? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te ha robado ella la sensatez? Estarías indefenso contra los iguales a Angela, mucho más contra Aro, durante demasiado tiempo. Sentirá tu debilidad si estas demasiado tiempo sin poderes.

—Una hora no es suficiente. Y mi paciencia se agota.

Nunca había querido decir nada más Tenía que tenerla debajo de él. Quería saborear sus labios, su piel, su sexo, empujar profundo dentro de su caliente, apretada y ceñida carne, y envainarse allí toda la noche. La quería corriéndose un centenar de veces. Podía verlos juntos en el ojo de su mente. Ella lo igualaría en lujuria, aye, caricia por caricia, clímax por clímax. De alguna forma lo sabía.

— Necesito el hechizo _ahora_ —dijo Edward, ruborizándose.

Después de que estuvieran saciados, iba a sujetarla en sus brazos hasta que el alba rompiera. Quizás ella le diría más acerca de su mundo. Quizás hablaran con ligereza sobre cosas sin importancia. Como si el mundo real y todas las cargas que él arrastraba no existieran. Quizás podría explicarle por qué la moda de su tiempo eran harapos e hilos. Sonrió.

—Si estas empezando a preocuparte por la muchacha, harías mejor en pensar cuidadosamente lo que eso quiere decir —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, cortando sus pensamientos.

_Le estaba acechando_. Edward no era un caballero. Su interés en la mujer era básico. Vigilaba por aquellas bajo su protección, y aquellas que codiciaba y seducía. Cálidos abrazos y conversaciones casuales no eran parte de relación alguna que hubiera tenido nunca.

—No te encariñares de la mujer. Será utilizada contra ti. Te hará débil.

—No estoy encariñado de ella. — Edward estaba incómodo—. ¿Le dijiste a Bella que volverá a su tiempo? —tenía la mente cerrada ahora, así Carlisle no podría acecharlo. No debería preocuparse, pero lo hacía.

—Aye —dijo Carlisle, mirándolo fijamente de cerca—. Quizás deberías evitar ese camino.

— ¿Y qué camino es ese? —dijo Edward, los puños cerrados. Carlisle tenía el poder de ver. A veces rehusaba venir a él, pero cuando venía, nunca se equivocaba. No importaba cómo la protegiera Edward, y no importaba cuanto disfrutara con ella en la cama, ella iba a dejarlo al final.

Apenas podía creerlo.

—Olvida lo que tienes entre las piernas. —Pero Carlisle se ahogó de risa, como si ningún Maestro fuera a olvidar sus necesidades.

Edward debatió el utilizar su puño para borrar toda la diversión de Carlisle.

— ¡Puedes intentarlo! —Exclamó Carlisle—. ¿Cómo puedo no estar divertido? Es sólo una mujer, Edward... bastante bonita, pero hay miles más.

— ¿Me darás el hechizo?

—Aye, lo haré, porque siento cuanto te estáis hiriendo.

Él sonrió otra vez.

Entonces se puso completamente serio. Puso las manos sobre Edward y murmuró en alguna antigua lengua que Edward no entendía. Cuando hubo acabado, lo liberó, sonriendo.

—Puedes empezar tu galanteo cuando salga la luna, pero el hechizo no acabará una vez que puedas ver el sol.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, una salvaje excitación empezando.

—Estaré en deuda contigo.

—Y la cobraré.

La mirada de Carlisle se movió detrás de él. Siguió la mirada y vio a Bella mientras entraba en el patio desde más allá del huerto. Su pulso saltó. En unas pocas horas, se permitiría hacerle el amor tan apasionadamente como deseaba.

Vio que estaba acompañada por Ironheart. Aunque Edward no conocía bien al enigmático hombre, su reputación le precedía y Edward lo respetaba mucho. Muy complacido, dejó el huerto con Carlisle, buscando los pensamientos de ella mientras lo hacía. Edward inmediatamente reconoció la inquietud de Bella.

—Es un amigo, muchacha —dijo cuándo se acercaron.

Bella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa baja. _Quiero hablar contigo, a solas._

Después,_ ¡vi el Cathach!_

Leer sus pensamientos era bueno, no malo, y no entendía por qué eso siempre le molestaba a ella cuando lo hacía. La excitación de ella lo hacía suavizarse de alguna manera en su pecho. Afrontó a Ironheart.

—_Hallo a Alasdair._

—_Hallo a Chaluim —_le respondió Ironheart.

Él volvió al inglés.

—Iremos a Awe tan pronto como mis asuntos aquí estén terminados.

Ironheart estaba claramente interesado.

— ¿Desde cuándo visitas al Lobo? No sabía que erais compañeros.

—No somos amigos —replicó Edward en voz baja, pensando en la página que Emmett seguramente tenía. Si Ironheart podía ser convencido para ir con ellos, sería un útil aliado si Emmett estaba poco dispuesto a partir con la página sagrada.

—Quizás vuelva a Lachlan de una manera más relajada.

Edward sonrió.

—Había esperado que dijeras algo.

Ironheart señaló con la cabeza a Bella, y él y Carlisle entraron en la sala capitular, dejándolos permanecer solos afuera.

Bella miró afligida hacia la pareja.

—Espero que eso no signifique lo que pienso que es.

—Aye, muchacha, vendrá con nosotros a Awe. —Viendo su expresión adusta, le acarició el hombro, bien consciente de que lo que él realmente quería era tirar de ella cerca—. Puedo utilizar su ayuda si debo luchar con Emmett.

La expresión de Bella palideció.

— ¿Emmett está en Awe?

Instantáneamente leyó sus pensamientos.

—No es un deamhan, muchacha. Es un Maestro.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe.

— ¡Pero intentasteis mataros el uno al otro!

—Es un delincuente. No obedeció el Código. No tiene ninguna conciencia, ningún corazón. No confío en él con la página. Puede dársela tan probablemente a Aro como a nosotros.

— ¡Estupendo! ¡Un Maestro que se está desviando! —gritó ella.

Ella se frotó las sienes. Edward podía sentirlas latiendo. Estaba asustada y preocupada por él, y no sólo porque debería enfrentarse con Emmett. Estaba asustada de Aro... lo que era como debía ser.

Pero la preocupación de ella lo complacía enormemente. _Quizás Carlisle estaba equivocado sobre el futuro, por esta vez_.

—Muchacha, estaré complacido cuando te preocupes por mí, incluso un poquito —dijo en voz baja, cediendo y arrastrándola cerca. Chocó contra su cadera y quiso gemir. No lo hizo.

Pero ella había sentido su excitación. Jadeó, su mirada buscando la de él.

Estaba orgulloso de su viril erección.

—Aye, te necesito, muchacha —murmuró, deslizando las manos con fuerza por su espalda.

Tiró de ella más cerca, palpitando con creciente urgencia contra su vientre, deseando que estuvieran de vuelta en Masen y que las horas hubieran pasado. Sabía que estaba lista para él... podía sentir su deseo expandiéndose con una incontrolable velocidad.

Y también sentía su mente girando en círculos, dudando si se rendiría a él y se le uniría en la cama o no y mientras su control era tan frágil aún, la liberó.

—No voy a herirte, Bella.

Ella estaba respirando con fuerza.

—No es eso.

Estaba vacilando, y la sentía pensando, no sobre el hecho de que había pasado muchas noches en la cama de una amante sin perder el control, sino acerca de su propia falta de habilidad para preservar su corazón de él si compartía su cama. Estaba asustada de amarlo. Pero se lo había dicho, a él no le importaba. A él le gustaría si ella lo hacía. Nunca iba a entender de verdad su miedo a amarlo, porque era un poderoso señor y otras mujeres se habían enamorado felizmente de él. A otras mujeres no les había importado tener sus favores sólo por un corto tiempo.

Y nunca entendería su absurda necesidad de amar a un hombre para tener sexo con él.

—No debes preocuparte —intentó, sonriéndole a los ojos. Reflejaron el conflicto de ella—. Intento agradarte. No obstante, tú eliges, muchacha.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y él sintió su cuerpo inflamarse. Había tanto deseo en ella que no podía aguantarlo.

Se inclinó más cerca, tocándole la cara.

—Te gusta cuando hablo sobre esto, ¿no es cierto? No me rechaces, muchacha. Carlisle ha suspendido mis poderes durante esta noche. Podríamos no tener otras noches tan pronto. Necesito estar dentro de ti y tú necesitas tenerme allí. Necesito verte tomando tu placer, Bella, y también necesito escuchar cómo te sientes llegando.

Ella asintió y él sintió su enorme vacío, suficiente para que pudiera llenar el espacio, correcto entonces, correcto allí.

—Saldremos para Masen tan pronto como la galera regrese —murmuró.

Alargó la mano, envolviendo la de ella. Como un adolescente, no podía pensar con claridad más tiempo.

Ella jadeó y alcanzó sus hombros.

— Edward, de acuerdo.

Triunfante la besó profundamente

1 Dibujo que forma espirales siguiendo una pauta concreta.


	10. Chapter 10

MIMABELLS TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS NOS LEEMOS ABAJO ;)Capítulo 10

El sol ya se ocultaba cuando hicieron el corto y empinado ascenso hacia Masen desde el puerto que se encontraba a sus pies. La galera había sido anclada a medio camino de la carretera y luego la habían asegurado con bloques de madera. Bella eligió caminar por detrás de Edward, con la esperanza de tener alguna privacidad para sus pensamientos, aunque deseaba entrar en las murallas de Masen antes de que oscureciera. Ningún día pudo haber sido más largo. Había habido una impresionante revelación después de otra, sin un respiro. Estaba mental y emotivamente exhausta.

Bella miró hacia el puente levadizo y la caseta del guarda. En otra hora o así oscurecería. El deseo de Bella se encendió. Y Edward lo supo, porque hizo un alto y se volvió a mirarla.

Ya no había ninguna decisión que tomar acerca de su relación. Ella le deseaba intensamente, tanto que casi le podía sentir dentro de ella, caliente y duro, una fricción enloquecida. Sentía una atracción atemorizante por él, una que ya no creía poder resistir, aunque quisiera. Pero no quería resistirse. Esa no era la cuestión.

Su mundo había cambiado. No sabía si iba a vivir mucho tiempo más, y los valores a los que se había aferrado durante toda su vida parecían frívolos ahora. Esperar amor cuando estaba con un hombre como Edward era absurdo, dada la probabilidad de que el resto de su vida fuera a ser realmente corto, a pesar de lo que había dicho Carlisle.

Ella había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Si él hubiera visto su muerte inminente, no se lo hubiera dicho. Eso sólo podría conducir a hacer realidad la profecía. Y Bella estaba bastante segura de que, a menos que recibiera superpoderes, no iba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo a un cazador como deamhan. El Deamhanain era jodidamente demasiado fuerte.

Por lo que respecta a su enamoramiento de Edward, lucharía contra la ridícula necesidad de amor de su corazón antes de tener sexo. Y si se equivocaba, qué más daba. Un corazón roto no parecía el peor trato. Parecía bastante mundano, de hecho.

Los hombres desaparecieron tras la caseta del guarda. Edward la esperó junto al puente levadizo. Cuando ella llegó a su altura, sus ojos grises brillaron con anticipación. Bella pasó de largo. Agudamente consciente de él detrás de ella, cruzó la caseta del guarda y el muro exterior del castillo. Los hombres torcieron hacia el vestíbulo y se oyeron los gritos de alegría de algunos niños cuando lo hicieron. Bella estaba aliviada por estar dentro de la muralla, más aún cuando observó que levantaban el puente levadizo, y el rastrillo caía de golpe. Edward sonrió con tanta promesa que su corazón dio un vuelco como respuesta, como si dijera "mala suerte". Su mundo había cambiado pero a su corazón no parecía importarle.

Ella siguió a Ironheart hacia el vestíbulo. Edward se detuvo para cerrar la puerta principal tachonada detrás de ella, y su mirada ya no estaba dirigida a ella. Bella se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a Jasper sentado frente al fuego. Cuando todos entraron en la habitación, él se levantó, ondeando los cuadriceps e hinchando los bíceps.

Edward dio una zancada hacia delante, reuniéndose con Jasper a medio camino del vestíbulo, claramente sorprendido de verle.

— ¿Qué te hizo regresar?

Jasper dijo, con tono evasivo:

—Decidí que estaría bien hacer una visita a Emmett. Me uniré a ti mañana.

Bella vio la expresión de Edward volverse tan vacía como la de Jasper. Se preguntó qué diablos iba a pasar.

Ella vaciló. Ambos, Seamus e Ironheart, se habían sentado en los bancos de la larga mesa, con sendas jarras de vino. Ella podía oler la pieza de caza asada y supo que la comida estaba a punto de ser servida, y que a pesar de sus preocupaciones, se moría de hambre.

Pero Ironheart seguía haciéndola sentirse inquieta. Había sentido sus ojos en ella repetidamente durante el viaje de regreso a Mull y sabía que a él no le gustaba ni confiaba en ella. Ahora, ella le sonrió, sirviéndose también una jarra grande de clarete.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Bella.

—Lady Bella, por supuesto que podéis sentaros. Sois la invitada de Edward.

Bella se sentó frente a él, consciente de que Edward la miraba.

—Gracias.

Ironheart la miró.

— ¿Por qué deseáis ir a Awe con Edward?

Bella enfrentó su mirada directamente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Puede haber batallas por delante.

—Puedo protegerme. —Bella hizo una mueca. Necesitaba un arma. Pero Edward no parecía muy preocupado por enfrentarse a Emmett, y eso era reconfortante. Por otra parte, nada era reconfortante con el conde de Aro. Bella se había enterado que era el Defensor del Reino, el equivalente escocés a comandante en jefe—. Refréscame la memoria, ¿quién es el rey?

Ironheart le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—Jacobo es el rey y antes de que preguntéis, su reina es Juana Beaufort.

— ¿Están en nuestro bando o en el de ellos?

—El rey ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida como rehén del rey Enrique V en Inglaterra. Él tiene un solo bando, el suyo.

Bella dedujo que las palabras de Ironheart querían decir que el rey Jacobo era humano. Si había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la corte inglesa, estaba probablemente interesado en su propio poder y su propio trono. La mayor parte de los reyes de Escocia habían tenido enormes problemas para mantener bajo control las Highlands. Eso explicaría la llamada.

Por otra parte, existía una nueva fuente de poder, y era maléfica. A ella no le gustaba dónde se encaminaban sus ideas, pero todo lo que Jacobo tenía que hacer era vender su alma y el reino sería suyo, con Aro al frente de sus tropas.

Aro estaba ya allí.

Sus sienes latieron. Tal vez Jacobo había vendido su alma ya.

—Necesito un arma —dijo muy seria, levantando la mirada. Ir a Awe desarmada era una locura—. Necesito una daga, y Edward debe enseñarme cómo usarla.

— ¿Y eso en qué os ayudará, muchacha?

Otro machista medieval, pensó ella. Optó por no molestarse en ponerlo al tanto sobre la condición de las mujeres modernas.

—Bien, estaba pensando en permanecer viva, y defenderme cuando mi _protector_ no esté cerca. Y está el pequeño problema de los Deamhanain. Parecen aparecer de pronto, whoops, fuera del tiempo , y no quisiera volver a enfrentarme a Angela otra vez. —Eso era quedarse muy corta. ¿Pero si no podía vencer a Angela, una humana poseída por el mal, cómo podría atrapar nunca al demonio que había asesinado a su madre?

—Muchacha, nunca encontrareis al deamhan que mató a vuestra madre. Dejádselo a un Maestro.

—Antes arderé en el infierno —dijo Bella suavemente—. Sólo necesito herramientas, armas, conocimiento. ¡Y es una grosería leerme la mente!

Ironheart se quedó mirándola. Entonces habló severamente.

—Si Edward no os enseña, yo lo haré.

— ¿Tu? ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? —dijo con incredulidad.

—He pronunciados los mismos votos que Edward, Bella. Es mi deber protegeros. Si se os ocurre cazar un deamhan, entonces necesitáis alguna habilidad. Pero —añadió misteriosamente—, no tendréis éxito sola. Deberíais convencer a Edward de vuestra causa.

Ella ya había llegado a esa misma conclusión.

—Gracias.

Su atención se desvió cuando dos mujeres comenzaron a colocar humeantes bandejas de carne y pescado encima de la mesa. Ambos hombres comenzaron a llenar sus platos de caza y pescado.

La de Bella también fue desviada, pues Edward y Jasper venían a sentarse. Jasper la sonrió.

—_Hallo a Chlaire._

—_Hallo a Rhuari_ —respondió velozmente en gaélico.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

— _¿__Ciamar a tha sibh_?_1_

Bella había oído esta locución varias veces en el pasado. También había oído la respuesta.

—_Tha Gu math__2_ —dijo ella.

Unos sonriente Jasper y Edward empezaron a mirarla fijamente. Jasper murmuró:

—Y también podríais decir, _Tapadh Leibh__3_.

Él estaba coqueteando. Bella no le prestó atención, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo? Su pecho ondeó bajo la túnica y sus bíceps se hincharon. Hoy vestía un enorme y ancho brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo, uno con una cruz de cuarzo amarillo en el centro. Además, tal vez era sólo la mitad de machista que Edward. Ella podría necesitar a un aliado sobre el terreno.

—_Tapadh leibh _—dijo ella.

Él sonrió, revelando el hecho de que tenía hoyuelos, también.

—Tenéis buen oído, muchacha —murmuró él.

— ¿Me has preguntado cómo estoy?

—Sí, y habéis dicho, "Bien, os lo agradezco". —Sus ojos grises eran cálidos, demasiado cálidos.

Edward se sentó al lado de Ironheart, frente a ellos, sus ojos se estrecharon. No estaba complacido.

—Por supuesto, si tuviéramos confianza —dijo suavemente —os preguntaría de forma diferente. ¿_Ciamar a tha thu_?_4_

Definitivamente, coqueteaba. Y Edward estaba celoso. Bella estaba encantada. Ella también entendió. Había percibido bastante gaélico en el pasado.

— ¿_Tha Gu math, tapadh... leat__5_?

Los ojos de Jasper brillaron.

—Aprendéis rápidamente, muchacha.

Edward golpeó con su puño sobre la mesa.

—Y yo seré el único que le enseñe a partir de ahora.

Bella sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando de sus celos primitivos. Había un lado bueno en el machismo medieval.

—Pero Ironheart ya se ha ofrecido a enseñarme cómo pelear con una daga y una espada —dijo inocentemente, agitando sus pestañas hacia él.

Ironheart se sofocó.

Edward enrojeció.

—Infiernos. Ya discutimos esto. Acabarás muerta. Ya sé que deseas enfrentarte al Deamhanain, Bella, pero no puedes. Eres una mujer, y una mortal además.

Bella se puso totalmente seria.

— ¿Piensas que creo que tendré éxito? ¡Pero tengo que intentarlo! Mis días están contados, lo sé. Pero haré lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Por eso debes ayudarme enseñándome lo que necesito saber!

Edward recobró la compostura.

—Muchacha. Eres demasiado valiente para tu propio bien.

Él quería decir eso, y si bien estaba equivocado, su alabanza no la conmovió.

— Edward, no soy valiente. Tengo miedo. Pero necesitáis intentar verlo desde mi punto de vista.

—Un guerrero sin miedo es un hombre muy tonto —dijo Edward —. Los hombres pelean porque son fuertes. Las mujeres permanecen a salvo detrás de las murallas para tener niños. Así es como funciona el mundo. Si puedo, cuando terminemos aquí, encontraré al deamhan que asesinó a tu madre.

Ni siguiera iba a intentar escuchar lo que le decía, pensó ella. Bella se tomó un momento para responder.

— ¿Está eso en tus votos? ¿Piensas protegerme cuando salga porque juraste hacerlo? Porque cuando regrese, mi vida es asunto mío.

Su mandíbula se endureció.

—Te he dicho una y otra vez que no deseo verte morir.

Ella alcanzó su mano a través de la mesa.

—No me entiendas mal. Agradezco la protección que me has brindado, Edward, de verdad. Pero podría tardar años en encontrar al demonio que mató a mi madre y estas muy ocupado aquí mismo en 1427. —Ella vaciló—. Sé que nunca me entenderás, lo que quiero, lo que necesito, lo que tengo que hacer, o a mi mundo. —La comprensión dolió.

La cólera inundó sus ojos grises.

— ¡Ah, muchacha, eres arrogante otra vez! ¡Es muy molesto!

— ¡Me oyes, pero te niegas a escuchar una palabra de lo que digo! —gritó ella, contrariada al darse cuenta de la extensión del abismo cultural entre ellos—. Ni siquiera es la costumbre en este mundo, Edward, porque en pocos años en Francia, Juana de Arco guiará a su ejército en combate contra sus enemigos. Y en tiempo de tus antepasados, las mujeres fueron grandes guerreras, peleando junto a sus hombres. En mi tiempo, las mujeres son soldados. Van a la guerra y pelean y mueren al lado de los hombres.

Edward dijo suavemente, peligrosamente:

—Mientras me quede un aliento de vida, te mantendré a salvo. Hice el voto de proteger al Inocente y tú eres mi Inocente, Bella. Incluso cuando me dejes, eso no cambiará.

Se tensó, porque se había referido a ella regresando a su tiempo de una forma muy personal. Y supo que había topado contra una pared del ladrillo.

—Hay una última línea. Si quieres protegerme hasta la muerte, supongo que no te puedo detener. Pero mi vida me pertenece. Si quiero vengar a mi madre, nadie me puede detener. Ahora que sé la verdad, ¿cómo puedo quedarme quieta y no hacer nada? Si ese demonio está vivo, tengo que intentar vengar a mi madre. Harías la misma maldita cosa por la tuya.

Edward palideció.

Y Bella supo que había dicho algo terriblemente malo, porque los otros tres hombres en la mesa enmudecieron. Abruptamente todos dirigieron su atención a sus platos, excepto Edward. Ella lo miró y vio que estaba afligido.

— Edward —dijo cuidadosamente—. Lo siento. Sea lo que sea que dije, fue un error. —Pero no tenía ninguna pista de lo que había hecho para contrariarle así.

Edward apartó a un lado su plato vacío. Por un momento clavó los ojos en ella, luchando claramente con sus emociones, y luego se levantó. Salió andando hacia la noche.

Bella miró a los hombres.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Jasper dijo suavemente:

—Su madre es un punto sensible, muchacha.

Bella se quedó completamente desconcertada. Luego dio un salto y corrió tras él.

Fuera, era noche cerrada, la oscuridad de las Highlands repleta de un billón de estrellas brillantes. Vio a Edward subiendo por las escaleras de las murallas. Quería estar solo, estaba segura. Bella fue tras él de todas formas.

—Ahora no, muchacha —dijo, sin darse la vuelta, mientras miraba fijamente hacia el océano, una brillante extensión de ébano.

Bella se detuvo detrás de él.

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que dije para afligirte así?

—Tienes razón. La venganza es lo más adecuado. Eres un guerrero de corazón, y ardes en deseos de vengar a tu madre.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—Glenna me dijo que tu madre era inglesa, pero eso fue todo. ¿Es por tu madre, o por tu padre?

Un manto de silencio.

—Es por ambos.

Y Bella supo que algo terrible había ocurrido. Tomó su mano y la apretó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aro violó a mi madre —dijo repentinamente, en voz baja—. Cuando estaba prometida.

Bella se aseguró de no quedarse sin aliento, pero estaba horrorizada. Y luego se asustó.

—Aro no es tu padre biológico, ¿verdad?

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Nací tres años más tarde, Bella. No. Soy el hijo de Brogan Mor.

Bella se mordió el labio, más aliviada.

— ¿Fue un crimen por placer?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Fue una violación. Una violación brutal, sádica, dañina. Fue tortura, Bella. Aro violó a lady Mairead cuando mi padre se fue a la guerra, muchas veces. Pudo haberla asesinado, pero quiso conservarla, empeorar el tormento. Mi madre intentó ahorcarse, pero su criada la encontró a tiempo —añadió él, las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon—. Ahora está en un convento.

Bella sintió caer las lágrimas.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Es una historia terrible!

Él la enfrentó, con los ojos brillantes.

—Yo no conocía la verdad hasta que hice mis votos. —Su risa fue ruda, fiera—. A la noche siguiente, mi tío me dijo exactamente por qué Aro era mi enemigo mortal. Y me rogó que dejara tranquilo al hombre que violó a mi madre —dijo sarcásticamente.

Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

—Oh, Dios. Entonces fue cuando fuiste tras Aro. ¿Y él jugó contigo? Fue cuando luchaste, cuándo casi moriste, cuándo te tendió una trampa con la mujer.

Se volvió hacia ella, su expresión era áspera, cruel.

—Mi padre se pasó la vida buscando venganza y falló. Busqué venganza. Fallé. ¡No quiero verte violada, Bella, o algo peor! No quiero ver como mueres.

Bella enjugó una lágrima errante, su corazón se rompía por él, por su madre y su padre, pero el temor floreció. Aro no mató a Mairead, quiso que pasase toda una vida sufriendo. Y la había usado como cebo para la trampa que había colocado para Edward.

Él dijo roncamente,

— ¿Lo comprendes? Debo protegerte. No puedo fallarte.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Sí. Entiendo. _— ¿Aro había terminado con los Masen, o no? ¿Había terminado con _Edward_?_

Su mirada mantuvo la de ella.

—Tu mundo puede ser diferente. Yo no lo comprendo. Pero en mi mundo, protejo a las mujeres. En mi mundo, te protejo a ti. O muero en el intento. —Se suavizó—. ¿Me permitirás protegerte, muchacha?

Bella inclinó la cabeza, abrumada. Pero no podía cambiar de idea acerca de lo que tenía que hacer. Ella no era Mairead, o cualquier otra. No importaba cuán fuerte fuera Edward, no podía confiar en él como si fuera una mujer de siglo XV. No tenía más opciones, ya no. Tal vez Edward tenía razón en una cosa. Tal vez en su corazón, era una guerrera, porque tenía que conseguir la venganza.

Pero no iba a discutir. Él nunca cambiaría de idea, eso ahora estaba claro. Estaba lleno de culpabilidad, y su fracaso en vengar a su madre era algo con lo que viviría para siempre. Salvo que el hombre de pie en la oscuridad frente a ella ardía con determinación.

—Eras joven e impulsivo —dijo ella apretando los labios—. Pero ahora es diferente, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos titilaron; él apartó la mirada.

— ¡Oh, Dios! No ha terminado. Esperas tu oportunidad. Nunca descansarás, no hasta que hayas vencido a Aro o de alguna forma haya pagado la deuda, da igual.

Él la enfrentó, sus ojos grises ardían.

—Un día, nos encontraremos de nuevo. Puedo morir. No me importará. Porque le llevaré conmigo, esta vez.

Bella se aterrorizó, no por sí misma sino por Edward.

— ¿Tu poder es igual al suyo? —Ya sabía la respuesta—. Los Maestros no han tratado de vencerle durante siglos. ¡Dos errores no hacen un acierto!

—El día llegará —dijo él, tan suavemente que sintió escalofríos—. No temas por mí. El día en que yo muera, si Aro muere, estaré complacido Bella, muy complacido.

Bella no podía hablar. Machista sin remedio, héroe sin remedio. Maldita sea, él era el que iba a morir.

Él extendió la mano.

— ¿Puedes tener algo de fe en tu hombre, muchacha?

Su hombre. Ella miró hacia arriba y él encontró sus ojos, su mirada intensa la recorría.

—Tengo fe. Sólo estoy algo preocupada.

Su sonrisa comenzó, tan suave y tan hermosa que la dejó jadeante.

—Ah, muchacha, te preocupas por mí. —Su agarre se tensó—. Pero aun así te opondrás.

Ella se mordió los labios. No era una pregunta y ambos lo sabían.

—Algunas veces —dijo cuidadosamente, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a estallar—, una diferencia de opinión entre un hombre y una mujer es algo bueno.

Él la abrazó con otra conmovedora sonrisa.

—Sí —susurró—. Algo muy bueno. Preocúpate por mí, Bella. Deja que me preocupe, deja que luche, deja que te complazca... ahora.

Estaba sus brazos, sus senos aplastados por su pecho de hierro. La noche era terciopelo en su piel desnuda, su mejilla. Y Edward estaba tan duro como una piedra contra su vientre, su cintura. Eso era, pensó a pesar de todo. Y ahora, sólo había una conclusión posible para sus opuestas visiones del mundo.

— Edward —respiró.

Su mirada se movió sobre su cara, sus grandes manos se deslizaban sobre su espalda. Él sonrió, tocando sus labios con su boca, una sola vez.

—Sí, muchacha, entiendo lo que necesitas de mí. Y sé lo que necesito de ti.

Bella inspiró cuando sus manos se deslizaron más abajo, atrapando firmemente su trasero por encima de la falda vaquera y la túnica de lino, atrayéndola contra una erección muy impresionante.

—Oh. —Su excitación la hacía arder, incluso a través de sus ropas.

Recorrió con la lengua su labio inferior. Bella se quedó sin aliento, mientras sus manos exploradoras se movían hacia abajo, bajo el tartán y la túnica, sobre su minifalda, las puntas de sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de donde ella deseaba que estuvieran, en la parte posterior de sus muslos desnudos. Él lamió sus labios, la punta de su lengua bajando en intensidad, murmurando,

—Todavía lleváis puesto el harapo.

—Es... una... falda.

—No —respiró él. Y tomó su boca con la suya.

Bella se olvidó de todo excepto del hombre que quería. Gimió de placer, agarrándose a sus enormes hombros cuando él le dio la vuelta, presionándola contra la pared, su boca firme y dominante, obligándola a separar los labios para él. Su lengua se introdujo profundamente. Si podía hacerla latir casi hasta el clímax con la lengua bajando por su garganta, ella sabía que moriría e iría al cielo cuando hicieran el amor.

El calor que la recorrió, inflamando su sexo hasta lo imposible, era tan fuerte que apenas podía soportarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera rogarle que la llevara a la cama o la tomara allí, contra la pared, él extendió las manos entre ellos, bajo su falda. Al momento sus dedos encontraron su carne turgente, acariciándola allí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sollozó cuando el placer estalló sobre ella. Y luego sintió su macizo miembro, desnudo, caliente y resbaladizo, presionando contra sus labios inflamados. Él se frotó hacia delante y atrás, respirando con dificultar, y ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros, retorciéndose enloquecida, enervada por tanto placer. Él agarró su muslo, ayudándola a envolverlo alrededor de su cintura.

Presionando el rostro contra su oreja, murmuró:

—Agárrate fuerte. —Y empujó dura y profundamente.

Húmedo, caliente, enorme. Bella se quedó sin aliento, cegada por tener a Edward finalmente dentro de sí, dilatándola. Su tamaño era impresionante, y sintió el poder ardiente en su erección. Bella sintió comenzar un clímax violento, causándole un dolor agudo al principio, rodando sobre ella en ondas más y más grandes. El placer se elevó hasta lo imposible, hasta que sólo hubo un éxtasis loco, espasmo tras espasmo, mientras él lenta y deliberadamente movía su ancho y largo miembro dentro de ella. Él se quedó sin aliento y ella sollozó y se excitó más.

Edward comenzó a empujar con verdadera urgencia. Las ondas siguieron creciendo. Bella pensó que podría morir. Esto debía ser a lo que se refería, placer en la muerte. Ella se desharía una y otra vez en un universo negro de éxtasis y nunca saldría. No quería regresar de nuevo a la realidad.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. Ella le sintió expandirse, alargarse, explotar. La semilla caliente salió a borbotones, yendo hasta el fondo. Y no se detuvo...

Bella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sintiendo las contracciones de múltiples orgasmos o de uno solo interminable, pero en algún punto lejano en el tiempo, su cuerpo finalmente se suavizó, cediendo su ávido agarre de placer, y comenzó a flotar de vuelta a los brazos de Edward. Él besó su mejilla. Aún aturdida, se percató de que permanecía duro y erecto, su cuerpo entero temblaba, como si no se hubiera corrido. Pero eso era imposible, salvo que ella imaginara cosas. De hecho, a menos que el tiempo se moviese diferente aquí, comenzaba a pensar que su orgasmo también había sido extraordinario por su duración.

Él besó su mejilla otra vez y Bella dio cuenta de que estaba montada en su cintura, su trasero clavado en la áspera pared de la muralla. Y lo que era aún más importante, su cuerpo se excitaba de nuevo mientras la mantenía empalada.

—Déjame que te lleve a mi cama, Bella —murmuró con el tono de voz más erótico que había oído nunca.

El deseo resurgió.

—No necesitamos una cama —dijo ella espesamente. No podría soportar ni la más breve separación.

Y él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez, largo y lento.

—No puedo follarte adecuadamente contra una pared.

Ella sonrió contra su cara. No podía imaginar lo que quería decir.

—Entonces date prisa.

Se apartó, sujetándola mientras ella se apoyaba sobre sus pies.

—Muchacha lujuriosa —murmuró, con los ojos en llamas.

Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca con tanto ardor. Bella se ahuecó, el deseo se anudó en su vientre, sus rodillas se doblaron. Y luego se congeló.

No habían usado protección.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Debo dar por supuesto que podrías dejarme embarazada? —logró decir.

Instantáneamente, él la atrajo a sus brazos, sonriendo.

—No estás en esa época del mes, Bella. Si lo estuvieras, no te llenaría con mi semilla.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó ella.

—Puedo sentir cuando eres fértil. ¿Puedes imaginar cuántos bastardos tendría un Maestro si fuera de otra manera?

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy muy seguro —dijo él con una sonrisa taimada mientras la bajaba por las estrechas escaleras.

Ella se rebeló.

— ¿Puedes ponerme en el suelo? No soy una pluma. Mido metro ochenta, ¡por amor de Dios!

—Sí, y la mayor parte son piernas. Soy un hombre afortunado, especialmente cuando las tienes alrededor de mi cintura.

Él abrió de una patada la puerta de su cámara, sobresaltando a Bella. Cerrando la puerta de un codazo, cruzó velozmente el cuarto y la colocó sobre la cama. Su sonrisa se transformó mientras echaba a un lado su kilt. Bella se sentó apoyada contra las almohadas, muy interesada ahora. Él sonrió abiertamente, quitándose las botas una tras otra.

—Me gustan tus ojos cuando me miras de ese modo.

Bella no contestó; no podía. Estaba interesada en una cosa: el objeto que le había dado un placer tan extraordinario. Mientras él apartaba la túnica, ella inspiró.

Él se sentó al su lado, riendo.

—No tienes vergüenza.

Ella se humedeció los labios y recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos su increíblemente gruesa longitud. Su sonrisa desapareció. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, luego se levantó abruptamente.

Bella jugueteó con el broche.

Edward se quedó quieto, mirándola. Sus ojos eran plata derretida ahora.

—Me gustan tus ojos cuando me miras de ese modo —susurró Bella. Él no sonreía y ella sabía que él no podía.

Se quitó el kilt y el cinturón, y después tiró de la túnica sobre su cabeza. Se quedó ante él en minifalda y camiseta. Sus ojos eran tan ardientes que esperaba que se desatara un incendio en la habitación.

Él asintió.

—Adelante, muchacha.

Ella tembló, un goteo ardiente bajaba por sus muslos. Eso había sido una orden y en ese momento le agradaron sus modales machistas. Se quitó las botas, su falda se levantó por encima de su trasero cuando se inclinó. Edward no emitió ningún sonido pero ella sintió incrementarse su lujuria.

Se volvió hacia él, quitándose lentamente la camiseta y haciendo una pausa con las manos en el broche a presión de su falda vaquera.

Edward jadeaba con fuerza. Su pene parecía más lleno, más grande, pero eso era imposible.

— ¿Cómo llamas a esa prenda?

—Un sujetador —dijo ella suavemente. Era transparente y de encaje y Edward parecía fascinado. Se desabrochó la falda y la dejó caer al suelo.

La mirada de Edward voló hacia el tanga.

—Date la vuelta —pidió—. Muéstrame toda la prenda.

Bella no se rió. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo simplemente estando allí en pie. Dio una vuelta lentamente, y antes de que hubiera terminado, él se colocó detrás de ella, con la enorme erección presionando entre sus nalgas, la boca a un lado de su cuello, las manos contra el tanga totalmente húmedo, cubriendo su sexo. Bella gritó, palpitando contra su palma.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella —susurró muy serio. Y entonces la levantó abruptamente y Bella cayó hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

Separó sus muslos. Bella sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba y se aceleraba a causa de la salvaje anticipación. A cuatro patas, Edward enfrentó sus ojos con su ardiente mirada plateada.

—Te necesito ahora. Usaré mi lengua en ti más tarde, muchacha. —Apartó el tanga a un lado.

Bella gimió, mirando hacia abajo mientras se disponía a poseerla, latiendo desasosegadamente sobre ella.

—No puedo esperar —se sofocó ella.

—Sí que puedes. —Descendió lentamente y cuándo ella sintió su calor resbaladizo acariciándola, gritó, arañando su espalda.

—Es mejor despacio —respiró él, comenzando a presionar contra ella.

Bella clavó sus uñas profundamente.

—Te odio —gimió.

—Sí, por el momento. —La besó brevemente y luego empezó a entrar lentamente, pulgada a pulgada.

El placer colapsó su mente. No podía respirar. Él sonrió, empujando cuatro pulgadas más, después cinco. Bella sintió como empezaba a estremecerse. Se escuchó a sí misma jadeando y se dio cuenta de que suplicaba, pero él no aceleró su ritmo. Y antes de que él llegase al final, sintió cómo se rompía.

Ella encontró su mirada y mientras él la observaba, se corrió. El éxtasis la atravesó, arrastrándola a ese oscuro universo centelleante donde las ondas de placer se hacían cada vez más grandes, y Bella gritó, abrazando ansiosamente el vórtice.

— ¡ Edward!

Él sonrió una vez, triunfante, y se movió más deprisa, uniéndose a ella en ese loco frenesí.

—Bella, casi ha amanecido.

Bella apenas sintió cómo Edward la dejaba, volviéndose de espaldas a su lado. Inmersa en un estupor de éxtasis y agonía, la tarde transcurrió en una pura pasión hedonista enloquecedora. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de pensar. Cerró los ojos, completamente sin aliento, a la espera de cesaran los pequeños temblores de su excitado cuerpo, a la espera de que su corazón se desacelerara al fin.

Y cuando recuperó la coherencia, llegó la incredulidad. Edward era un insaciable aunque soberbio amante, y su gesta en la cama claramente no era humana. Nadie podía excitar y mantener el placer de una mujer como él había hecho durante horas y horas, sin cansarse o flaquear siquiera. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba exhausta. También fue consciente de un nivel de saciedad que era imposible definir. Y había algo más que eso. Su corazón comenzó un pequeño baile dentro de su pecho. ¡No, pensó rápidamente, no te atrevas a ir por ahí!

Eran amantes, eso era todo, y claramente eso la convertía en una mujer muy afortunada.

Lentamente, giró la cabeza para mirarlo a la luz grisácea del incipiente amanecer. E inspiró ante la tierna mirada de sus ojos.

Él tenía un brazo bajo su cabeza y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Estás satisfecha, muchacha?

Ella tuvo que sonreír.

— ¿Bromeas? —Y antes de que pudiera decirle que no entendía, ella dijo suavemente—: Estoy muy satisfecha, Edward. Nunca he estado tan satisfecha.

Para su sorpresa, él extendió la mano abruptamente y la atrajo hacia su costado, sonriendo de satisfacción.

Bella estaba asombrada. ¿Quería acurrucarse? Presionó la mejilla contra su pecho y fue recompensada con el lento y fuerte latido de su corazón. Sería tan fácil encariñarse con este hombre, pensó.

La mano de él recorrió su brazo en una caricia, luego jugueteó con los mechones de su cabello.

—_Tha ur falt brèagha_ —dijo suavemente.

Bella levantó la mirada.

—Dijiste eso en mi tienda. ¿Qué significa?

—Tu cabello es hermoso —murmuró él, manteniéndole la mirada—. Casi tan hermoso como tú.

Bella sintió una ráfaga de placer. Bajó la mano por su magnífico torso.

—Tú eres hermoso.

Él se rió.

—Uno de nosotros necesita estar vestido. —Se levantó, tratando de alcanzar su kilt, que estaba en el suelo.

Bella se enderezó de forma que pudo observarlo abiertamente. Él le sonrió mientras envolvía hábilmente el kilt alrededor de sus caderas desnudas. Asombrada, Bella sintió que se le hacía la boca agua.

—Eso es de lo más sexy.

Él sonrió y regresó a la cama, tomándola instantáneamente de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Me agrada que te guste mi virilidad. —La abrazó.

El corazón de Bella bailó nuevamente y ella le recordó que se detuviera.

—A todas las mujeres les gusta tu virilidad —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Bella optó por no ir por ahí. Acababa de hacer el amor como si no hubiera mañana, de formas que no eran realmente posibles, y estaba flotando de saciedad y felicidad. Si él hacía el amor con otras mujeres de esa forma, no quería saberlo.

—Nunca he deseado a ninguna mujer como te deseo a ti —dijo él en voz baja, claramente había escuchado sus pensamientos.

— ¿No?

—No. —Le levantó la barbilla—. ¿Y tú, muchacha?

Le llevó un momento. Bella se sobresaltó. ¿Se suponía que debía reconocer que nunca había deseado a un hombre como lo deseaba a él? ¿Y que nunca lo haría? Después de anoche, dudaba que alguna vez quisiera acostarse con alguien más. Dios, cuando se fuera a casa, pasaría el resto de su vida en celibato. Bella no tenía ninguna duda.

Él la atrajo más y la acarició y ella notó que sonreía.

¡Había escuchado sus pensamientos! Bella se apartó.

—Espero que estés contento —dijo tensamente.

—No podría estar más contento. ¿Pero tenemos que pelear otra vez? Estabas tan contenta hace un momento.

Bella buscó las mantas y las levantó hasta su barbilla.

—No tenemos que hacerlo. —Esto era realmente injusto, pensó con temor. Al final él estaría con otras mujeres, teniendo un sexo increíble, y su destino era vivir como una solterona cuando se fuera a casa. Pero así era el destino. Él era un Maestro súper grande, súper poderoso. Y si era lista, lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo sería eso.

— ¿Permaneciste fiel a Glenna?

Él parecía un niño atrapado con la mano en la hucha de su hermano.

—No lo creí —dijo Bella lentamente. Tenía que ser adulta en esto. Eran literalmente de mundos diferentes. No podía tener las expectativas que tendría si él fuera el tipo de al lado y fueran amantes en su tiempo.

Él habló lentamente.

— ¿Me deseas en exclusiva?

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—Er ugh... yo... ¿qué?

La atrajo más cerca, acomodándose a su lado.

—No me importaría.

— ¿Qué? —repitió Bella. Si le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, no podría estar más aturdida.

—No me importaría serte fiel —dijo muy serio.

— ¿Por qué? —logró decir ella.

Él sonrió.

—No deseo a otra mujer, muchacha, y si es importante para ti, a mí no me importaría —aclaró—. Sin embargo eso no será fácil al principio. Tendré que ir a Iona cada tarde por el hechizo de Carlisle, hasta que esté seguro de que no uso mis poderes en ti. —Se oscureció—. A él le gustará verme humillado.

Bella se quedó absolutamente horrorizada.

— ¿Me estás ofreciendo una relación estable?

Él le sonrió, esa hermosa y reconfortante sonrisa que le derretía el cuerpo.

—Sí. Por supuesto, tú deberías serme fiel también. Y dejar de mirar a los Maestros y pensar en el que está entre tus piernas.

—Vale. —Bella no tuvo que pensar en ello. Saltó de la cama, tratando de alcanzar sus ropas desparramadas, acallando sus pensamientos porque sabía que él los escucharía si no lo hacía.

— ¿Tienes prisa en dejar mi lecho? —se rió ahogadamente.

Ella le afrontó, sujetando sus ropas, sin ninguna vergüenza por su desnudez. Sus ojos vagaron, cálidos.

—Vamos a Awe —le recordó.

Su rostro se contrajo.

—Iré a Awe con Jasper y con Ironheart. Tú estarás a salvo en Masen con Seamus.

— ¡Demonios! —gritó ella, con los puños en sus caderas, sus ropas cayeron.

La miró de arriba abajo mientras permanecía allí de pie, con una negativa en los ojos.

Bella bloqueó su camino a la puerta.

—Si quieres volver a disfrutar de mis favores de nuevo, me llevarás contigo.

Su mirada se estrechó.

— ¿Me amenazas? No creo que necesite preocuparme por seducirte.

—Entonces viajaré con Jasper el Negro —dijo ella, cortante—. O con Ironheart. Uno de ellos me llevará.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se volvieron duros.

— ¡No pensarás seducirlos cuando acabamos de acordar nuestro compromiso!

—No tengo intención de seducir a nadie; excepto a ti. No es mi estilo —le apaciguó—. Edward, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en dejarme aquí? ¿Qué ocurre si Angela regresa a por mí? —Lo sujetó por los hombros—. ¿Y qué hay de esta noche? Acabamos de empezar algo maravilloso.

—No estaré bajo el hechizo de Carlisle esta noche y, sin un hechizo, no arriesgaré tu vida. —Fue categórico.

—Estoy más segura contigo que sola. —No era el tipo de mujer quejumbrosa que usaba artimañas femeninas con un hombre, pero batió sus pestañas y suplicó—: Por favor —dijo, usando un tono de voz que no sabía que poseía.

Y ella vio cómo se desmoronaba su determinación a negarse.

— ¿Me estás hechizando, muchacha? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Ojalá. —Ella sonrió.

La atrajo a sus brazos.

—No quiero discutir otra vez, Bella. Lo digo en serio. Eres testaruda y terca. Me atormentas en vano. ¡Maldito sea todo! Tienes unos ojos que me atraviesan el alma. Quiero complacerte, muchacha, y no sólo en el lecho.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo ella, emocionada. Ahuecó su cara con las manos—. No comprendo por qué no quieres que vaya a Awe.

Su expresión se endureció.

—Pasamos la noche complaciéndonos el uno al otro, pero eso no te da derecho a controlar mi vida.

Bella se sobresaltó. Profundamente herida.

—Bien, me alegro de que dejemos eso claro —inspiró—. En mi tiempo, los amantes son también amigos. Claramente, no me quieres como amiga. Pero tienes razón. Es lo mejor. De ese modo, cuando me vaya nadie quedará herido. —Pero era muy tarde y lo sabía. Había cruzado esa línea emocional el día anterior, en Iona.

Su mandíbula se tensó y extendió las manos hacia ella. Bella tenía la intención de esquivarlo pero falló, y él la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Tienes razón. Es por Awe. Juré sobre la tumba de Brogan que nunca iría allí. Juré que nunca le daría ni la hora a ese bastardo, ni una inclinación de cabeza de pasada, juré que, por mucho tiempo que viviera, él no existiría.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

— ¿Quién? ¿Emmett? ¿Por qué?

Una onda de tensión recorrió a Edward y la soltó.

—Porque no es no sólo mi enemigo. Es mi hermano.

OMG! QUE CAPITULO WOW! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ASI COMO ME GUSTO A MI…

ME DEJAN UN REVIEW DICIENDOME QUE LES PARECIO SI?

MIREN MI PERFIL ESTA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SE LLAMA LUJURIA ANIMAL ESTA BUENISIMA ¡

BESOS NIÑAS LAS QUIERO

1¿Cómo estáis? En gaélico en el original.

2 Estoy bien. En gaélico en el original.

3Os lo agradezco. En gaélico en el original.

4¿Cómo estás? El pronombre "thu" indica segunda persona del singular. En gaélico en el original.

5 Estoy bien, te lo agradezco. En gaélico en el original.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Bella había pasado la mañana en shock. Los fuertes vientos del sudoeste habían significado un rápido viaje por mar por el estuario de Lorn, pero Bella apenas había prestado atención al increíble paisaje —el mar color zafiro y los bosques color rubí, las blancas playas, las austeras montañas contra los cielos color turquesa. Habían desembarcado cerca del Oban actual, habían transportado sus caballos con ellos, y los montaron allí. El sol estaba en lo alto, indicando que era mediodía, momento en el que Bella se enfrentó con el hecho de que el medio hermano de Edward era hijo de uno de los hombres más malvados de Escocia. Recordó la asombrosa hermosura de Emmett y el pícaro brillo en sus ojos cuando le había sonreído. Si era tan retorcido como su padre, ella no lo había notado. Rezó porque hubiese escapado de alguna forma a su genético destino.

Bella azuzó a su caballo hacia delante, trotando hacia Edward mientras la sección continuaba, dejando la bahía detrás, un centelleante lago debajo a su derecha. En cada dirección excepto detrás de ella, había montañas cubiertas de árboles. Llegó hasta Edward.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Él sonrió.

—Delante está el paso que nos ayudará a cruzar las montañas y nos llevará hasta Awe. Ya no está lejos. Otro medio día.

Llevaba puesta la cota de malla, al igual que todos sus hombres.

Bella consiguió contestarle con una sonrisa, pero su mirada era inquisitiva.

La cara de él cambió.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí como si fuese un niño.

—Pues claro que me preocupo. Edward, ¿qué estás planeando? En mis tiempos tenemos un dicho: Se atraen más moscas con miel, que con hiel.

Él le la miró fijamente mientras subía por el estrecho sendero.

—No voy suplicar por la página.

—No te he sugerido que suplicaras. Creo que podrías pedirla amablemente.

La cara de él se endureció tanto que Bella pensó que podría resquebrajarse.

—Si quisiera tu opinión, te la pediría.

Edward espoleó a su semental hacia delante, estableciendo un paso más rápido y dejándola detrás.

Bella entendía su susceptibilidad, pero su rudo rechazo dolía. Su preocupación aumentó. ¿Iba a interrumpir en el castillo de Emmett con la espada desenvainada, exigiendo la página? ¿Era por eso que todo el mundo llevaba cota de malla y armaduras? Aquello iba a suscitar otra terrible pelea de espadas. Y no importaba lo diestro y poderoso que fuese Edward, si Emmett era hijo de Aro, entonces su poder era muchísimo mayor que el de Edward. Bella hizo su montura a un lado para poder ponerse a la altura de Jasper.

— ¿Puedo montar contigo? Mi defensor está de malísimo humor.

Jasper sonrió, un destello en sus ojos.

—No puedo imaginar por qué. Espero que perdonéis a mi sobrino por ser tan insensato.

Bella sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Había recibido suficientes miradas astutas aquel día para presuponer que todos se habían dado cuenta de que ahora compartía el lecho de Edward.

—Es mi culpa, no la suya. Sé lo de Emmett, Jasper.

— ¿Os ha hablado de sus asuntos privados? —pareció anonadado.

Bella asintió.

Jasper la miró, sin sonreír.

— ¿Y qué más os dijo mientras compartíais su cama?

Bella se puso tensa. ¿Se había vuelto Jasper hostil?

—Percibí que estaba muy disgustado, y supuse que era por Awe. Al final, tenía razón. Quiero ayudar, Jasper.

Jasper asintió finalmente.

—Por supuesto. Es un destino horrible para ambos hermanos.

Bella seguía de alguna manera sorprendida por la hostilidad inicial de Jasper. Hasta aquella mañana, no había sido otra cosa que amable, y a veces coqueto.

— ¿Por qué es terrible para Emmett? Parece odiar a Edward tanto como Edward lo odia a él. Quiso matar a Edward en mi tienda.

—Emmett no tiene deseos de ver muerto a Edward. No penséis otra cosa, estaréis equivocada. No creo que Emmett fuese tan odioso si Edward lo aceptase —dijo Jasper francamente—. Emmett no eligió esa vida. No tiene otra familia que no sea Aro. Nunca ha hecho más que divisar fugazmente a su madre. Ella no quiso tener nada que ver con él una vez que nació. Sin embargo, elige el bien, no el mal. Emmett necesita a su hermano y Edward lo necesita a él.

Bella estaba sorprendida de que Jasper defendiese a Emmett. Considerando que no estaban emparentados, significaba mucho. Ella no estaba segura de que debiese sentir ninguna simpatía por Emmett, pero así era.

— ¿Le has dicho todo eso a Edward?

—Miles de veces.

Bella lo consideró.

—Es el hombre más obstinado y cabezón que nunca he conocido —dijo en voz baja, pero tuvo que sonreír.

—Su voluntad lo hace un hombre poderoso —dijo Jasper firmemente—. Y un día lo convertirá en un gran señor.

Bella lo miró y sus miradas se encontraron. La voluntad de hierro de Edward podía ser exasperante, pero estaba terriblemente orgulloso de él. Era un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Voy a enamorarme de él si no le pongo freno a esto_, pensó. Y quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jasper la estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿También puedes leer mentes?

Su agradable expresión se había desvanecido.

—Sí, pero no leeré la vuestra. No tengo que hacerlo. Os estáis enamorando de mi sobrino.

Bella palideció. ¿De pronto Jasper lo desaprobaba?

— Edward y yo somos increíblemente diferentes. Él no me entiende y estoy totalmente segura de que nunca lo hará. Obviamente sabes que pasamos la última noche juntos. Eso no significa que me esté enamorando de él. —Bien, si le estaba leyendo la mente en ese momento, sabría que sí que lo estaba. Añadió—: No tengo intenciones de enamorarme de un caballero del siglo XV.

—Todas las mujeres se enamoran de él después de compartir su cama.

Bella se tensó.

—No deseo ser rudo. Pero él es el Masen, es agradable a la vista, y puede complacer a una mujer bastante bien. Nunca devolverá el amor y nunca se casará.

Si Bella alguna vez había oído una advertencia, aquello lo era, y estaba enfadada.

— ¿Así que tú eres su guardián?

—Es mi sobrino —dijo Jasper rotundamente—. Me aseguraré de que no repita los errores de mi hermano.

Y Bella pensó en Mairead, quien había sido violada por el enemigo de su marido cuando aún era una novia y luego había tenido el hijo de Aro. Pensó en Brogan, que había perseguido a su enemigo pero había fallado en destruirlo. En lugar de eso, había muerto en una batalla muy humana. Y Mairead se había retirado del mundo para vivir como una monja cuando su legítimo hijo tenía sólo nueve años. También había rechazado a Emmett, el hijo de su violación. Apenas podía empezar a imaginar el sufrimiento del esposo y la esposa.

—Bella, no malinterpretéis lo que quiero deciros. Sois una buena mujer y sois fuerte. Y si Edward fuese sólo un laird, incluso aunque vos no aportaseis una dote, daría mi bendición a la unión.

— ¡Te estás adelantando! —gritó Bella, pero estaba bastante segura de que estaba captando el mensaje.

Él alargó la mano hacia el otro lado de la silla de montar y le agarró la muñeca.

—Los Maestros que se casan, o aman, siempre se arrepienten. —dijo Jasper. Su grisácea mirada se había vuelto tan oscura como los nubarrones—. Mirad el destino de mi hermano y su esposa. Hay una razón por la que un Maestro vive solo, lucha solo, y muere solo.

Bella tiró enérgicamente de la mano.

—Qué triste —susurró, aún enfadada, pero menos. Porque Jasper tenía razón. Un Maestro, por su propia naturaleza, tenía los enemigos más malvados y poderosos de la tierra. Una esposa y una familia eran una invitación a la tragedia. Pensó en el hijo bastardo de Edward —. ¿Qué pasa con los niños?

Su dura expresión continuó.

—Necesitamos hijos. Serán la próxima generación de Maestros, si son elegidos.

—Un niño hace a un hombre muy vulnerable, más vulnerable, que una mujer.

—Sí, pero no tenemos elección. Edward tiene a Brogan protegido día y noche. Si lo hubiese deseado, habría enviado a Brogan a Iona. Los niños son criados allí.

Ella asimiló aquello.

— ¿Es por eso que estás tan solo? ¿Porque tú fría cabeza rige sobre tu corazón?

Él se volvió peligrosamente frío.

—Estuve casado una vez, hace tiempo, antes de ser elegido. Mi esposa está muerta.

Bella vio que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

—Lo siento, Jasper. Mira, lo que yo siento no importa, porque voy a irme a casa después de que encontremos la página y así será más seguro para mí. Nunca se me ocurriría quedarme aquí.

—Quizás nunca sea seguro para vos volver.

Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente, desconcertada.

— ¡Espero que estés equivocado!

_¿Por qué pensaría él algo así?_

—La mayoría de las mujeres no tienen la fuerza para dejarle —dijo escéptico.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de mujeres. Los dos venimos de mundos diferentes, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Y debo volver para vengar a mi madre. También tengo una familia allí. Me preocupo por ellos.

—Deberíais. —La grisácea mirada de Jasper bajó hasta su garganta—. La piedra me preocupa.

—Parece preocupar, o fascinar, a todos.

—Lleváis un amuleto de aquí. Puedo sentir su poder, lo sentí la primera vez que nos encontramos. ¿Por qué se os dio a vos, una muchacha de la ciudad de York en el futuro, una piedra así? ¿Estabais destinada a ser enviada aquí? ¿Desean los Antiguos saber si Edward cometerá los mismos errores que su padre? Porque debe haber alguna razón para que vos estéis aquí, Bella. Puedo sentirlo. Os habéis vuelto demasiado íntima de Edward, demasiado pronto y demasiado fácilmente.

Bella estaba desconcertada. Hacía días que la idea de que su destino era Masen y Edward, le había estado rondando por la cabeza. Maldición, se había preguntado secretamente si sería el amor de su vida. Pero aquello había sido la romántica en ella, la que había visto cada versión de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, y quien, de vez en cuando, se encerraba en su habitación para leer una picante novela de amor. Pero Jasper tenía razón. Había habido una conexión desde el momento en que la había secuestrado en la tienda. Y desde aquel momento, todo había pasado condenadamente rápido.

Carlisle había dicho que los Antiguos no habían notado su presencia en Iona. ¡Quizás los Antiguos ni siquiera tenían noticias de ella!

Edward la consideraba una prueba para su alma. Jasper la veía como una prueba para su lealtad a la Hermandad y su determinación de mantener los votos. ¿Pero no era todo lo mismo? Fuese como fuese, no quería ser ningún tipo de prueba.

Jasper interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Pero la verdadera pregunta sería, ¿cómo llegó la página a tu tienda?

Bella se tensó. Si la página no hubiese estado en su tienda, ella no habría sido secuestrada por Angela, no hubiese conocido a Edward, y no estaría ahora en las Highlands del siglo XV.

Y la verdad era que ni siquiera sabían si la página había estado alguna vez en su tienda, excepto que Edward estaba seguro de que Emmett la tenía, y de que la había encontrado allí.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién empezó el rumor de que la página estaba en mi tienda? —preguntó Bella con inquietud. Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Esperemos que no fuese el señor de la oscuridad —dijo Jasper—. Usó a Mairead para torturar a Brogan... y para atrapar a Edward.

Bella se sintió asqueada.

—A mí no puede usarme de esa manera. Edward y yo acabamos de conocernos.

—Vos lo amáis. Él declaró protegeros. Si llega a amaros, podréis ser usada, igual que Mairead. —Bella comenzó a temblar—. Al final, no podéis ayudar a Edward, sólo podéis debilitarlo. Si empieza a preocuparse por vos, no debéis permitirlo. Él es un Maestro, Bella, y debe vivir y luchar solo.

Bella estaba consternada. Quería que Edward se preocupara por ella. Después de la última noche, lo quería con desesperación.

—Como tú —susurró.

—Si de verdad lo amáis —dijo secamente él, ignorando aquello— os iréis llegado el momento.

Jasper espoleó su caballo, dejándola sola entre las tropas.

Horas más tarde, con el sol bajo en el cielo y amenazando con desvanecerse tras las cumbres al oeste, Edward condujo a su caballo de batalla hasta Bella.

—El castillo de Awe está más abajo —dijo mientras detenía a la enorme bestia gris—. Debes estar cansada. Si Emmett lo permite, pasaremos la noche fuera de sus murallas.

Él había olvidado el momento en el que ella le ofreció consejo, pensó Bella, aliviada.

—Estoy dolorida —admitió, bajando de su montura. Habían pasado horas cabalgando a través del paso. Para Bella, habían sido como días. Y no sólo estaba dolorida de sujetarse al caballo con las piernas; su vigorosa forma de hacer el amor también le estaba pasando factura. También estaba agotada. Después de todo, no habían dormido para nada la última noche. Pero sabía que su fatiga era más que física. Cada día parecía traerle un montón de nuevos retos. El consejo de Jasper había parecido una advertencia. No quería que se enemistara con ella en aquellos momentos. Necesitaban mantenerse unidos.

—No te agarres de esa forma con las piernas, muchacha —dijo Edward suavemente.

Bella tuvo la evidente sensación de que él estaba pensando en lo largas que era sus piernas.

—Es un reflejo. Afortunadamente, este viejo amigo parece no preocuparse por lo que yo haga. —No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Jasper hacía unos minutos.

Edward sonrió.

—Brogan aprendió a montar con San.

— ¿Es así como lo llamas? —Bella palmeó el cuello castaño del caballo.

—Sí, San Will, puesto que siempre cuida de su jinete.

Bella miró el cuello del caballo, pensando en cada momento en que Edward se había preocupado por ella desde que se habían conocido. Su destino estaba claro. Era un Maestro, destinado a proteger a las personas como ella y batallar contra los malvados como Aro.

Por supuesto que una relación real le haría más débil y vulnerable a sus enemigos. Jasper tenía razón en aquello.

Bella alzó lentamente la mirada.

—No quiero volver a pelarme contigo. —Se mordió el labio cuando los ojos de él se abrieron como platos—. Especialmente después de la última noche. Sé que me has leído la mente. Sabes que no me tomo lo que hicimos a la ligera. No importa lo que diga, lo que haga, puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu aliada y tu amiga, Edward. Quiero lo que sea mejor para ti.

—Una amiga —repitió—. ¿Una aliada? ¿Qué tonterías te ha susurrado Jasper, Bella?

Se sonrojó.

—No quiero debilitarte.

Los ojos de él se abrieron más.

—Tú me haces fuerte, Bella. Eres mi mujer.

Ella no iba a pelear por su uso de las palabras y ciertamente no iba a cambiar su posesividad. No estaba segura de querer hacerlo, no importaba lo que dijese Jasper.

—Si soy tu mujer, ¿no esperas de mí que te sea fiel?

—Puedes apostar que sí. Y eres fiel. Sí, te acecho en todo momento.

Ella no pudo enfadarse.

—Siento haberte dicho lo que debías hacer respecto a Emmett —dijo—. No quiero que te hieran. Y en mi tiempo, las mujeres le dan órdenes a los hombres todo el rato. De hecho, normalmente son las mujeres las que llevan la batuta.

Él sonrió de mala gana.

—Tienes razón —dijo de manera inexpresiva. El último de los hombres los adelantó por el camino.

— ¿Las mujeres de las Highlands dominan a sus hombres?

—No. Yo quería cargar contra Awe con la espada alzada. Pero le pediré amablemente la página a Emmett.

Bella sonrió abiertamente, llena de alivio y felicidad. Él había cambiado de opinión por ella.

—Quizás te sorprenda y te la entregue sin vacilar.

La cara de Edward se endureció.

—Él quiere la página para sí mismo. Y quizás para Aro.

Todo el placer se desintegró.

—Jasper no estaría de acuerdo. Dice que Emmett es bueno.

Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿Bueno? Hace el bien cuando le interesa. No de forma desinteresada. Te lo digo, Bella, y esta vez me obedecerás. No confíes en él, nunca.

Bella no iba a discutir con él en ese momento. Además, ésa era una promesa que podía hacer con facilidad.

—Si es tan importante para ti, entonces, te doy mi palabra. Nunca confiaré en él. No obstante —añadió cuando él comenzó a mover su caballo para descender por el camino— espero que te equivoques sobre tu medio hermano.

Su cara se ensombreció.

—No me recuerdes la miserable realidad de su vida. ¡Puede que compartamos la misma sangre, pero no es mi hermano, ni medio, ni de ninguna otra forma!

Bella lo siguió sendero abajo, preguntándose cómo podía haber abandonado Mairead a Edward a tan tierna edad, y cómo había podido darle la espalda a Emmett, justo después de nacer. No quería juzgar a la mujer, puesto que había sufrido un crimen atroz. Pero tanto Emmett como Edward era las víctimas más inocentes de la tragedia organizada por Aro. Era una maldita pena que no pudiesen ser amigos.

El paso serpenteaba entre las altas cumbres, la mayoría se elevaba justo sobre el nivel del mar. De pronto, los bosques se abrieron a la brillante extensión verde de una marisma, hierba y arbustos salpicados con espesos pinos y floreciente con el amarillo y el rosa de las flores silvestres. Los arbolados prados finalizaban en las centellantes aguas celestes del lago Awe.

Y alzándose desde el lago estaba el castillo de Awe, un enorme castillo amurallado hecho de piedras marrones rojizas con numerosas torres, altas murallas y una edificación central de cuatro o cinco pisos de alto. Dos veces el tamaño de Masen, Awe estaba rodeado por agua. Blancos cisnes flotaban cerca de las murallas. Había otra isla, también rodeada de murallas, conectada por un puente a la tierra, donde pudo ver construcciones de piedra y chozas de campesinos, y donde pastaba un escuálido ganado. La escena era perfecta para una postal.

El puente levadizo estaba bajo.

—Nos espera —dijo Edward en tono grave.

— ¿Cómo podía saber que estamos aquí?

—Emmett tiene fuertes poderes mentales. Mantente detrás en medio de los hombres —le dijo. Galopó hacia delante, acompañado por Jasper e Ironheart.

Y fue entonces cuando comenzó el ruido de cascos de caballos.

Fue un _déjà vu_. Aquel terrible y ominoso sonido, una invitación a la muerte, era algo que Bella nunca iba a olvidar. Había esperado no volver a oírlo nunca. El sonido de un ejército de guerreros highlanders acercándose con la intención de luchar y la muerte, una pesadilla que se hacía realidad. Se giró, sobrecogida por el miedo, y vio cientos de hombres a caballo galopando hacia ellos.

Edward, Jasper e Ironheart hicieron un alto a la cabeza de los hombres de Edward. Instantemente, fueron rodeados por guerreros. Bella se dio cuenta de que no había ni una sola espada desenvainada, ni siquiera la de Edward.

Uno de los enemigos se acercó cabalgando y se colocó frente a Edward. Llevaba armadura completa, pero la visera estaba alzada. Bella se esforzó para oír, pero el intercambio fue en gaélico. Instantáneamente, el gigante les hizo una seña a todos para que fuesen al bajo puente levadizo.

Bella sintió que su miedo aumentaba. ¿Los estaba Emmett tomando como prisioneros?

Bella aguijoneó a San para ponerlo al trote y seguir a los hombres mientras eran conducidos por el puente y cruzaban el alzado rastrillo. Aquel puente parecía formar una muralla exterior, puesto que pudo ver edificios para la guarnición allí. En ese momento sólo veía la espalda de Edward y, aunque era consciente de su tensión, no pudo discernir nada más. Fueron urgidos a atravesar otra torre de entrada, un pabellón mediano, y luego una enorme torre de entrada con cuatro altas torres defensivas. En el momento en que el último hombre de Edward hubo entrado en la última muralla, el rastrillo se cerró de golpe tras ellos.

Bella se estremeció. Sin duda alguna, ahora eran prisioneros. Miró cautelosamente a lo que los rodeaban. El castillo en el interior de la muralla era enorme, con casi media docena de edificios construidos en su interior. Su mirada voló al torreón frente a ellos.

La oscura puerta de madera de entrada se abrió y salió un hombre, de pie a dos niveles sobre ellos.

Era Emmett.

—_Hallo a Chaluim_.

Edward pasó cabalgando con su gris caballo junto al gigante y hacia las escaleras de piedra que conducían hasta donde estaba Emmett. Bella esperaba que se detuviese pero no lo hizo. Dirigió al rucio escaleras arriba hasta que el corcel se detuvo junto a Emmett, provocando que Edward, quien aún estaba subido al caballo, se cerniese sobre él.

—Hemos venido en son de paz. Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo —dijo Edward secamente en francés.

Emmett se carcajeó, en absoluto perturbado por las acciones de Edward.

—Puedo adivinar por qué has venido, Edward. Por favor, mi casa es tu casa... hermano. —Su mirada se movió más allá de Edward, quién estaba colorado con un creciente acceso de furia, y se posó directamente en Bella, sin importar que media docena de hombres de las Highlands la rodearan, todos más altos que ella.

Sonrió.

—Yo no dejaría a la mujer sola con mis hombres, Edward —dijo Emmett suavemente en inglés—. Es demasiado hermosa. —Con eso, le envió una cortés reverencia y se giró para entrar en el vestíbulo—. Dejad los caballos en los establos. —Se dirigió al interior con grandes zancadas.

Edward hizo girar al rucio, con apariencia de estar peligrosamente furioso, y bajó a galope las escaleras. Bella no lo culpó. Emmett era un provocador, por no decir otra cosa. Edward se movió entre los hombres de Emmett. Deteniendo su jadeante corcel ante ella, le ofreció la mano. Bella lo entendió y saltó de su rocín hasta su caballo de guerra. Quiso susurrarle que respirara hondo un par de veces, pero decidió que aquel no era el mejor momento para intentar decirle cómo proceder. En cambio, colocó la mano en su hombro, esperando que recobrase algo de calma antes de entrar en el vestíbulo de Emmett.

Él la miró.

Bella deseó que aquella vez le estuviese leyendo la mente. Todo va bien, pensó. En realidad no había hecho nada excepto ser tan irritante como un mocoso consentido.

Edward profirió un sonido y dio la vuelta, cabalgando entre los hombres de Emmett. La urgió a desmontar al pie de las escaleras, y luego él también saltó al suelo. Uno de sus hombres se apresuró a coger su caballo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Bella bajó la mirada al patio, hacia las tropas reunidas y se estremeció. Entonces echó un vistazo a la puerta principal, que había sido dejada abierta por Emmett. El sol se estaba poniendo tras el vestíbulo, así que no pudo ver el interior, el cual se abría ante ella como un negro vacío.

Edward tenía razón. No podían confiar en Emmett. Bella no sabía lo que quería o qué haría si Edward decidía ponerse beligerante. Estaba asustada sobre lo que había significado aquel comentario sobre su apariencia. El hombre era tan peligroso como un tigre acorralado.

En ese momento, aunque demasiado tarde, deseó no haber venido.

Bella siguió a Edward al interior de un enorme vestíbulo y parpadeó sorprendida. Frente a ella tenía un montón de hermosos muebles que no procedían del siglo XV o de ningún siglo cercano. Entonces vio un Picasso colgado en la pared. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció un Renoir, un Constable, y un Pollock. Volvió a observar la habitación. El hogar de Emmett podría haber estado amueblado como cualquier casa del siglo XX con las antigüedades y los mobiliarios europeos más elegantes, excepto por el hecho de que no había lámparas.

Emmett estaba junto a un imponente aparador de oscuro nogal con patas en forma de garras y doradas hojas trepando por sus costados. Estaba vertiendo vino de una licorera de cristal en una copa de cristal. Bella vio un sacacorchos moderno.

Sintió que se mareaba. Estaba ataviado con botas, las piernas desnudas, con un leine y un brat1 verde esmeralda, azul y blanco, y su atuendo ofrecía un patente contraste con la habitación. Habiendo llenado varias copas, se colocó frente a ella con aquella seductora y francamente divertida mirada que ella recordaba demasiado bien. Él sabía que era irresistible para el sexo puesto, pensó.

— ¿Una copa de vino, lady Bella? —murmuró, acercándose a ella justo en el momento en que Jasper e Ironheart entraron.

—No, gracias —dijo Bella, nerviosa. Los ojos de él eran grises como los de Edward, y llenos del mismo ardor apreciativo. Peor aún, deslizó su mirada sobre ella desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Bella estuvo segura de que le estaba quitando cada prenda que llevaba y disfrutando mentalmente de su visión privada.

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

—Es de Burdeos —dijo suavemente.

Ella se encontró con su mirada, consciente del calor en sus mejillas. El tono de él fue suave y estuvo segura que lo usaba con las mujeres para meterlas en su cama. De alguna manera supo que él estaba pensando en cómo sería tenerla en su cama, y también que sus pensamientos eran terriblemente gráficos.

—Estoy segura de que es maravilloso —dijo con voz ronca, apartándose, incómodamente perturbada. La belleza y la masculinidad de él no ayudaban.

Edward dio un paso para colocarse entre ambos.

—Vuelve a mirar a mi mujer de esa forma y te arrancaré la cabeza y la haré caer al suelo para luego colocarla en una pica. —Sus ojos brillaban de rabia. Llevaba el casco en la mano en ese momento, aunque su mano derecha descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su montante.

Bella ni siquiera pensó en calmar a Edward en ese instante. Emmett la había dejado claramente desconcertada, y había sabido lo que hacía. Había disfrutado haciéndola sentir incómoda y avergonzándola.

— ¿Cómo puedo no mirar una mujer hermosa? —dijo Emmett suavemente y Bella supo que su mirada había vuelto a vagar hasta ella—. Tengo ojos en la cara, Edward.

Una copa se rompió.

Bella se giró con rapidez y se dio cuenta de que Edward había golpeado la copa que sostenía Emmett.

—Muestra respeto —dijo secamente.

La sonrisa de Emmett permaneció, pero sus ojos se habían tornado fríos.

—Te he invitado a mi casa. He elegido no arrojarte a la torre. No me gusta que se derrame vino rojo sobre mi fina alfombra.

—Yo lo limpiaré —gritó Bella, pero no saltó para colocarse entre ambos hombres. Edward tenía la mano sobre la empuñadora de su espada y temió que fuese a desenvainarla. Si lo hacía, sabía que Emmett le daría la bienvenida a la lucha.

Ironheart se asentó en una silla para observar el drama, aparentemente perplejo. Jasper se acercó a zancadas y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett, dando un paso justo entre ambos hombres.

— ¡Suficiente! —estaba enfadado—. Has provocado a Edward. Te merecéis una colleja como si fueses un muchacho de diez años, no un hombre de tu edad.

Emmett miró a Jasper sin hostilidad y se alejó de ambos. Hizo una pausa para detenerse delante del hogar, mirando fijamente las llamas. Terriblemente aliviada, Bella se acercó a Edward y le cogió la mano.

—Deberías tratar de ignorarlo —comenzó.

Él le dirigió una incrédula mirada.

Bella se alejó de un salto, dándose cuenta de su error. En el mundo de aquel hombre, una mujer debía mantener la boca cerrada hasta que fuese el momento adecuado. Más tarde, cuando estuviesen a solas en la habitación que compartirían, podría intentar conseguir que viese las cosas a su manera. Era tan difícil controlar el impulso de decirle algo cuando sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. ¿No podía ver Edward que estaba siendo manipulado por Emmett? Siempre tenía que coger el camino más difícil.

Emmett había vuelto al aparador, se sirvió más vino, sus manos se balancearon sin temblar. Le tendió una copa a Jasper, quien la aceptó, y luego miró a Ironheart. El conde de Lachlan negó con la cabeza, por lo demás, no movió ningún otro músculo.

— ¿Os conocéis, Lachlan? —dijo Jasper.

—No formalmente —dijo Emmett, sin coger vino para sí mismo—. Su reputación es grande.

—Entonces ahora es el momento. Él será un buen aliado, cuando decidas que eres demasiado grande para hacer travesuras y decidas obedecer a la Hermandad más a menudo de lo que la desobedeces.

Emmett observó a Jasper sin hostilidad y Jasper le devolvió la mirada. Bella se dio cuenta de que se conocían el uno al otro más allá de lo superficial, y que Emmett aceptaría la crítica proveniente del tío de Edward, aunque no tuviesen ningún tipo de relación familiar. Se sintió segura de que Jasper había cultivado la relación por el amor que sentía por su sobrino. La tensión en la habitación se alivió y ella respiró.

—De hecho, me encantaría una copa de vino —mintió. Le sonrió a Emmett y Jasper y se acercó al aparador para servirse, esperando que un acto de normalidad ayudara a relajar aún más el ambiente. Una vez se sirvió, se giró de cara a la habitación—. Tienes una casa preciosa —le dijo a Emmett. No estaba segura de cómo dirigirse a él.

La sonrisa de Emmett comenzó a aparecer. Estaba complacido, y de alguna forma divertido.

—Es más hermosa gracias a tu presencia —le devolvió.

Bella lanzó un vistazo a Edward, quién simplemente sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Bella sintió ganas de decirle a Emmett que en su tiempo, las mujeres habrían reído ante tales líneas. Pero quizás no; era realmente seductor, ninguna mujer querría desperdiciar una oportunidad con él.

Edward le dirigió una oscura mirada y le dijo a su medio hermano.

—Sabes por qué estamos aquí.

Emmett se enfrentó a él.

—Sí. —Dejó su copa y metió la mano en el brat, sacando una página de pergamino enrollada y atada.

Bella jadeó.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Emmett le tendió la página a Edward.

—Sí, lady Bella, y veo que estás encantada. Pero la página no tiene valor.

Edward desató la cinta y desenrolló la página. Bella dejó su copa y se apresuró a su lado. Tenía en frente una página con una escritura preciosa aunque muy estilizada y densamente decorada. Las letras estaban más distorsionadas que las de Cathach.

—No sé leer en latín. ¿Muchacha?

¿Estaba escrita en latín, no en gaélico?

—Sí —dijo Bella en voz baja, quitándole la página. El corazón le latía con estruendo y se sintió débil—. ¡Gracias! —le besó la mejilla y corrió hasta el fuego, sentándose allí en un banco de terciopelo. Miró las palabras, cayendo en la cuenta de que sólo un párrafo estaba escrito en latín. El resto estaba escrito en gaélico irlandés. Era difícil de leer debido a la estilizada escritura y la falta de espacio entre palabras. Y entonces lo entendió. Era un ruego, pero no como ninguno que ella hubiese oído. Una diosa gaélica de la curación cuyo nombre nunca había oído —Ceanna —parecía ser el tema.

—Me pregunto por qué hay una intercalación en latín en un viejo manuscrito céltico —dijo, sin alzar la vista. La pregunta era retórica, y nadie le contestó—. ¿Hay inserciones latinas en el Cathach?

—Hay dos —dijo Edward —. Cuando los escribas pusieron en las páginas la sabiduría de los Antiguos, un escriba prefirió el latín. Se dice que era romano.

Los romanos habían conquistado Inglaterra, pero no Irlanda. Por otra parte, un romano podría haber cruzado fácilmente el mar irlandés.

—Éste es un descubrimiento extraordinario, con toda clase de implicaciones —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Alzó la vista hacia Edward.

— ¿Puedes traducirme el gaélico?

Él dudó.

—No soy tan erudito como los monjes o los sacerdotes. Puedo intentarlo. No será fácil.

—Lo haremos juntos. —Bella le sonrió alegremente—. No hay prisa. Esta página tiene que ser traducida. Tenemos toda la noche, ¿no? Vamos a quedarnos esta noche, ¿verdad?

La mirada de él sostuvo la suya. Pasó un momento antes de que hablase.

—Sí. —Se giró hacia Emmett—. Lady Bella desea traducir la página. Necesitará luz, pergamino, una pluma y tinta. —Habló en el tono de alguien dando órdenes.

Emmett sólo lo miró, claramente sin estar dispuesto a obedecer.

Bella había traducido por fin la primera línea en latín. Levantó la vista, consciente de que le temblaban las manos por la excitación.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tiene valor? —exclamó—. Es algún tipo de plegaria para sanar. ¿Por qué crees que no tiene valor? ¿Dónde encontraste esto, Emmett? Es inestimable.

Él se acercó tranquilamente.

—La encontré en tu tienda, Bella —murmuró.

Bella deseó que dejase de intentar recordarle que era sexy.

— ¿En qué lugar de mi tienda? —exigió ella.

Emmett comenzó a reír.

—En una Biblia del Rey Jacobo.

Bella se puso en pie, pasmada. Había una Biblia del Rey Jacobo en su inventario, y había sido publicada en 1728. Había adquirido la Biblia sólo un mes antes en una hacienda en Londres.

—Había un escondrijo en el lomo —dijo Emmett—. No puedo adivinar cómo lo encontré. Angela había mirado primero en la Biblia. Sentí sus huellas en ella. Estaba siguiendo su rastro.

Bella miró al medio hermano de Edward. ¿Podía sentir las huellas dactilares? Se concentró.

—Este es un descubrimiento _astronómico_ —acentuó. Se giró hacia Edward —. Cuanto antes traduzcamos esta página, mejor. ¿Pero cómo llegó esta página a mi tienda? ¿Estuvo oculta en la Biblia todo el tiempo? —en esa ocasión no miró a Jasper.

—Podía llevar en esa Biblia siglos, Bella —dijo suavemente Edward.

— ¿Y el destino trajo la Biblia, y la página a mi tienda? —por fin miró a Jasper.

La mirada de él se deslizó con rapidez a un lado.

—Puedo llevarte de regreso si deseas llevar a cabo una búsqueda —dijo Emmett, sonriendo burlón.

Antes de que Bella pudiese rechazarlo cortésmente, Edward vociferó:

—No te llevarás a Bella a ningún sitio, Emmett. A ningún sitio.

Emmett se encogió de hombros, los ojos le relucían.

—Era sólo una sugerencia. —Entonces se puso serio—. La página no tiene poder, lady Bella. Puedo leer bastante bien. Es una plegaria y una bendición para evitar morir debido a heridas mortales, si las heridas son infringidas por una espada o un arma de corte similar. Mi escudero se ensartó a sí mismo. Intenté protegerlo de morir, y fallé. No hay poder en esa página.

A Bella le llevó un momento entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Pero Edward miró a Emmett y dijo:

—Tú eres medio deamhan. Los deamhan son destructores. No pueden curar. ¿Aun así intentaste sanar? —lo estaba atacando duramente.

Emmett no deseaba hablar, pero dijo con frialdad:

—Puede que sea medio deamhan, pero también soy el _nieto_ de Faola. Y he curado, Edward, con estas dos manos y una gran luz blanca. —Alzó las manos, las cuáles temblaban de furia.

Jasper se acercó para colocarse entre ambos.

—Me siento complacido porque puedas curar un poco, Emmett. —Fulminó a Edward con la mirada—. Necesitáis hacer a un lado vuestras batallas en este momento. Hay asuntos más importantes que atender.

Bella se volvió a sentar en el banco. Emmett tenía un poco de habilidad para curar y Edward no. Aquello era bastante interesante. ¿Significaba eso que los distintos Maestros heredaban los rasgos de la misma forma que lo hacían las personas?

El rictus de Emmett se endureció.

—El poder fue nuevo para mí. Curé a una muchacha verdaderamente enferma una vez. No sabía hacerlo bien y me debilitó. —Se sonrojó, mirando a Jasper—. No puedo volver a usar tal poder debilitador otra vez.

Bella estaba fascinada. ¿Había curado a una mujer, y al hacerlo había perdido algo de su fuerza?

—Quizás con el tiempo, el poder crecerá y será más fácil de usar. —Jasper le apretó el hombro—. Me alegro de que hayas salvado una vida.

Bella se puso en pie.

— Edward. —Caminó hacia él y sonrió con fervor—. No importa que esta página tenga o no el poder de sanar. Lo que importa es que puede ser del Cladich. Esta página es increíblemente valiosa si es verdadera. Necesita ser encerrada o devuelta a mi tiempo con el resto del recobrado manuscrito, para que pueda ser preservada.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Sí que importa si no tiene poderes, Bella. Importa mucho. Si es genuina, curará.

Él no lo entendía, pensó Bella. Los estudiosos del siglo XXI suplicarían por tener la oportunidad de estudiar aquella página.

Y ella tampoco entendía el valor que tenía para él.

—Puedes usar vida para curar. ¿Por qué es el Cladich tan importante?

Edward emitió un sonido.

—Porque no necesitaríamos usar vida para tener los poderes del Cladich, Bella. El libro puede sanar por sí solo.

Bella respiró con dificultad.

— ¿Entonces el libro puede sanar a los moribundos?

Un Maestro nunca tendría que usar vida si se estaba muriendo para sobrevivir. Bien, ahora lo entendía. El valor del libro era inestimable.

Y no le extrañaba que Aro lo quisiese. Podría curar a sus hordas demoníacas con él. _Mierda_.

—Sí. Y has leído las páginas adecuadas. Cada una tiene su propia causa.

Y Bella se estremeció de pronto, debido a un helado frío que se instaló en el vestíbulo. Alguien debía haber dejado abierta la puerta principal.

Pero cuando la temperatura descendió, igual que había hecho en el claro cuando había llegado por primera vez al siglo XV, Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Edward se puso a su lado, lleno de una alarma y urgencia que Bella pudo sentir. Siguió su intensa mirada con pavor hasta la puerta abierta. Una sombra negra la llenaba.

La muerte, pensó Bella, incapaz de respirar.

Pero la oscura sombra se separó para revelar a un hombre rubio con traje carmesí. Y el conde de Aro le sonrió.

—Hola, Bella.

1 Manto exterior que cruza el _leine_, llamado _brat_ en irlandés.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Bella sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. No tenía que ser presentada para saber que estaba mirando a Aro.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —era vagamente consciente de que todo el mundo en la habitación había cerrado filas, colocándose detrás de Edward y de ella.

—Lo sé todo —dijo él, sus blancos dientes brillando intermitentemente. Ningún ser humano podría ser más hermoso. Tenía la cara de un dios griego, no, de un dios celta, pero entonces, qué es lo que era o casi era. Bella sabía que él era la perfección física, la belleza en la forma más reverente, pero también sabía que no tenía alma y que la muerte seguiría su estela mientras él lo disfrutara.

Y mientras estaba allí de pie, paralizada por el miedo, las últimas nubes en su mente se levantaron.

_La puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Pero no era mamá. Una sombra oscura iba a la deriva._

_Con terror, Bella entró corriendo en el armario, cerrando de golpe la puerta, pero no antes de mirar sobre el hombro. Un hombre estaba de pie en el centro de la sala de estar, mirándola fijamente a ella._

_Bella__ sollozó de miedo._

_La puerta de la calle estaba abierta._

_Bella__ ocultó los ojos detrás de las manos, acobardándose bajo los suéteres y chaquetas que colgaban allí. Y él extendió la mano, tomando la suya. Bella fue sacada hacia la luz. Alzó la vista, hacia sus negros ojos sin fondo._

_Vendré por ti pronto._

Bella se ahogó con el horroroso recuerdo.

—No tienes ningún asunto con Bella. —El tono áspero de Edward cortó sus pensamientos. Estaba directamente de pie delante de ella ahora—. Tu asunto es conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

—En realidad, te equivocas —dijo Aro suavemente con una hermosa sonrisa—. El destino de Bella está en mis manos. Como padre, como hijo —añadió él.

Bella se congeló.

Edward desenvainó la espada y Jasper lo agarró del brazo.

Aro se rió de todos ellos.

—Hay tanto miedo en esta habitación que mi poder crece. —Se mojó los labios, mirando a Bella, y ella sintió su excitación y se horrorizó.

—Disfrutaré de ti mucho más de lo que lo hice con Mairead.

Edward se echó hacia delante, enfurecido.

Emmett dio un paso frente a él, casi atravesándose él mismo con el filo de Edward en el proceso. Jasper e Ironheart lo agarraron, pero Edward intentó apartarlos rápidamente. Bella le habría gritado a Edward pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas. Ella sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que Aro lo había herido mortalmente una vez y que podría volverlo a hacerlo otra vez.

—Nunca la tocarás —rugió Edward.

— ¿Y quién me parará? —Ronroneó Aro—. ¿Un débil Maestro como tú? Tu propio padre se pasó once años cazándome o al menos entonces él lo pensaba. Lo conduje hacia una alegre persecución y todo ese tiempo Mairead estuvo afligida por su traición, deslealtad e infidelidad.

Edward se liberó de Jasper e Ironheart.

— _¡__A Bhrogain!_

Bella gritó.

Emmett se giró y le sujetó el brazo de la espada.

— ¡Esta no es la forma! —le gritó.

Edward lo apartó, tan sólo para tener a Jasper y a Ironheart sobre él, arrastrándolo hacia atrás, al otro lado de la habitación. De algún modo se los quitó de encima también. Aro se rió.

Bella gritó con horror mientras Edward se tambaleaba como si lo golpearan. Pero estaba solo, de pie y no había habido ningún golpe físico.

—Inténtalo —dijo Jasper con ferocidad y ella vio a Aro pálido y gruñendo como si justo lo hubieran golpeado también—. Aquí estamos nosotros cuatro —añadió con serenidad.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Muchísimo poder se arremolinaba en la habitación, masculino y caliente. Comprendió que estaba de pie en medio de una especie de tablas cinéticas. El sudor goteaba por las sienes de Jasper y le ardían los ojos. Y cada hombre de la habitación tenía una expresión idéntica, incluso Aro.

Emmett se enfrentó a Aro, las piernas apoyadas con firmeza, anchas y duras.

—Estoy cansado de vuestras visitas —gruñó él—. Estáis en mi casa ahora. Soy el señor aquí y no os doy permiso para entrar en mi sala. Salid.

Aro rió sin alegría.

—Hace tres años decidí dejar a Edward con vida cuando podría haber terminado con él. Probó el maravilloso placer que encontramos en la muerte, como era mi deseo y pronto, probará tal placer otra vez. Él será mío. —Aro tomó la cara de Emmett con una mano y le acarició la mejilla con sus largas uñas. Murmuró—: Y tú, mi muchacho, serás mío también. Esto tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo. —Lo liberó y se rió de Bella. Entonces, desapareció.

Bella quiso correr hacia Edward, pero no podía moverse. Que Aro los quisiera a todos era peor que la muerte. Él era Satán, después de todo.

Estaba lista para tener arcadas y cayó de rodillas.

Y entonces Edward estuvo de rodillas al lado de ella.

—Se acabó —dijo él severamente, tirándole de un brazo. La sostuvo con dureza.

— ¿Acabar? —Bella jadeó, apenas capaz de hablar—. Esto no se ha acabado, nada está terminado. ¡Esto sólo ha comenzado!

—Te protegeré —prometió, los brazos cerrándose, la mirada dura.

Ella tiró distanciándose y el miedo se convirtió en afrenta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿No lo oíste? Me violará y conseguirá al niño. ¡A ti, te convertirá en amo del mal! ¿Y Emmett? ¡Emmett está marcado, también! ¡A no ser que haya un modo de destruirlo, todos sufriremos destinos mucho peores que la muerte!

Edward respiraba con dificultad.

—Es normal que tengas miedo, Bella. Has visto al señor del mal por primera vez. Comprendo lo afligida que estás.

— ¿Afligida? —eso, pensó Bella, era la frase del siglo. Miró a Edward —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Edward vaciló.

—Me golpeó con su poder. Estaba preparado para ello, me golpeó para derribarme. Con todos nosotros juntos, usando nuestros poderes en su contra, no puede hacer demasiado daño.

Bella se estremeció.

—Entonces, ¿por qué los cuatro no combináis vuestros poderes y lo liquidáis matándolo?

Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron.

—Si pudiéramos vencerle de ese modo, ya lo habríamos hecho.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tiene el poder de resistirse a vosotros cuatro! —Bella intentó respirar profunda y uniformemente. Falló. No había comprendido hasta ese momento lo malo que realmente era. Era omnipotente, horrible, horrendo y tenía la intención de destrozarlos, aniquilando totalmente a todos. Más específicamente, el maligno quería usarla y quería usarla en contra de Edward. Quería el alma de Edward.

Las sospechas de Jasper eran correctas.

—Moriré antes de volverme maligno. Y te haré el mismo favor antes de permitirle tocarte —dijo Edward. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

Edward estaba prometiéndole terminar con su vida antes de permitir que Aro la usara. Ella intentaba pensar racionalmente ahora. Sus palabras no eran amables porque las pensara. Pero la muerte era mejor que sufrir el toque del hombre. Siguió temblando de modo incontrolable aunque estaba de pie.

—Dijiste lo mismo de ti mismo. Ningún Maestro ha sido capaz de vencerlo durante siglos.

—Sí, pero habrá una primera vez. Te pregunté si tenías fe. —Su cara fuerte y decidida, no mostraba ningún signo de miedo, Edward se giró y salió airadamente hacia la noche.

Bella lo miró fijamente por detrás, extremadamente frío. Quería tener fe en él, pero le parecía un suicidio. Valía más pecar hacia el lado de la precaución. Esta era una nueva realidad y desafiaba la imaginación.

_Aro__ estaba cazando a _Edward_._

Su corazón daba bandazos con nauseabunda fuerza.

Emmet caminó hacia ella.

—Vendió su alma a Satán hace miles de años, puede que más, su poder está protegido por el diablo. Muchos Maestros combinados no pueden tomarlo. Lo hemos intentado. Algunos Maestros tienen más poder que otros. Aro ha tomado la vida de los menores. Debilita al Maestro con toques mortales y entonces obra el mal. Estoy seguro de que un toque mortal puede debilitar a Aro. —Los ojos de Emmett se encendieron—. Estoy seguro. Vive en un cuerpo medio mortal. Sangra.

Bella lo miró fijamente, comprendiendo que si Emmett tuviera razón, esto no era completamente desesperado. Por otra parte, Aro era tan poderoso, ¿cómo podría ser ejercido un toque tan mortífero?

Alguien le puso en la mano un vaso. Era Ironheart.

—Tomad algo de vino, Bella —dijo firmemente—. Limpiará vuestro miedo. Y vuestro mal, muchacha.

Bella se encontró con su mirada y no vio nada más que resolución. Su expresión era idéntica a la de Edward. No había ningún miedo, sólo coraje.

— Edward tiene un gran poder para ser un Maestro tan joven. Os protegerá. No lo juzguéis tan pobremente. Os protegerá también. Pero sobre todo, si hay un camino, Edward lo encontrará. Funciona con su ambición.

Bella tomó aliento.

—No quiero que funcione por ambición y termine muerto —dijo severamente. Miró las caras de los hombres. Para ellos, esto era sólo otro momento en la línea del deber de la Hermandad—. Como habéis dicho, es joven, demasiado joven para morir. ¡O peor! —tragó—. Aro tiene que ser detenido. ¿Estáis seguros de que no está el conocimiento que necesitamos para hacerlo en el Cathach?

Edward estaba de pie sobre las murallas, ya no furioso, sólo enfermo en el alma.

Había devuelto a Bella a su tiempo para protegerla, pero ahora, con retrospectiva, sabía que había cometido un terrible error. Habría estado más a salvo en su tienda, frente a personas como Angela y Emmett, que donde estaba ahora. Emmett no habría hecho nada peor que seducirla y estar armado con armas modernas. Bella era bastante fuerte para haber luchado contra Angela, quizás incluso habría triunfado sobre ella. Aro era un asunto completamente diferente.

Era completamente culpa suya que fuera ahora un objeto de deseo para Aro. Si se atrevía a inspeccionar estrechamente sus motivos para traerla de regreso junto a él, tendría que admitir que la poderosa atracción que sentía por ella había sido un gran factor tanto como su deseo de protegerla.

Las amenazas de Aro habían sido claras. Planeaba usar a Bella contra Edward, igual que Mairead había sido usada contra Brogan. Jasper y Carlisle, ambos le habían advertido de que no se encariñase de ella, pero era demasiado tarde. De repente, vio a Bella desnuda debajo de Aro, en las convulsiones del placer mientras el otro hombre la usaba y le quitaba la vida.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

Necesitaba más poder y más sabiduría. Tres años atrás había perseguido a Aro, acorralándolo en la torre de Urquhart, y fácilmente había sido derrotado. No tuvo el suficiente poder para vencer a Aro, ningún Maestro lo tenía o el deamhan habría sido enviado al infierno hacía mucho. Aro había puesto una trampa, pero tal vez ahora él podría ser el tramposo.

Aro se rió, detrás de él.

Edward reforzó su poder contra el deamhan y se giró, tocando la espada mientras la desenvainaba. Lo sintió terriblemente familiar, como si aquel baile fatal en Urquhart fuera interpretado una vez más.

—Piensa más detenidamente, Edward, y la verás pedirme cada vez más placer, el cual con mucho gusto le daré. Me pedirá mi semilla con un frenesí de estúpida necesidad. Me correré dentro de ella cien veces cada noche. Y cuando te la envíe de regreso, con su vientre aumentado con mi niño, no querrá abandonarme. Te odiará por tomarla de regreso.

Toda razón despareció. Edward rugió.

—Por Bella.

Moray desenvainó su espada y fue al encuentro del cruel ataque, sonriendo con placer.

Edward se balanceó una y otra vez, era un _déjà vu_. En el fondo de su mente, sabía que Aro había querido esta batalla y sabía exactamente por qué. Hacía tres años Aro había elegido dejarlo vivo.

Sabía que era una trampa.

No le preocupaba.

La sed de sangre lo consumía.

Golpeó y el filo de Aro se encontró con la suya. Las espadas chillaron.

El vino tenía el efecto calmante que Ironheart había querido, pensó Bella. Había dejado de temblar y respiraba con normalidad. El miedo permanecía, pero estaba controlado. Aro era mitad humano. Aro podía sangrar.

Tomó otro sorbo y exhaló, cerrando los ojos. Era una mujer de intelecto. Tenía que haber un modo de reducir los poderes de Aro o de herirlo mortalmente. Edward había dicho que los demonios nunca entraban en los lugares sagrados, porque allí perdían sus poderes. Había una conclusión obvia para ser extraída, pero Aro probablemente sabría que era mejor no vagar por una iglesia o capilla. Si pudiera ser atraído a tal lugar, habría sido destruido hacía tiempo.

Su mente regresó a las espantosas palabras de Emmett. Había estado preparada para creer que Aro era el propio Satán, pero Emmett había dicho que tenía la protección de Satán, que era por lo que su poder no podía ser tomado por los Maestros. Bien, ella creía en todo lo demás y estaba lista para abrazar la visión global de Emmett ahora también.

Maldita sea. Si Aro no podía ser herido mortalmente y así debilitado, entonces los dioses eran su única esperanza.

Esto no era particularmente reconfortante. Se preguntó si cualquier Maestro recientemente había visto a uno de los Antiguos. Probablemente se mantenían en la versión Dalriada del Monte Olimpo, del modo en que los dioses griegos hicieron en la mitología griega.

¿Y dónde estaba Edward? ¿Estaba fuera, solo, en la oscuridad?

Bella tembló. Tenía miedo por Edward, estaba realmente asustada. Bella abrió los ojos, tomando largos y profundas respiraciones. Edward era un gran héroe, un campeón para todo lo que estaba bien en este mundo y Aro intentaba darle la vuelta. Tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo. No podía imaginarse el mundo sin Edward, un Maestro protegiendo al Inocente a través de los tiempos.

Tenía que haber una manera.

Miró fijamente a través del cuarto. Una hermosa mesa oval para doce personas, con las sillas tapizadas en terciopelo de color zafiro, con clavos incrustados, habían sido colocadas para cenar con la porcelana dorada y la cubertería. Ironheart y Jasper comían tan rápidamente y de manera tan eficiente como les era posible. Como el abastecimiento de combustible era probablemente crucial para su bien y su poder, no les envidiaba su concentración y su conducta antisocial. Emmett estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, apartado de los otros hombres, bebiendo vino, su plato vacío.

Obviamente estaba pensando.

De repente, Bella sintió un terrible dolor abrasador en el costado. Jadeó, a punto de desmayarse, la mano sobre su cintura. Durante un momento, pensó que una espada le había atravesado el costado.

Emmett se puso de pie.

— ¿Bella?

Bella se miró la mano, esperando verla cubierta de sangre. No había nada. Edward_._

Ella se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

— ¡Edward está herido!

Bella se movió primero, corriendo a través del pasillo y arrojándose hacia la puerta abierta. La noche era de un negro azulado, pero el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas de las Highlands y una luna creciente, que era dorada y brillante. Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia las murallas, justo a la izquierda y encima de donde estaba ella y vio allí a dos figuras.

Una figura se derrumbó mientras la otra permanecía erguida sobre ella. Incluso a la luz de las estrellas, Bella vio su perfecta cara bronceada, el destello de los blancos dientes y el cabello dorado por el sol. Él se reía de ella, sus ojos encontrándose. Y Aro desapareció.

Bella gritó y corrió escaleras arriba, Emmett sobre sus talones. Bella tropezó, dio un traspié y cayó de rodillas donde Edward estaba tendido. Durante un segundo, pareció en paz, como si durmiera. Miró su costado izquierdo y sólo vio el brat que llevaba sobre la correspondiente cota de malla. Entonces vio que la lana era excepcionalmente oscura, empapada con sangre.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, encontrando los de Bella. Ella retrocedió. Su mirada era plateada, locamente brillante y su mano la agarró de la muñeca. Durante un terrible instante, Bella pensó que iba a dañarla.

— ¡Márchate! —gritó Edward severamente, la cara devastada por el dolor.

Emmett se arrodilló al lado de ella, moviendo la cota de malla y apartándola. Desató el chaleco de cuero para revelar líneas excesivamente largas empapadas de sangre.

— ¡Márchate ahora, Bella! —dijo Emmett firmemente.

— ¡No voy a ninguna parte! —gritó Bella mientras Emmett abría el lino rasgándolo. Ella jadeó cuando vio la horrible herida. Había tanta sangre. Tanto si Edward tenía una hemorragia o si tenía algún órgano dañado o se infectara, moriría.

—Márcha... te —repitió Edward, agarrando su muñeca de manera chocantemente brutal, los ojos en llamas.

—Morirás si sigues moviéndote —dijo Emmett concisamente—. Quédate quieto guardando las fuerzas.

Mientras Edward le sujetaba la muñeca, Bella examinó sus ardientes ojos y reconoció la incontrolable lujuria. Ya había matado a una mujer para salvar su propia vida y ese momento, lo entendió. Él tenía que vivir. Necesitaba vida para vivir.

El miedo regresó, pero ella no se movió.

—No me voy —susurró. Su corazón tronó con fuerza—. Quiero que vivas. Toma mi vida. Toma... lo que necesites.

—Yo... no... Te tomaré —jadeó él. Sus ojos se cerraron, la cabeza se giró hacia un lado mientras perdía el sentido.

Emmett maldijo, mirando airadamente a Bella.

— ¡Está muriéndose! ¡Eres una interferencia ahora, una tentación!

— ¡Entonces cúralo! —gritó—. ¡Dijiste que tenías el poder, hazlo! —presionó sobre la herida para parar la hemorragia con las manos desnudas.

Pasos de botas sonaron mientras Bella se daba la vuelta.

— ¡Deprisa! —Gritó a Jasper—. ¡Consígueme vendas!

Jasper se arrodilló, dándole un pequeño trozo de tela para taponarlo. Inmediatamente Bella cubrió la herida, poniendo las manos de Jasper allí y trató de encontrar el pulso de Edward. No podía encontrarlo. Estaba al borde del pánico, pero de algún modo lo mantuvo a raya.

—No puedo encontrarle el pulso, Emmett —avisó ella—. ¡Si no lo curas, morirá!

Emmett tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Edward, tenía una expresión feroz en la cara. Bella comenzó a rezar, la cabeza de Edward sobre su regazo, su cara entre sus manos. Ironheart se arrodilló al lado de ellos.

Jasper dijo espesamente:

—Él está huyendo, Emmett.

Bella vio el miedo en sus ojos. Miró fijamente la cara de Edward, que ahora estaba terriblemente pálida. La piedra que llevaba puesta le quemaba la garganta y de una extraña manera recitaba la oración que acababa de leer, aquel breve párrafo a alguna diosa celta. Era como si lo hubiera memorizado. El latín tomando forma perfectamente en su lengua, dándole absoluto sentido y nada nunca había sido tan reconfortante. Cantó quedamente para sí misma. Era como si no estuviera en sí misma. Cerró los ojos, sudando profusamente, cantando quedamente en voz alta ahora. La letanía en latín era el único sonido en la noche.

Bella hizo una pausa y miró a Emmett, quien había liberado a Edward.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó sofocadamente.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya.

—No puedo sentir nada de vida. Aro ha puesto un bloqueo sobre él. Jasper, ¿puedes parar el sangrado?

Jasper no contestó, casi tan pálido como Edward ahora.

Bella luchó contra el pánico. ¡Edward no podía morir! Se despojó de la piedra de su cuello y la sostuvo entre las manos, apartando de un empujón a Jasper y alejándolo de ella. La lana bajo sus manos estaba empapada. Cantó más rápido, terminando la oración a Ceanna una cuarta o quinta vez mientras Jasper rápidamente cambiaba la lana de debajo de sus manos. Su mente le gritaba que Edward no estaba muerto. Ella lo sentiría si lo estuviera.

Jasper tenía girada la cara hacia la de Edward.

—No respira, Emmett.

Emmett puso las manos sobre él otra vez, el sudor goteando por su cara.

—No puedo darle nada —dijo—. Si tuviera el poder, este bloqueo habría desaparecido.

Bella sollozó. Le agarró la mano a Jasper, le hizo restañar la herida y se inclinó hacia la cara de Edward. Le mantuvo la nariz cerrada, le abrió la boca y comenzó a hacerle la reanimación cardio-pulmonar. Él no respiraba.

Tenía el Taser en el bolsillo de su falda, la que llevaba debajo de su tartán.

Bella abrió el escote de su leine rasgándolo, arrancándolo hasta sus costillas, su fuerza impulsada por la adrenalina. Estaba a punto de poner el Taser allí y sacudir su corazón cuando vio el movimiento del pecho.

Se elevó... y cayó.

Bella sostuvo su cara y se inclinó sobre él. Sintió el aliento contra su piel y comenzó a derrumbarse, llorando.

—Bella —dijo Jasper bruscamente—. El sangrado ha parado. Respira. Es superficial y débil, pero respira.

Ella sintió sus pestañas moviéndose.

—No te muevas. Estás herido —logró decir, mirándolo.

Edward la miró fijamente, pareciendo algo aturdido. Bella no estaba segura de que la reconociera.

—Emmett, la herida está profundamente abierta —dijo Jasper—. Tienes que curarlo completamente. Pienso que no podrá sobrevivir si no.

—Te lo dije, no puedo curarlo del todo —dijo Emmett de manera densa—. Lo hará Bella.

Jasper miró hacia Emmett, quien miraba desde atrás. Entonces ambos miraron fijamente hacia ella.

Bella no podía concentrar su atención en los dos hombres. Edward estaba terriblemente pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Tenía miedo de que fuera a morir de todos modos. Bella le envió una sonrisa que estaba segura de que era lamentable.

—Jasper. Esto tiene que ser cauterizado. —La hemorragia podía haber parado pero, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir a esta clase de herida sin asistencia médica moderna?

—Voy a por Carlisle —dijo Ironheart y desapareció.

Bella comenzó a temblar. Al parecer, habían parado el sangrado y lo habían reanimado, pero la crisis aún no había terminado. Tenía mucho miedo, él iba a morir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Puede Carlisle salvarlo? ¿Puede curarlo?

—Tiene el poder, si llega aquí a tiempo. —Jasper saltó y se apresuró hacia las murallas.

Bella no podía comprender a dónde iba, cuando Edward dijo:

—Ven aquí, muchacha.

Ella se movió bruscamente ante su tono seductor. Le atravesó el cuerpo, causándole al instante cordialidad y calor. Atontada, encontró sus ojos brillantes. Su voz era ronca, ahogada por el dolor.

—Te necesito, Bella... me muero... —Y su intensa mirada sostuvo la de ella.

Ella no podía ver más allá. Bella estaba todavía sobresaltada, el deseo chocando y explotando en su interior. No había ninguna confusión en su significado. Quería tomar vida de ella, mientras estuviera enterrado dentro de su matriz, la fuente de vida.

En aquel momento, había completa comprensión y esto le daba absoluto sentido. La necesitaba desesperadamente, como desesperadamente, ella lo necesitaba. Su mirada pasó por delante de la profunda herida sangrante y vio su virilidad moverse y llenarse. Su mirada voló de regreso a sus ojos.

Ella debería haberse sobresaltado, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que podría curarlo. Le daría su cuerpo y todo su ser mientras él le daba un éxtasis imposible. Su corazón latía más desesperadamente ahora. De algún modo sabía que estaba en la tienda. Le Puissance. El Poder... Se mojó los labios, bajando la cara hacia la suya. Ella jadeó cuando sus bocas se encontraron. Estaba demasiado cerca del placer orgásmico con un simple beso. Y Bella lo sintió agarrarse a su vida.

Él jadeó y ella se tambaleó ante una ola de placer brillante, intenso, el éxtasis llamando...

De repente, unas manos fuertes la arrancaron de Edward. Bella luchó contra Emmett, todo su cuerpo palpitaba desesperadamente ahora.

— ¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡Él morirá!

—Y tú morirás porque él necesita tu vida y no comprende lo que está haciendo. Le das tu vida y Edward pertenecerá a Aro —gruñó Emmett.

Bella no podía entenderlo. Había demasiada desesperación y demasiada lujuria, como si fuera un animal acalorado. Miró fijamente a Edward, quien estaba echado sobre la piedra, respirando con dificultad, necesitándola desesperadamente, queriéndola urgentemente. Tenía que ir hacia él. Furiosa, intentó tirar apartándose de Emmett.

— ¡Puedo ayudarlo! —estaba enfurecida—. ¡Déjanos solos!

Ignorándola, con facilidad Emmett la llevó hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Bella, incrédula, pero con un poco de alivio de la espantosa lujuria. En el fondo de su mente, se dio cuenta de que salía de un trance—. ¡Edward morirá si no le ayudo! ¡Me necesita... déjame ir!

—Sal de su cabeza... y entonces él estará bien. Aro tiene atrapado a mi hermano otra vez. Lo ha convertido en un deamhan. —Puso su brazo alrededor de ella, apresándola como el acero.

Bella luchó y miró hacia atrás. Edward permanecía boca abajo, como un cazador en el bosque, su mirada brillante, rastreándola mientras Emmett la obligaba a marcharse.

_Te necesito, __Bella... no te vayas. No los escuches... regresa a mí..._

Su boca nunca se movió pero ella le oyó como si hubiera hablado en voz alta.

La terrible urgencia comenzó una vez más.

_Vendré_, le prometió. _Siempre vendré cuando me llames..._

Jasper se dirigía escaleras arriba, pasando a Bella y Emmett, sosteniendo un hierro al rojo vivo que brillaba como los fuegos del infierno en la noche.

Y Bella combatía contra Emmett salvajemente.

—Él no necesita esto —gritó—. ¡Me necesita a mí!

Bella vio a Jasper darle a Edward una daga, dejó de luchar, jadeando por el miedo. Edward se puso la empuñadura en la boca, mordiendo la empuñadura de hueso, su mirada plateada estable sobre ella, firme.

Bella se agarró con fuerza a Emmett. Edward se ahogaba. El horroroso olor a carne quemada desgarraba la noche.

Bella tuvo arcadas, las rodillas doblándosele. Emmett la cogió, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó, llorando. Tenía que ir con él ahora—. ¡Por favor, Emmett! —gritó—. ¡Por favor!

—Está inconsciente. No puedes ayudarle ahora.

—Puedo —sollozó—. Puedo.

Emmett volvió la mirada hacia Jasper. Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—La torre de arriba —dijo Emmett—. Hay sólo un camino de entrada y un camino de salida. Tendré las cerraduras puestas en la puerta.

Iban a encerrarlo como a un animal, pensó Bella, horrorizada.

—Juro que estaré lejos de él —mintió—. Por favor, no lo encerréis.

—Lo siento, Bella. Es lo mejor para Edward —dijo Emmett—. Y es lo mejor para ti, también.

El golpe en la zona posterior de la cabeza la sorprendió. Estaba atontada por el dolor y la espantosa comprensión. Y luego sólo hubo oscuridad.

Edward se despertó. Estaba quemándose en los fuegos del infierno. Se ahogaba por el abrasador dolor, pero no podía moverse, el tormento era terrible, no podía abrir los ojos. Le tomó un momento luchar contra el dolor del fuego que le consumía la mayor parte del cuerpo y sólo entonces pudo encontrar algún pensamiento. Estaba mareado, listo para desmayarse.

Estaba cerca de la muerte. Finalmente jadeó, incapaz de contener el sonido, ahogándose en el dolor. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y nadó en su mundo de tormento.

La lujuria comenzó, la lujuria para vivir.

Había votos. Era un Maestro. Esto no podría finalizar este camino.

Tenía que contener el dolor, tenía que pensar. Intentó orientarse. ¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba vida ahora.

Su cuerpo sabía lo que hacer.

Edward se quedó quieto, intentando oler la vida.

Estaba en el suelo, una plataforma suave de paja debajo de su espalda, el frío de la piedra bajo su mano. Se oyó gemir otra vez y luego oyó la lluvia golpeando.

Giró la cabeza. Vio la hendidura de una flecha sobre el lado más alejado de la pequeña cámara redonda y la puerta de madera. ¿Lo habían encerrado? Miró fijamente la puerta y de repente, de manera chocante, pudo ver a través de ella. Había un candado colgado al otro lado. No importaba. Incluso si hubieran dejado la puerta abierta, no pensaba que pudiera estar de pie o incluso avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta, mucho menos abatirla.

Sólo había sentido tanta debilidad una vez en su vida, en Urquhart, cuando fue ensartado en la pared por la espada de Aro, dejado allí para morir así. Pero no había muerto, en cambio había tomado a la criada. Su vida lo había salvado...

Ardía por vida. Era en todo en lo que podía pensar. Intentó oler la vida otra vez. Y esta vez, al instante, lo hizo. Bella estaba debajo de él.

Ahora, no tuvo ningún otro pensamiento coherente. Estaba dormida, pero la necesitaba con él.

_Despierta, __Bella. Te necesito. Despierta..._

La sintió removerse, sintió su conmoción. Edward inhaló con fuerza. La necesidad de atraerla y tomar el control sobre ella lo consumía. La rastreó con la mente mientras ella tropezaba contra la cama. Pero algo lo conmocionaba en algún lugar, en su pecho, su corazón. Un recuerdo...

Todo lo que era, lo ignoró.

_Estoy herido. Me han encerrado. Cuando entre en tu cuerpo, me salvarás. __Bella._

Él sintió que lo escuchaba ahora. Ella lo oía y esto era bueno. Estiró sus sentidos, sintió su desesperación y después sintió su calor. Sonrió. Se estaba preparando para él. Su miembro se puso rígido por la anticipación y su corazón comenzó de nuevo a latir más fuerte.

El recuerdo cosquilleaba en su mente ahora.

No quería recuerdos; sólo quería su cuerpo, su vida.

_Encuéntrame, muchacha. Estoy esperando..._

Ella no contestó pero sabía que se había enterado. Alargó la mano hacia abajo y se tocó de manera que estuviera listo para cuando llegara.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Edward sonrió, ferozmente satisfecho.

_Bella__. Sube las escaleras. Encima de ti._

Y ahora podía verla, dos plantas por debajo, tirando de la puerta cerrada de su cámara. Sólo llevaba aquella camiseta diminuta, el trapo y las botas. La lujuria lo consumía, como lo hacía la impaciencia. Latía con gula ahora. Literalmente podría probar su poder, como había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y su corazón latía rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.

_No me importa si me amas, muchacha._

_¡Eres tan arrogante!_

Edward gimió. Si se permitiera ese lujo, lucharía contra su necesidad y moriría. Cerró los ojos, sudando, saboreando lo que sería, salivando, hasta que su corazón cesara toda protesta. Su miembro rabiaba.

Le Puissance. Habría tanta vida, poder y éxtasis, increíble éxtasis.

_Deprisa, muchacha._

Subía las escaleras. Estaba cerca ahora, justo detrás de la puerta cerrada y su corazón gritó hacia él. Se preocupaba por ella.

Las imágenes bailaban en su mente. Bella discutiendo con él, una mujer que no necesitaba a su rey. Bella vestida sólo con un cordón perlado diminuto. Bella preparada para lanzarle una piedra a un deamhan.

Gimió otra vez. Los recuerdos deberían aliviar su lujuria, pero en cambio, el impulso de probar su poder lo consumía. No era la mujer de ningún otro. La distancia entre ellos era una barrera pero de algún modo él apenas se agarraba a su vida y arrancaba poder de ella.

Sus venas aumentaron con caliente fuerza y una ola de terrible placer comenzó a crecer. Respirando con fuerza, tan hinchado que lo hería, giró la cabeza y se concentró en como trabajaba para romper la cerradura.

Estaba frenética por su unión. Él sentía su lujuria goteando por sus muslos. Ella quería ir. Tiró de su vida otra vez. Poder. Fuerza. Virilidad. Iniciar el triunfo. Tenía que ir dentro de ella y tomar incluso más...

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Él tiró de su poder, inundándose incluso más completamente mientras el torrente de vida entraba en sus venas, creciendo. La ola de placer amenazó con formar una cresta y romper. La miró fijamente, lentamente poniéndose derecho. Siempre, preocupado por ella, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Ya que estaba de pie allí, agitada y jadeando, hinchada y mojada.

—Ven, Bella.

Bella se tambaleó hacia delante. Él logró ponerse de pie. Ella lo cogió, colocando sus brazos a su alrededor y al instante él empujó entre sus muslos, su boca rasgando la suya, sintiendo la caída de lágrimas llenas de gratitud.

—Muchacha —jadeó, sosteniéndola como un tornillo apretado. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a tomar urgentemente su vida, con tanta fuerza y rapidez como podía.

Le llegó mucho poder. Aumentó con ello. Y la ola se rompió. Aulló de placer, derribándola, empujando profundamente en la carne caliente y mojada. Ella sollozó de placer así como él, el éxtasis intensificado cien veces más. Esto lo cegaba.

—Sabes bien.

Ella montó su longitud y llegó una y otra vez, llorando, pero él también. Había querido probar su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo y había tenido razón. Nada podía ser tan potente, tan bueno. Quería que montara su virilidad de esa manera para siempre esa noche y agotarla, y llegar muchísimas veces, mientras ella giraba alejándose, perdida en su propio placer y en el de él. Consciente de que ella seguía queriendo incluso más, tan desesperadamente como lo hacía él, le dio orgasmo tras orgasmo, no permitiéndole ningún respiro.

Más.

Siempre.

El éxtasis los aplastó a ambos.

Y Edward se sintió invencible. La total comprensión llegó. Tenía más poder ahora que alguna vez antes y no había más para tomar. Esta mujer le había dado todo, esta hermosa mujer extranjera que le gustaba. Se corrió, rugiendo ferozmente en el momento final.

Se empujó distanciándose de ella.

Temblando por tanta pasión y poder, Edward se arrodilló sobre su cuerpo boca abajo e instantáneamente la sintió escabullirse. La salud volvía y comenzó el horror. Bella no tenía nada para dar.

Él lo había tomado todo.

Ellos se precipitaron hacia la habitación. Jasper lo agarró, arrojándolo lejos de Bella. Era mucho más fuerte que Jasper ahora pero le dejó que lo apartara. Se enderezó ante la ventana, respirando con dificultad, enfermo de miedo. Emmett arrojó una manta sobre Bella mientras Carlisle se inclinaba sobre ella.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y a Bella? ¡No podía perderla ahora!

— ¿Está viva? —exigió densamente.

— ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? —rugió Jasper hacia él.

— ¿Está viva? —gritó Edward.

Carlisle no lo miró.

—Sí, lo está, pero apenas. —Tenía las manos sobre ella, enviándole vida.

Y Edward sintió su regreso a este mundo. Sus ojos revolotearon y ella murmuró su nombre.

— ¿Edward?

Lo abrumó el alivio. Estaba viva. Mantuvieron sus miradas y ella le sonrió antes de que sus pestañas revolotearan y se cerraran.

Casi la había matado.

La bestia había rugido libremente, su intención cruel y malvada. La desalmada bestia...

Jasper golpeó con la mano el hombro de Edward, obligando a sus miradas a enfrentarse.

— ¿Qué hermano está engendrado por Aro? —dijo cruelmente.

Edward se estremeció, pero Jasper tenía todo el derecho a preguntar ahora.

Ella había abierto los ojos otra vez. Se veía débil, desorientada y confusa, pero le envió otra hermosa sonrisa. ¿No sabía lo que le había hecho él? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto?

¡Debería tenerle miedo!

Él tenía miedo de sí mismo.

—No os mováis —le dijo Carlisle—. Tenéis vida, pero débil.

Su horror y odio a si mismo debieron verse porque Bella dijo suavemente:

— Edward, está todo bien. No estoy muerta.

No podía responder. Edward se giró y cruzó con largos pasos la habitación.

Edward se puso sobre los hombros una capa mientras bajaba. La imagen de Bella mientras estaba sobre el suelo desnuda, como estaba todavía, y tan blanca como un cadáver, estaba grabada en su mente. Había estado cerca de matarla. Había tomado su vida.

Se sintió violentamente enfermo en lo más profundo de su ser, en su corazón y en su alma. Cruzó a grandes pasos el pasillo, consciente de que Jasper le pisaba los talones. Fue hacia el aparador y bebió de una de las botellas, pero ninguna cantidad de vino podría cambiar lo pasado o borrar el sabor de la vida de Bella en su cuerpo y el éxtasis increíble que había experimentado con ello.

Edward sintió a Jasper mirarlo fijamente quemándole la espalda. Se giró despacio, haciendo rechinar la mandíbula. No había nadie que odiara más en aquel momento como se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Aun estás relamiéndote.

Edward se tensó.

—No lo niegas. Amaste saborearla hasta cerca de la muerte.

Quiso negarlo, pero ninguna palabra salió.

—Ahora lo combatirás —le advirtió Jasper, sus ojos plateados ardiendo—. Hiciste voto de proteger al Inocente, no de destruirlo.

Edward se giró apartándose. Había abandonado sus votos, había violado el Código. Había tomado el placer prohibido y había disfrutado de cada momento haciéndolo.

Jasper lo agarró por el hombro y lo movió rápidamente, girándolo.

—Si te desvías hacia el mal, te mataré.

Edward miró fijamente y Jasper el Negro le devolvió la mirada. Su tío pensaba cada palabra.

—Si me vuelvo hacia el mal, estaré expectante porque me destruyas.

También lo pensaba.

—Lo combatirás y lucharás contra Aro —gruñó Jasper. Liberó a Edward y salió airadamente por delante de él, viéndose como si estuviera listo para comenzar a lanzar objetos por los alrededores del pasillo.

—No soy malvado —dijo Edward despacio, pero se sentía inseguro—. Estoy enfermo de vergüenza.

—Bien. Deberías estar avergonzado. —Jasper se alejó y comenzó a verter el vino en una copa de cristal. La mano le temblaba. Edward nunca había visto a Jasper temblar, ni una vez en toda la vida desde que lo conocía.

—No puedes comprenderlo —dijo Edward —. Era una bestia, más que un hombre.

Jasper se giró despacio.

— ¿Por qué pensabas que deseaba verte encerrado como un animal enloquecido?

Edward lo miró fijamente. Nunca iba a olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

—Casi asesiné a la mujer que había jurado proteger, Jasper.

— ¿La mujer que habías jurado proteger o la mujer que habías comenzado a amar? —Jasper estaba serio y sombrío, y la pregunta era una acusación.

Edward se estremeció. Jasper estaba equivocado.

—No amo a nadie —dijo finalmente. Rechazaba recordar los sentimientos que había tenido en el calor del éxtasis.

—Amas a la mujer americana. Está escrito en tu cara, puedo oírlo en tu corazón.

—Maldita sea —rugió Edward. Jasper sabía muy bien invadir su mente—. Le tengo cariño, eso es todo. Cariño, Jasper, cariño, como te tengo cariño a ti.

—No piensas en joderme noche y día. —Jasper se alejó.

Edward tuvo ganas de romper algo.

—No eres lo suficientemente hermoso.

Jasper se le enfrentó.

— Edward, recupera la sensatez. La has puesto en peligro mortal ahora. Te controlaste tomándola esta vez. ¿Qué pasará la próxima?

—No habrá ninguna próxima vez —gritó, rompiendo a sudar. Hasta ahora confiaba en sí mismo, pero su deber era proteger a Bella. Moriría haciéndolo de buen grado.

—Yo también estoy en esto. Pero su juventud y su sangre son demasiado malditamente calientes. Aro no cesará. Lo oíste, igual que yo. La tomará, la usará y la enviará de regreso con un niño. Y te atrapará una y otra vez, atrayéndote hacia el mal, usando a la mujer que amas hasta que realmente le tomes la vida.

Edward cerró los ojos, temblando. Ya sabía esto.

Jasper se suavizó. Fue hacia él y le apretó el hombro.

—Pienso que Bella no debería estar cerca de nosotros. Incluso si la casaras con algún otro hombre bajo engaño, la ha leído como a un libro y a ti también. No importa lo que pienses hacer, Aro la ha marcado como un arma contra ti. La muchacha tiene que irse.

Sabía esto también, instintivamente, aun cuando no quería saberlo.

—No. Debe de haber algún modo de mantenerla segura.

— ¡No hay ninguna manera de mantenerla a salvo de ti! —gritó Jasper.

—Encontraré la manera —dijo Edward, con los dientes apretados.

—No hay ninguna manera —dijo Jasper con ferocidad—. ¡Y ahora verás cómo tengo razón! Eres un idiota enamorado. Tu amor sólo la matará. Y su amor te matará.

Era casi como si no pudiera respirar. Había llegado a depender de Bella. Había llegado a esperar que estuviera a su lado, en su casa y después cada noche en su cama. Había llegado a tener ganas de sus conversaciones y esperar sus sonrisas, que lo complacían tanto que intentaba ser la causa de ellas. Su arrogancia podía ser molesta, pero era muy inteligente para ser mujer. Podía descartar sus insultos, pero sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Ella no lo pensaba cuando le llamó macho idiota. La única cosa que realmente le molestaba era su desobediencia, porque sabía que era el más simpático y el más fuerte. Pero soportaría cada orden si pudiera deshacer lo que estaba pasando ahora.

La necesitaba. Era asombroso. Le dolía pensar en enviarla lejos. Probablemente la echaría de menos cuando se hubiera ido.

—Pensaré en ello —dijo concisamente—. No me empujes ahora.

— ¡No hay nada que pensar! —Jasper estaba furioso—. Deseas encontrarla muerta un día o deseas que viva. Haz tu elección.

Edward lo miró fijamente, irritado. No había ninguna otra opción. Porque la bestia oscura estaba al acecho en su interior y porque Aro sabía cómo desencadenar a aquella bestia, Bella no podría quedarse con él. Se había hecho su Mairead. Y como Mairead, sólo había un lugar seguro al que pudiera ir, el claustro.

—Ningún deamhan, nunca entra en un lugar sagrado a propósito. La llevaré a Iona —dijo Edward y entonces cedió a su estallido de cólera, y lanzó el brazo, golpeando una hermosa silla a su lado y rompiendo los brazos. Su corazón no quería que se fuera.

—Estará a salvo allí —estuvo de acuerdo Jasper—. Pero la acompañaré. Es tarde ahora, la llevaré mañana. Nos marcharemos al amanecer.

Edward se giró, su corazón retumbando.

—Tu no das las órdenes aquí, Jasper —advirtió—. Soy tu señor feudal.

—Sí, cuando no estás cegado por la lujuria y el amor. —Jasper salió majestuosamente del vestíbulo.

Más cólera explotó. Se inclinó sobre otra silla, respirando con dificultad. El claustro sería seguro para Bella. Su madre estaba a salvo allí y de buen grado deseaba permanecer allí hasta su muerte. Ni siquiera Aro desafiaría entrar en un lugar sagrado. Pero Bella no querría quedarse en la abadía demasiado tiempo. De hecho, ciertamente sentía que no iba desear ir allí para nada.

Estaría furiosa, pensó. Pero él era su señor y no iba a darle opción. Se enderezó y pateó una silla de damasco roja y de marfil a través del cuarto.

Emmett cruzó a grandes pasos el vestíbulo.

— ¡Si deseas romper algo, entra en los bosques, pero deja mi excelente casa en paz!

Edward lo miró. Lamentablemente, este hombre era su hermanastro. Anoche había intentado curarlo.

— ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Está profundamente dormida. Me pregunto por qué.

Edward se tensó.

La expresión de Emmett era cerrada, no mostraba ninguna emoción en absoluto.

—No te curé. Aro puso algún hechizo sobre ti y estuve bloqueado. —Sus ojos se endurecieron—. Bella paró el sangrado con sus manos. Respiró dentro de ti y te devolvió el aliento. Rezó a los Antiguos por tu vida.

Edward sabía lo que venía después.

—Y luego intentaste tomar su vida —dijo Emmett, las sienes le palpitaban—. ¿Y tú me odias por ser el mismo diablo?

Edward se estremeció.

—Me odio a mí mismo más.

—Deberías. —Emmett hizo una pausa—. Bella puede quedarse aquí.

La furia empezó.

—No compartiré, Emmett. Se va a Iona.

—No tengo ningún deseo de ir a su cama —dijo Emmett firmemente—. Ella merece la posibilidad de vivir.

—La llevaré a Iona al amanecer —dijo Edward suavemente, enfurecido. Sabía que su hermano nunca sería capaz de resistirse al encanto de Bella—. Si la tocas, morirás.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Emmett, pasándolo a grandes pasos. Recogió la silla rota—. Me debes una fina silla de Francia. La llaman Luis XIV.

Edward se giró, distanciándose. No podía encontrar tranquilidad y tenía que enfrentarse al por qué. En realidad, le dolía el corazón, le dolía dentro del pecho. Mañana llevaría a Bella a Iona. Y luego ¿qué? Aro no podía ser destruido. Bella tendría que pasar años allí, hasta que fuera olvidada. Estaría furiosa al principio y después se sentiría miserable. Él ya se sentía miserable.

Emmett dijo quedamente.

—Ella no es ninguna Mairead.

Edward se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Espías mis pensamientos?

—No tengo que espiarlos. Tu corazón roto grita alto y claro.

—Mi corazón no está roto. —Sonrió con énfasis.

Pero Emmett estaba mortalmente serio.

— Edward, deja de odiarme por un momento. Carlisle no está curando a Bella en la torre.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Me dijo que cuando comenzó a curarla, ella ya se estaba curando.

Edward permaneció tranquilo.

— ¿La piedra?

—No lo comprendo. Tal vez la piedra es mágica, tal vez no. Sentí el poder de la piedra en las murallas. Debes haberlo sentido también.

—Sí, sentí el encanto de la piedra anoche y lo sentí la noche que fuimos atacados en Morvern. Pero no es lo que estás pensando. —Edward le miró y Emmett también le miró fijamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—. Pienso que puede ser una de nosotros.

POBRE BELLA PERO SI QUE LE VALIO LA PENA JAJAJAJA

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME REGALEN UN REVIEW

LAS AMO 3


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bella despertó con una palpitante migraña, nunca antes había tenido alguna igual. El dolor la consumía, se tambaleó desde la cama hasta el orinal, donde vomitó sin poder contenerse.

Se sentó en el suelo, intentando orientarse y rogando por encontrarse mejor. El terrible dolor se estaba marchando, sustituido por una jaqueca menos severa, pero ahora sentía náuseas. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiera bebido una enorme cantidad de vino la noche pasada.

Pero no hubo allí ningún vino la noche pasada.

La noche anterior había estado Edward.

Horrorizada, Bella miró hacia las dos ventanas de la cámara. Fuera, hacía una mañana nublada, el sol era apenas visible. Empezó a temblar, sintiéndose enferma, no en su cuerpo sino en su corazón y en su alma.

Estaba en Awe y la última noche, Aro había asestado a Edward un golpe casi mortal... por segunda vez. Pero no estaba muerto. Estaba muy vivo.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Qué había hecho él?

Edward había estado casi muerto. Había sido encarcelado como una bestia salvaje y ella había perdido el juicio, pensó, levantándose lentamente. Ahora recordó la terrible desesperación, la espantosa necesidad de encontrarlo, de estar con él. La noche anterior, había estado segura de que la estaba llamando, llevándola hacia él. Parecía como si sus mentes se hubieran estado comunicando. No había vacilado en obedecer. De hecho, todo lo contrario, nada ni nadie podrían haberle impedido ir con él.

No había tenido control sobre su cuerpo o su mente. Edward la había estado controlando. Pero él tampoco había estado cuerdo.

Sus salvajes rugidos llenaban su mente. Había tomado su vida la noche anterior.

Bella tropezó con una silla y se sentó, horrorizada. Placer en la muerte. Qué era la moderación de la eternidad. La noche anterior había querido morir por él. La última noche había deseado morir en la agonía de un éxtasis inhumano.

¿Cómo de cerca había estado de la muerte? Vagamente, recordaba a Carlisle y a Emmett cerniéndose sobre ella. Los dientes de Bella empezaron a castañetear. ¿ Edward había parado... o había estado drenándola como un animal rabioso? No podía recordar los detalles.

Bella no podía creer que no hubiera tenido voluntad propia. Aquello era aterrador.

Pero Edward no había tenido voluntad tampoco. Estando casi muerto, se había convertido en algo insaciable, determinado a vivir sin importar el precio.

Aro estaba en la propia alma de Edward. ¿O era demasiado tarde?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, seguida por otra y otra. Y Bella se acordó de sus cálidas miradas y afectuosas sonrisas mientras yacía en sus brazos después de hacer el amor, aquella única y sencilla noche, cuando la había asombrado al decirle que deseaba hacerle un juramento de fidelidad.

Su corazón gritó en protesta, exigiéndole que escuchara. Edward podía no haberse vuelto diabólico la noche anterior. Edward no la había herido en realidad, porque ella estaba muy viva hoy. Era bueno, y lo sabía en su corazón y su alma. Era Aro quien era diabólico, Aro y todos los de su clase. Era Aro quien había dejado morir a Edward, esperando que Edward matara a Bella para salvarse, esperando coger a Edward en una trampa que le llevara a ser un deamhan completamente transformado como había intentado antes. Pero Edward había recobrado la cordura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bella no estaba tranquila. Aro casi había conseguido organizar su muerte y la caída de Edward. Su mente iba a toda velocidad, señalando que Edward ahora había infringido sus votos dos veces, incluso si ella estaba viva. ¿Estaría al borde de volverse diabólico?

¿Qué haría ella si iba a Edward y encontraba algo más en su lugar?

Bella estaba lista para admitir finalmente la verdad. Estaba muy enamorada de un hombre medieval descendiente de una diosa. Y la última noche, él casi había enloquecido con una lujuria aplastante.

Fue a la ventana y dándose cuenta, empujó hacia fuera para abrirla, arreglándoselas para hacerlo. Mientras el fresco y húmedo aire llegaba desde el lago, respiró profundamente, el corazón corriéndole violentamente. Y escuchó espadas chocando.

Bella se tensó. En el patio de abajo, Edward y Jasper estaban asestando una serie de golpes uno contra el otro. Por un momento, miró fijamente mientras los hombres trababan las espadas furiosamente. Estaban tan concentrados que habría jurado que querían herirse uno al otro. Edward fue tras Jasper con un avance tan agresivo que, por un instante, pensó que Jasper estaba condenado. Pero él bloqueó el golpe y se agarraron allí, salvajemente.

Bella volvió dentro, temblando de nuevo.

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido. Nunca podría olvidar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no estaba asustada de Edward. Estaba asustada por él.

Mientras Bella cruzaba la habitación para abandonarla, vislumbró su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que estaba sobre la única cómoda de la habitación. Vestida con sus ropas de ciudad, vaciló. Su cara estaba muy pálida, manchada con dos enormes y oscuros círculos bajo los ojos. Parecía enferma, tan gravemente. Y era porque casi había muerto la noche anterior.

Bella se apartó del espejo. Se calzó sus botas de cowboy y bajó las escaleras. El vestíbulo estaba vacío y fuera la mañana de las Highlands era fresca y húmeda por la lluvia de la noche previa. El olor de lluvia de verano, flores frescas y hierba mojada era fuerte e intenso, pero no lo suficiente para debilitar la profunda sensación de enfermedad dentro de ella.

Claire se detuvo. Edward y Royce estaban tan furiosamente ocupados que ella tenía graves dudas sobre la naturaleza de su práctica. Entonces, tuvo una buena vista de Edward y después de Royce, se dio cuenta que ambos hombres estaban muy enfadados. Si esto era una práctica, no sabía que sería una batalla de verdad. Cada uno estaba claramente intentando derrotar al otro. Podía suponer por qué Royce estaba tan enfadado, pero Edward parecía como loco. Su corazón se sacudió y ella empezó a adelantarse.

Golpe desviado por golpe. El leine de Edward estaba mojado y se pegaba a su poderoso cuerpo, revelando cada ondulante músculo. Su cabello hasta los hombros estaba goteando humedad y el sudor cruzaba su rostro. Royce lo igualaba con precisión.

Claire estaba segura de que los hechos de la noche anterior eran la razón de tan terrible animosidad. Edward necesitaba retroceder. Royce había sido un padre para él desde que Edward tenía nueve años. Entendía la ira de Royce. Venía del miedo por su sobrino.

Edward miró hacia ella y Royce golpeó la espada desde su agarre y entonces colocó su filo contra la yugular de Malcolm. Malcolm echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reconociendo su derrota pero viéndose furioso y enfadado por esto.

—¡Royce! —gritó Claire. ¿Había escuchado Edward sus pensamientos? ¡Con seguridad Royce no iba a herirlo!

Royce gruñó y después lanzó su espada golpeando primero en el suelo, donde se quedó vibrando. Dio unas zancadas pasando a Claire, apartándose el dorado y mojado pelo de la cara, rociándola con su sudor.

Ella respiró con fuerza mientras Malcolm se inclinaba para recuperar su espada. Estaba lista para abalanzarse en sus brazos. En lugar de eso, fue lentamente hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —Royce había dejado una fina línea roja en su garganta.

Él se irguió, envainando su espada. Después empujó su mojado cabello liso atrás sobre su frente y tras las orejas. Claire tembló, notando que no la estaba mirando.

—¿ Edward?

Finalmente él encontró su mirada, los ojos ardiendo brillantes.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás preguntando? Yo debería ser el único en preguntar si estás bien.

Ella se tensó.

—Estoy bien... molesta... un poquito asustada... pero bien. —Se rodeó con los brazos—. Royce está enfadado por lo de anoche, ¿no es verdad? No entiende qué ocurrió en realidad.

Él se estremeció, apartando la mirada, con una terrible expresión de repugnancia en la cara.

—No deseo discutir nada sobre anoche. Y no intentaré defenderme ahora.

—¡Por supuesto, siempre te defenderé, porque eres el hombre más honorable que nunca he conocido! El honor ganó anoche.

La enfrentó furioso, pero parecía afligido cuando finalmente la miró a la cara.

—Es hora de cenar —dijo con aspereza. Comenzó a pasarla.

—¡Tenemos que hablar sobre anoche! —agarró su mojado antebrazo, pero él se dio la vuelta y saltó lejos—. ¡Malcolm, no podemos ignorar lo que ocurrió! ¡Casi te perdí anoche... y casi muero!

—¿No puedes dejarlo? —gritó—. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Tú estás viva, ¿no?

—¿Cómo puedo dejarlo? Moray casi te volvió diabólico. ¡Anoche estaba dispuesta a morir en tus brazos, de placer... con gusto! —gritó como loca, temblando.

Él tomó aire, y por un momento Claire pensó que iba a empujarla. En lugar de eso, muy suavemente, apartó la mano de su brazo.

—Aye, anoche casi mueres. Tomé de ti todo lo que pude. —Sus ojos centellearon.

Cuando no dijo otra palabra, ella suspiró.

—Ibas a morir. Estás programado para vivir, no importa el precio. Y no tomaste todo de mí. —Luego, porque quería estar segura, dijo—: Te detuviste, ¿no es verdad?. De alguna manera, te detuviste.

Su cara parecía estar a punto de romperse. Ella no estaba segura de que pudiera hablar, mientras estaba respirando tan fuerte. Finalmente dijo:

—Aye, te sentí dejando este mundo. Frené a la bestia que vive en mí. Esta única vez.

—Elegiste el bien, no al diablo —se las arregló para decir—. ¡Hay tanta esperanza!

—No he dejado nada que no quisiera.

Ella se encogió.

—No lo hagas.

—¿No dices que la verdad te gusta?

La compasión la dominó.

—Entiendo tu ira —susurró—. Y entiendo lo de anoche. Sabes que lo hago. Sentí cada candente momento que estabas pasando y me hizo querer más y más también. Me hizo querer morir por ti. En serio, ¿quién no querría más de esa clase de sexo loco, esa clase de placer increíble, y después intentarlo una vez más? Lo quiero. Incluso sabiendo los riesgos, ¡me tentaría intentarlo otra vez! Pero no eres un hombre mediocre. Estabas destinado al bien, no al mal. Derrotaste a Moray en el último momento posible. Malcolm, ganaste.

Él se puso violento.

—Deberías estar asustada. ¡No derroté a nadie! ¿Deseas reafirmar mis recuerdos? Cuando te miro, te veo como estabas anoche... casi muerta, tu cara llena de placer... y te siento fluyendo por mis venas. ¡Ahora te siento todo el tiempo!

Ella retrocedió, dándose cuenta de que la noche anterior había cambiado las cosas. El control de él era muy frágil, y ella había hablado con demasiada libertad y demasiado detalle. Vaciló, insegura de qué decir.

—Aye, todavía te saboreo, Claire. Pero tú quieres "hablar" sobre esto. Bien. Hablaremos. Estoy cerca de ser un deamhan. Quizás estoy empezando a ser uno. ¿Aún quieres hablar?

Él se alejó a grandes zancadas, hacia la entrada.

Había esperado, tontamente, que a luz del día el viejo Malcolm volviera. Su ira le decía que él se preocupaba por su destino. Mientras lo hiciera, podrían superar este terrible hecho. Pero estaba asustado ahora. Nunca habría creído que pudiera asustarse de algo, pero estaba asustado de sí mismo.

Escuchándola, él volvió, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estoy muy enfadado, Claire. Aye, y estoy asustado. Necesitas estar lejos de mí. Y no habrá nosotros. Lucharé con Moray, solo.

Claire sabía que no podía abandonarlo en este momento de crisis. No se escondería más en ningún armario.

—¡Entonces estás loca! —gritó, leyendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Piensas creer en mí ahora, después de lo que hice?

—Siempre creeré en ti. Eres el hijo de Brogan Mor —susurró.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más? —exigió él, las miradas chocando

—Para siempre —declaró ella.

—Eres la mujer más tonta y testaruda que nunca conocí —dijo, incrédulo—. ¿Crees confiar en mí? Royce tiene razón. Eres una tentación que no necesito, y no estás segura conmigo. Él te llevará a Iona, mañana.

Los ojos de Claire se abrieron de par en par. Habían planeado ir a Iona juntos, llevar la página a la Hermandad. Sin embargo, aquellos planes habían sido hechos antes de la noche anterior.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Jamás, ningún deamhan conocido ha entrado en la casa de Dios. Estarás a salvo de Moray y sus Deamhanain allí. —Su tono era frío y cruel—. Si me vuelvo un deamhan, estarás a salvo de mí.

Claire siguió a Malcolm dentro. Giró, se acercó a los sillones y se sentó con fuerza. Era difícil pensar, mucho más ser racional ahora.

Malcolm estaba luchando contra los deseos terribles, oscuros. Quería luchar con él. Pero si el mal le tentaba ahora, si _ella _le tentaba, tal vez fuera mejor que pusieran alguna distancia entre ellos por un tiempo. Aparentemente, la abadía sería un lugar seguro para ella. Pero ésta era una solución temporal en el mejor de los casos. No podría quedarse en la abadía para siempre.

Echó una mirada hacia el castillo. ¿Cómo podía dejar a Malcolm oponerse al mal solo?

Anoche, Moray había ganado terreno, pero Malcolm había sido el vencedor en esa singular batalla. Tuvo que triunfar sobre los deseos oscuros que ahora le consumían. ¿Cómo podía esconderse y dejarle hacer eso solo? Su futuro estaba en juego, y también su alma.

Pensó en el vívido recuerdo de esa noche en Brooklyn. El recuerdo había sido tan real, podía haber estado ocurriendo en ese momento. Pero mientras que ella sabía que había visto la cara de un demonio, no había podido imaginarle.

_Había dicho que regresaría a por ella._

El miedo reptó sobre ella. Veinte años habían pasado, pero para un demonio que había vivido centenares o miles de años, eso era sólo un segundo.

¿Qué quería el demonio de ella? ¿Y era el mismo demonio qué había asesinado a su madre?

Alguien salió de la puerta principal del castillo y paró arriba de las escaleras.

—¿Claire?

Claire se giró sobre sus pies, de cara a Ironheart.

–Os perderéis el banquete. Necesitáis comer —dijo, sin inflexión.

Estaba en lo cierto. Cruzó el muro exterior del castillo, entrando en el vestíbulo detrás de él. Luego vaciló. Todo el mundo estaba en la mesa del comedor, el cuarto grande. Una mujer se sentó al lado de Aidan, cogiendo por sorpresa a Claire.

Ironheart gesticuló hacia una silla vacía mientras se sentaba. Ella sonrió agradecidamente al caballero mayor, consciente de que los otros tres hombres la ignoraban. Claire tomó la silla vacía al lado de Royce, frente a la mujer rubia. Una mirada rápida le mostró a la siguiente supermodelo sueca, si la mujer alguna vez tuviera el deseo de hacer el viaje. Era bella y muy joven. Claire dudó que tuviera ni siquiera veinte años. Como la esposa de Aidan había fallecido, asumió que esta mujer era su amante. Claire no pudo evitar echar una mirada furtiva a Malcolm para ver si revisaba a la mujer, pero no lo hizo. Ella fue relevada.

Aidan levantó la vista.

—Isabel, ésta es lady Claire —dijo Aidan en francés—. Es mi invitada. _Cherie,_ lady Claire es del extranjero.

La rubia le sonrió calurosamente.

—Estoy muy complacida de conocerla, lady Claire. He estado aquí sola sin la presencia de otras damas.

Claire dibujó una sonrisa leve, pensó que por las noches no debía estar sola. La joven pareció atontada. Su francés era afectado y había cometido un error gramatical. Aunque llevaba puesto un collar de oro abrumador, parecía como si estuviera hecho con zafiros, su leine era de calidad común y un broche simple cerraba su collar. Claire decidió que debía ser de la nobleza inferior.

—_Enchantée_ —respondió Claire. Recorrió con la mirada a Malcolm. Continuó ignorándola pero su plato estaba casi vacío.

_Necesitamos terminar nuestra conversación,_ le dijo silenciosamente.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos pero continuó comiendo.

Claire supo que la había oído. Decidió que la cosa de poder adivinar el pensamiento no era un trato tan malo después de todo. _Lo digo en serio,_ agregó con énfasis. Luego ella cedió a su corazón. _¡Quiero ayudar!_ _Sé que puedo._ _No voy a ir a Iona._

Malcolm tiró sus cubiertos en el plato, echándole una mirada enojada pero incrédula. Claire pensó que iba a desatar la tormenta en la mesa pero no lo hizo.

—¿Estaréis en Awe mucho tiempo? —preguntó Isabel agradablemente, a través de la mesa, advirtiendo a Claire de dar una respuesta.

Claire en cierta forma enfocó la atención en ella.

—Creo que no —contestó Claire. Recorrió con la mirada a Malcolm, quien apartó con fuerza su plato. Su cara era dura, su mirada peligrosamente oscura.

—¿Regresareis a Dunroch? —sonrió Isabel, haciendo su belleza aún más deslumbrante.

—Ese es el plan —dijo Claire agradablemente, consciente de que Royce ahora la miraba fijamente. Tal vez un ataque frontal no era la mejor idea. Ella acercó su plato y comenzó rápidamente a comer.

—Realmente —dijo Royce misteriosamente—, lady Claire entiende mal. Le pondré escolta para ir a Iona por la mañana.

Como el demonio, pensó Claire furiosamente. ¿Era este el nuevo plan de Malcolm?

—Iona es una bella isla—dijo Isabel—. ¿Os uniréis a mí en el solar después de que comamos? Casi acabé con mi encaje. Tengo un tapiz que deseo empezar, pero vos lo podéis empezar si deseáis.

Claire la miró, inexpresivamente. No iba a ir a Iona con Royce; iba a ir a Dunroch con Malcolm.

—Realmente, no coso.

Isabel la miró como si tuviera la plaga.

—¿Vos no podéis coser?

—No, lo siento —dijo Claire. Regresó a su comida, comiendo tan rápido como podía. Las sillas fueron empujadas hacia atrás. Royce se servía vino, pero Malcolm estaba saliendo del vestíbulo. Ella tomó un mordisco más, disponiéndose a correr tras él.

Royce agarró su muñeca.

—Seréis su muerte —la avisó en inglés.

—Pensé que éramos amigos —lloriqueó Claire.

—Me gustáis bastante. Pero tenéis el poder para volverle hacia el mal, Claire, y no lo permitiré.

Sus ojos grises resplandecieron.

En ese momento, Bella sintió su autoridad. Este hombre era un Maestro que podía saltar en el tiempo, tomando las vidas si así lo escogía, y tenía otros poderes que ella aún tenía que comprender. Había cruzado la línea y él no era su aliado ahora. Pero al menos tenía la intención de proteger a Edward de la oscuridad.

Aun así, a Bella no le gustó su actitud.

—Quítame la mano de encima —advirtió ella—. Y quiero decir eso.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Bella pensó en tomar su Taser y darle una maldita buena sacudida.

La expresión de Jasper tensó y la soltó.

—Estaréis lista para salir al amanecer. Iréis a Iona, lo deseéis o no.

Bella reconocía una amenaza cuando la oía.

—Sospecho que tendrás que golpearme como Emmett hizo anoche. También sugiero que me ates. No sigo tus órdenes.

Ella se puso en pie, furiosa ahora, mientras Jasper parecía aún más enojado y sorprendido. Si estaba esperando una joven medieval mansa y dócil, tendría que volver a pensarlo.

Bella caminó a grandes pasos a través del vestíbulo en la dirección que Edward había tomado. Su cólera realmente se sentía bien. Enojada, se percató, estaba envalentonada; no había miedo ni duda. Iba a aprovecharlo.

Edward se dirigía a los establos. Por un momento observó su espalda, toda cólera desapareciendo. Tuvo miedo de que estuviera marchándose, en seguida. Él desapareció en los establos. Bella levantó su vestido y echó a correr.

Ensillaba su garañón gris mientras ella entraba dentro del granero de piedra y madera.

—No puedes marcharte.

Él vaciló, sus manos firmes en la cincha de cuero del animal. Su espalda rígida con tensión, no miró sobre su hombro hacia ella.

—No te quiero aquí. No hay más que decir.

—Hay mucho más que decir —lloró Bella, y casi gritó, _te amo._

Inspiró, esperando que no la hubiera oído.

Él lentamente la confrontó, tan desconcertado como ella.

Roncamente, dijo:

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? Estarás a salvo en la abadía.

La había oído.

—Entiendo que quieras protegerme. Pero, ¿quién te protegerá a ti? —preguntó.

Él estaba consternado.

— ¡Tú no puedes protegerme!

Bella extendió la mano y tocó su cara. Él se apartó, dando tumbos.

—Iona es una solución temporal pero no es la solución del todo. Eres importante para mí. No te puedo dejar confrontar a Aro solo, Edward. Tengo que ayudar. Tu alma está en peligro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tú serás mi caída, la Eva de mi Adán. No puedes ayudar, sólo hacer daño. Si yo no te hago daño, Aro lo hará.

Ese era un punto irrefutable, pensó, pero estaba dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad.

—No mentiré —logró decir espesamente—, no es que eso sea ni aun remotamente posible, contigo oyendo a escondidas mis pensamientos. Tengo miedo, pero no de ti. Si bien ese animal sexual de anoche asustaba como el infierno, es una parte de ti y yo confío en _ti,_ Edward.

Trató de sonreírle. Él le sonrió cruelmente en respuesta.

— ¿Y confiarás en mí cuando el sol se ponga? ¿Me creerás si te digo que no estoy pensando en tus palabras sino en tu cuerpo caliente y húmedo, en tu poderosa vida? Quise decir lo que antes dije, Bella. Todavía puedo sentirte en mis venas, y el poder que me dio y la lujuria.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero su corazón adquirió una pulsación diferente. Su piel comenzó a zumbar. Un dolor empezó, puramente físico, puramente sexual.

—Tratas de asustarme. ¿Tratas de ponerme en trance?

— ¡Quiero asustarte! No quiero encantarte, pero la bestia se saldrá con la suya.

Clavó atrevidamente los ojos en ella, sus ojos plateados y calientes.

En ese segundo, Bella supo que estaba saboreando cada parte suya otra vez mientras pensaba en estar dentro de ella, duro, fuerte y suave. En ese momento, sintió su tensión palpitante y supo que si se ofreciese, entonces él aceptaría. Ella estaba jadeando ahora. ¿Era el lado oscuro de él fascinándola?

— ¿Todavía confías en mí? —preguntó suavemente, inclinándose hacia ella, con amenaza inconfundible.

Ella vaciló. Quería entrar en sus brazos y apoyarse contra su dureza. Pero no estaba sin discernimiento o en trance. No quería morirse por él. Quería hacer el amor.

—Sí, confío.

—Entonces, estás en peligro muchacha —dijo suavemente.

Oh, conocía ese tono. Erizó su espalda y lamió su carne. La vigilaba con la misma intensidad depredadora que tenía anoche. Ella encontró su voz.

—Anoche te estabas muriendo. No te estás muriendo ahora. El animal se ha ido. Confío en ti. Y tú deberías confiar en ti mismo.

—El animal —dijo—, está rugiendo por ser liberado.

Ella no quería tentarle o probarle, pero en cierta forma estaba haciendo justamente eso.

—No. Estoy mirando a Edward de Masen, un Maestro del Tiempo, y lo que quieras, no tengo miedo de dártelo.

—No conoces mis necesidades, Bella.

Ella respiró fuerte, la tensión aumentando más caliente, bullendo entre ellos.

—Quieres sexo, no muerte —intentó ella.

—Quiero sentir exactamente lo que sentí anoche —dijo furiosamente—. ¡Pero no deseo dañarte, de ningún modo! Así es que me obedecerás esta única vez.

Él estaba en una terrible batalla, pensó. Estaba peor de lo que se había pensado.

—Bien. ¿Así que saldrás para Masen mientras Aro te caza? —preguntó amargada, mordaz—. Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Languidecer en la abadía como Mairead? ¿Esconderse en un armario nuevo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Sí —dijo él peligrosamente—. ¡Te esconderás allí durante años, tanto como me lleve olvidar tu sabor, como te sientes y como eres!

Ella avanzó dando tumbos, estupefacta.

Él se puso rojo.

—Te quedarás hasta que Aro olvide que tienes algún uso para él —enmendó severamente—. Y ese será el día en que vayas a casa con tu primo y tus libros.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste —dijo, su corazón palpitando salvajemente—. Y no es lo que quieres decir.

Él estaba sombrío, incluso salvaje.

— ¡Tú ves lo que pienso! ¿Quieres que lo admita? ¿Necesitas que admita la verdad?

Bella vaciló. Sabía que no iba a agradarle.

—Vas a hacerme daño.

— ¡Sí, mejor lastimarte ahora que verte morir! —señaló, su mano estremeciéndose—. Eres una obsesión, Bella. No una pasión, una obsesión. No te amo ahora ni nunca lo haré. ¡No quiero tu amor! Quiero tu cuerpo y tu vida. —Él empujó su cara cerca—. Quiero empujar dentro ti _ahora mismo, _probar el sabor de tu vida hasta que no tengas nada para dar. Hasta tu _muerte._ Ahora, vete.

Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza, rehusándose a marcharse, y las lágrimas comenzaron. Él no podía querer decir eso. No esperaba su amor, pero esperaba, buscaba y necesitaba su afecto.

—No lo creo. No lo haré. Puedo creer que soy una obsesión, pero no quieres mi muerte. Me quieres viva y en tu cama. Pienso que también me quieres en tu vida, porque te importo más de lo que nunca podrás admitir.

Él palideció.

—Así que quieres aterrorizarme y horrorizarme, pues bien, estoy aterrada y horrorizada y no estoy a punto de olvidar anoche. Nunca olvidaré la pasada noche. ¡Estoy asustada, Edward, pero no estoy muerta! Porque te detuviste a ti mismo de quitarme la vida. ¿Y por qué? —estaba gritando, llorando—. Porque hay bien dentro de ti. ¡No estoy mirando y hablando a un hombre perverso! Aro te hizo caer en una trampa. No tengo la maldita fisiología de curarme con la vida de otra persona, nunca entenderé por qué Dios hizo un plan tan estúpido, eso mata a personas inocentes para salvar a grandes héroes. Pero la vida trata de decisiones morales, Edward. ¡A lo largo de toda la historia, los hombres hacen elecciones, los hombres pelean por el bien contra de mal, e incluso pelean contra el mal que hay en ellos mismos! Hiciste tu elección anoche. Tú golpea a Aro —añadió más quedamente, enjugándose las lágrimas—. Y yo intentaré que le derrotemos una y otra vez y otra vez, no importa cuánto tiempo nos lleve, _juntos._

—No vivirás para verlo —dijo rotundamente, cambiando de dirección y montando al caballo pardo.

Bella estaba totalmente desalentada. Había hablado con su corazón, y había puesto pasión en cada palabra. Pero Edward no iba a cambiar de idea. Su decisión estaba grabada en piedra. No iba a considerar que podían oponerse a Aro juntos. Bella tomó las riendas.

— ¡Sé que hay riesgo! —lloró furiosamente—. Pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, porque es cuanto tu alma significa para mí. Ésta es mi elección, Edward.

—No. No es tu elección. Juré protegerte, Bella, y es lo que haré. Eres la mujer más terca, testaruda que alguna vez encontré. —Sus ojos resplandecieron—. Irás a Iona como ordené. Suelta mis riendas.

Ella inspiró, soltando la brida.

—Sé que eres el rey aquí, pero en mi mundo, una mujer es libre y no obedece a nadie, ni a su marido. ¡Sólo se obedece a sí misma!

Su risa fue ruda.

—Estamos en mi mundo, Bella, y en este mundo, soy tu señor y me obedecerás.

Bella apenas podía pensar. Éste no era el mejor momento para discutir, no con sus pasiones corriendo libres, pero si no le convencía para que confiara en sí mismo, se marcharía sin ella. Tal vez él estuviera en lo cierto y luchar por él fuera un error enorme y fatal. Pero, tal vez, estaba equivocado.

Bella resolvió apostar su vida.

Y él debió haber sentido sus intenciones, porque se puso pálido. El mismo horror que ella había visto anoche cubrió su cara.

Ella se colocó ante la puerta, bloqueando la visión del camino del establo.

— Edward, tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Y tienes que creer en ti mismo. Por favor —agregó desesperadamente.

— ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, puedes hacer eso ahora? —rugió él, encendiéndose por la rabia.

El corazón de Bella golpeaba tan fuerte que se sintió mareada.

—Haz el amor conmigo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

En su corazón, Bella creía que si podían tener una noche como la que habían tenido en Masen, sin ninguna palabra, Edward se daría cuenta de podía triunfar sobre la oscuridad. Pero el momento de las palabras había pasado, Bella deseaba no haberlas dicho. Porque lo que realmente le estaba preguntando era si la amaba.

La expresión de Edward cambio del horror al miedo.

—Estás loca —dijo densamente—. Piensas jugar con tu vida. No jugaré, Bella.

—No tocarás mi vida —susurró. Estaba aliviada. No había hecho la conexión. Él pensaba que le estaba pidiendo sólo sexo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esa oferta? ¿Perteneces ahora a Aro? ¿Es este su plan para atraerme a la oscuridad? —La sospecha lleno sus ojos—. ¿Está en tu mente ahora? —preguntó Edward suavemente, peligrosamente—. ¿Te ha esclavizado y no lo sabes?

Bella gritó, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Aye —dijo Edward —. Ese es su poder más grande, esclavizar mentes débiles. Así es como convierte a hombres buenos en soldados malos. Puede arrastrarse dentro de la mente humana y hacer su voluntad.

—No —dijo Bella con horror.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de continuar hablando, hincó los talones en el caballo gris y galopó pasándola. Bella se apartó de su camino. Polvo y paja volaron en su estela.

Bella se sentó en una bala de paja. ¿Aro podía controlar las mentes? Seguramente, seguramente, no estaría siendo controlada de esa forma. Su corazón la había conducido a hacer tal oferta y él tenía que aceptarlo, habría puesto en peligro su vida por el albedrío, fuerza y calor de Edward.

Bella no podía parar de temblar. Estaba segura de que su oferta había venido de su corazón, porque había estado motivada por tanto amor. Bella deseaba no haber admitido nunca sus sentimientos, porque maldita fuese, ahora deseaba que Edward le devolviera su amor.

¿No se había advertido que no se enredase con este hombre?

Edward no era capaz de amar. Era capaz de cariño, pasión, obligación. ¿Pero amor?

Le había prometido su fidelidad, pero eso no tenía nada ver con el amor. Y ambos sabían que iba a irse a casa, más tarde o más temprano, así que era una promesa difícil de hacer o incluso mantener.

Bella empezó a considerar el hecho de que podría pasar algún tiempo, años incluso, antes de que se fuera a casa. Todo habría cambiado porque ambos estaban en el radar de Aro.

¿Y ahora qué? Una cosa era desear ayudar a Edward a luchar por su alma, y otra anhelar que le devolviera su amor, cuando el futuro de su relación estaba condenado, no importaba cómo.

Tenía que controlar su corazón, pero no creía que fuese posible. Siempre se compadecía de las mujeres que se enamoraban sin esperanzas de hombres que no les correspondían en los sentimientos. Santa mierda, ahora era una de esas mujeres.

Pero no era débil. Bella se levantó, resuelta. Amaba a Edward a pesar de sus diferencias, a pesar de lo que el futuro deparase, así que no tenía elección. Pelearía por él, pelearía por él, y sería lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a casa cuando el tiempo llegase, sin excusas y sin dolor, con el orgullo intacto.

Y en cuanto a Iona, bien, ser una mujer metida en la Edad Media había reducido considerablemente sus poderes. Si insistían en ello, tendría que irse, pero no iba a permanecer allí por años y años. Jasper se había vuelto hostil, pero siempre estaba Carlisle. Y si no pudiera convencerle para que la ayudara, estaban todos esos excelentes Maestros viniendo y marchándose. Bella sonrió. Le gustaba tener un plan. Estaba apenas formulado, pero era mejor que nada.

— ¿Bella?

Ella se sacudió, dándose cuenta de que Ironheart se había parado en la puerta, llevando un tartán pequeño enrollado, que sabía contenía su ropa. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

— ¿Te marchas?

El sonrió brevemente, caminó pasándola y dirigiéndose al gran caballo zaino del establo.

—Aye.

Estaba consternada.

— ¿Cómo puedes irte ahora? ¡ Edward te necesita! —pensó, _yo te necesito._

Ató al caballo y lanzo la manta y la silla sobre él.

—Tengo que volver a la Isla Negra. Me he marchado por casi un mes y tengo asuntos del clan que atender.

— ¿La Isla Negra? —repitió ella.

—Aye. Ese es mi hogar en Lachlan. —Terminó de ensillar su montura y la enfrento—. Veo que tenéis miedo por Edward.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma.

—Estoy muy preocupada por él.

—Aye, lo sé. Bella, es fuerte y bueno. Si puede sobrevivir, con el tiempo esta guerra pasara. Estas guerras siempre pasan.

La primera declaración era perturbadora, la segunda esperanzadora.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará a Aro decidir acechar a otro?

Él dudó.

—Unos cientos de años, quizás más, quizás menos.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—Bien.

Ironheart hizo una pausa antes de sacar a zaino del establo.

—Sois bienvenida en el castillo de Lachlan en cualquier momento.

Bella estaba confusa. ¿Qué demonios era esto? Sabía que no era un vamos1.

—La Isla Negra sería segura para vos y seríais bienvenida por todo el tiempo que deseaseis. Si no queréis ir a Iona mañana, podéis venir conmigo ahora. —Su mirada verde se volvió suspicaz.

Bella estaba pasmada. ¿Podría abandonar Awe y a Edward ahora e ir con Ironheart?

— ¿Dónde está la Isla Negra?

—No está lejos, un poco al sur y al oeste.

Y Bella se dio cuenta de que deseaba demorar su separación de Edward tanto como fuera posible. Además, Iona estaba a pocas millas de Masen y el castillo de Lachlan no. Y aun no había sido despedida.

—Tal vez, un día, aceptaré tu generosa invitación. No estoy segura de porque la hiciste.

—Sois una Inocente, Bella. Hice los mismos votos que Edward. —Se balanceó encima de la silla.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no se sentía cómoda alrededor de el. Era un Maestro intenso y motivado, sin el encanto de Emmett y Jasper, pero se parecía un ancla muy segura.

—Ten cuidado.

Él asintió.

—Pensad antes de actuar, Bella, y estaréis bien. Pero si necesitáis ayuda, convocadme. Que Dios os proteja. —Troto pasándola.

Bella le siguió desde el granero, asombrada por sus palabras y su última directiva. ¿Cómo demonios le convocaría?

—Buena suerte —dijo. Le gustó la despedida y levanto la mano—. Y que Dios te bendiga.

Bella le vio desaparecer por la primera puerta del guardia. Eso había sido extraño, pero al parecer tenía un aliado con el que podía contar. Considerando que Jasper no la apoyaría por mucho más, y Emmett era un enigma, era afortunada. Pero Ironheart le había prometido enseñarla a luchar. Era evidente que ya no lo haría.

Necesitaba otra daga, pensó Bella, ya que la noche anterior había roto la hoja del arma que Edward le había dado. Todavía tenía su Taser, pero en este mundo, eso no era suficiente y la carga no iba a durar para siempre. Bella empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo. Emmett seguramente tenía un alijo de armas en Awe.

El vestíbulo estaba en silencio cuando se deslizó dentro. Estaba contenta de que Edward se hubiera ido a algún lugar, ya que habían tenido suficiente tensión esa mañana para el resto del día. Emmett no había salido, pero tal vez estuviera con las cuentas de Awe. El castillo era tres veces el tamaño de Masen, y no había ninguna razón para tratar de encontrarle. Además, probablemente, Isabel sabía dónde estaba. Los aposentos de las mujeres deberían estar en el siguiente piso, directamente sobre el vestíbulo.

Bella subió las escaleras.

Nunca se le ocurrió llamar, ya que la pesada puerta de madera estaba entornada. Bella entró y sintió su corazón caer hasta los pies.

Emmett estaba haciéndole el amor a Isabel, completamente desnudo, excepto por sus botas. Isabel jadeaba de placer y Bella vio todo lo que no debería. Era un hombre extremadamente magnifico y poderoso.

De repente levantó la vista, sus ojos grises ardiendo con lujuria.

Bella sabía que se había puesto roja.

— ¡Lo siento! —se giró y huyó. En el vestíbulo, se apoyó contra la pared, sin respiración, tratando de no imaginarse a Emmett con todos esos músculos ondulantes moviéndose sobre aquella mujer. Los gritos de Isabel se intensificaron y Bella huyó bajando las escaleras. Su cuerpo estaba encendido y no podía evitar desear estar en los brazos de Edward sin la amenaza del mal pesando sobre ellos.

Permanecía muy consciente de los amantes de arriba. Bien, no podía culparlos. Era una gran manera de pasar la tarde.

Bella fue a la mesa y vertió un gran vaso de vino tinto. Bebió algo para relajarse y decidió buscar el arsenal de Awe. Un armero estaría debajo del vestíbulo, ya que todos los almacenes se mantenían bajo el nivel del suelo. Bella bajó al sótano. Barriles, cestas y sacos estaban apilados. Pero en el lado este, había una puerta. Estaba cerrada.

Bella se entusiasmó. Apostaría algo a que acababa de encontrar la armería. Por supuesto estaba cerrada y debería esperar a que Emmett terminase su tarde de placer y pedirle lo que necesitaba. Miró la cadena y el candado y lo sacudió, no es que fuese una prueba de alguna clase. Por supuesto, la cadena permaneció firme.

La noche anterior había tenido una fuerza sorprendente, pero sabía que no tendría ese tipo de fuerza ahora. No tenía nada para forzar el candado y cortarlo podría ser grosero de todos modos, cuando Emmett había sido el perfecto anfitrión. Agito de nuevo el candado, pensando en los cuchillos que habían estado sobre la mesa del comedor. Probablemente podría forzar el candado, si realmente lo intentaba.

Entonces Bella comprendió que no estaba sola. Se tensó y giró.

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron.

— ¿Quieres algo, lady Claire?

Una imagen suya en toda su gloria masculina relampagueó en su mente.

—Ah... —empezó.

Él sonrió como si lo supiese.

Ella tragó, desterrando la imagen de su mente y su memoria.

—Siento la intrusión —se sintió molesta—. La puerta no estaba cerrada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. ¿Deseas un arma?

Tenía un tono astuto y una sonrisa insolente. Bella le sonrió tensamente. Si pensaba por un segundo que deseaba compartir su cama, estaba equivocado. Pensó en Edward y su corazón dolió.

—Sí. Rompí mi daga anoche en tu cerradura. Has sido un anfitrión cortés y generoso, y tengo la enorme audacia de pedirle otro favor. Pero no tengo ningún medio de defenderme. —Y el único hombre que le había prometido enseñarle a luchar se había marchado.

La mirada casi lasciva de Emmett se desvaneció. Quitó el cerrojo a la puerta y la abrió.

—Necesitas un arma —estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella jadeó. La pequeña habitación circular estaba llena de espadas, escudos, dagas y santa mierda, pistolas. Giró su sorprendida mirada hacia él.

—Tienes armas del futuro.

—Aye, las tengo. Me gusta el futuro y no puedo servirme por mi mismo.

Bella había identificado pistolas de mediados- finales del siglo XVIII. También vio un revolver que estaba bastante segura de que pertenecía al siglo XIX. No había revólveres modernos, rifles o ametralladoras, que eran tan malditamente malas.

— ¿No está esto prohibido?

Su sonrisa destelló.

—No me gustan las reglas, Bella, excepto cuando las rompo.

Caminó entre las filas de dagas cuidadosamente colgadas y eligió un cuchillo que era de doce pulgadas de largo con un exquisito mango de marfil.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—No tienes armas de mi tiempo.

—Estuve en tu tiempo por ese día sólo, y estaba buscando la página.

—Emmett, en mi tiempo, hay armas que disparan rápidamente, cien veces antes de que un hombre pueda parpadear una sola vez. ¿Podría un arma como esa matar a un demonio?

—Dependería del deamhan, Bella. Un gran demonio, como Aro, se hace aún mayor si tiene que tomar poder de otro antes de una batalla. E incluso si no realzase primero su poder, si una vida estuviera cerca, Aro la tomaría y sobreviviría aun si cientos de perdigones le golpearan. Pero un Deamhanain menor rápidamente moriría —añadió.

Bella pensó en atrapar de tal modo a Aro que no pudiera explotar la vida de alguien. ¿Pero cómo sería eso posible?

—No es posible, Bella. Si le atacases con una de tus armas, te tomaría a ti. Podría tomarte antes de que incluso pudieras atacarlo primero —le ofreció la daga—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Bella quería un revolver del siglo XIX, pero agarró la daga. La empuñadura era cómoda en su mano.

Emmett cogió la daga y la reemplazó por otra. La segunda empuñadura era más pequeña y se sentía perfecta en su agarre. Él sonrió.

—Está hecho.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de que Aro pueda ser atraído a tierra sagrada?

Emmett rió.

—Puede sentir a Dios en la forma que nosotros podemos sentir al diablo. Nay.

Bella lentamente levantó la mirada hacia la de Emmett.

—Él es el demonio, ¿verdad? No el propio diablo, pero el diablo. Es una de las caras de Satán.

Emmett vaciló.

Bella se giró.

—Oh, Señor —susurró, y era una súplica—. Pero el demonio no escogería esta tierra como su territorio, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Escocia?

— ¿Por qué no? Hay grandes Deamhanain por todas partes, en cada tiempo, en tu tiempo, también —dijo Emmett.

Emmett posó su mano sobre su hombro, Bella se tensó.

—Tu entiendes, muchacha, hay una antigua creencia de que el diablo escogió Alba hace miles de años, para ser Lug2 primero y el hijo mayor. Deseaba el poder sobre todos los dioses que pertenecía a su padre y aquella búsqueda le condujo al mal.

—El ángel caído —murmuró Bella, moviéndose, para que no agarrase su hombro por más tiempo.

—Decían en la tierra llamada Grecia que el demonio era el hijo de su dios más grande, también.

—Genial —susurró Bella—. Hay dioses por todas partes, y más de un demonio.

Él rió sombríamente.

—Aye. Te enseñaré como defenderte con la espada —dijo tranquilamente—. Y puedes tener el arma que codicias.

Casi lo abraza.

—Gracias. Gracias.

—Córtame con la espada.

El sol ardía sobre ellos mientras estaban de pie en el centro del patio. Unos pocos de los hombres de Emmett habían hecho una pausa mientras pasaban para mirar el entrenamiento. Bella parpadeó.

—Quieres que te corte —dijo.

Su sonrisa fue arrogante.

—Deseo ver si tienes alguna habilidad, alguna rapidez —dijo—. No podrás cortarme, Bella.

Bella no estaba segura de que tuviera razón. Era excepcionalmente fuerte para una mujer y mucho más fuerte que la mujer media. El kickboxing la había hecho ligera y rápida de piernas; su equilibrio era excelente. Por supuesto, Emmett era un súper humano. Era un millón de veces más fuerte y más rápido que ella. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera rasguñarle si lo intentaba.

Él estaba impaciente.

—Córtame, Bella.

Ella dudó.

—No quiero cortarte —dijo sinceramente.

Él sonrió.

—No sucederá. Pero inténtalo.

Ese era el problema y lo sabía. No era violenta y de alguna manera, él era un amigo.

— ¿Quizás no quieras cortarme porque estas pensando en mí e Isabel en la cama? —dijo suavemente.

Era consciente de que deseaba enfadarla, pero estaba más molesta que enfadada.

— ¡Siento haber visto eso, créeme! —dijo—. En mi tiempo, no vemos con buenos ojos la violencia.

—Tú sigue mirando, y estás muerta —dijo. Luego se encogió de hombros—. Pero morirías gritando de placer y te gustaría, ¿verdad? No importa quien fuese el deamhan.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Entiendo por qué no quieres cortarme, muchacha. No lo había pensado. Edward no desea compartir, pero a veces lo hace.

Bella jadeó.

— _¿Qué?_

—Te gustó lo que viste y te gusto mucho más ahora. Estas pensando en mí en tu cama ahora, no en Edward.

—Eres un idiota —gritó y empujó la hoja hacia su pecho.

Él agarró su muñeca, incapacitando la mano del cuchillo antes de que pudiera parpadear.

—Y tú estás muerta —dijo—. ¿Puedes moverte después de todo? ¿O eres demasiado alta y de constitución débil?

Bella se liberó, se colocó y le lanzó una patada lateral fuerte. Apuntaba a la barbilla pero se movió y un golpe inútil le golpeó el hombro. Pero sonreía, los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te dije que me cortaras —dijo—. No puedes matar a un deamhan con los pies. —Se extendió hacia ella.

Pero Bella lo estaba esperando y se apartó de su alcance. Estuvo contenta cuando vio el respeto parpadear en sus ojos. Ahora le iba a cortar, oh, sí.

—Córtame con la hoja, Bella —se burló.

Bella amagó. Se medio giró y le dio una patada hacia atrás, pero él se echó hacia un lado esta vez. Ahora que sabía que podía patearle estaba listo para ella. Ella jadeó, determinada a sobrepasarle.

—Aye —dijo—. Tu primera patada tenía que ser mejor para hacer caer a un deamhan al suelo.

— ¡Eres peor que tu hermano! —dijo airadamente—. Maldita sea, no tienes derecho a leer mi mente.

—Pero cualquier deamhan que sepa hacerlo lo hará —dijo, retrocediendo a una distancia en la que no pudiera alcanzarle con sus largas piernas—. Todavía tienes que cortarme, Bella.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el vestíbulo.

—Te gustó vernos a mí y a Isabel, ¿verdad Bella? Vi la mirada en tus ojos. Te pusiste caliente y excitada, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba furiosa. La peor parte era que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Le sonrió conocedoramente.

— Te puse caliente.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Fue a darle una patada frontal en las costillas, pero falló cuando se echó hacia un lado. Sin pausa, se desplazó y le siguió con una patada lateral hacia la mandíbula. Bella se sorprendió cuando conectó sólidamente, pero él sólo se estremeció. Triunfante, saltó hacia él con el cuchillo.

Él cogió su mueca antes de que pudiera hundírselo en el corazón. Bella jadeó, luchó y se rindió. Él encontró su mirada, sus ojos calientes, y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Tienes alguna esperanza —dijo, liberándola.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, respirando dificultosamente.

—Quiero una disculpa.

Él estaba arrepentido.

—Aye, lo siento —dudó—. Eres una gran belleza y tengo ojos. Pero sé que amas a mi hermano y que nunca vendrías conmigo.

Emmett se sobresaltó, mirando más allá de ella.

Con temor, Bella se dio la vuelta.

La expresión de Edward era tormentosa.

Bella se armó de valor para la batalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Cuánto había oído? Pero su corazón latió salvajemente al verle.

—Luché a tu lado en el bosque y maté a un demonio —dijo lacónicamente, en su defensa.

Emmett dijo tranquilamente.

—Si estuviera sola, sin ti, mejor que fuera capaz de luchar.

—Aye, y seré el único que la enseñe —dijo Edward llanamente.

Emmett asintió

—Como deberías. —Se giró y se marchó.

Bella lentamente se encontró con los ojos de Edward.

— ¡Has cambiado de idea!

Edward sonrió pero fríamente.

—No soy tan cabezón como sigues diciendo.

Si Edward era capaz de cambiar de idea, había una esperanza para ellos, pensó Bella. Pero aun estaba distante y enfadado.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar de forma diferente?

—No confío en ti —dijo sin rodeos.

Bella se estremeció.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Quiere decir que no tienes respeto por mis órdenes, por mí.

— ¡No respeto a nadie como a ti!

—Iba a dejarte en la abadía, pero no confío en que te quedes. No estaré contigo para protegerte. Tienes la necesidad de ser capaz de defenderte y matar al demonio, si puedes.

Eso era lo que Bella había querido, pero no de esta forma, con él tan enfadado.

—Gracias —vaciló—. Tal vez un día, entenderás que soy exactamente el tipo de mujer libre pensadora e independiente que debería ser —dijo seriamente—. Edward, tal como piensas que debes hacer lo mejor y lo correcto, yo también debo hacerlo.

Su cara se tensó extremadamente.

— ¿Y estar con Emmett es lo mejor para ti?

— ¿Cuánto has estado mirándonos?

Su boca se endureció.

—Lo suficiente.

_Mierda y doble mierda,_ pensó, con pánico.

—Lo suficiente para saber que te gusta mi hermano bastardo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! No de la manera que lo entiendes. Es un amigo.

—Pero te acuestas con tus amigos, ¿verdad, Bella? —preguntó—. ¿No te pone caliente?

— ¡Cómo puedes estar celoso de Emmett! —exclamó.

—No estoy celoso de ningún hombre.

—Estaba buscándole a él o a Isabel y fue un error. No me quedé, maldita sea. Tú me pones caliente.

Él sacudió la cabeza, una mirada terrible en sus ojos, y empezó a alejarse.

Bella le persiguió, agarrando su brazo.

—No hagas esto —gritó—. Sabes cómo me siento, escuchas disimuladamente mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.

Él se paró y ella chocó contra la pared de su pecho.

Edward —Aye y eres culpable ahora.

— ¡No! Les vi y te deseé.

Un terrible silencio cayó.

Y Bella esperó, porque esa era la verdad. Emmett era atractivo y tenía sus momentos de encanto, pero no era Edward y nunca lo sería.

Vio la ira abandonar sus ojos.

—Te hice una promesa. Anoche cambiaron muchas cosas, pero siempre mantengo mi palabra —dijo severamente.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a su voto de fidelidad.

—Te hice la misma promesa, —era difícil respirar—. Soy una mujer de palabra.

Sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

Bella le vio respirar dificultosamente, también, Nada más que una pulgada les separaba. Su masculinidad se volvió abrumadora. Bella lamentaba que no pudiera ir a sus brazos a por un abrazo caliente y fuerte.

Él lentamente sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa no es una buena idea.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó en voz baja—. Hemos hecho votos, pero no vendrás a mi cama. Si respeto tu necesidad de dormir solo.

—No. Te mantendré a salvo.

Aún la enviaría a Iona. Solamente habían capeado otro temporal y se sentía más cerca de él que nunca.

—Estás tranquilo —su susurro sonó urgente.

Su mirada era firme.

—Aye, estoy calmado. Pero no estás a salvo aquí. No estás a salvo de Aro. De mí —su mirada se movió hasta su boca, después subió hasta sus ojos—. Nos despediremos en la mañana.

Él cabeceo y se giró para irse.

Ella se apresuró para acomodarse a su zancada.

— ¿Dónde vas ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—El sol se pone en dos horas. Voy a la torre ahora.

Ella estaba incrédula.

— ¿Estas encerrándote?

—Aye —se detuvo antes de las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la puerta delantera del castillo—. Tal vez en unos pocos años —dijo densamente— haya algún tiempo y algún lugar seguro para nosotros.

Bella gritó en protesta.

— ¿Unos cientos de años?

Le lanzó una larga mirada y subió las escaleras.

LO SIENTO PERO EL TRABAJO ME TIENE FULL OCUPADA

BESOS LINDAS

1 Ella sabía que no iba a venir.

2 Antiguo dios céltico.


End file.
